


Reed: Become Android

by AvixiLynn91



Series: Reed: Become Android [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Dark Comedy, Detroit good ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Everyone hates Gavin, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Hank and Connor are friends...at first, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Metamorphosis, Nines is deviant, Nines-Freeform, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Tina is Gavin's bff, Top Hank Anderson, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, biological changes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 129,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixiLynn91/pseuds/AvixiLynn91
Summary: Gavin's experiencing strange changes...physically. Every day, he feels a little less human. Connor believes the aloof 'Nines' can help find out what's going on with Gavin, and why.





	1. Not a Life I've Lived

**Reed: Become Android**

Gavin Reed felt like he was the only 36-year-old on the planet who’d been a victim of workplace bullying, if not, one of the very few. He couldn’t say his life at work wasn’t all that bad entirely; he’d finally learned to get along with the Connor android and Hank Anderson (mostly after Connor had kicked his ass out cold in the Archive Room a few months ago) and become buddy-buddies with the elderly Lieutenant. Gavin had learned to get out of their way, and he was mostly fine.

Sure, they’d sometimes ganged up on him and isolated him sometimes, but it wasn’t anything he couldn't handle. He knew he’d eventually get used to the android, and he did, but before he really could have, the DPD brought in the latest ‘bad boy’ model: RK900.

The damn thing looked like Connor. Hell, it could’ve been Connor’s older brother for all Gavin cared. He soon learned to stay away from it, too, feeling pretty sure in his gut that this beast of a monster could do more than knock his ass out cold in a room; it could likely tear Gavin limb from limb and enjoy it.

He just stuck to what he knew best: his own damn job.

Hank and Connor seemed to mind their own business as well for the most part, but once in a while, it was as if they had nothing better to do than to loosen the legs on his desk chair, making Gavin once fall directly through the chair, grumbling onto the hard ground. The entire Precinct felt it was appropriate to record it, too. Within a month, it was all over the damn DPD.

After that, they’d uploaded tons of pictures of androids in bikinis modeling and advertising for hot-spot vacation getaways all over Gavin’s computer, and he hadn’t bothered to check if all the files were cleaned and deleted before he called Jeffrey Fowler over to his desk to ask him about a question regarding the follow-up report on a case he’d been wrapping up.

Again, this incident didn’t go without being recorded.

It seemed like Connor and Hank’s pranks were contagious for the entire Precinct. Soon, Officer Tina Chen, Officer Wilson, Ben Collins, and Officer Persons decided to exchange ideas with Connor and Hank on how to annoy the ever-loving-shit out of Gavin.

Life was treacherous for months, and Gavin had to constantly keep his eyes open at work. Androids, humans, officers, sanitation workers! It didn’t matter. Everyone was out to get him and prank him.

Everyone and everything except the RK900.

Connor had said it was deviant, and Gavin didn’t doubt the android’s accuracy of recognizing that sort of thing, but if it was deviant, RK900 sure didn’t behave like it was.

Or perhaps it was because it didn’t act like Connor. It never cackled evilly while it poured salt in Gavin’s coffee, or laughed maniacally when all of the tracks on Gavin’s iPod touch changed to country music suddenly. The RK900 was a silent observer, and soon, everyone in the station had taken an odd liking to him, even going so far as to calling him ‘Nines’.

That name suited Gavin just fine, though he’d never actually held a conversation with the android beyond: “Hey asshat, I’m Detective Reed.”

That conversation didn’t really go anywhere, and it’d only resorted to Hank buying a cowboy hat for Gavin and taping on a photo of a large, hairy ass on the front of it.

No videos were recorded, but plenty of photos were taken.

Hank Anderson was a real bastard.

Life for Gavin Reed was an absolute hell, and he soon found himself hating and fearing going to work every morning.

But there was no way out of skipping this day: It was an arranged dinner celebration for all the officers at the DPD that evening after work.

Gavin tried coming up with every excuse in the book to skip the damn dinner, fearing that the pranksters were going to put glitter or glue in his food (or worse, dog shit). Tina had begged him in the end, and he’d given up just to get her to shut up finally.

They’d driven in her car, the entire police force entering the fancy diner. Half the diner was just the DPD, but certain ‘groups’ and departments sat together strictly, much like they had at work.

Fowler and the S.W.A.T. team including Captain Allen all had their own separate table, while the rest of the officers and detectives sat at other tables, laughing and joking among themselves as they sat and munched on appetizers while waiting for their meals.

Even the androids had their own table, which pleased Gavin, but as soon as Hank and Connor walked in, that changed, very quickly.

The two overgrown brats had pulled the tables of the other officers and androids together, forming 6 large tables in total, and before Gavin’s ears could take it, the entire diner was louder than a rock concert.

He glared at Tina as she munched on a salad.

“Thanks for draggin’ me in here, Tina.”

She smiled at him, salad bits and lettuce stuck between her teeth. “Love you!”

Gavin gave her a sarcastic smirk at the same time a waitress threw a menu on his lap.

“I apologize for the wait sir, please take a look at our menu and see what you like! I’ll be right back!”

Gavin already knew what he’d wanted to order, but she was off without another word.

He sighed, throwing the menu on the table. “Can I fuckin’ leave now?”

He felt Tina throw some bread crumbs at him.

“You’re making me pissed off too,” she turned back to her salad, “…would it kill you to have ONE night of fun?”

Gavin groaned, “But this isn’t fun! This is pain!”

“At least Hank and Connor aren’t getting on your case so far.”

He rolled his eyes, “So far, yeah!”

How could she expect him to trust those two? After everything that had happened the last few months! How could she of all people say that to him!

He didn’t want to start attacking Tina, as she’d been the only close friend he’d had since he’d joined the DPD, but sometimes, she really got on his nerves. He brushed her teasing off, trying to peek through the menu before the waitress came back, when he felt someone staring at him.

Gavin lowered the large rectangular menu, looking up to see Nines dressed in his best (same as always uniform) standing before him. It looked down calmly at him, a neutral expression on its face. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he was certain it wanted to sit next to him.

“Can I help you with somethin’ Nines?” He winked up at the android, but it didn’t return the little gesture.

“May I sit next to you, Detective Reed?”

Gavin mentally promised himself a night out for guessing it right. Drinks were on him.

He gestured down to the empty seat next to him at their booth while Tina scooted over to make room.

“Sure thing, Nines.”

Nines sat stiffly beside Gavin, looking at his menu before looking over at Gavin. Gavin was still a little scared of the android’s eyes, but if he ever admitted that to anyone, it’d be their last day standing. Nines had nice eyes in shape and creation, but their color was just too machine-like and cold for Gavin. He’d never looked into them directly, and never planned on doing so.

“I feel out of place here.” Gavin listened to Nines mildly complain while Gavin looked at Nines’ cheekbones. While he resembled Connor, there were major differences, mostly lying in facial feature structures. Nines’ jawline was more broad, thick, and he also had a few more freckles dancing on his cheeks in comparison to Connor. His brows were also set lower, giving him the appearance he was mostly serious, but he could keep a conversation well enough with just about anyone…except Gavin.

Gavin felt Tina nudge his elbow, and he realized he was staring while lost in his own thoughts and musings.

“Yeah, um,” he coughed, feeling a little silly, “…I’m just gonna get the smallest thing and get outta here while I can.”

“Social events not to your liking, Detective Reed?” Nines asked, looking around the diner at nothing and no one in particular; merely observing.

Gavin chuckled, “Not in the fuckin’ least. I’m glad everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.”

He grabbed his water on the table, taking a short sip before he heard Tina snicker while Nines smiled politely.

“I guess you must’ve forgotten the softball game tomorrow morning.”

Gavin turned and spat most of his water out at Tina.

(“””””””””)

“What a beautiful day: the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the trees are full, and I’m stuck here with you fucks.”

Gavin shook his head as he sat in a goofy officer uniform, sitting beside Officer Wilson and Hank Anderson on the bench.

They were at a baseball field in the middle of the park with the rest of the DPD.

Gavin hadn’t slept a wink that night, dreading and despising the day before it had barely begun. He’d nearly arrived late, missing his coffee, which made him terribly grumpy.

Fowler had assigned teams, and he was on Hank and Officer Wilson’s team, and they were going up against Connor, Nines, and Tina.

Gavin wondered who would win that one for sure.

He felt a mosquito bite his neck, and he slapped his skin violently. What was the point of this again?!? Oh yeah, Fowler wanted the androids and humans to appear together more in public, especially now that androids had rights and privileges, and were fully recognized as living beings with feelings and emotions.

What the fuck was the world they were living in?

“Gavin! You’re next!”

Gavin felt Hank yanking him up as Fowler called out to him, and then he felt someone slap his ass.

He spun around angrily, “What the fuck?!?”

Both Hank and Wilson pointed at each other the same time, both wearing innocent expressions.

“You assholes!”

“REED!” Fowler’s voice was all it took for Gavin to get up and march over to then grab his bat as another officer slammed a helmet down over his head.

Gavin roared, his vision clouded as he tried adjusting the helmet so he could see. The fucking sun was soon in his eyes when he looked up, but he didn’t have time to get comfortable.

On the count of three, the ball was heading for his face…

Gavin felt his instincts kick in, and he swung the bat accurately, the wood making contact with the ball. It flew through the air gracefully, and the spectators watched, huddling over the risers in the park as they watched the ball soar high into the air.

Gavin gaped at it before remembering he had to run.

His feet tore off from the ground into the air, dirt and grass flying behind him as he ran and ran like his life depended on it.

This was the freest he’d felt in months! He was both hot and cold at the same time, and he felt as if his feet would soon leave the ground entirely, and he’d fly like a bird…

Colors and sounds abandoned his eyes and ears, and he only saw white as he sped through time, practically.

He was alive…

And he had stumbled suddenly, his heart burning as if it was about to burst out of the ribcage. It was a pain unlike any Gavin had ever experienced before, and he rolled over his own feet, hands flailing as he came crashing down.

He must’ve rolled over at least thirty times before he finally slammed into the fence surrounding the softball pit. His head knocked against the fence violently, and he closed his eyes as he hissed in pain.

But the pain he felt in his head was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. He could’ve sworn he was having a heart attack or a fucking stroke.

He tried standing up, hearing and seeing panic around him. Gavin hated it when people felt sorry for him or pitied him, and he didn’t want anyone to know how much pain he was in. He tried getting up on his knees, but all the wind had been knocked clean out of him.

He gasped as he struggled, and Tina was the first to be at his side.

“Gavin! Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!”

Gavin waved a hand at her, trying to show her he was fine, and he wheezed out at her. He’d been meaning to try to tell her he was fine, but it sounded like someone was squeezing a toy or something, and he couldn’t believe the sounds were coming from him.

He felt more hands around him, the worried faces crowding around him, and that was when he’d had enough of their attention.

“I’m fine! Fuck off!”

He coughed as he grabbed the fence, pulling himself up as his entire body shook. He was still wheezing, but it wasn’t as bad as when he first tried getting up.

Gavin didn’t understand why this had to happen to him now, of all fucking times. And he wasn’t even out of shape! He worked out regularly, he’d hired a personal trainer a few weeks ago, and his last doctor visit had proven he still had a healthy brain, lung, heart, and liver. So what was the problem? He figured he’d pushed himself way too much at once, and he fought back tears as he smiled at his colleagues.

“See? I’m fine.” He stood up to his full height, and his chest burned even more than ever. It was probably from the force of colliding and sailing across the ground, he thought. He would be fine, it was just a scratch…or half his skin being peeled off, but whatever! He was fine.

Captain Fowler shoved aside some officers as he approached Gavin carefully.

“Gavin, that was some seriously insane shit! You can’t be okay, you can’t…”

Gavin bit back a thousand insults. He paused before he laughed it off, “It’s nothin’ Sir. My competitive instincts kicked in, that’s all.”

To prove his point, he laughed briskly, and a few of the other officers laughed, but it sounded cringey and pained, as if they weren’t entirely convinced.

Fowler looked him up and down, looking unimpressed.

“Wash yourself off, you’re getting blood on my uniform.” That was all the care Gavin knew he would get from the Captain, and it was good enough for him.

He nodded as he pushed past the small concerned crowd, heading for the men’s room slowly. He knew he was limping, and when his back was turned towards everyone, he pressed a hand against his stomach, sighing and wheezing in pain.

(“””””””””)

Gavin washed his hands, face, and arms off as best he could. He glared at himself in the bathroom mirror. If his father was still alive, he’d be so ashamed of him, and he knew it. He hated the fact that he was such a god damn wimp. His father never raised him to be a wimp! How could he do this to his father?

Feeling more angry and embarrassed, Gavin punched the sink violently.

It wasn’t the best of ideas, and a burning, dull throb flew through his hand and up his shoulder.

“Fuuuck.” Gavin wheezed.

He heard himself wheezing through his nose, and he wondered if it was broken. The sounds coming from it were just…messed up. It seriously sounded like an old train being fixed or something…groaning as it came to life.

Gavin shook his head, trying to will his overactive imagination to calm the fuck down as he brushed off his uniform, spinning around in the mirror as he did so.

He was almost halfway through a second circle, when his heart clenched tightly in a ball in his chest. The same pain from before was back, and this time, with a vengeance.

Gavin felt his chest about to explode, and he doubled over in pain. He couldn’t breathe, and he was certain he was going to die right there.

He fell down on his knees, gripping the sink for dear life as his vision grew blurry and dark. He tried calling out for help, but when he opened his mouth to do so, he felt he had to cough…or throw up…

Gavin leapt up to his feet, coughing and wheezing violently all over the sink.

He saw little bits of blood flying out of his mouth and spraying over the inside of the white sink, and he immediately closed his eyes. It wasn’t that Gavin was afraid of the sight of blood and gore (he was a Detective, after all), but he couldn’t stand seeing the sight of it coming out of his own body. That was an entirely different issue altogether.

He waited until the worst of it was over, his body signaling to him it was over as his heart rate returned to normal, gradually, and the coughing ceased all on its own.

Gavin felt his arms and knees go numb, and it was only then that he understood how tightly he was gripping onto the sink. He really thought he was going to die in that bathroom, and he was beyond scared.

He rested his forehead against the front of the sink, closing his eyes and breathing as slowly, deeply, and evenly as he could.

His lips felt slimy and wet, and he knew he was going to have to get the fuck up, gather his balls, and wash his bloody mouth. He just wanted to prolong seeing that shit for as long as he could. That would actually be difficult, considering how he was positive someone was soon going to knock on the bathroom door to check on him.

He had to hurry, so he stood, avoiding looking at his pathetic face in the mirror as he took a quick peek down into the sink.

Yep, it was blood, and there was quite a lot of it.

Gavin wondered if he’d caused enough damage to cause internal bleeding, but there was no way he could confirm that now; he just had to hide the shit as soon as possible.

He turned on the water, allowing it to swirl around as he stuck his hands in the sink and washed away the blood.

He felt himself getting dizzy the longer he looked at it, and soon enough, Gavin felt he had to cough again.

Unsure of what else he could do but stay in the bathroom until whatever the fuck was happening to him had run its course, Gavin bent down over the sink again, and coughed as softly as he could, not wanting to draw attention.

Again, a few drops of blood fell and mixed into the sink water, and as Gavin began to worry how long it would continue for, the ruby red pouring from his mouth soon turned into a few drops of deep blue.

Gavin gasped and cried out in shock, practically diving into the sink as he opened his eyes widely, staring at the pinky-red water in the sink.

It spun around, sloshing grossly as Gavin removed his hands from inside the sink. As fucked up as he was from the accident, Gavin knew there was no mistaking the few drops of blue that had followed the red, spinning around in the sink before it washed down, disappearing as if it’d never been there.


	2. The Belmont Widow

He slept like shit that night. Anytime he’d gone to the bathroom, he avoided the sink and mirrors, doing his business and hurrying back to bed. In total, Gavin would say he’d slept about 3 hours, and he had to wake up in the morning for work. Normally, if it had been any other person, they would have to call in sick. But Gavin Reed wasn't just 'any other person', and he prided himself on having the least number of sick days at the DPD. He was tempted to keep it up, regardless of how much like battered shit he felt, no matter the costs.

He drove like a mad man to the DPD, his eyes on the road, but his mind elsewhere. He remained like that up until he walked inside the building, noticing a small crowd around his desk…his own desk…Jesus Christ.

Gavin walked quickly to the large group, which consisted of: Hank, Connor, Tina, Ben, a few new recruits whose names he couldn’t bother giving a fuck to learn, Wilson, and Person.

They all looked at Gavin in shock, dispersing when they saw the stormy expression he had.

“Who the fuck died and made you all mother?” He hissed, and he got irater by their lack of response, but before he could attack them, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Gavin, I’m surprised you’re still walking on two legs.”

Gavin mentally cringed when he realized it was Fowler.

“Captain.” He felt he was going to shoot someone, and then probably himself.

“Reed.”

He felt the Captain’s weight lean on him as he whispered in his ear: “Get the fuck back to work.”

The message hit everyone, and soon, the Police Department buzzed to life, and the day seemed normal…ish.

Gavin had only worked for an hour and half when he felt he needed a smoke break, and badly at that. He felt his fingers itching and twitching towards the skull lighter he had hidden away in the top drawer of his desk, and just as he was about to open the damn thing and get the goods, he felt a presence at his side.

He saw Connor standing by his desk, his brown eyes almost making him look like an innocent puppy instead of an android designed by humans to be creepy as hell.

Still, Gavin had known Connor for long enough, and he felt no threat from him, so he flashed Connor his best smile as he momentarily abandoned the lighter and cigarettes.

“Heya Connor, what’s up?” He saw Connor bite his lower lip, and it appeared as if he wasn’t convinced of whatever it was he was thinking, given Gavin’s response.

Gavin hated being judged, but he tried keeping calm as he waited for Connor to speak up.

“Gavin, are you sure you’re okay?”

Gavin felt his patience beginning to be tested, but he bit his tongue and smiled, “Couldn’t be better, Connor. ”

It was a blatantly obvious lie, and they both knew it. 

Connor took a step closer to the desk, as if fearful that Gavin or the desk would explode. “But yesterday...you...”

Gavin cut him off with a chuckle, waving his hands in the air before he folded them behind his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

Connor raised a concerned eyebrow, “Don’t worry?”

“Oh yeah, I do shit like that all the time.” Gavin shrugged, trying to appear like it meant nothing to him, and that Connor was worried over nothing, but his body was so fucking sore.

Connor looked worried, his eyes growing wider, and his eyelashes batting quickly as he blinked in shock and denial.

“Gavin, that was a nasty accident that would leave most people with broken bones, a concussion, or at the very least, internal bleeding!”

Gavin grunted, shrugging nonchalantly, “So?”

“You should seek medical attention immediately!”

Oh hell no.

“I don’t need a hospital, Connor, piss off.” He needed his cigarette more than anything, but he was positive Connor was going to start lecturing him on how that was bad for his health, and he was really not in the mood for that shit train to take off. That shit was far too annoying for him to handle, plus, it was too fucking early in the morning for that shit as well.

He heard a heavy shuffling of feet, and of course, Hank Anderson was beside his little boy-pet, but he didn’t hold the same level of concern for Gavin as Connor; he just looked ready to beat the shit out of Gavin and throw him in a dumpster…probably after shoving his head down a toilet first, though.

“Reed, why don’t you show a little appreciation, alright?”, Hank sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, and then pet Connor on the back as he spoke up, “…Connor’s been worried sick about you all mornin’ before you fuckin’ decided to grace us all with your ugly presence this mornin’.”

Gavin needed his cigarettes, before he really lost his temper, and lives were in jeopardy. He wasn’t himself without having either his coffee, or cigarettes, and right now, he was going without both, which meant bad fucking news for the entire DPD.

He opened the desk drawer, shoving his hand past papers, paper clips, a pack of gum, a nude picture of a female android (damn you, Hank!). Where was the damn lighter? He could recognize it from touch alone, but it wasn’t there…this made him irritable, and he bent down, taking a peek into the drawer.

Hank sighed, “What’re you doing now, Reed?”

“I’m looking for my lighter, if it’s alright with you, Hank!” His voice was muffled through the desk drawer, and it made Connor smile.

“I think he’ll be okay, Hank, just let him be.”

Gavin sneered up at Connor, “Aww, thanks mommy.”

Hank advanced on Gavin, who ducked his head back inside his desk drawer.

“You ungrateful waste of space, I’ll-”

Connor grabbed Hank’s elbow, pulling him back from Gavin’s desk and to his side. Hank looked down at the hand on his elbow, and a warm smile crossed his features. His blue-grey eyes lit up, and Connor matched his wide smile.

Gavin heard the silence, and he had given up searching for the lighter.

“What’re you two-” He looked up to see what was going on, and he underestimated where the edge of his desk was. The top of Gavin’s skull slammed against the ledge of the desk when he snapped his neck up to insult Hank and Connor.

After the dull ‘thud’ that echoed around the bullpen, a loud, simultaneous ‘ooooooh’ echoed back.

Gavin didn’t need their empathy or sympathy, and he rubbed the top of his head as he sat back in his chair.

“All you fuckers are asses!” He stood, kicking his seat back with his boot, and it crashed against a printer behind him.

“REED!”

Fowler was making his way towards Gavin’s desk, hands clenched in tight fists as he walked over, stopping to give dirty looks to Hank and Connor.

“I am not paying you all to stand around like it’s a god damn circus!” Everyone scattered immediately, going back to their tasks and duties, but every once in a while, they peeked over at the drama.

Gavin pointed at the printer oh-so-conveniently placed behind his desk.

“I don’t think I’ve broken it…”

Fowler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t about the damn printer, Gavin.”

“Oh.”

Fowler looked over at the printer, and then glared back at Gavin, “But if you _did_ fuck it up, it’s coming out of your next paycheck.”

Gavin threw him a nasty look, but Fowler ignored it, carrying on.

“I need you to do me a favour.”

Gavin sighed. Where was his lighter again?

“I’m listening.”

Fowler propped his hands on Gavin’s desk, the fingertips pointing down on top of the desk, holding his hands up like large, dark spiders. It made Gavin shake a little, but he kept his composure. He didn’t want to make Fowler think he was sick or something.

“Gavin, what I saw yesterday shook me, and I had an epiphany,” he glanced back at Hank and Connor, who sat facing each other, their desks in the same position as when Connor first had started with the DPD, “…my best deserve the best…”

Gavin smirked, “Why thank you for finally admitting it, Captain.”

“Shut up Reed, I wasn’t done talking.”

“Right.” He shut his mouth and felt his cheeks flaring in embarrassment.

“I want you to stick with Nines, at least for a while, okay? I don’t want any repeat incidents like yesterday.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped and he sputtered his protests.

“Pick your jaw up son, before a bird flies into it and shits in it.”

Gavin wasn’t even moved or affected by that insult; he already had a bigger one.

“Captain Fowler, with all due respect, I assure you I can do my own job without some-” he paused, noticing Nines walking across the bullpen, making his way towards Connor, “…walking pile of electricity watchin’ my back!” Gavin finished angrily, folding his arms across his chest as if to make his point stand out more.

Fowler looked unimpressed, but also like he didn’t care.

He snorted, “Are you done?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, I just wanted to say that.”

There was an awkward pause before Gavin spoke up again, “But I’m still not working with Nines!”

Fowler grit his teeth, spitting out his words one-by-one as he looked up at the ceiling, as if praying for a miracle. “Gavin, so help me God, you WILL work with Nines, or I’ll make you direct traffic for an entire year!”

Gavin gasped, “You fuckin’ wouldn’t do that!”

Fowler hung his head down before he sat on the edge of Gavin’s desk, crossing his arms as well.

“Gavin, listen, I know you’re still not entirely comfortable with androids working alongside humans instead of working for them.”

Gavin wanted to argue back, but when he saw Connor extend his hand towards Nines, and their white skins connected as they interfaced, their LED lights turning yellow as they exchanged information, he shivered. Fowler was right. The damn things still scared him, and a part of him was, and always would be on edge, no matter what.

“You’re the only one I can really count on these days, which is why I need you to hold yourself together.”

He wasn’t expecting those words to come from Fowler, and he looked up into Fowler’s eyes, as if searching for any signs of deception, but he was unable to locate any. The older man’s eyes remained warm, kind, and concerned.

He nodded, smiling weakly. His insides were burning, for some reason, and it wasn’t anything emotional from what Fowler had said; his insides just fucking burned as if they were literally on fire. Perhaps he had to get to a hospital after all.

“Thank you, Captain.”

Fowler nodded back, “Just be patient with Nines…trust me, I wouldn’t put you two on a case if I didn’t think you’d learn something from each other.”

He watched in silence as Fowler stood, walking back to his own office. He was alone with his thoughts, trying to piece together how he was going to swallow his pride and tell Nines they were partners, but then before he could move, he saw Nines look over at him, and his LED light suddenly flashed yellow, and then blue.

Nines made his way over to Gavin, offering a small smile.

“Detective Reed, I’ve just received instructions that we’re to be partnered on a few cases,” Nines stood with his hands clasped behind his back, still smiling as he continued, “…I look forward to our future collaborations, and I’m very pleased to be working with you.”

Gavin sighed, shaking his head, “Yeah I need a cigarette.”

He stood from his desk, about to shoot his pride in the head and ask Hank for a light, when he doubled over in pain.

He’d fallen on his kneecaps, and pain shot up through his legs, back, and spine, but it was nothing in comparison to how his inside felt like they were on fire. Someone could have made him swallow varsol, and strike his body with a match, setting him aflame, and it would still pale in comparison to how great this pain was.

“Detective Reed?”

Many pairs of eyes were on him, and Gavin had to think fast, before someone called Fowler up again.

Gavin felt Nines grabbing him gently, but he shrugged his hands off and stood, wiping his forehead and breathing out loud dramatically.

“Sorry, I really need a cigarette, I think!” He held up his hands as if he was held at gunpoint, and he turned around the bullpen, facing his concerned colleagues.

“Guys I’m fuckin’ fine, I’m fine! See? No harm, no foul!”

He dropped his hands to his sides, looking over at Nines, who was staring down at the floor.

“I think it would be best for you to forget the cigarette, Detective Reed…just for the time being.”

Gavin waved him off, “Pfft, I’m fine, seriously.”

A cold look from Nines told him he was NOT fine, and Gavin momentarily abandoned the cigarette. Man, Nines sure was creepy when he wanted to be. Part of the whole reason behind his creation; he was meant to intimidate and interrogate, not be a soft social butterfly, like Connor…

Nines stood patiently waiting for Gavin to lead them both out the front doors of the DPD when Gavin had informed him that they were off to interview Melissa Belmont, a widow accused of murdering her husband, Professor Bernard Belmont, when she found out he was having an affair with a young student.

There weren’t clues all over that screamed ‘homicide’, but Melissa was the last one to see her husband alive, and they’d had an argument right before he disappeared…

This was good enough for Gavin, and he read over the case files and notes before packing up with the address.

They were on their way to the parking lot, Gavin trying to decide on whether or not to let Nines drive, but Nines beat him to it, brushing past him and opening the driver’s side of the car door.

Gavin watched in amazement as the android then walked over to the passenger seat, opening the door and waiting for Gavin to sit inside.

Gavin growled as he slammed his shoulder into the android’s chest before sitting down. He didn’t need a god damn babysitter, and he definitely didn’t need a chaperone, either. He made a mental not to bitch to Fowler later, putting the importance of the case in the forefront of his mind as they drove off.

(“””””””””)

The house wasn’t that fancy for the widow of a University Professor; it in fact was the opposite. It was a small, two-level home with a tiny garden in the front, the mailbox broken and hanging loosely in the grass. A few old bird-feeders were hung from trees, swaying in the wind as Gavin knocked on the front door with Nines at his side. The entire place was run-down and worn-out, as if no one had kept up with maintaining the house and the yard. Very odd for the widow of a renowned Professor.

Gavin knocked again, this time harder and louder, not wanting to stand outside the creepy front yard. He looked around, trying to give off the impression that he was anything but uncomfortable, feeling Nines staring at him.

He envied the tall android, looking at its long legs as it stood straightly beside him, like a soldier at attention.

The front door opened, and an older lady with a short, pixie cut style was facing them. She opened the screen door and smiled sweetly at them, her white-blonde hair falling and curling around her face. She wore a white sweater, a necklace draped over her neck, and a long dark brown skirt that brushed along the floor, hiding her pink-slipper-covered feet.

“May I help you gentlemen?”

Her voice reminded Gavin of his own grandmother, but something was also off about this woman, and he knew it. Hell, he was sure even Nines knew it, but he didn’t want to leap to any conclusions.

He showed her his Police badge as he smiled as warmly as he could, despite how much burning pain he was in still.

“Good morning Miss. Belmont, I’m Detective Reed, and this is my partner Nines, may we please come in and speak with you?”

She smiled widely, nodding her head as she opened the door wider for them.

“Of course, please though, I do have to ask you to remove your shoes.”

Gavin wanted to punch a wall, but he held his emotions in check as he smiled, “Certainly.”

They stepped in, carefully removing their shoes, and bending down seemed to hurt him the most. He felt as if every organ in his body had turned to mush, turning and sliding around inside as he kicked off his shoes.

He could sense Nines keeping a close eye on him, and he stood to remove his coat, turning his head around in the small, dimly lit hallway, when a pair of milky white eyes were suddenly directly before his own.

“I can take your coats.”

Gavin leapt back in fright as a female android with no hair at all on her head stood before him. She appeared to have been blind, or perhaps damaged that way on purpose, her eyes entirely white. Her android uniform was dirty, and torn in many places, and so was her skin…her human skin.

Gavin could make out the model number on her chest: TZ200.

He heard the Belmont widow turn around when she sensed she wasn’t being followed into her kitchen.

“Oh!” She chuckled, coming over to the hairless female android, placing her arms around its shoulders as it stood with its arms reaching out at Gavin.

“Never mind TZ, she’s an old friend of mine, and I’ve had her around for years!”

Gavin noticed the LED light of the android was yellow for a second, before turning to blue. Even that part of it must have been tampered or damaged, for it blinked rapidly like a flashlight, nearly giving Gavin a headache.

He held up a hand, “You keep androids to serve you? You know that’s illegal now as of Bill C149, right?”

She shook her head as she ushered the android and Nines into her kitchen, with Gavin in hot pursuit of them all.

“No no no! Heavens! I’d never do that to TZ! I keep her around mainly as a companion!”

She sighed as she left TZ in the corner of the kitchen, the android standing around awkwardly, a smile on her creepy face while her vacant white eyes peered directly at Gavin.

“I’m an old widow, and I don’t have many people coming over these days as I once used to, especially not since Bernard…” She hiccuped, and her head fell as her shoulders shook while she sobbed uncontrollably.

Without so much as doubting where she was going, TZ confidently walked over to the kitchen table, grabbing a tissue and dabbing Melissa’s tears away softly.

Gavin sat across Melissa, gaping in shock at how gentle and loving the android was, and how…removed Melissa seemed as she practically tore the tissue out of the android’s fingers.

 _Possible aggressive tendencies?_ Gavin filed that note away in the back of his head as he watched Melissa press a hand on the back of TZ, almost silently insisting for her to go away…

The android calmly walked to the corner of the kitchen close to where Nines stood, and Gavin watched as the androids tilted their heads at each other, possibly studying and scanning each other. Both their LED lights flashed, but only blue.

Gavin turned his attention back on the widow, watching her crumble the tissue in her hands, and then begin picking at it with her white fingernails.

“Detective, if you wouldn’t mind getting straight to the questions, I’m a bit tired, and I’ve already told a few other officers everything I know about Bernard’s mysterious disappearance and death.”

Gavin hummed, “Right, well, do you think your husband had any known enemies?”

The widow sighed as she bent down towards the kitchen floor, scooping up a small black cat Gavin had failed to notice.

Damn cats.

He was fucking allergic to them!

He mentally scolded himself, but then he also started wondering how it was possible for him to be in a house that had a cat in it for almost twenty full minutes without reacting to it…Gavin’s allergies were very severe, and he’d once had to be hospitalized for staying over for dinner at Tina’s house, and her young daughter had brought a stray kitten in only for half an hour…

Gavin didn’t react to the cat even as the widow held it briefly before it leapt out of her hands and onto the top of the table. It walked over coolly to Gavin, butting its head against his nose and chin.

“Sibil! That’s not any way to treat a guest!” Melissa scolded the cat, but it only turned around and slapped its tail across Gavin’s nose and cheek, flickering against his skin as it purred.

Again, Gavin had to wonder how he hadn’t broken out in hives, coughing his head off, and fainting on the floor.

He reached out and stroked the cat a few times before scooping it up gently and placing it on his lap.

The widow smiled, "Sibil likes you."

“Miss Belmont?” He gestured for her to continue, and she sighed.

“Yes Detective, as I recall,” she glared at him coldly, “…and as I’ve already relayed countless times before, my husband had no known enemies, and neither did I, for that matter.”

Gavin nodded, feeling the cat settle in his lap, curling into a ball as it rested its paws on his knees. His lap was so warm…

“Right, so you can’t think of anyone who’d have any reason to do this to your husband?”

She shook her head, “No! We both had good, clean lives and careers, Detective! Especially Bernard; he was an angel and touched the hearts and lives of so many people in this world!”

_Glorifying the victim…guilt?_

“So he touched the lives of many, but as I understand it, he was also touching a young student too in ways that were beyond inappropriate between a teacher and a student, am I understanding that right?”

He felt the car purr louder, as if it agreed with Gavin’s question.

He saw Melissa’s eyes twitch, and saw her lip curl before she held her hands down over the table, one resting on top of the other. It seemed as if she was forcing herself to be calm and in control.

“My husband had no such relations with that… _slut!”_

_Blatant denial._

Gavin smirked, knowing she was lying through her teeth. “But the University had numerous reports on their sexual misconduct and affair, ma’am…”

Her face burned red but she looked down and shook her head, “I’m unaware of that.”

“It was all over the news, it nearly cost your husband his job too, am I right?” He shot back with venom, not understanding why she took him for a fool who’d never conducted his own research.

She stood abruptly, her chair scraping along the kitchen floor roughly. The sound of it scared the cat off Gavin’s lap, and it ran away into another room in a flash.

“Now, if that’s all the questions-or insults- you have for me today, Detective, I want you and your,” she sneered over at Nines, “… _android_ , to get out of my house!”

Gavin nodded as he stood, reaching out to shake her hand.

“Understood, we’re leaving.”

She turned away from the hand as if it was a dangerous weapon he’d pointed at her.

Suddenly, TZ stood forward, smiling as warmly as she could, “Shall I show the androids out, Melissa?”

The widow clutched the necklace she’d had around her neck, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“What’re you saying now, TZ?” She sounded angry and impatient, even for a little old lady who’d once seemed so sweet.

TZ smiled brightly, so pure and unaffected, “The two androids who are your guests, shall I show them out?”

Nines cocked his head curiously at her, while the widow simply snorted as she began walking past them back towards the front door.

“Ignore TZ,” she said as she hurriedly huffed down the halls of the old house, opening the door widely for them, “…she’s a very old model, and way past her prime. She doesn’t work as well as she used to, and she often confuses people for animals, animals for things, things for places…”

She stood back against the wall with her hands on her hips while Gavin took one last look at TZ before he exited the kitchen.

He’d noticed the burn marks she’d sported on her hairless scalp, and he felt they hadn’t appeared there on their own, or by accident.

He put on his shoes as Nines waited patiently for him, the Belmont widow eyeing him angrily as her eyes moved around his uniform, as if she was tearing it apart just from her looks alone.

Gavin held up a hand as he placed the other on the screen door.

“One last question, please.”

He almost saw the widow about to explode, but she bit the insides of her cheeks, sucking them in partially as she waited.

Gavin looked and pointed at TZ, “Have you ever abused your android?”

That was all it took, and soon, the widow was screaming as she practically grabbed the back of Gavin’s coat collar, shoving him out the door.

“LEAVE! LEAVE MY HOUSE!”

He didn’t stay to ask any further questions, though they flashed in his mind. He walked down her driveway, getting in the car with Nines. Gavin peered out the windows as they pulled out of the driveway, looking back one last time at the house.

The last thing he could see were the white eyes of TZ and the green eyes of the little black cat as she cradled it in her arms, patting its head soothingly. A smile was still on her face as she looked back at Gavin.


	3. A Suspicious Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! Hank and Connor being soooo cute! Pre-relationship gooey fluff!!!*
> 
> Oh, and WARNING: A few graphic depictions of vomiting again! Forgot to include this last time

It was late in the day, everyone having gone at the DPD when Gavin and Nines parted ways. Gavin felt kind of bad for dropping Nines off at the Precinct instead of an actual house or place of residence, but Nines still behaved in many ways like a machine, choosing to remain in the Precinct during after-hours, staying in stasis, or something akin to that until morning.

It felt as if he was dropping off a product than something (someone!) who now had their own rights and freedom, and it bothered him.

Fowler was right; he hadn’t changed.

He drove off after Nines had walked back inside the building, the feeling of guilt nagging at him, but also the sensation of his entire chest-and now stomach-on fire was growing worse.

He wondered if he was having some sort of severe heart burn, or allergic reaction to the cats in a new way, but the only way he’d be able to tell that for certain was if he actually got himself to a doctor, which he never wanted to do, and knew he wasn’t going to do.

Gavin hated doctors and hospitals, and that was something he could never change. He would never get a ‘flu shot’, he’d never get ‘check ups’, nothing. He was fine as a bull, and he had been forced to go to a doctor a few weeks ago anyway, as per Fowler’s requirement of all on duty officers and detectives to get a doctor’s report on their health.

So there! He’d gone and done it, and that was good enough. He was as healthy as an ox, and he didn’t need to go in any stupid clinic and get himself checked out.

Yes, he’d coughed up enough blood to fill in a small cup, yes, a few of those blood droplets were blue, yes his head had been killing him since the day in the baseball field, yes he felt he was literally on fire, guts turning inside-out…but no, he most certainly didn’t need a fucking doctor!

He’d been through worse (he was sure he had been at some point), and he’d always recovered and gotten well on his own, and that’s exactly what was going to happen now or in due time. All he had to do was wait and be patient, and he was sure he wasn’t going to get worse in the process.

His gut tossing and turning as he drove down his street warned him he was more stupid than he originally thought.

(“””””””””)

Hank was heading over towards Connor’s side of the desk in concern. He’d noticed that Connor had seemed almost distracted as of late, and it worried him. He didn’t want his partner to be under severe levels of stress, as it was no good for him at all, but he had to try to figure out a way to ask what was going on without offending or hurting Connor.

He’d grown to care for Connor on a deeply friendly level lately, so much that he’d wanted to ask Connor something for a few weeks now, but he wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, and how to ask…

He’d waited until everyone had left, and he was all alone with Connor, the dim lights in the precinct turning down to save power, while the night lights of the city outside guided Hank’s steps as he nervously stood before Connor.

Connor was finishing a report when he looked up at Hank and smiled warmly. It was smiles like this that made Hank’s week, and he felt his heart leaping in his chest as he mirrored the smile.

“What’s up, Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice was upbeat and lively, but Hank had known him long enough to hear the worry and concern deeper in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

Hank placed his hands on the edge of the desk as he leaned his right leg along the desk and looked down at Connor.

“I think you’re overworking yourself, Connor.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Connor couldn’t deny it, but it was kind of cute watching him as he tried, his jaw opening in protest, while his eyes swam back and forth, searching for some answer or reason.

“He’s right.”

A monotone voice interrupted them, scaring Hank as he leapt up and placed a hand over his heart, turning and glaring at whoever had the balls to come in between their conversation.

Connor and Hank looked over as Nines approached, standing still with his arms at his sides. He nodded once at Hank, and then looked down at Connor, though not in a judgmental or cold way. He’d tried mirroring emotions of concern and worry, but his levels of deviancy weren’t high enough for that, and instead, he looked like he was merely sleeping. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were set in a thin line on his face.

Hank looked around the precinct, wondering who else was going to interrupt them.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, “What’re you doin’ here, Nines?” He couldn’t keep the low growl out of his voice.

Nines regarded Hank with a small smile that appeared forced, “I always remain in the Precinct at night, Lieutenant.”

Hank rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know _that_.” He couldn’t ask why Nines had interrupted them, though. That would probably give his concern away to Connor, who was carefully watching them both with a small smile still on his face.

Hank turned and glared at Connor, but it wasn’t a very strong glare. “Stop lookin’ at me like that, Connor.”

He smirked, “Anything you say Lieutenant.”

Nines cut to the chase, “I’m concerned about the health of Detective Reed.”

Hank rolled his eyes again, feeling his eyeballs already sore. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“He’s not well, especially mentally.”

Hank repressed a laugh, “Oh trust me Nines, _everyone_ knows that!”

Nines raised his eyebrows, though his lips remained stiff and emotionless. “Really? For how long has everyone known this, Lieutenant?”

“Jesus Christ…” Hank facepalmed, remembering that Nines was more like someone who had Asperger’s Syndrome lately; he just didn’t understand the concept of sarcasm like Connor did…yet. He was starting to learn slang and concepts like a simile, metaphor, and symbolism, but he still didn’t understand much of social sarcasm. It was probably due to locking his own ass up in the precinct at night instead of going out and actually trying to get a life, Hank supposed.

Connor saved the day (as he always did), clearing and arranging his desk for the morning shift, which was always a silent sign to Hank that he was ready to leave the building.

Connor had his own little apartment thankfully, so he didn’t have to stay in the precinct at night hanging out with Nines, which Hank was grateful for. It wasn’t that he didn’t like or trust Nines, he just didn’t want Connor staying in ‘storage’ or some shit like he was a machine…it felt so weird and fucked up.

“It was a joke, Nines,” Connor explained patiently as he tucked his chair back into the desk, “…we’ll see you in the morning.”

Nines nodded, turning and walking briskly down to the basement of the precinct.

Hank shivered as he thought of Nines standing somewhere in the dark, eyes open, or closed as he waited to be ‘needed’ again.

He pushed the thought away however when he got in his car with Connor in the passenger seat, and they made their way for Hank’s house. Though Hank didn’t tell Connor yet, a surprise was held in his mind as he stared at Connor with a small smirk.

(“””””””””)

Gavin was seriously thinking of getting a cat. He couldn’t help but constantly remember how the Belmont widow’s cat had reacted to him; sitting and purring happily on his lap while he questioned its owner.

The cat had felt so warm and cozy on his lap, and Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about it all evening. He tried distracting himself by stopping by his favourite Sub take-out diner, ordering himself a large ham and cheese sub sandwich and eating it back in the comforts of his apartment with his favourite shows on TV, but every once in a while, his mind was brought back to the cat, but also how he didn’t react to it at all…

None of it made any sense. Gavin had been deathly allergic to cats, and his family doctor had told him it would never go away or change when he was young. He was told he’d likely live with it for the rest of his life, and sure enough, the dinner event at Tina’s house had only solidified that fear and worry.

But now, Gavin was able to stay in the same room with a cat, living and breathing as if nothing mattered or affected him…

Fucking bizarre.

He took out the trash and cleaned around the apartment, not wanting his landlord after his ass (he’d already received plenty of complaints), nor did he want any Health and Safety violations or Health Hazard notices…not that he ever had received any of those.

The night grew darker and darker as he lost himself in his chores, thinking about the Belmont case as he silently worked.

Something was still terribly off about the way the widow behaved towards his questions, especially the more ‘jarred’ ones he’d asked, but he suspected anyone else in her position probably would have reacted the same way, so it wasn’t the way she’d specifically responded to his questions alone that made him suspicious…no, it was how she reacted towards her own android that got Gavin’s mind going the most.

When she’d first introduced TZ to them, she seemed a little…apprehensive? He wasn’t sure, her facial mask was on too well for him to read past.

But he remembered that the longer the android had hung around, the more angry and nervous she’d grown to be.

He looked around the apartment for more things to do, but he’d cleaned the whole damn place in less than an hour. This was an all-new record for him, as it usually took him over half a day to clean everything, and that included the floors, windows, shelves, bathroom…

He stood back, wondering how he had managed to achieve all this spotless cleaning given how unwell he'd been feeling just over two hours ago when he’d gotten home…

That was when his insides began to throb and move, and the feeling of them being on fire returned.

Gavin felt his stomach churning in a most violent way, and he tore off towards the bathroom without a second thought.

He’d barely had the lights on when he found himself doubling over on his knees, gripping the toilet with both hands, holding on like his life depended on it, and it sure as hell _did._

He expelled his guts, the food he’d eaten, everything. He vomited like there was no tomorrow, his stomach sliding upwards, practically coming out of his throat as he bent down and heaved harder.

There was no end to the fucking misery, and he closed his eyes as he felt his neck, back, and entire body on fire, sweating profusely. He’d been vomiting like he was hungover, and it disturbed him. He didn’t remember the last time he’d been this sick, and it wasn’t even flu season.

Gavin hardly caught colds like the stomach flu-even when he was younger-so this was all a strange and horrific mystery to him as he held a hand over his stomach, the other gripping the toilet seat as he threw up more.

How much could there be to give out?? He hadn’t eaten anything except the sub sandwich all day long, and for a moment, Gavin wondered if he’d had food poisoning. It would have made sense; he’d thrown up not long after eating the meal, but he’d always purchased his subs from that place, and he’d never once reacted to the subs in this way…not once!

He’d made sure his hands were clean and thoroughly washed before he’d eaten, and the food hadn’t smelled or tasted funny when he was consuming it, so it couldn’t be the sandwich surely not…

No, it definitely wasn’t, and he knew it as he leaned up and forward, peering down into the toilet bowl at the few drops of blue among the regurgitated, half-digested bits of food staring back up at him before he flushed the toilet.

(“””””””””)

“I’m worried about Gavin, Hank.”

Hank wanted to slap himself silly as he sat in his driveway with Connor looking out at his house.

He’d been having a good, calm night, when Nines had started the downwards spiral. Now, Connor was thinking about the health of the Never-Up-To-Any-Good-Gavin, and why? Gavin had never cared for Connor especially, always avoiding him and throwing him dirty looks across the bullpen when he thought Hank wasn’t watching.

What had that piece of shit done to warrant and deserve Connor’s touching concern?

It boiled Hank’s blood as he helped Connor out of the car, the android’s eyes cast at the driveway while they made their way to Hank’s front door.

Hank let them both in, and Sumo had warmly greeted them both, placing his large paws on Connor’s thighs, and that was when Connor snapped out of his daydreaming.

“Hank! We’re at your house?”

Hank smirked, “So glad you noticed I abducted you, Connor.” He cringed at his own words as soon as he’d said them. Why was it that whenever he was alone with Connor, some of the most insane shit spilled out of his mouth like it was nothing? It was both liberating and embarrassing, but Hank found himself enjoying it more than hating it.

Connor smirked as he made his way past the living room and into the kitchen.

“I don’t think it counts as ‘abduction’, Lieutenant; I’m here willingly, too.”

Hank felt something inside him warm up, and he felt his eyes glazing over as he observed Connor pet Sumo on the head and then peer up at the kitchen windows.

Hank was proud of himself for cleaning the kitchen before Connor was brought to his home, most of the house spotless as the kitchen just in case the android wanted to wander while Hank rested for the night.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the first time Connor had stumbled into his house when he was lying out cold drunk on the kitchen floor had been one of the most embarrassingly shameful experiences in his entire adult life. He never wanted his partner to see him in that sorry state again, so he’d started cleaning his house regularly, taking up new hobbies, healthier eating habits, but he didn’t quit drinking, and he wouldn’t…for now.

Connor stared at the broken kitchen window, pointing and smiling over at Hank, “I see you still haven’t repaired the window I broke…”

Hank looked at the broken window, feeling his face flushing as he coughed and smiled nervously, “Umm, yeah, haha, I guess I never got around to that!”

He headed into the kitchen and stood between Connor and the window. He had many reasons for not yet fixing the window, and he didn’t want Connor asking about them anytime soon.

Connor smirked at Hank, a brown eyebrow raised up playfully as he looked at Hank’s long hair curtaining around his face.

Hank felt his face flushing more under Connor’s gaze, and he felt uncomfortable, though not in a widely negative way.

“What?” He laughed, looking down as Sumo butted his head against his knee, wanting attention.

Connor pointed at his hair, his index finger running down a grey strand, “You know, I think it’s time for a little ‘change’ Lieutenant…”

Hank backed away one step. “A change?”

Connor nodded, looking over at Hank’s bathroom down the hall, his grin growing wider and more playful.

“I think we should accessorize, Lieutenant!”

(“””””””””)

Gavin stepped out of the shower, feeling brand new and a hell of a lot less gross. He had thrown his dirty, sweaty clothes in the laundry hamper, turning off the bathroom lights as he combed his hands through his hair, stepping out of the bathroom and making his ways towards his bedroom.

He surely had imagined the things he’d seen as he vomited his entire insides out into the toilet, right? It _had_ to definitely be a by-product of all the stress and pressure he was under lately, he was absolutely certain of it as he went through his phone, listening to his voicemail messages.

This was a routine he did every night before bed, and he wondered why he always left returning people’s calls to the last minute. It was probably why he didn’t have many friends except Tina…

But then again, there weren’t many people who could stand being around her quirky ass either, and he snickered as he thought of how kooky she was in her own rights as well. There was just something supremely awesome about finding a friend as bat-shit-insane as he was, and he was very thankful for her ability to put up with him the many years she had.

He felt his phone vibrating, which it usually did when it received more messages, or sent a notification telling Gavin it needed to be charged. Gavin looked down at the battery symbol.

Yep, it needed to be charged.

As if anyone would text his sorry ass in the middle of the night…

He sighed as he got off his bed, grumbling to himself that it had to happen just when he was starting to feel comfortable for once, and he made his way over to his dresser.

Unfortunately, in the shitty apartment he called ‘home’, the only major outlet was on the wall behind his dresser where he’d plugged in his HD TV and laptop.

He sighed in exhaustion as he plugged the phone in the outlet, gazing over to his right where a tall standing mirror stood.

He looked really tired, and for a moment, he couldn’t blame Fowler for pairing him up with Nines. It appeared as if Gavin really was about to fall apart or have some kind of a mental breakdown.

There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a little pale, though he was sure it was from puking his stomach out more than anything else.

Oh yeah…and the freak accident he’d had a day ago. That for sure wasn’t going to extend his life by 10 years.

He shook his head as he turned off the lights and made his way back to his bed, getting beneath the comfortable covers as he dug his body into his thick mattress.

Gavin stared up at the ceiling, the few little spots of light dancing on it as cars drove past his apartment building, their lights the only source of brightness in the dark night. Gavin remembered he’d forgotten to pull down his curtains, but he didn’t care, as the light and sounds of traffic outside were the only things that had helped him wake up in the mornings lately.

He sighed as he stroked his cheek, feeling his stomach throbbing deeply under the sheets, but it was nothing like before, and he certainly didn’t feel like he needed to vomit again, thank God.

His pillow felt a little too flat for him, and he rose up in his bed, grabbing it as he pushed the sides of it together to meet in the middle, fluffing it up as best as he could.

While he was in the process of making himself comfortable, Gavin’s eyes darted over to the front right-hand corner of the room where his mirror was, and he could make his reflection out briefly as a car drove past the building, the headlights flashing quickly.

When the light was cast in the room, reflecting off the mirror and back into his eyes, Gavin saw a little circular blue light on the right-side of his forehead, and then it spun around, turning red…

That was when Gavin threw back the sheets, flying out of his bed and hitting the floor as he sped up to his mirror.

What the fuck?! What the fucking hell was going on?!?

He gazed at his reflection in the dark, more cars driving by, and he looked at his head and temples carefully, pushing his hair back and away from his forehead.

He flipped on the lights when he was unable to find anything, his heart racing as he panicked.

There was no way he had imagined _that!_ No way, no way! He’d seen the little red circle spinning and dancing on his temple…it had been there for sure!

But it was gone now, and Gavin ran a hand through his hair, checking himself in the mirror carefully as he felt everywhere along his scalp and through his hair.

What the fuck…he needed sleep, and he needed it now. He was seeing things, and he was sure he was going insane.

This all had to be some kind of after-effect of nasty food poisoning, he was sure of it! ...Or severe sleep deprivation...he wasn't picky.

Nothing else could explain the thing he’d just seen…there was no way any healthy, normal person could see this kind of shit on a daily basis, and he refused to accept that in reality.

Not caring that his phone was still charging, he tore it out of the outlet and made his way back to his bed as he dialed Tina’s number.

She picked up on the fourth ring, yawning and groaning loudly.

“Gavin? Why the hell are you calling me at this time? I was asleep!” She pouted as she yawned again, and for a second, Gavin envied how she could just peacefully fall asleep. He wanted nothing more than a good night’s rest, especially now, of all times. He knew it was the best gift he could give his body, but there was no way he could sleep, not with the thoughts swarming his mind currently.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, feeling his hands and knees quivering in fear he didn’t know he could feel after so long…

“Tina, I’m…” he swallowed thickly, “…I’m feelin’ fucked up! I’m seein’ shit! I don’t know what’s happening to me!”

His own voice sounded so lost, so small, so childlike…at the sound of it, Gavin felt his throat heaving, and he swallowed again. 

The lights above him flickered a few times, and Gavin gazed up at the pot lights, watching them blink rapidly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw in the mirror, a red circular light, spinning quickly...as if mocking him.

He gasped, staring into the mirror, gripping the side of it tightly as he turned his back from side-to-side, trying to find the little red circle, but was unable to.

“P-please, I d-don’t know what to do!”

He heard her sigh, and then heard rustling following her sigh.

“Gavin, anyone who has even taken a little bit of high school biology will tell you that the human body needs at least six to seven hours of sleep.”

Gavin nodded, “I know th-that, but I swear I don’t think I c-can sleep tonight!”

“You _have_ to. Maybe try forcing yourself, but you have to try, Gavin.” Her voice soothed and calmed him down, and he closed his eyes, trying to take her advice right away. She always knew how to calm him down, and he felt grateful yet again for her friendship.

“Okay, you’re right, Tina.”

He tried making himself sound confident and strong over the phone, but the only person he more than likely convinced was Tina, and that was motivated by her need for sleep more than anything else, likely.

She yawned again, “Goodnight Gavin.”

“Wait!” He cried out before she could hang up, and he heard her groan angrily.

“What?” She sounded so irritated, and Gavin really felt bad for waking her up at the hour he had, but he needed to hear one last thing from her, and he knew it would help him sleep that night, if nothing else could.

He looked at the mirror, meeting his own eyes as he spoke, his lips moving almost slowly, though due to his exhaustion. He wasn’t worried about seeing himself in slow-motion, as he had other worries at the moment...

“Tina,” he began, feeling his hands shaking again, so he clenched them in tight fists, willing and begging himself to be calm and not lose it over the phone. “Please, promise me that you’ll support me and stay with me no matter what happens?”

He waited for her answer, feeling his heart racing as he tore his eyes away from his reflection in the mirror, and he looked instead at the phone’s reflection, as if it would make her answer him faster.

She groaned, and more rustling sounds came from the other end of the phone, “I promise, Gavin, and I’ll promise you anything else if you just let me get my six hours!”

He smiled, though he didn’t feel too happy. “Okay, goodnight, Tina.”

“Night.”

He paced back to his bed after placing his phone in the charger again, sitting on the edge of his bed stiffly.

Gavin Reed knew there was no way he was going to sleep that night, but somewhere, somehow, perhaps halfway in the middle of the night, his eyes had closed on their own, and he’d made his way towards the foot of his bed.

He curled in a tight fetal position, dreaming of bright, colorful lights the entire time.


	4. Psychological

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adults being kids.

“Hank, we absolutely _love_ your new look!”

The entire DPD was gaping and beaming at Hank’s new hairstyle that morning. Word of the Lieutenant’s new style was flooding the precinct that morning, and Gavin had to cover his ears as he tried ignoring the number of women (and men) ‘ooing’ and ‘awwing’ at Hank.

Gavin had noticed the new change, but he didn’t think it was anything all that special. Hank had merely pulled his hair back; half of it hanging down in the back resting above his shoulders, while the rest of it was neatly tied back in a small ponytail.

Still, the women cooed over it, playing with and running their fingers through the back of his hair that was hanging down straightly.

“Where did you go to get this done, you look so good, Hank!” Tina gazed at Hank’s hair, hearts practically in her eyes as she smiled at Hank with pride.

Gavin felt his head bursting with pain, but he knew it wasn’t simply from their chats; he’d woken up feeling that way, right up until he walked into the DPD building.

Hank smiled over at Connor across his own desk, and Connor seemed to almost blush…his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, and while Gavin squinted across the bullpen to see if it indeed was a blush upon Connor’s cheeks, he saw Nines standing by his desk out of his peripheral vision.

“Good morning, Detective Reed.” Nines looked ahead at Connor, as he pointed at himself while Tina squealed.

“No way! _You_ fixed him and made him all snazzy looking?”

Connor nodded, pride oozing out of his eyes.

Gavin felt himself going dizzy. “The fuck is wrong with them?”

He gestured over with his chin at them, “Haven’t they ever seen a man with a ponytail before?”

He swore he felt the need to shrug within Nines, but he calmly looked down at Gavin instead.

“I don’t know, however, Lieutenant Anderson does seem happier this way.”

_Happy…_

The word left such a bitter taste in Gavin’s mouth, and he decided it was about time to grab some coffee, but that was when Connor looked over at him.

Clearly, he decided now was a great time for a chat, and he walked over to Nines and Gavin, smiling from ear-to-ear.

“Good morning Nines, good morning Detective Reed!” His chipper tone of voice made Gavin grind his teeth together in frustration.

He grunted in response while Nines smiled.

Was everyone on the force going to check on him? Gavin didn’t want to find out, and he stood abruptly, making his way for the Break Room.

He turned around when he sensed he was being followed, and he saw both Connor and Nines right behind him, their LED lights flashing yellow.

Gavin hated that they were more than likely talking about him in their weird android heads. He was naturally curious as to what they were saying about him, but he didn’t want to know at the same time, for that would mean having to ask one of them.

He just went through the motions of helping himself to some coffee, when Tina also walked in the Break Room with Hank at her side.

Christ…

Gavin stood in the corner of the room, holding his steaming cup in his hands while they all chattered softly. He was blowing cold air over the coffee, hoping it would cool off faster, when he suddenly heard a strange noise.

The noise started out small and harmless, but as Gavin zoned in on it, it grew more pronounced, clearer, sharper.

It was a small ‘whirring’ noise, and it sounded as if someone was running a machine somewhere really close by.

The best way Gavin could describe how the noise sounded was as if a generator was on very low somewhere far away.

The noise sounded almost like a deep purring rumble after a few moments, and the original whirring noise soon echoed and buzzed around Gavin’s head and ears.

Seriously? Had someone brought a drone into the fucking precinct?

Gavin turned around, looking to his left, then his right, trying to identify and locate the source of the annoying-as-all-hell noise. He didn’t have much luck with it, and only managed to draw a few concerned looks from Tina and Connor.

“Gavin? What’re you doing?” Tina asked gently, placing a hand on her hip while another was draped over Hank’s shoulder.

Hank snorted, “From the looks of it, he wants to swat imaginary butterflies that’re flyin’ around his damn head.”

Gavin didn’t even glare or offer a threat in retaliation; he was simply too busy searching for the source of that damn sound. It seemed to be louder around his ears especially, but when he looked around, everything seemed ‘normal’…nothing was out of place in the Break Room or within the DPD. No one had been using any machines, tools, nothing.

Then why was he hearing strange shit??

He followed the whirring and small buzzing noises around his ears, shaking his head, and then sticking his fingers in his ears when he couldn’t find any direct cause that would create such an odd sound in the first place.

Connor and Nines tilted their heads at him, Connor looking more concerned and confused, while Nines appeared to be studying Gavin.

He felt like some freak at a carnival, and he growled at both of them, “The fuck are you two starin’ at?” He set his coffee cup down, meaning business.

Tina was at his side immediately, grabbing and massaging both his shoulders before she grabbed his coffee cup and forced it back into his hands.

“Woah woah woah, steady there, Gavin!” She chuckled as she pushed the coffee cup against his lips with his own hands.

“Just calm down, drink your coffee, and I promise I’ll take you out for lunch today, okay?” Her voice didn’t soothe Gavin as it did last night, and he could only glare as his tongue almost touched the surface of the steaming cup of coffee.

He pushed his hands down, and when hers came back up to his, he brushed them aside gently. He set the coffee cup on the counter, already far too angry and wide awake as the noises in his head grew louder.

“Doesn’t anyone else fuckin’ hear that shit?” He was starting to lose control of his emotions, much to his dismay.

He was absolutely positive someone had to be fucking with him, and he was sure it had to be either Connor or Hank. Those two had relentlessly pranked him for months, and this was probably one of their stupid schticks as always.

He glared angrily at Hank, and then Connor, eager to catch any small sign that they were in on this. Even something as small as a glint in their eyes would be enough to set him off, but they only gaped at Gavin in shock and confusion.

“The fuck are you on, Reed?” Hank asked, getting pissed as he looked over at Tina and Connor, shaking his head in disapproval.

Gavin pointed an accusatory finger at Hank, “Oh don’t you give me that innocent pile of horseshit, Anderson!”

Gavin pushed past Tina, jamming a finger strongly into Hank’s chest.

“I know you’re behind this, and I want you to stop right now.” He warned Hank dangerously, eyes shining their threat loud and clear.

Hank wasn’t buying it, and he snorted down at Gavin. “Oh yeah? And what’re you going to do about it, Reed?” He called Gavin’s bluff, chest poking out against Gavin’s finger as he scoffed down at him.

“Guys!” Tina cried out in anguish, trying to push Gavin and Hank away from each other, but they were too angry and too heated to listen to her.

Gavin sneered at Hank, “I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do to you, you old piece of-”

Suddenly, a warm, dark brown item was shoved in Gavin’s mouth the moment he was trying to continue with his threat.

“Less talking, more eating!”

Gavin looked down at the warm brown bagel that Tina had stuffed in between his lips and teeth forcefully.

His tongue had reached out and soon, his teeth had taken a small bite out of it, the most natural thing anyone would have done.

He grabbed it, throwing Tina a scolding look as he chewed the delicious bagel.

“Hmm, you still look like a Queen, Anderson.” He mumbled in between bites, nodding at Hank’s hairstyle.

Connor visibly darkened in anger. “Detective Reed, if you wouldn’t mind behaving a little more professionally, I’m sure we would all appreciate it.”

A silence around the Break Room confirmed Connor’s statement, which pissed Gavin off. Wasn’t anyone willing to cut this childish shit for once and behave like a grown-ass adult?

He grabbed the bagel, placing it on the counter as he pointed at Hank again, “If you think I’m going to-”

His stomach lurched and heaved upwards suddenly, as if it had grown legs and was dashing around his insides.

Gavin pressed a hand against his mouth, turning away from the group before he got sick right in the middle of the floor.

He abandoned the conversation, feeling as if every part of his body was not only burning from the inside out, but now turning into wet mush. As he ran towards the men’s room, he saw many of his colleagues looking at, some of them yelling out to him asking if he was okay…but he knew he wasn’t.

Ignoring the looks of worry, the questions, and the possibility that some of them would likely report all this to Fowler, Gavin burst through the bathroom door and into the nearest stall.

The door slammed against the walls with a BANG!, and Gavin barely had time to shut it and lock it, before he was summoned down on his knees, head leaning over the toilet.

For the third time in less than 48 hours, he was heaving his entire body out into a toilet bowl.

He saw the bagel, and he was happy to see only _that_ be the only thing he’d brought up. At least he could maybe have his coffee still…

He closed his eyes, placing a hand on his temple as he sighed, shaking as he flushed the toilet, grabbed some toilet paper, and wiped his lips with it.

Truthfully, Gavin had been so scared he was going to vomit up blue shit like he had before, and he’d refused to look into the bowl, but he knew he had to…for his own sake. He had been nothing short of thrilled (even though he had his face halfway down a toilet bowl) when he saw that neither blood nor blue fluid had been expelled from his body; just the bits and pieces of bagel were floating in the toilet water, staring back up at him.

He stood on his weak legs and exited the stall, wondering how many electrolytes he’d fucked up during all the times he’d vomited lately, when he saw the bathroom door open.

His eyes, which were burning and full of tears, somehow adjusted to Connor’s worried face inches away from his own.

“Gavin?” He didn’t know why Connor’s voice hit his head like a drum stick, making his head beat in.

He grit his teeth as he washed his hands at one of the sinks, trying to ignore the constant whirring and purring noise that had apparently followed him into the bathroom.

Why was everything so loud all of a sudden? It literally felt as if someone had taken a speaker, installed it in his ears, and turned up the volume to full blast!

Gavin washed his hands quickly while keeping an eye on Connor’s reflection as he approached carefully.

“Gavin, Tina said that the bagel she gave you had some expired cream cheese on it…she’s very sorry, she should’ve checked it, but she didn’t.” Looking down remorsefully, it was as if Connor was to blame for the expired cream cheese somehow ending up on the bagel prepared by Tina Chen.

Gavin wanted to both hug and punch Connor, but he simply settled for drying his hands with a paper towel before tossing it in the garbage can.

“Thank God, I swear,” he walked around Connor, heading for the doors to head back out, “…I thought I was gonna fuckin’ die…” his hand was almost on the door, about to open it and head back to work, when he felt and saw Connor’s hand on top of his.

Connor’s hand gently and carefully pried Gavin’s away from the door.

Gavin turned swiftly, glaring angrily at Connor. “How dare you fuckin’ touch-”

Connor interrupted using only the aid of his eyes, and Gavin felt compelled to listen to anything he had to say. He’d never seen Connor this angry, not even when he’d kicked Gavin’s ass.

Connor’s eyes were almost black, and he eyed Gavin with narrowed and hooded eyelids.

“You aren’t well.”

“What gave it away, genius?” Gave hissed, but Connor continued, ignoring his insult.

His words knocked into Gavin with ice and a dull kind of venom coursing through them.

“If you don’t get to a hospital within twenty-four hours, I’m going to report you straight to Captain Fowler.”


	5. Friend? Physician?

Gavin couldn’t believe Connor had threatened him. He simply couldn’t believe it. He’d gone a long time without an android threatening him, and he wasn’t in the mood for one threatening him now.

Gavin put on his ‘alpha male’ face, which mostly consisted of him glaring at Connor in an over-the-top manner. Connor was just concerned, and on any other given day, Gavin would have let it go, but he was not in any mood for it today, not after spending time with his head down the toilet…again.

He held out his arms, “What’d you want from me, Tin Man?”

It was a low blow.

Gavin had gone a long time without making references to Connor being an android, and he knew it had hurt him, his eyes flickering down to their feet as he looked lost and sad.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Look, I know that was kinda dickish, but you’re gettin’ on my nerves.”

Connor’s head snapped up and he glared equally at Gavin. “Why? Because I’m concerned for your health and safety, and for the health and safety of the entire Police Department?”

Gavin snorted, “You sayin’ I’m diseased? Contagious?”

“I’m saying you should refer yourself to the hospital before your condition gets worse.”

Gavin didn’t want to hear it, and he placed his hands on his hips as he looked past Connor’s shoulder at the bathroom door.

“You better get outta here, before your lover gets worried and wonders where you are.”

Connor flinched, as if Gavin had struck him with a weapon or something, and it made Gavin laugh out loud.

“Woah, easy there, I didn’t mean anything by that, haha!” He placed a hand on his chin as he watched Connor shift from leg-to-leg, looking ever-so uncomfortable. Good. Gavin felt he could get used to the sight. After months of being pranked, it was about fucking time for him to have some revenge.

He decided to test the waters, smirking playfully at Connor. “Is he really your lover though?”

Connor scowled at him viciously.

Oh this was good.

He couldn’t stop himself. “I mean, you two are pretty close lately…are you gonna move in with him?”

Connor hissed under his breath, “I will if you admit you’re madly in love with Nines.”

Ouch.

Gavin glowered in response. “Not cool, Connor.”

Connor mimicked his expression, and as angry as he seemed to be, Gavin had to admit, it was pretty fucking funny watching the android scowl at him as darkly as it had. Unfortunately, Connor was nowhere near menacing and rugged as Gavin was in appearance, so Gavin wasn’t threatened or moved to fear Connor’s scowls.

He stored away the reaction, saving it for another time to touch upon, when he heard the gently low whirring sound echoing in his mind and ears again.

He inspected the bathroom, checking the vents, stalls, and even behind Connor while the sound kept going.

“It’s that fuckin’ noise again! I swear to hell!” Gavin placed his hands on his ears, tapping and shaking his head roughly, but Connor didn’t allow him to get away with it for too long. He gripped Gavin’s hands in his own, effectively stopping him from bashing his own skull in.

“What does it sound like?” Connor asked, studying Gavin’s eyes, facial expressions, but he was careful not to scan him. He’d made a solid bargain with Gavin long ago that he wouldn’t ever do that without his consent, but Connor had been truthfully quite tempted as of late. He just wanted to find out what was going on with Gavin.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he shook his head once, and then closed his eyes. He seemed to be listening to the sound before he spoke.

“It’s like…I dunno, it sounds like a little airplane is flyin’ around in my head, but then I hear like a low whirring and grumbling, like a machine that’s on vibrate or somethin’…I can hear it everywhere I fuckin’ go.”

After some time, Connor sighed, “Gavin, please, you should get to the hospital now.”

“Are you absolutely fuckin’ sure neither you nor Hank are behind this shit?” Gavin stared at Connor suspiciously, but Connor have him a stern look.

“I wouldn’t do something like that, and neither would Hank.”

Gavin chortled sarcastically, “Oh yeah, as if I dreamt up the shit you two were pullin’ months ago…right.”

Connor sighed, “I mean it, please go to a hospital, and I’ll keep out of Captain Fowler’s office.”

Gavin peered suspiciously at Connor, thinking and mulling it over before he stuck out a hand.

“Deal?”

Connor offered him a tiny smile and shook his hand.

“Deal.”

Gavin shook Connor’s hand strongly, pointing at him with his free hand.

“But if you even _think_ about sayin’ a word to Fowler, I’ll make you eat Hank’s stupid hair.”

Connor frowned, clearly annoyed. “I think his new look suits him.”

Gavin blew a raspberry. “Your sense of style blows harder than Kim Kardashian around a bunch of black guys.”

Connor tilted his head to the side as a confused expression crossed his face.

“Who’s Kim Kardashian?”

Gavin envied how innocent Connor was, he really fuckin’ did.

(“””””””””)

Gavin drove down the streets slowly after work that same day, eyeing the eerie hospital before him. He’d driven past it a total of eight times, not once entering the parking lot. He hated how much of a chicken shit was he, but he really, really, _really_ didn’t want to head in the hospital. Not now, not ever.

He sat in his car, driving aimlessly around for what felt like hours, when he saw a small walk-in-clinic he’d never really noticed before in this part of the city…

The sign read: **Open Late Hours, Pharmacy located in Basement!**

Hmmm…. that’d do.

He parked his car quickly, paying for a ticket at the meter, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked inside the new clinic.

It wasn’t a fancy place, but a few patients were sitting in the waiting room, busying themselves with their phones, music, and any other technological distractions they had available to them.

The waiting room consisted mostly of elderly women, but there was a father and his son also.

Gavin walked up to the front desk, ringing a small bell when the administrative medical worker didn’t look up at him from typing away on her laptop.

She glared at him for daring to interrupt when he rang the bell a second time.

“You know the drill.” She hissed up coldly at him, and he took out his health card, swiping it over a check-in identification machine.

A robotic female voice said: “Welcome, Reed, Gavin. You’re patient number 9, please have a seat.”

Gavin looked at the small screen hanging in the air as the number 7 flashed briefly, and the father and son soon stood up.

Not bad. He’d be out of there in good time.

He sat at a lonely, single chair, not too far away from the elderly women. He closed his eyes, thinking of what the actual fuck he was doing here. Connor had specifically told him to go to a hospital; not a clinic. But here he was: in a clinic.

Gavin smelled something that stank of heavy medicine, and he stared as one of the elderly ladies pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer, squirting it over her small hands as she rubbed vigorously.

It stunk up the room, and it reminded Gavin of why he hated anything medically related. It just all seemed like a weird science experiment, or a drug lab half the time…and he didn’t want to bother with it or be involved in it. He knew everyone had to die at some point, so what was the big deal and fuss?

He shook his head as the overhead numbers flashed 8, 9.

“Gavin Reed?”

A middle-aged male with silver hair had called his name, and Gavin stood quickly, wanting this all to be over with so he could head home and get a shower. He felt so gross. Who knew how many drugs and viruses were floating around in the air alone…

The physician walked Gavin over to a small room at the far end of the hall, and they walked inside quickly.

Gavin was grateful he’d shut the door behind them as he sat with a folder in his hands while he peered over at Gavin with a tired smile.

_Been there myself, pal._

“What can I help you with today, Mr. Reed?” The physician sat back on a small, orange stool in front of Gavin, who sat on a black chair. The room was small, stuffy, and it smelled like urine…

Gavin tried not to turn his nose up at the physician as he answered semi-honestly: “I think I’m going through something…”

The physician pulled his glasses out of his white lab coat pocket, sliding them up and on his nose as he studied Gavin as if he were a creature in a glass jar.

“And what may that ‘something’ be?”

Gavin stared at his feet. “I’ve just been feeling…funny lately.”

The physician’s raised eyebrow goaded him into talking more.

“It all started a few days ago after I had a bit of an accident at work, and there have been some complications…”

The physician didn’t seem pleased, “You didn’t seek medical attention immediately?”

Gavin shrugged, “I didn’t think I’d need it, I mean, I’m only hearin’ some small buzzes and whirring noises here and there, which really annoys me, to be frank with you,” he paused, noticing the physician’s eyes widen slightly, “…but it wasn’t so serious, seein’ as I’m still alive, but I thought I’d get a check-up anyway.”

He paused, looking up at the physician before adding: “Just to be safe.”

Gavin knew there was a lot he was purposefully leaving out, but he left those things out for a good, strong reason. Most 'doctors' would only tell him to grab something like Pepto Bismol for the vomiting, or tell him to get a flu shot. What was the point of having this quack in a lab coat tell him the same? A stomach flu Gavin knew he could get over, but hearing strange shit and feeling out of his own damn mind with his heart and insides feeling as if they were on fire? Whole different story. 

"I think I also may have some weird heartburn or somethin' too, my insides always feel like they're on fire."

The physician’s jaw opened slightly, and Gavin watched him pick at his teeth with his tongue. It made him feel queasy to watch the tongue sliding around over the white teeth, so he averted his eyes from the sight.

“Hmm, alright, let’s get you looked at.” He put on his white medical gloves, gesturing over at the red examination table.

The physician motioned for Gavin to sit up on a raised examination table, the ‘white’ paper draped over it slightly yellow.

There was no way Gavin wanted to put his ass on that, but he had no choice.

He took off his coat, throwing it on the chair before getting on the high examination table, his legs hovering slightly off the floor as he waited for the physician.

Gavin looked away as the physician pulled out a small, black otoscope, pressing it gently inside the opening of Gavin’s ear as he took a look inside his right ear, then the left ear.

He then moved to grab a tongue depressor, and he motioned for Gavin to open his mouth.

“Say ‘aah’.”

“Aaah.” Gavin felt childish, but he prayed this would all be over soon.

The physician peered in his mouth for a while before removing the tool and placing it in a disposable medical tray.

He frowned as he explained what he saw, “Your mouth and throat are awfully dry…do you have oral hygiene problems?”

Gavin bit down a sarcastic remark, “Well my dentist says I’m fine, so I’m fine.” He felt himself growing impatient with the physician already.

The physician seemed to sense this as well, so he moved onto another tool.

“I’m now going to take your blood pressure, Gavin.”

Gavin nodded, watching as the physician grabbed the Blood Pressure Cuff from a little hook hanging on a wall, and he unwrapped it, the Velcro making an ugly ripping sound in the stale air.

“It might feel a little tight, but I’ll remove it soon.”

Gavin hummed, “Do what you gotta do, Doc.”

He sat in silence as the pressure tightened around his arm as the doctor pumped the small black rubber pump a few times in his hands, reading over the numbers before looking up at Gavin over the rim of his glasses.

Their eyes met in silence before the doctor frowned.

“Okay.”

He unwrapped the pressure cuff, placing it back where it originally was.

Finally, the physician put the stethoscope around his neck to good use, pressing it against Gavin’s chest while he listened intently to his heartbeat.

“Just relax yourself.”

Gavin sighed, feeling that it was ridiculous for doctors to ever say that. Part of the reason why people went to see doctors was because they were worried and unable to relax in the first damn place. So until they received good news that they had a clean bill of health, how the hell were they supposed to relax?

He didn’t argue with the doctor, but watched as he glanced up at him again, frowning a little more seriously than before.

The doctor turned to Gavin’s side, placing the bell of the stethoscope against the middle of Gavin’s back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Please breathe deeply for me, Gavin.”

Gavin did as instructed, breathing in as deeply as he could, and then out slowly.

“Again, please, and hold your breath for a moment, and then out slowly.”

Fuck sakes.

Gavin breathed once more, wondering if there was any point to this, or if the physician just wanted to take up his time.

He heard the physician audibly clear his throat and felt him shake his head as he stood closely behind him.

“Again, please, Gavin.”

Was the doc playing with him or something? This was childish!

He didn’t argue, despite however much he wanted to, and he took as deep and big of a breath in as he could and let it out.

“Good, thank you.” The physician removed the stethoscope's bell away from Gavin’s back, taking the rest of it from his ears before hanging it back over his own neck.

He placed a hand over his face, looking intently at Gavin. The entire thing was starting to annoy Gavin, and he offered the physician a confused glance.

“Do you have a history of heart problems in your family, Mr. Reed?”

The question was one Gavin hadn’t been expecting, and he snorted.

“No, my entire family is actually pretty healthy, furthermore…we’ve all had a pretty good time stayin’ out of doctor offices, if you know what I mean.” He retorted with a standoffish attitude, grinning at the physician.

The physician ignored it, simply looking at Gavin with tired eyes.

“Your heart rate’s abnormally slow, and your ears were slightly inflamed inside…now that might be a head cold getting worse, which may explain the low heart rate…”

Gavin felt a ‘but’ coming on.

“But?”

He heard a small sigh, and the physician placed a hand over his forehead.

“But that doesn’t explain the noises you’ve been hearing, nor does it explain why your mouth and throat were unusually dry as well.”

Oh, right.

Gavin shrugged as he got off the examination table. “Well, if it’s nothing too serious medically and physically, I think I’ll just stock up on the melatonin, you know what I mean?”

He laughed as he continued, “That may help me get a decent night’s rest.”

The physician was typing something on the small laptop at the only desk in the room, grunting in response.

“I can refer you to a psychiatrist, if you wish.”

Gavin felt his blood boiling. He didn’t need any fucking shrink, and he knew he wasn’t fucking crazy. How very much like an asshole of a doctor to stare down his nose at him, thinking he was a loon just because he heard a few strange things no one else did.

Gavin made his way to the door, opening it a bit more forcefully than he’d have liked.

“So what’s the final verdict, doc?”

The physician spun around on the stool, biting his lower lip in frustration.

“As far as I’m concerned, Mr. Reed, you have a case of a head cold, and minor ear infection, more than likely.”

Gavin stood at the door, playing with the side of it slowly, when he thought of something to ask.

“Well, is there anything I should take right now? I mean…for the dry mouth and ear infection?”

The physician regarded him with a bored expression. “Anything I can suggest would be over-the-counter medication for now, as you haven’t had any deeper tests conducted.” It seemed almost as if the physician was mad at him for not going to the hospital, too. Why was everyone on his case lately?

Gavin nodded as he listened to the sounds of the waiting room flood in the examination room as he opened the door wider.

“If you feel your situation getting worse, I suggest you go to the hospital to have some tests done. Goodnight, Mr. Reed.”

With that said, the physician turned back to his notes, typing wildly.

Gavin smirked, walking out the door and zipping his coat up.

He was so glad he’d come to this lousy clinic; he just needed someone to tell him there was nothing wrong with him, and send him on his way, which was exactly what he’d received.


	6. Social Justice for Androids

He felt like an asshole for lying to Connor straight to his face the next day at work, but he’d rehearsed his lie plenty of times at home in front of his mirror so much that the friendly android bought it immediately, smiling contently as Gavin deliberated the news that he’d been to the hospital and received many tests.

Gavin prayed that the questions from Connor would soon end, but he patiently answered them all as Connor stood next to him, smiling widely as he listened on while Gavin waited in line before the coffee machine in the Break Room.

“So results should be in some time in the next few weeks,” he explained with excitement, waving his hands around in the air, “but as far as they could tell, I’m as powerful as a horse’s coc-”

“Gavin, I need to see you in my office, now.”

He’d been interrupted by Jeffrey Fowler, who’d poked his head in the Break Room, eyes a little red and exhausted, possibly from searching all over the damn DPD for Gavin’s whereabouts.

Gavin groaned childishly, “But Sir, I have been waitin’ here practically for half an hour!” He stomped his feet immaturely, causing a few of the other officers in line to snicker at him.

Fowler growled, eyes squinting dangerously and pointedly at Gavin.

“Drop the bitchy attitude and get your ass in my office in five minutes, before I smack the shit out of you.”

That was all he had to say, the threat enough to make Gavin clench his teeth and fists in a tight squeeze.

“I swear,” he began, speaking softly to Connor only, “…one of these days, I’m really gonna give Fowler a piece of my mind.”

Connor leaned against him, smiling and nodding warmly while Gavin whispered on continuously in his ear.

“I’m tellin’ you, Connor, there’s only so much a man can take before he busts a nut!”

He felt a strong hand clasp tightly around the hood of his dark brown sweater, yanking him away from Connor strongly.

Gavin yelped as he was pulled out of his spot in line by Hank.

“Get outta my way, Reed,” Hank growled thickly, a few strands of hair falling loosely from his ponytail, sliding over and onto his forehead almost similar to bangs, “…and stop whisperin’ like that to Connor.”

Gavin pulled himself out from Hank’s thick fingers, brushing himself off as he sneered, “Why? You jealous?”

Hank looked ready to punch him, but Gavin whistled happily as he spun around on his heels and made his way for Fowler’s office.

Gavin heard Hank mumble, “Prick,” behind his back as he walked away, and he threw his head back in a chipper, short laugh.

Hank could stew in his own issues for all he cared, and it wasn’t his fucking concern.

As he made his way up the little steps leading to Fowler’s office, the door swung open, and Nines nearly collided directly with Gavin.

Gavin leapt back, placing a hand on his chest as he chuckled in relief, “Nines, you nearly blew my heart out!”

Nines' eyebrow quirked up, but other than that, he didn’t say much as he pushed past Gavin silently, standing to the side as he waited for Gavin to enter Fowler’s office patiently.

Gavin stared at the blank expression on the android’s face, and immediately, he didn’t have a good feeling about why he was called into the office.

“Am I in some sort of trouble?” He whispered at Nines, but Nines shook his head.

“Captain Fowler will explain, Detective Reed, we should head inside.”

Gavin sighed, placing a hand on Nines’ shoulder as he smiled painfully at him.

“Nines, I’ve asked you over fifty times to call me ‘Gavin’, so please, drop the ‘Detective’ shit and just call me by my first name.”

He playfully smacked Nines on the cheek with the open palm of his hand, but not too roughly as he opened the door to Fowler’s office and walked inside with Nines closely behind him.

Fowler was seated behind his desk, looking at his laptop screen angrily, as if something presented on it was offending him personally.

Gavin sat at the exact same time Fowler ordered him to have a seat.

He grinned at Fowler with pride, as if expecting a reward for knowing what to do before he was ordered to do it.

Fowler clapped sarcastically. “For once you take initiative, well done, Reed.”

Gavin was offended, “I thought you said I was one of the ‘best’, sir?”

They heard Nines clear his throat.

Fowler glared at Gavin, “Stop stroking your own ego and listen to me, Reed.”

Gavin held his tongue before insults flew from it, scratching his forehead a few times as he stared as patiently as he could at Fowler.

“Earlier this morning I received a call from CyberLife’s new CEO and head of PR, Nancy Mackenzie.”

Gavin pushed his hair back a little, his fingers making their way across his forehead and sliding through his hair, from the front all the way to the back as he scratched silently.

“Not that you would actually take time to know this, but Mrs. Mackenzie is also Pro-Android rights, and last month, she received a lot of notoriety for her movement ‘Liberate Androids, 2039’.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Alright, so when are we going to get to an actual point, Captain?”

“Gavin, you’re the newest member in the DPD who’s working closely with an android now, so I figured,” he paused, looking over at Nines, who stood a few inches away from his desk, peering down at them quietly, “…you’d be the one she’s interested in interviewing.”

Gavin frowned, and the gesture suddenly caused his forehead to really start itching now with a burning frenzy. It was as if a thousand ants and creepy crawlies were running across his skin, and he raised both hands to scratch away at his skin roughly.

Fowler continued, eyeing him wearily, “So what I need you to do is give Mrs. Mackenzie a tour of the damn place while I’m busy here like I usually am,” he gestured around his desk, the mountain of paperwork and files literally stacked high enough to almost knock into his elbows, “…just show her around, participate in the interview for her upcoming report, and remember to smile.”

“And we should all be fine, then?” Gavin asked, his fingers scratching quickly at the right side of his head as he stared at Fowler.

“Just play your part convincingly enough, and I’ll-damn son! You’re making me itch!!” Fowler suddenly broke out, scowling darkly, a look of minor disgust marring his face as he watched Gavin scratch his right temple.

“Would you stop that shit and just get a new shampoo or something?”

Gavin lowered his hands, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. “I think I’m nervous.” He looked frightened, wondering how he was going to go about helping this android lover of a woman around the DPD. Where would he even begin??

Fowler sighed, clearly up to his limit for Gavin’s shenanigans for the day. “She’ll be here in an hour, so I suggest you head off to play Happy-Family now, before I shove my foot so far up your ass that you’ll be able to not only taste my shoelaces, but I’ll order you to tie them up with your damn tongue, too!”

Both Gavin’s and Nines’ eyes widened dramatically in shock at the angry Captain’s threat. The office was chillingly silent for minutes before Gavin scratched his forehead again.

“Umm, I’ll just see myself out now…”

Fowler grumbled but turned back to his work without another word spoken.

Gavin stood with Nines following him closely, and they both exited the office quietly while they made their way back to Gavin’s desk.

Gavin slumped forward on his desk flatly, while Nines stood by his side, looking down at him with a concerned look on his face.

“What’re we gonna do? I don’t know fuck-all about conducting an interview!” He wished he could go back into Fowler’s office and refuse to do this stupid thing, but it was far too late, and he remembered the last time he’d refused to carry out one of Fowler’s requests, the man went all Incredible Hulk on his ass, and had actually thrown a chair at him.

Nines placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, which made Gavin sit up, the hand sliding away from his shoulder in the process.

Nines moved closer, folding his hands in his lap. “I think it’s best to act as naturally as possible.”

Gavin pinched his nose, shutting his eyes for a second. He wished he could shut off his brain, the world, everything.

“I don’t think that’s helpful Nines.” As if on cue, the right side of his forehead beckoned him to scratch his skin again.

“I apologize.” The soft voice hit his ears gently, the apology not really holding any emotion, but the words still somehow soothed Gavin anyway, and he was grateful for a moment before he started clearing his desk, trying to make the first move towards appearing ‘professional’.

“Let’s get this shit outta here, before that bitch shows up.”

They cleaned anything and everything they could, silently working together, but every so often, Gavin would pause in the middle of his cleaning, fingers scratching over the right side of his forehead.

(“””””””””)

True to Fowler’s word, Nancy Mackenzie showed up within an hour, wearing a white, clean business suit and black heels. She'd arrived with another young man, a reporter, and he held a camera in his hands as they registered and checked in at the front desk and were led to Gavin’s desk wearing ‘Visitor’ badges.

Nancy Mackenzie was a tall, red-headed woman, and her hair was done up in a tight bun. She wore black glasses, but her large green eyes were a sight for sore eyes as she reached out a hand and introduced herself to Gavin.

“Detective Reed, I’m Nancy Mackenzie, and this is my media assistant, Timothy Burwell.”

Gavin shook both their hands, and pointed at Nines, “This is Nines, he’s the RK900 model we’ve been working with for a while now,” he pointed over across the bullpen at Connor, who was currently showing off his stupid coin trick to Hank. Hank appeared stunned and amazed as he watched Connor toss the coin back and forth from hand-to-hand in fluent motions.

Gavin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he continued, “The RK900 is based off the RK800 over there...er...I mean...we all call him: ‘Connor’, only the RK900 is a lot faster, stronger, and more efficient!”

He swore he could have felt Nines beam at him in pride, but when he turned to look at the android, it was standing still, staring expressionlessly at Nancy.

_Did I forget to mention that Nines hates new people? Especially nosy ones?_

“Nines, pleased to meet you!” She offered her hand out, and Nines shook it firmly.

“Oh! He’s got a good grip!” Nancy laughed excitedly with Timothy moving around to the side, snapping a few photos of Nines and Gavin.

Gavin cleared his throat awkwardly, “Right, well, shall we begin?”

Timothy and Nancy followed him as he led the way with Nines by his side, giving their visitors a tour while Gavin answered Nancy’s questions.

They walked around the halls, meeting rooms, Break Room, everywhere.

“We really feel like Nines is one of ‘us’, you know?” Gavin prattled on, trying to think of things he felt Nancy wanted to hear, and he could hear Timothy tapping away on his Tablet, probably jotting his words down.

“We’re glad to be working with him, and we feel a lot safer, as a whole.” He showed them into the IT department, where many technicians ran around with a few android police officers. A few of the androids were strapped to machines with wires attached to the back of their heads, the technicians studying the feed displayed on the monitors intently, as if they were reading a patient’s lifeline in a hospital.

Nancy frowned as she panned around the room. “You’re studying them?”

Gavin swallowed, “No, hehe, we’re just lettin’ them take a break, here, and the technicians are constantly working hard to try and provide the best for the androids, and they’re always making sure they’re up-to-date and up-to-speed in the tech world with what’s going on so they can be more efficient.”

She nodded, her mouth pursed, “I see…”

“This is a pretty busy room,” Gavin said as he was pushed to the side rudely by a technician who was wheeling in an android with its white skin showing eerily at them, “…I think we should move on to other areas now.”

He felt his head being burned straight through as Nancy stood behind him, probably glaring angrily at him.

This was no good, and he had to think fast before she got angrier, and before her mode of questions turned into interrogations.

Something about her personality seemed to shout out: DON’T FUCK WITH ME OR YOU’LL REGRET IT!, and Gavin heeded that sign cautiously as he made his way back into the halls leading up to the bullpen once more.

“Over all, the androids are very happy here; they’re well taken care of, and they’re always resting when they’re not on cases,” he began to scratch his forehead again, but stopped when he felt Nines gently prodding him with his elbow, “…we don’t want to overwork them, so we let them have the right to select the cases they want to work on.”

Nancy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood to face Gavin directly.

“Androids should always be given a choice…a right to make their own decisions…” Her words were harsh and judgmental.

God damn it. He’d fucked up.

Gavin offered her a small smile, feeling his cheeks turning red. “Well of course! We fully believe the same thing, Mrs. Mackenzie!”

She placed a finger on her chin, green eyes flashing at the Break Room. “Is that why I don’t see many androids socializing as much as they should with their human colleagues?”

The fuck was this woman’s problem?!

Gavin suddenly recalled the softball game and dinner event.

He smiled widely, ready to put this Mackenzie woman in her right place.

“I’m glad you brought that up, Mrs. Mackenzie,” he started off confidently, placing a hand over Nines’ shoulder, “…recently, the entire precinct had a wonderful night out, treating everyone-including the androids-to dinner!”

Nancy and Timothy exchanged angry looks.

“Detective Reed! That’s such an insensitive thing to do! Android’s don’t have any need to eat!” She stated angrily, peering over at Nines, “…even suggesting it to an android is cruel and a disgrace!”

Holy fuck, nothing pleased this woman, did it?

Gavin’s arm fell from Nines’ shoulder, and he held both hands up in a pleading manner, trying to make the situation right again…if he could.

“Mrs. Mackenzie, I assure you all the androids here are very comfortable, and none of them feel their rights are being taken advantage of, right Nines?”

Nines spoke calmly, “Yes Detective Reed.”

She wasn’t buying it, but it shut her mouth for a second as she studied Nines carefully.

“Why, Nines even has his own personal room here! He’s nothing short of cozy!” He added when an uncomfortable silence had grown too heavy on their shoulders.

She spoke to Nines only, now, “Nines, is this true?”

He nodded eagerly, “Yes it is.”

“Show me.”

Gavin’s smile died right away.

“Umm, I don’t think that’s necess-” But they had already moved towards the basement, leaving Gavin behind to pick up the pace and catch up.

They were walking past the Archive Room, Nines leading the way to his ‘room’, when Nancy stopped and whispered something to Timothy. He nodded, snapping a few photos as they moved along.

Gavin caught up to them just as they’d entered a small room at the very end of the hall, the motion sensor lights turning on as soon as they headed inside.

“Wait a minute!!”

Gavin tore past them, trying to shield their eyes, but it was too late.

The walls of the room were painted a dull grey, some of the paint peeling and chipping away with age, and the walls were completely barren. No furniture was in the room, except for a large, tall cylinder-shaped storage unit that was white and bore the ‘CyberLife’ logo on the front of it.

Nines pressed his hand on the sensor on the front of the storage unit as he deactivated his human skin away, and the machine buzzed to life. Blue lights on the outside of it flashed, and the door slid up and open, revealing a small standing-shower-like area to stand in. It was just tall enough for Nines to stand in, Nancy already making the comparison as she stared openly at Nines and the interior of the storage unit.

“What’s this?!?” Nancy hissed in anger as she walked up to the storage unit, poking her head inside and looking around.

“This is tighter than my kitchen cupboards!” Timothy exclaimed in equal levels and amounts of anger, reaching inside and pressing himself against the walls of the storage container.

Nancy whipped around, holding up a hand in front of Gavin’s face. If looks could kill, she’d have slaughtered Gavin many times over just from her eyes alone.

“I uh-” He began, but she snapped at him.

“Don’t you talk to me!” She turned and directed her next question at Nines.

“Do you actually _sleep_ in that?!?”

He nodded, smiling as if it was absolutely normal, and to him, it was. “I also remain in stasis there, preserving and powering my energy up at nights when everyone has gone home.”

She shrieked, “They _leave_ you here like an old shoe when they don’t need you?!?”

Nines tilted his head at her, as if thinking before he answered: “I don’t think so.”

She huffed as she straightened her suit out, marching towards the door.

“Come on, Timothy, we’re leaving, NOW!”

Watching her retreating back, Gavin felt drained as he stood next to Nines motionlessly, shock all over his face as he numbly scratched at his temple.

“Good job, Nines.”

(“””””””””)

Fowler was pissed. Absolutely pissed. Beyond pissed. He called Gavin and Nines into his office, not caring that he was already in the middle of a little meeting with Hank and Connor, who’d been seated in front of his desk.

Only Hank seemed angry that they’d been interrupted, but Connor seemed happy enough to interface with Nines as they stood next to each other, Gavin taking Connor’s seat when he’d stood up to greet Nines.

Gavin pointed at the androids, “You two better not be talkin’ shit about me!”

“REED!”

He turned away from them, eyes wide as he stared at Fowler. “Sorry Cap.”

Fowler exploded suddenly, bits of saliva flying forth from his mouth.

“JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU’D ACCOMPLISH BY LETTING MRS. MACKENZIE INTO THE BASEMENT FOR?!?”

Gavin held up a finger, “I can explain-”

“DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, SON?!”

“No Captain…”

Fowler sighed in anger, bashing his fists against the desk as he closed his eyes. “She’s going to come back in the next week to check on our ‘improvement’. I had to literally beg her for a second chance! Do you know how degrading it is for a man to beg?!?”

A dirty thought crossed Gavin’s mind, and he snickered, “Beggin’ isn’t always bad, if you know what I mean!”

He winked at Hank, and Hank only rolled his eyes, exhaling tiredly.

Fowler pointed at Gavin as he spoke to Hank: “See the shit I have to deal with?”

Gavin’s face turned serious. “Okay, but really, what ‘improvements’ are we talkin’ about?”

That was when Fowler smiled, and it wasn’t a particularly friendly or happy smile…it was a deviant, malicious smile…

“I promised Mrs. Mackenzie that things would change around here, starting with...” he pointed thickly at Nines, and then Gavin, “… _you two._ ”

Nines turned away from Connor, standing to full attention when he was addressed.

Gavin snorted, “Meaning what?”

“Meaning from now on, you’re going to take Nines home with you until he can find his own place to live.”

Gavin practically fell from the chair as he reeled over in shock. This all had to be a joke, it just had to be a stupid, sick joke…

“No way…” he chuckled, looking around at the occupants in the room, but only Hank was smirking, his eyes looking Gavin up and down in satisfaction.

“…are you fuckin’ serious?!” Gavin roared when he realized this was no joke.

Fowler shrugged, “I’m as serious as a heart attack, son. Nines can’t stay here any longer at night.”

He shook his head, “No, no, no no!”

Fowler wiped his hands on his pants as he sat back in his chair, looking content with his final decision. He folded his hands over his chest, smiling comfortably.

“I think that’s good enough punishment for all the shit you’ve pulled today, wouldn’t you agree, Hank?”

Hank chuckled, slapping Gavin across the back. He leaned in slowly and smiled, watching Gavin sputter and stammer in shock.

“Way to go, dumbass.”


	7. Domesticity

Gavin woke up before 7 AM that following morning, lifeless and beyond exhausted. He hadn’t sleep much-if at all-the previous night, but he had to haul ass and take a shower. Today was a big day: he was going to pick up Nines and his...'storage container…thing’ from the DPD and bring him over to live with him.

He wasn’t excited, and his shabby appearance seemed to scream that out as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked more like shit than actual shit did.

He grabbed a fresh, clean towel, taking off his shirt and shorts as he stepped in the standing shower, turning on the ‘hot’ water.

While he stood waiting for the warm water to soothe him, he felt nothing but cold water drip down on his hands and chest from the showerhead.

The hell?

Gavin double-checked, making sure he had turned on the correct water handle, and sure enough, he had.

He was able to feel the water pressure on his hands as he bent on his knees, practically shoving his hands and fingers under the faucet, trying to feel for when the water would start turning warm.

After many painfully slow minutes, Gavin turned the hot water tap all the way to the left, turning it to maximum heat.

Still, the water hadn’t warmed up, and he left it on as he got out of the standing shower, draping a towel around his waist.

God damn old, cheap ass apartment!

Incidents like this happened many times, and Gavin began to wonder why he paid such high rent in such a dump.

He grabbed his cellphone, angrily and hurriedly dialing the landlord’s number.

After two rings, Mr. Blackwell answered in a gruff, groggy tone.

“What now?”

Gavin frowned at the phone, holding it away from his cheek slightly as he began his first complaint of the day.

“Mornin’ Joseph, I think you should come up to my room and check out the hot water, it ain’t workin’.”

He heard a low growl on the other end of the line, “You sure?”

Gavin peeked back at the water as it ran on in the shower. “Yeah, I’m positive.”

“Be right there.” The phone slammed down before he could mutter a ‘thank you’, but it was good enough. The issue would be solved soon, and he could get back to his shitty day. He prepared himself for more stupid bullshit, throwing open his bathroom door, and then the entrance door to his apartment for the landlord.

He stood, leaning against the bathroom counter when Mr. Blackwell arrived, huffing and groaning as he moved on his short, stubby legs, knocking once on the already-open front door of the apartment.

“I’m in here!” Gavin yelled, not in the mood to go out dressed in only a towel, and he waited patiently until his obese landlord huffed and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Gavin didn’t waste any time; he pointed at the ‘hot water’ tap. “I think there’s something wrong, I’m not getting any warm water.”

Mr. Blackwell gaped around the bathroom as he adjusted his baseball cap over his head, taking notice of the steam that had fogged over the mirrors and windows…

“Are you kidding me? It’s like a sauna in here!” He held out his large hands, palms facing upwards as he shook his head in disbelief at Gavin.

“Did Mrs. Potter use up all the hot water again?” Gavin ignored the landlord as he bent down and held a hand under the showerhead as he referred to the elderly lady living in the apartment flat above his.

He heard Mr. Blackwell breathe with difficulty, “What’re you talking about?”

“See? Nothing!” Gavin held his hand under the water for another twenty seconds before Mr. Blackwell screamed in fright. He dove forward, yanking Gavin’s hand away from the water.

“What’re you doing to yourself?!?” Mr. Blackwell’s angry, fearful screams hit Gavin’s ears like a shotgun blast, and he looked down to see his hand flaming deep pink, appearing to be burnt red for a moment.

How…

Mr. Blackwell dropped Gavin’s hand, a dark look on his face as he leaned in close to Gavin, pointing a thick finger at him.

“I will not stand for this in this apartment again,” his face grew pink as his thick mustache moved while his nostrils flared, “…you hear me?”

Gavin held his head down, looking at how red his hand was growing…he had been burned, very badly.

Mr. Blackwell studied Gavin’s shabby appearance, noticing how tired and disheveled he was.

“I won’t put up with your drug abuse in this apartment. Never again!” He turned and left, slamming the front door of Gavin’s apartment behind him, not looking back to see the red glint shining from the center of Gavin’s eyes as he watched him go.

(“””””””””)

Hank approached Connor’s desk once more, his palms slightly sweaty, but he quickly wiped them on the sides of his jeans as he stood, clearing his throat and wearing his best smile.

It got Connor’s attention, finally.

“Hank!” A smile broke out within a millisecond on Connor’s face, and Hank began blushing like he was sixteen again.

“Connor, I was hopin’ we could have a small chat now.”

Connor stood from his desk, walking over to Hank and placing a hand on his chest warmly. “Me too, Hank, because today’s the day Nines moves in with Gavin!”

Hank felt his mood dampen when Connor bounced from that topic to another, his excitement all over the place that morning. He held his composure, trying to empathize with Connor, given the fact that he’d voiced his concern for Nines always remaining in the police department, like it was his permanent residence.

As nice as it was to see real, genuine empathy from Connor, Hank couldn’t help but feel that whatever went on between Gavin and Nines wasn’t their business. But he didn’t want to hurt Connor by saying that, so he just smiled as if he wasn’t affected.

“You’re right, Connor, but what’re you planning?” Hank asked as he gazed intently into Connor’s warm, chocolate colored eyes.

Connor paused, thinking as he looked around, his eyes finally landing over towards the steps leading to the basement of the building.

“I think we should help Gavin and Nines!”

Hank raised a shocked eyebrow, “Help them?”

Connor sped off towards the basement, calling over his shoulder: “Come with me, Hank!”

Hank sighed, wondering why the heck he was such a fool when it came to Connor, and he placed his hands in his pockets, burying the item he’d desperately tried giving Connor at the bottom of his pockets as he hurried to catch up with him.

Connor was in Nines’ room, standing before the large, white CyberLife storage container when Hank entered the room.

“Connor…” He lost his breath, his sentence dying in his throat as he came to stand beside Connor.

They both stared with their mouths wide open in shock as Nines stood within the storage container. His eyes were closed, and it appeared as if he was sleeping. The blue lights surrounding the storage container were on, and the machine gave a low hum.

Connor reached up and placed his hand on the glass insert in the front door, and immediately, Nines opened his eyes, blue LED light spinning and flashing.

Hank backed away a few steps, “Perhaps we shouldn’t disturb him, Connor…”

Connor shook his head, “He’s awake, Hank.”

Connor turned to Hank, offering him a warm smile. “I’ll get him ready, can you please call a tow truck so we can pack his belongings in it? And if you could also inform Gavin that we’re heading over, it would be most suitable, Hank.”

Hank nodded, giving Connor a thumbs-up as he turned and headed out the room, shaking his head while sighing.

The things he did for Connor…

(“””””””””)

Gavin surprisingly lived in a clean apartment, and he was oddly a better host than Hank and Connor originally surmised. He let them in with his door wide open, helping the movers as they’d unloaded the CyberLife storage container from the truck. He helped them bring it all the way up the stairs (there was no way it would fit in the elevator with even one person accompanying it), and inside his apartment, pushing it into the living room as the movers left them all to their own devices.

Hank stood with his hands in his pockets, peering inside Gavin’s apartment, trying not to give off the impression that he was snooping around. He looked into Gavin’s tiny bedroom, noticing that maybe there would be some room for the thing Nines had called a ‘bed’.

“Hank! Do you want something to drink?” Gavin called from inside the kitchen, and Hank soon returned to where Connor and Nines stood in the kitchen near Gavin awkwardly.

“Cold water suits me just fine, Reed.”

Hank sat down on the living room couch, playing with Connor’s gift still in his pocket…

He felt a breeze brush by, and Gavin placed the cup of water on the coffee table in front of him.

“Do you think Nines should be fine now?” He looked back at Nines, who had begun to move around, staring at and touching everything he could in the kitchen.

Hank shrugged, “I think I’d get a bed if I were you, Reed.”

Gavin snorted, “I have one, moron.”

Hank threw him a glare that seemed to say: _are you fucking kidding me?_

“I meant for Nines, not you!” He almost screamed.

Gavin gaped over at Nines, watching him as he reached inside Gavin’s fridge and began rearranging the items within it in an orderly fashion. Connor stood behind him, studying him intently, LED flashing blue while a small smile rested upon his face.

“I’m not sleeping on the couch.” Gavin stated flatly, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned at his three guests.

Hank slapped his forehead. “If you push your bed against one of the walls in your room, you’ll easily have enough for room for another single bed.”

Gavin laughed, though his laughter wasn't intended for sharing fun and humor; it was a pained, dull laugh.

“Then where will I store his god damn icebox?”

Hank grabbed Gavin’s hand in his own, tired and fed up with Gavin’s attitude already.

While Gavin resisted and fought back, he dragged the younger man towards his own bedroom, shoving the door open with his shoulder.

He gestured inside the room, pointing at the walls.

“Just move your damn bed over there,” he pointed as Gavin snatched his hand out of Hank’s firm grip, “…and leave the dresser the way it is. You should be fine.”

“The storage container-or as you rudely referred to it-‘icebox’, can replace where the mirror is, it’s that simple.” Hank explained to him as if he were a child, and Gavin rolled his eyes as he turned back to head into the kitchen.

“Right, well I’ll get Nines to help me with setting the room up, and you and Connor can start lookin’ for a bed for Nines.”

Hank was eager to get Nines and Gavin away from the living room, and he gladly nodded.

“Will do.”

They headed to complete their assigned tasks, Gavin shutting the bedroom door as he and Nines began shifting items and furniture around, while Connor came to sit beside Hank on the living room couch.

“I think we should look for a new bed, Hank…” Connor suggested softly, while Hank browsed through secondhand furniture store websites.

He sighed, putting his phone down on the coffee table, kicking his legs up and propping them against the edge of it.

“Do you really think Nines would care? I mean, I don’t think he’ll even sleep in the damn bed!” 

He saw Connor's troubled expression and he felt even more drained. 

"Connor, don't worry about Nines, please."

"I just want him to feel at home, Hank."

Hank bit the insides of his cheeks, trying to squash away his short temper from rearing its ugly head. He mumbled softly to himself: "This is Bed, Bath and Beyond stupid."

Connor seemed worried, and Hank wished he hadn’t responded the way he had. If only he had the power to take his words back, he really would in that second.

He frowned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, Connor…it’s just that this whole day didn’t go as I’d originally planned it, but I understand I didn’t have a right to take it out on Nines.”

Connor’s interest had been peaked, and he sat up, his back a few inches off and away from the back of the couch.

“What’d you have in mind, Hank?”

Hank reached inside his pocket, fingers toying with the gift as he felt himself blushing.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now Connor, but anytime I tried, we kept getting interrupted…” he paused, looking at the closed bedroom door, hearing Gavin swear at Nines from the other side of the door, and then a loud ‘BANG!’ echoed, followed by the other side of Gavin’s bedroom wall which faced the living room denting in slightly.

There was a brief silence, before Gavin screamed out: “You dented the fucking walls?!? Are you blind?!?”

Hank shook his head, offering a quick, silent prayer for Nines before he smiled at Connor.

“Connor, I was wondering if you would do me the honors of moving in with me?” He reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver key hanging on a Saint Bernard keychain.

Connor gasped, immediately clutching it in his hands as he gaped at the key, and then Hank.

“Hank! Of course I will!”

Hank couldn’t believe it had been that simple. And he’d been so worried and scared of a rejection…

He felt Connor’s arms around his neck, and he hugged Connor back, their chests pressing against each other’s.

In their embrace, Hank felt a few of Connor’s fingers brush against his ponytail, and it created small bolts of pleasure across his head, neck, and spine.

They withdrew from their hug, staring into each other’s eyes, happiness heavy and thick between the two of them.

Feeling braver than he’d had in months, Hank slid his arms over Connor’s, which still clutched the key in the palm of his hand. Hank leaned in close, his lips hovering over Connor’s, and he looked up to see Connor’s eyes slowly shutting as he leaned in as well…

“Wow, I leave you guys alone for five minutes to do something, and you’re already making out?”

They leapt apart, glaring daggers at Gavin, who stood near the coffee table, grinning down at them while shaking his head back and forth.

“Charming.”

“Oh fuck off, Reed.” Hank turned away from Connor, holding his head in his hands as he sat, hunching over in shame.

Leave it to someone like Gavin Reed to ruin a fantastic moment, but at least he’d had one win over Gavin: Connor had willingly agreed to move in with him, and nothing and no one could take that away from him.

Nines appeared behind Gavin, his head looming over Gavin’s shoulder as he gazed around the living room.

Gavin began walking towards the front door, grabbing his car keys as he put on his running shoes.

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going, Princess?” Hank spat sarcastically, running his hand through the section of his hair that was still hanging down onto his shoulders.

“I promised Tina I’d join her for lunch today-” Nines began following Gavin, but Gavin held out a hand to stop him, “…fuck off, Nines, you’re not invited-so I have to get going.”

Hank stood, holding his arms out as he glared at Gavin, “So you’re just leavin’ us here then?”

Gavin shook his head as he dressed quickly, closing the door behind him as he yelled out: “Find the damn bed!”

(“””””””””)

Tina was texting on her phone when Gavin walked in the restaurant. It was rather empty that afternoon, which made Gavin comfortable. It meant he could talk about anything he wanted without fearing someone listening in.

He pulled out a chair, ready to join her at the table she’d selected in the back of the restaurant.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, traffic was brutal. Wanna order?”

She looked up at him to welcome him with a warm smile, and immediately, her smile vanished.

“Dude, what the fuck?” She gazed at him with horror and disgust all over her face. It made Gavin defensive right away, and he threw back a dirty look.

“What’s your problem?” He felt his anger rising as she gaped in pure terror at him.

“Your eye!” She offered those two words only, and it made his heart race as he tried understanding what she meant. He wished should would just be clear and say whatever she had on her mind.

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

She squinted in disgust as her mouth and lips curled back, “Gavin, go to the fucking bathroom!”

He didn’t need to be begged, and he ran straight for the men’s room without another word.

He let his anger, worries, and fears guide him in the washroom as he slammed the door open, practically throwing himself at the mirror.

No wonder Tina had been so horrified.

Gavin’s entire left eyeball was blood red. He could hardly make out his blue-grey eyes. Instead, the entire white of his eye was red. It appeared as if someone had stabbed him in the eye, and he reached a hand out to touch it.

“What. The. Fuck?!?” He spoke the words one-at-a-time, slamming a hand on the top of the counter.

He turned to grab some paper towels on the dispenser by the door, and that’s when it swung open again.

Tina flew in the bathroom, nearly colliding into Gavin’s chin in the process.

He jumped back in fear, gasping out in fright as he closed his eyes and roared, “Tina!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She was breathing heavily, looking carefully at his red eye.

“I just came to check on you!”

Gavin spun around, facing the mirror again. He’d hoped it was all a part of his imagination, but when he looked into the mirror, his blood-red eye was still there as clear as day.

Tina hung her head over his shoulder, her small chin poking his collarbone as she gazed at his eye using the mirror’s reflection in front of them.

“What the hell is wrong with your eye?” She asked, the disgusted look creeping along her face again as her nose turned up and her lips curled.

Gavin blinked rapidly, but his left eye actually had no pain, no itchiness, nothing…

“I don’t know…I think…I think there’s something caught in it…” He held his eye open with his fingers, looking up, to the left, right, down, but he didn’t see anything.

Tina hissed, as if in pain. “You should get it checked out, because…it’s super gross, man.”

Gavin would have rolled his eyes if the one on the left wasn’t so fucked up looking. “Yeah, thanks.”

“I’m serious,” her heels clicked as she moved away from him, “…what the fuck have you been smoking?”

Tina made her way to a clean, empty stall. She headed inside it, closing the door after her as she sat on the seat to relieve herself. Had his eye not looked like something straight from a _Hellraiser_ movie, he would have admired her for not caring that she was currently taking a piss in the men’s room.

Gavin swallowed, feeling fear pooling in the pit of his stomach, “Nothing, I just…”

He sighed, hoping she would change the conversation.

She thankfully did, “So how’re you and Nines doing now that you’re finally cohabiting?”

Gavin winced, fighting the urge to throw up. “We’re okay, we’re good.”

A brief pause was maintained between them before Tina hummed, “Really? Great.”

Gavin looked at his red eye in the mirror, feeling about ready to cry. It was so weird how his eye could have such a scary look, yet he felt nothing from it; no dryness, no burning sensations…absolutely nothing at all.

“Yeah, great…” He muttered more so to convince himself as he heard the light ‘whirring’ and ‘buzzing’ sounds in his head again.

Tina flushed the toilet and her heels clicked around within the stall. “You sure you’re okay?”

His answer came out in a hushed whisper, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Maybe he really was going insane after all.

* * *

  
Me, whenever Gavin tells someone in this fic he's 'fine' or 'alright':


	8. Of Investigations and Showers

Connor stared over at Gavin’s unoccupied, empty desk, scanning the contents briefly before he gazed up at Gavin and Nines in Fowler’s office.

Today, Gavin had arrived at the DPD wearing a light gauze patch over his left eye. When everyone had asked him about what happened, he’d merely scratched the right side of his temple a few times before muttering: “Cat scratched me.”

Everyone else had believed it when Fowler yelled for Nines and Gavin to talk with him in his office, but something really didn’t feel right about Gavin’s covered eye, and Connor wasn't convinced it was due to any animal. 

Connor left it alone reluctantly after Hank gently tapped his feet beneath the desk with his shoes.

They exchanged warm glances, with Hank holding his house key up in the palm of his hand at Connor, who mimicked the gesture with his own copy of Hank’s house key.

Hank began blushing beneath the few bangs hanging loosely over his eyes cheeks. Today, Connor had helped him push all of his hair up in a man-bun, and it had looked even better than his previous hairstyle.

Most of the women had gushed over it, playing with his front bangs and curling it with their fingers, crying encouraging words at Connor that he should open up his own hair salon as a hobby if he ever got tired of working at the DPD.

Connor grinned with pride at their comments, but he was still concerned about Gavin as he saw him exit Fowler’s office with Nines following closely behind him. Gavin seemed angrier than usual, which to many didn't seem unusual for the most part, but Connor had gotten quite good at differentiating between 'regular anger' Gavin constantly displayed around the precinct, and then the 'extreme anger' he'd tried hiding a few times that was always beneath the surface.

Today was one of the days that depicted anger and rage that would soon explode at volcanic proportions, if anyone pressed or pushed Gavin too far.

Hank craned his neck up and rolled his eyes at the pair when they passed his desk.

“Finally leavin’?” He asked sarcastically.

Gavin flipped him off, “We’re going to keep an eye out on _Bert’s Jewelry_ , apparently the poor bastard’s been robbed before, so we’re conducting a welfare check…that is…if it’s alright with you, Hank.”

Hank snorted, “With _that_ eye? How much do you expect you’ll see, Reed?”

He visibly saw Gavin’s cheeks grow red, but before he could pounce on Hank with his fists, Nines grabbed the back of his sweater, yanking him towards the exits.

“We should get a move on, Detective Reed.”

Gavin was pulled away by his hood only, but he surprisingly didn’t fight Nines, and they disappeared out the doors in less than a minute.

Hank cheered, “Fina-fuckin’-lly.”

Connor stared up from his work, playing with his favourite silver coin.

“God bless that wonderful Nines.” Hank did a mock Christian Holy trinity gesture, closing his eyes as he did so.

Connor laughed, “I think Nines working with Gavin is actually one of the best things Fowler could have offered Gavin.”

“Yeah, he’ll keep that wild asshole in place.” Hank mumbled, opening a box of donuts on his desk and grabbing one. He bit into it, sighing in pleasure as it practically melted in sugar and chocolate beneath his tongue.

Connor tossed his coin back and forth between his hands, but he wasn’t doing it for fun or pleasure; he was doing it because his mind was occupied.

Hank saw the serious expression cross his partner’s face as he tossed the coin repeatedly back and forth like it was nothing. Hank momentarily got lost in the magic of the trick, before looking back up at Connor’s serious face.

“Connor, what’s goin’ on up in that brain of yours?” He placed his donut down, licking and smacking his tongue over his fingers, licking them clean.

Connor’s LED light spun yellow, and then red, tossing the coin one last time before he caught it in his right hand, fist tightly closing over it. He put the coin back in his uniform shirt pocket.

“I really think Nines can help Gavin…” he began again, but Hank’s loud, exhausted sigh interrupted the rest of his sentence, and he stared at Hank, LED light going blue again.

“I’m sorry, Hank, I know you don’t care for Detective Reed, but he’s one of the team.”

Hank placed a hand under his chin as he read over some cases on his screen, “Mmhm, you don’t need to remind me of that shitty fact of life, Connor.”

Connor looked perplexed as he sat forward, his neck and head leaning over the divide between his desk and Hank’s.

“I just think Nines really will understand what Gavin’s going through better than you or I ever could…”

Hank nodded, finishing the rest of his donut as he spoke through bites.

“Mmm yeah, dose thwo psychoths deserve each other for thure!” His words were muffled by the chewed-up donut bits, and the very sight of his cheeks puffing out made Connor burst into laughter.

Sugar coating covered his lips, and Hank wiped his lips with the back of his hand, laughing lightly only because Connor was. Damn, were Connor’s laughs ever so contagious…

He swallowed the donut, watching closely at how Connor’s eyelids closed as he laughed, placing a hand over his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. His laughter increased, which made Hank’s do so as well.

“HEY! WHAT IS THIS? SOME COMEDY SHOW?” Fowler’s booming voice from the open office door made them cease laughing immediately. They both sat up straight in their chairs at attention, their eyes wide as they stared at their screens and returned to their work.

When Fowler had gone back inside his office, Hank and Connor giggled softly.

Hank wiped a small tear away from his eyes. Damn, it’d been almost two decades since he’d laughed that hard…

He looked over at Connor, his cheeks still pink as he fought hard to keep a straight face while working.

Hank couldn’t help himself, “You look so cute when you laugh, Connor.”

He wished he hadn’t been so loose-lipped, and he looked down at his lap, cursing himself internally when he felt Connor’s eyes bearing down on the top of his head. Why was he such a big-mouthed fool?!

Connor’s soft words weren’t expected, nor were the implications his words carried:

“So do you, Hank.”

Grey eyes met dark brown, and knowing smiles were exchanged for the rest of the day at the DPD.

(“””””””””)

“Nines, we should leave, this place creeps me the fuck out.” Gavin kicked some stones across the parking lot of the Jewelry store, purposefully making sure they landed on top of Nines’ shiny black dress shoes.

Nines peered down at the small grey stones for a moment, before looking up and smiling politely at Gavin. “We’re here on instructions to monitor the outer perimeter of the store, Detective Reed, and we must obey.”

“I thought I told you to call me ‘Gavin’! See? You can’t listen to anything I say that’s not a part of your ‘pre-programmed’ codes, can you?” Gavin spat out with venom.

The parking lot was empty, but it wasn’t due to the time of the day that kept people away from the store; it was the worry and threat that the robbery left behind. The surrounding areas were empty and abandoned, the streets almost completely barren. It seemed as if Gavin and Nines were the only two left in all of Detroit…

Gavin rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t you ever want to just say ‘fuck it’ to all the instructions you get and just do whatever the hell _you_ feel like doin?” He asked in a loud tone, causing Nines to raise his eyebrows.

He waited, digging his hands in his pockets as he kicked around more gravel. “Well?”

Nines smiled, “No.”

Gavin almost roared in anger.

“God damn it! Aren’t you deviant?”

Nines nodded, “Yes.”

Feeling the conversation begin to turn into a pain, Gavin sighed, “I mean, doesn’t that mean you should have the urge to do as you please instead of following someone’s orders mindlessly?”

Nines didn’t respond as he gazed at Gavin with his blue eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t follow, Detective Reed.”

Gavin felt his forehead itching again, but he resisted the urge to scratch away at it in front of Nines. He’d already had more than plenty of annoying questions all morning, and he didn’t need the android scanning his balls or something. He nearly vomited at his own thoughts surrounding that as a possibility before he straightened himself out to address Nines.

“You know…don’t you ever think for yourself?”

Nines titled his head at him, looking like a confused puppy.

Gavin shrugged, “Forget it.”

“I do think for myself, Detective,” he looked up at Nines with his good eye.

“…I always exercise the best option when trying to solve a case.”

Fucking bullshit.

Gavin waved him off, “Forget I said anything, Nines, let’s just walk around the damn store one more time before we call it a day.”

Nines silently obeyed, walking stiffly beside Gavin, arms clasped tightly behind his back as Gavin looked up at the sky, admiring the setting sun and the few birds flying high above while a gentle breeze blew past them.

He gazed at the hand he’d burnt earlier the other day in the bathroom, and he was happy when he saw the skin color normal once again.

Nines had also been staring at his hand intently. “Is there something wrong, Detective?”

Gavin slid his hand back in his pockets. “Nope, everything’s just the way it should be.”

(“””””””””)

He hadn’t shown up for work the next day. It was officially the first day he’d requested off work in over two years. He just couldn’t go, not with the way his eye looked. In the morning when he’d removed the gauze to check on his eye, it still was red. He didn’t know why he’d expected it to look differently, but he had when he’d stood before his bathroom mirror.

The day it’d first shown up as red, it’d lasted a good few hours as bright red, but today, it had it slowly started…changing. It went from a solid blood-shot red, to a light orange-yellow color as the morning progressed. Gavin was able to move the eyeball around painlessly, and surprisingly, still see clearly out of it.

Gavin didn’t want to touch it, not sure if it was contagious or not, but it surprisingly hadn’t leaked any fluid or blood. It had given him no trouble at all, despite its scary appearance, and the only thing Gavin really was troubled by was the constant scratching and itching feeling on the right side of his temple on his forehead.

He shook his head at his reflection staring back from within the mirror, and he opened the bathroom mirror cabinet, pulling out his Pink Eye Relief Eye Drops. It had to be an eye infection due to the minor cold the physician had diagnosed...right? It had to...

But if that were the case, why did his orange-yellow eye appear so murky and thick? He wondered if this form of 'pus' was really some strange new strain of bacteria and eye infection no one had ever seen before. Perhaps he really should head to a hospital before he went blind…

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He sighed to himself, wondering out loud as he threw his head back, held open the infected eye with his thumb and index finger, and poured a few drops in the left eye.

He held the position for a few seconds before he turned to his standing shower and disrobed. At least he could clean around his apartment on the day he had taken off work. He had to be a little quiet about his condition, however, as Nines had refused to go into work without him, instead, choosing to remain inside his bedroom while he was preparing for his morning shower.

Gavin had instructed Nines to call mattress, bed, and furniture production companies by himself and order in his own bed while he showered. He didn’t want to be troubled by the android all morning. He needed to think and gather his thoughts.

He stepped in the shower, closing the glass door gently as he turned on the water.

He strangely still was unable to really feel the warm water dripping down over the top of his head, but he was pretty sure it was warm and soothing. He ran his fingers through his hair as it got soaked, and he enjoyed the way the water trickled over his fingers and toes as he stood with his eyes closed.

He was enjoying the silence he had to himself, but he knew he couldn’t stand in the shower all day and night. He reluctantly turned around to grab his shampoo and start lathering his hair up, but was met with the black and white uniform, white ‘RK900’ bold letters, and cold blue eyes also standing directly in front of him in the standing shower stall…

“WHAT THE FUCK NINES?!?!” Gavin leapt back, slamming his back against the shower walls, covering himself up as best he could while raging and fuming in anger and confusion.

The android was standing awfully close, hair soaked as it hung loosely over his forehead and cheeks, his LED light blinking and flashing blue while he stood firmly with his hands at his sides. His uniform clung tightly around his body, drenched beyond belief, but Nines didn’t seem to mind or care as he stared down at Gavin with a small smile.

“Good morning Detective Reed.”

Gavin grabbed his shampoo bottle, flinging it hard across the shower stall. It slammed against Nines’ chest and clattered to the floor, but the android merely looked down at his soaked chest, then down at the shampoo bottle at his feet.

“GOOD MORNING? GOOD MORNING MY ASS!” Gavin picked up the bottle, holding it between his legs as a cover.

Nines continued, “I hope you slept well, Detective.”

“HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? I LOCKED THE BATHROOM DOOR!”

Nines smiled widely, blue eyes flashing as brightly as his LED light, “I can pick any state-of-the-art locking mechanisms, Detective Reed.”

“Get out!” Gavin lowered his voice, feeling his throat burning, though not as much as his face was. He had no idea how Nines had gotten in the shower with him without making so much as a sound, but it freaked him out, and he wanted the android as far away from him as possible.

“I can assist you, seeing as your eye is more than likely infected with Pink Eye-”

Gavin wanted to die of shame. “Get the fuck out! You perverted android!”

Suddenly, he heard his apartment door slam, and heavy footsteps moved about in his hallway.

“Gavin? Honey? It’s mom!”

Holy fuck.

Gavin totally forgot that his mother had texted him earlier, informing him that she would be dropping by to pay him a tiny visit to see how he was doing.

His eyes widened when he saw Nines’ LED light flash yellow, and he was making his way out the shower door…

“Honey, are you okay? You haven’t returned my texts or called me!” Gavin had to wonder why he’d even been insane enough to provide his mother with a spare copy of his apartment key in the first place.

Nines slowly began opening the shower door, “I can attend to her while you-”

Gavin grabbed the back of his drenched uniform collar, pulling him back inside the shower stall with such a strong force that Nines slammed against the tiled shower walls.

With his other hand, Gavin closed the shower door, and then pressed his palm against the android’s lips, effectively shutting him the hell up.

He leaned his forehead against Nines’ nose, silently cursing the android for being so tall.

“Not a fuckin’ word outta you.” He threatened the android, turning his head back to face the bathroom door.

“I’m fine mom! Was just havin’ a shower! I’ll be out soon, just wait in the living room!”

She sighed in relief, “Alright sweetie, you nearly gave me a heart attack though!”

Gavin waited until he heard her moving around in the kitchen, opening the fridge door.

“You don’t have any food?” She sighed in frustration, “Gavin, I told you to start eating healthy!”

Gavin firmly held his hand against Nines’ lips still, keeping his eyes trained on the android’s.

He leaned in and whispered in Nines’ ear: “Don’t even think about staring anywhere lower than my chest, else I’ll fry your android ass straight to hell, you got it?”

He didn’t wait for any confirmation from Nines as he yelled out to his mother: “Stop nagging at me!”

Gavin heard her settle down quietly, and he slowly removed his hand from Nines’ lips.

“Just help me finish up here quickly so we can get the fuck outta here, and we can forget about this shit, alright?”

He watched Nines nod and grab his shampoo again, holding it up for him.

Gavin pointed a finger at his nose roughly, “And you _don’t_ mention this to anyone!”

Nines nodded again, “I won’t, Detective Reed.”

Gavin snatched the shampoo bottle out of his hands. “And you _don’t_ ever come in here without my permission ever again!”

“I’ll be sure to alert you to my presence at all times, Detective Reed.”

“Great, and don’t even _think_ about staring at my ass!” Gavin turned with his back facing Nines as he applied the shampoo in his hair.

He could’ve sworn he heard Nines snickering at his back, but when he peeked over at the android, he was met with an expressionless face.

But that didn’t stop Gavin from noticing how brightly Nines’ blue eyes shined as he gazed at Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiirrrrrrprriiiiizeeeee


	9. Home is Where the Heart is

Gavin placed the gauze over his fucked up eye before he joined Nines and his mother in the living room.

Gavin’s mother was a tall, muscular woman with shortly cut dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes like Gavin’s. However, she seemed to have a nicer attitude than her son. She had worked for years as a personal trainer before joining the army, where she’d met Gavin’s father.

All his life, Gavin had grown up with militant and strict parents, and there was a lot he resented his mother for, especially considering the fact that she knew they didn’t have the closest relationship while he was growing up. Gavin knew she was feeling guilty due to raising him with such hard discipline, which was why she was desperately trying to make up for it now in his adult years. Too bad it only resembled smothering as opposed to parental love and care…

She stared Gavin up and down from head to toe. “Have you lost weight?”

He wanted to scream. His mother _always_ was under the impression that he was losing weight.

He shook his head, “No, that’s just what you always think.”

“Hmm, well you look like you’ve lost weight.”

For a while, they’d sat in awkward silence, Gavin’s mother not sure what to say or do as she looked back and forth between Gavin and Nines. She seemed surprised, and then concerned when she saw Gavin’s covered up eye, but she had to hold back many times from asking about it, knowing her own son and his short temper all too well.

She wriggled her thumbs as she stared judgmentally at Nines, who sat directly across from her on a small loveseat, smiling welcoming smiles. His uniform had luckily dried out for the most part, but that was only because Gavin had told him to wait in the bathroom for a while as he went out to welcome his mother and keep her distracted for a little while.

She’d been curious about Nines the moment he’d joined them in the living room; her eyes constantly trying to study his features, but looking away when he regarded her.

Eventually, she buckled down, and she pointed at Nines while addressing Gavin.

“You never told me you were…” she coughed, “…you know…into men.”

Gavin was so grateful he currently couldn’t see shit out of one of his eyes. He really didn’t want to have this conversation now, of all times.

“Mom, it’s really not what you think.”

She interrupted, whispering with a hand over her cheek, “And an _android_? Really Gavin?”

He bit the insides of his cheeks. “I’m not some kind of fucked up freak who hangs out at the Eden Club!”

Nines suddenly put a hand up against his cheek as well, and to both Gavin and his mother’s surprise, he whispered: “This is a correct statement; your son never frequents the Eden Club, or any ladies of the night.”

Gavin felt himself growing pale. “Thanks Nines. So glad you got my back.”

Gavin’s mother nodded, staring seriously at Nines, as if he were a strange creature she’d never seen before.

“So what exactly is the nature of your relationship with my son, if I may ask?”

Gavin went to answer, but Nines beat him to it.

“We’re partners!”

His mother gasped, and Gavin immediately realized what the implications of that response were.

He held up his hands, “No! It’s not like that, he means we are work partners!”

Nines nodded, smiling at Gavin’s mother as he explained, “Yes, we do many things together.”

Again, Gavin watched his mother look sick to her stomach.

“NO! Mom, what he means is that we actually work together! We have the same job!”

She shook as she spoke to Nines, ignoring her angry son, “What did you do to his eye?”

Nines looked at Gavin for a split second, “I’m not the one responsible for the state of your son’s eye, in fact, I was trying to help him clean it, as well as his own body when we were in the shower together before you showed up.”

Gavin exploded in white hot rage, “NINES! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Gavin’s mother was already on her feet, heading towards the front door. “I think I’m going to be sick…”

She wasn’t the only one.

(“””””””””)

Connor had arrived in Hank’s house a few hours after work, first heading over to his apartment with Hank to pack up his belongings (the few he had) and notify his landlord he was going to be moving.

They made it to Hank’s house with a few boxes that they were barely able to place outside the door to Connor’s new room, which had previously been Cole’s old bedroom. Sumo had immediately attacked Connor with plenty of wet kisses and his own dog-version of hugs, which mainly consisted of him standing up on his hind legs and wrapping his front paws around Connor’s arms and waist.

Connor pressed a gentle hand against Sumo’s throat once he’d had enough of the assaults from the canine’s warm, sticky tongue.

“Hank! Get Sumo off me!”

The dog was a lot stronger than Connor remembered, and he nearly tumbled back into Hank’s TV and entertainment set as he tried backing away from Sumo’s love.

Hank stood in the kitchen, placing the last box on the table, laughing warmly as he grabbed a beer bottle and opened it while he watched the scene before him.

“Sorry Connor,” he began, taking a quick sip, “…you better start getting used to it if you’re gonna live with me!”

Hank only intervened when Connor really was being smothered by Sumo’s tongue, and he gently pulled on Sumo’s ear, grabbing his attention.

“Sumo, go play with your new toy and leave Connor alone!”

Sumo reluctantly got back on all fours, whining as he moved slowly and gently out of the living room and into the hallway, heading towards Hank’s room.

“Good doggy.”

Connor pressed his hands against his wet face, groaning as he made his way into the kitchen to grab the last box.

Hank followed closely behind, silently watching as Connor walked up to the closed door that led to the bedroom that had once belonged to Cole. Small knots and butterflies ran through Hank’s stomach, but he willed himself to be silent and patient as Connor stacked the rest of the boxes against the wall before he stood back and looked at Hank with sad eyes.

“Hank, I will understand if you’re not ready to go through with this.”

Hank raised an eyebrow, sipping his beer slowly as he studied Connor’s thick eyelashes fluttering quickly as he blinked, emotions pouring out of those warm brown eyes.

“Believe me, I haven’t gone through loss before, but I won’t be disappointed if you’re unable to do this.”

Hank set his beer on a small table that held family photos and a few old flowers in flower pots, and he sighed, placing both his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

He looked deeply into Connor’s eyes once he’d looked up to regard him carefully.

“Connor, please,” Hank began, reaching a hand up to gently cup Connor’s perfectly shaped chin, “…if I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t have offered it in the first place.”

Connor didn’t seem convinced as he looked down sadly.

“I’m ready for this step, trust me.” Hank stated this out loud with confidence, admiration he held for Connor, and hope for a bright future.

Connor sensed and read this all in his tone of voice, and he finally looked at Hank with happiness shining in his eyes.

“Thank you, Hank.”

Hank bent down to pick up a box, “Don’t mention it, kid.”

Balancing the box on his knee, Hank grabbed the doorknob, exhaling once before he bravely opened the door without hesitation.

They entered the room together silently, while Hank turned on the lights and gazed at his son’s room for the first time in decades.

He’d left it exactly the way Cole had when he’d…Hank closed his eyes, shaking that thought away as he walked up towards the small single bed decorated with dinosaur blankets and pillows.

Hank sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing a pillow on his hands as he remembered the way he used to sit like this on Cole’s bed every night, telling him stories, playing with his toys with him, creating shadow puppets with his hands…

He sighed as he placed the pillow back, looking down at the little toy robot set that Cole had always enjoyed playing with on the floor in the center of his room.

Hank bent down on his knees, grabbing a small grey toy robot in his hands, holding it up as he turned it around.

Connor soon knelt down beside him, but he was looking at Hank rather than the toy.

“You must think I’m so pathetic leavin’ all of his toys here for so long like this…”

Connor shook his head, “It’s the opposite of what I think of you, Hank.

Hank didn’t look at Connor, but he grunted in response as he sighed, remembering the fond memories he’d shared with his young son.

“In fact…,” Connor continued, reaching over and placing a hand over Hank’s as he still held the toy robot, “…this is what I’d expected a caring father who loved his son would do.”

Their hands found each other’s fingers, intertwining tightly as they sat in silence. Connor wanted to give Hank enough time to adjust, and he silently watched as Hank’s shoulders moved up and down as he breathed softly through his nose.

After some time, Hank’s fingers slid away from Connor’s, and Hank set the toy robot back down on the floor of the room before turning around and offering Connor a sympathetic smile.

“Let’s start getting you set up here, before trouble comes in here.”

As if on cue, a heavy and curious sniffing sounded from behind them, and they turned to watch as Sumo walked inside the room, his nose dragging along the floor as he sniffed everywhere and everything. He walked right up to Connor, licking him once on the nose, and then continued sniffing and licking the rest of the room.

Hank pointed at Sumo, “See? I bet you that bastard was waitin’ for the right moment.”

(“””””””””)

As soon as a loud ‘schink!’ sound hit his ears, Nines turned around, exiting Gavin’s bedroom quickly. He peeked inside the living room, and his eyes were met with Gavin holding a beer can close to his lips, about to take a sip.

Nines threw Gavin a scathingly heated glare, and their eyes met for a moment before Nines peered down at the beer can.

Gavin rolled his eyes and set the can down on the coffee table.

“First of all,” he started, kicking his legs up on the coffee table as he got comfortable, white gauze still covering his eye, “…I don’t have to tell you where I get my beer, and second of all-”

“You don’t need it.” Nines interrupted him coldly, his eyes seeming somewhat…disappointed as he moved inside the living room and stood next to the coffee table.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, especially the right side of his scalp, fingers brushing along the itchy part of his forehead, but he’d tried not making it so blatantly obvious that his forehead was sensitive and bothering him, just in case Nines knew something more than he let on.

“Look, Nines, sometimes, people just need to unwind, relax...,” he placed his hands in his lap and wriggled on his seat as his forehead really began bothering him, “…and there’s nothing remotely wrong about havin’ a fuckin’ beer, so would you please take it easy and give me a break?”

Nines clasped his hands tightly behind his back as he glared down at Gavin, “Have you failed to notice you’re unwell as of late?”

Gavin shrugged, “Oh trust me,” he pointed at his gauze-covered eye, “ _this_ is my reminder of that fact.”

Nines shook his head firmly, “Have you noticed anything else?”

The hell was this? 21 Questions?

Gavin felt his patience growing thin as he drummed his fingers on his thighs.

“Well, now that you mention it,” he held up his fingers as he counted things off of them, “I’m more grumpy than usual lately, I haven’t taken a piss or a shit in almost five days, I can’t seem to keep any solids or liquids down, I miss my cigarettes, my mom is a nosy bitch who probably thinks I’m a homosexual now, thanks to you, my left eye is infected with probably some kind of alien semen or somethin’, and you’re fuckin’ annoying me!”

Nines gave him a cold, stern look as he stood silently.

Gavin stood, brushing past him as he left the beer can abandoned on the coffee table.

“That good enough and accurate enough for you, Nines?” He headed for the bathroom, scratching his forehead the entire time as he kicked the door shut.

(“””””””””)

“Connor, come join me and Sumo on the couch!”

Connor was distracted from studying the taped-up broken kitchen window, and he happily walked over into the living room, sitting beside Hank while Sumo rested his head in his owner’s lap as he sat on the floor by his feet.

Hank was gently rubbing Sumo’s ears, but stopped when Connor sat down beside him, all his attention on him now.

The TV was showing some kind of jazz concert, the musicians wearing black suits as they swayed and moved about on stage before a small orchestra accompanying them in the back.

Connor spoke to Hank while watching, “You like Jazz.”

Hank regarded him with joy and warmth emanating from his eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

Connor’s head tilted as he curiously kept watching the TV. “I learned that about you when I broke into your house through your window.”

Hank gasped, sitting up against the back of the couch seats. “Hey! When did you have time to do that? I thought you came over to save me and get my lazy ass on a case with you!”

He laughed as he pushed his bangs back, staring intently at Connor, who was still watching the TV.

“I had time while you were…uh…”

Hank sighed, feeling a little ashamed of himself. “Yeah, I remember: I had my head hovering over the toilet puking my guts out, don’t need to remind me, Connor.”

Connor’s gaze fell, but he was still facing the TV. “I’m sorry, Hank.”

Hank snickered, though it was warm and friendly, “For what?”

“For…for everything…I know why you didn’t want to trust me at first.”

Hank sighed, turning himself so he was facing Connor, and he placed a hand gently on Connor’s shoulder.

“Connor,” he spoke softly, watching in glee as Connor finally turned his eyeballs to peek over at him, “when’re you gonna turn around and look at me?”

He saw Connor swallow nervously. “Why do you want me to do that, Hank?”

“So I can finally kiss you.”

Connor’s small gasp of surprise made Hank’s heart flutter as he reached up, moving his hand off Connor’s shoulder and wrapped it around Connor’s neck.

“Hank! Why do you want to kiss me?”

Hank pulled Connor’s forehead against his, gently rubbing the back of his neck with a few fingers as he grinned.

“Are you going to start questioning everything I do from here on?”

Before Connor could respond, Hank pressed their lips together softly, in a most tender, chaste kiss.

Their lips moved together slowly, Connor’s hesitant for a second before they added their pressure on Hank’s.

Hank stroked Connor’s face gently with another hand, practically melting and sighing as he felt Connor taking over the kiss, lips parting as he gently ran his tongue along Hank’s lower lip before pulling back.

Hank closed his eyes as their foreheads leaned against each other’s. He sighed, this was the most complacent he’d felt in a long time.

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad was it?”

He opened his eyes to sink into warm brown depths.

“No, but I wonder how long you’ve been wanting to do that?” Connor whispered against his lips, making him feel dizzy with the need to kiss him again.

“Are you going to always ask questions before and after we kiss?” Hank laughed softly, stroking Connor’s cheek with a thumb.

Connor smirked as he looked down at Hank’s lips.

“I’m a deviant, Hank,” he placed his hands softly on Hank’s chest, and Hank’s heart practically leapt out of his chest in excitement.

“…I have to question _everything._ ”

Their lips met again and again until they were both more than content to sit side-by-side in each other’s arms for the rest of the night while Sumo leapt up on the couch beside them, his head and muzzle resting in Connor’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Finally Hank and Connor kissed!!! <3 ^_^


	10. Cops and Robbers

Gavin had to be living in some weird purgatory-nightmare that wasn’t fully his own reality. He just had to be living in some strange parallel universe that was super messed up and horrifying, and he would wake up any moment from the hell he was trapped in, and everything would be as it once was, all normal and fine and dandy.

Except, it really fucking wasn’t, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming or trapped in a dream land or alternative reality; this was very much the real world he was currently living in.

He stood staring at himself in the mirror again early in the morning. There was no fucking way he could seriously walk anywhere in public looking the way he did, and for once in his life, Gavin didn’t care about the consequences of losing his job.

He opened his eyelids widely, frozen on the cold floor of the bathroom as he gaped at his reflection in a feeling of mixed horror and dread.

His right eye was now just as red as the left one had been a day ago, while the left one was now entirely a very creamy white color. Gavin was completely unable to see his pupil or iris in the left eye, while the right was just a red bloody mess.

Having no other options available, he reached inside the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, pulling out the Pink Eye relief drops and applying them to both his eyes as he heard Nines walking around in his bedroom.

He hurried, hanging his head low and away from Nines’ inspection as he entered his room, right when his phone rang.

Still keeping his face turned away from Nines, Gavin answered the phone while he rummaged through his drawers for his work clothes.

“Reed.”

“About time you picked up, you lazy bastard!”

He resisted the urge to groan in anguish when he heard Fowler’s gravelly voice.

“Captain,” he struggled with his jeans as he slid into them, “to what do I owe this lovely pleasure?”

“Cut the theatrics, Reed, and get your stupid ass over to _Bert’s Jewelry_.”

Gavin frowned at the phone in his hands, carefully avoiding Nines as he stepped around the messy clothes piled on the floor, trying to look at Gavin’s face.

“Why, what happened now?”

“Another robbery, you moron! What else?” Fowler slammed down the phone, cutting off the call after that insult.

Gavin threw the phone on his bed, pulling a thick black sweater on as he snatched his black sunglasses off his night table and slid them on his nose. These would have to do for now, even indoors. He could already sense the questions burning in Nines’ head, and he had to keep him distracted for as long as he could, which was why he was more than eager to get going to do his job rather than laze about the apartment again.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, making sure his keys and wallet were in there when he hung his head low, pushing the hood of the sweater up over his head.

“We should move, Fowler says there’s been another incident at _Bert’s Jewelry._ ”

Nines walked behind him slowly as they made their way to Gavin’s car, and he remained silent until they’d pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

Nines leaned forward in his seat, staring at Gavin as he drove with his hoodie pulled up and sunglasses resting on his nose, hardly leaving much skin for seeing.

Gavin ignored the piercing gaze at first, but he’d been barely able to cope with it and pretend it wasn’t affecting him for a full three minutes before he snapped.

“Stop fuckin’ starin’ at me like that or I’ll end you!” He clenched a fist, holding it up over his mouth and nose as he stared ahead at the road as he passed a slower vehicle along the way.

“I have a question, Detective Reed…”

“It’s Gavin! It’s GAVIN!” He felt the last bits of his patience floating away, much like the way the dirt and grime floated and dripped away and off his car as rain poured down over the car. It was early April, which meant plenty of rain ahead, and a wonderful green summer, but not even thoughts like that could contain Gavin’s anger as he sped forth.

“Detective,” Nines began, still studying Gavin’s face as best he could, head tilting up and down.

“…Is it regular human behavior to wear apparel such as sunglasses in rainy and cloudy weather?”

Gavin felt his hands shaking as he changed lanes again, honking and flipping off the driver he’d passed.

“Fuck off, Nines, I don’t have the energy or patience for this shit right now!” Gavin turned on the windshield wipers, one of them far too old to work properly, and all it did was scrape and groan against the windshield, making loud and obnoxious ‘squelching’ and ‘screeching’ sounds.

Gavin closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sound as Nines continued on.

“Are you experiencing problems with your vision?”

Gavin snapped his head over at him, glaring at him from behind his smoky lenses.

“Huh?”

Nines smiled, “I can conduct a brief optical scan, if you wish, it may help you determine whether-”

Gavin turned the radio on, tuning the station in on his favourite Hard Rock and Heavy Metal channel. He made sure the volume was up full blast as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal, making sure to swerve violently a few times, secretly enjoying the way Nines’ head jolted a few times roughly as he sat stiffly, falling silent.

That was more like it.

(“””””””””)

He’d made sure to park as far away from the store as possible, not wanting to risk giving their position away if in case the robber was still on the premises. He led Nines towards the entrance of the Jewelry store, peeking around behind their backs before he followed him inside as well.

Most of the display cases had been smashed and shattered to pieces, the glass lying all over the floor. Nearly half of the displayed jewels were missing, and the owner, Mr. Bert Randall stood behind the counter, shaking his head as he hopelessly looked towards their direction as they approached.

Mr. Randall was a short, stout man sporting a white beard and white hair. Gavin thought he looked like Santa Claus, but he kept that stupid thought to himself as he shoved Nines out of the way and headed up to question the owner of the store.

“Mr. Randall, what time did you come into work today?” Gavin skipped the formalities as he flashed him his badge.

It took a few seconds for the store owner to gather himself together and answer the question.

“I just g-got here about ten minutes ago!”

He looked around the messy, empty store, tugging at his white hair in frustration. “All my stuff’s gone! I can’t believe it!”

“Who else works here besides you?” Gavin barked out, hearing some movement in the back room behind Mr. Randall.

Mr. Randall looked back and forth between Nines and Gavin, and then at them and the back room. “J-just my nephew, Bruce! He’s just a kid though!”

Gavin didn’t care as he called out to Bruce.

“Hey kid! Bruce! Get out here, we’re from the DPD! We wanna have a chat!”

Heavy footsteps answered his cries, and a tall, lanky teenager walked up beside Mr. Randall. Bruce was quite tall for a teenager, and he had acne and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a torn, dirty _Knights of the Black Death_ band shirt, and worn-out black skinny jeans. He wore a dirty pair of black and white All-Star Converse sneakers as well, and he made his way around the other side of the counter as Gavin beckoned him over with a wagging index finger.

The teenager stepped over the shards of glass, keeping his eyes cast down on his large feet.

“Yeah, that’s right, don’t be shy.” Gavin snorted as he sensed that the kid was something of an ‘actor’.

“How old are you, Bruce?” Gavin asked studying the teen carefully as he held a small Roomba vacuum in his hands.

He set it down on the floor, turning it on as it began sliding and gliding across the floors, sweeping up the glass.

“I’m seventeen.” For a seventeen-year-old, Bruce had an amazingly deep voice.

Gavin hummed, “I miss being seventeen…you in school now?”

Bruce shrugged, “Kinda, also workin’ part time here savin’ up for college.”

“What do you want to study?”

Mr. Randall stepped forward suddenly, “Please, can you tell me what this is about? Why are you questioning him?”

Gavin ignored him as he leaned close to Bruce. “Have you ever thought of becoming a cop?”

Bruce looked away, turning back over the counter and grabbing some plastic bags.

Gavin cocked his head to the right, a hair strand falling over on his forehead, “No? Well if you were a cop, you know the first question you’d have to ask when conducting an investigation and questioning witnesses, right?”

“Officers!” Mr. Randall cried out persistently, but Gavin paid him no mind.

“Where were you before your uncle’s store opened, kid?”

Bruce gave a half shrug, “On my way headed here.”

“Who is the first person to unlock the doors and set up the store?”

Bruce stared over at his uncle, who looked angrily at Gavin, steam practically rising from his head and blowing out his ears.

“I had the keys today and I arrived early, so what?” Bruce spat, eyes blank as he stood stiffly and awkwardly in front of Gavin.

Gavin smirked, “The first one in? Huh?”

A silence broke into the store, while Bruce looked at his uncle again before taking the first step away from the counter.

“Gotta clean.”

Gavin watched as Bruce grabbed a black trash bag among the other small plastic bags, and he made his way over the counter again, walking slowly. Gavin kept his eyes on the teen, watching keenly as Bruce approached.

Bruce turned to brush past Gavin, but his shoulder bone collided into Gavin’s chest. Gavin blinked, and he felt Bruce increase the pressure for a split second, his eyes meeting Gavin’s for a moment before he hung his head low and turned to walk towards the front of the store…

Gavin quickly grabbed his gun, “Freeze! Hold it right there!”

Bruce stopped, holding his arms up, the bags falling slowly to the floor.

“Don’t you fuckin’ move-”

Of course he ran. He broke out the front doors, running faster than Gavin could have pictured for a scrawny, lanky teen.

“He’s the one who did this to your store.” Nines hissed back as Mr. Randall began screaming for them to stop, and he was already tearing after the young teen.

Gavin followed, taking off after them both, but Nines was much faster.

His long legs pumped as he dashed along the sidewalks, leaping past people and dogs walking by. The way Nines moved was graceful and effortless, as if he was a natural born athlete.

Gavin saw he was beginning to lose track of them, Bruce’s ponytail waving away in the distance, followed by the black and white of Nines’ uniform…

Gavin felt enraged. He couldn’t believe he was losing this case to an android. He was the one who’d discovered that Bruce was lying because he’d shown fear and hesitation all over the damn place the moment they’d entered the Jewelry store, so why should Nines take that glory out from under his nose?

Maybe his dad was right; maybe he was a wimp after all who’d never amount to anything even remotely close to what it meant to be a man…he should just hang back and accept that he was old, obsolete, useless, and let Nines chase the boy down.

_Fuck. That._

A burst of energy surged forth through his veins, and he tore after them. His body was moving beyond the speed he never could have run on his own, regardless of how often he visited the gym.

There was nothing ‘human’ about the way he was moving; his legs flying and cutting through the air as he leapt over a kid bending down to tie his shoelaces, zooming past a bunch of people exiting a grocery store, weaving his way carefully around them so he didn’t even touch a single hair on their heads.

He was approaching Nines’s back quickly, but he still had some ways to go, and he saw a large hole in the street as Nines followed Bruce taking a sharp turn, directly cutting into the traffic on the roads, skipping over a large mess construction workers had made in a ditch.

Bruce leapt down into the ditch, clearly unable to make the wide jump that was at least almost the entire length of the road. It would measure up to at least a 15 foot jump all the way across the ledge of where the ditch was dug into the ground, and over to the other side, possibly more.

No human could make that jump without having to run directly through the ditch, past all the busy construction workers. Still, the kid made his way past the workers, youth and agility on his side.

Bruce climbed up to the other side, stepping on top of the equipment of the construction workers, causing them to yell at him as he ran up to the other side of the street and tore through a small parking lot.

Nines stopped as soon as he reached the ledge of the ditch, LED light flashing yellow as he assessed the best route to take. He too leapt inside it instead of leaping over, making his way directly through as he tried to climb up the walls to the other side just as Bruce had.

They were going to lose the boy in less than a few seconds, and Gavin had to react fast.

As Nines was leaping up the wall to the other side of the street, Gavin reached the ledge of the ditch, and he leapt high into the air.

His arms flailed in the air as he sprung up, sailing across the wide ditch, over the worker’s heads. Dirt flew from beneath his boots as he flew past them all and landed on the other side on both his feet at the same time Nines climbed up.

They ran simultaneously in the same direction Bruce had gone, still seeing sight of his dark clothing and blonde hair swaying in the wind.

Gavin was matching every step Nines took, foot for foot, their movements in perfect harmony and unison as they ran side-by-side.

Nines turned his head to look at Gavin, and a peculiar expression crossed his face before looking back directly ahead of him at Bruce’s back.

They were getting closer and closer to the boy, and Gavin stretched out a hand, reaching for the ponytail, the shirt, anything he could get a hold of so he could stop the little piece of shit crook.

Nines also reached out to grab Bruce, but a loud car horn blared in front of them.

Gavin realized they’d ran past more sidewalks and streets, and in their hot pursuit of Bruce, they’d followed the teenager to a railroad.

Bursting forward stronger, Gavin looked up away from the back of Bruce’s head as he noticed a train approaching them fast.

Bruce was going to try to make it to the other side, and the train had no time to stop for him. He was going to get himself and all of them killed!

Inches away from Bruce, Gavin saw Nines falling behind him out of the corners of his eyes as Bruce dashed on ahead with every bit of strength he had, hoping to make it to the other side of the railroad on time.

Gavin wasn’t going to let him go that easily, and just when the tip of Bruce’s white Converse sneakers had barely touched the train tracks, the train’s bright lights were right above their heads.

“STOP!”

Gavin roared as time slowed down.

Bruce was already starting to slowly step directly in front of the train, and that’s when Gavin literally saw his impending death.

Letting impulse guide him, he snapped his hands forward, his fingers finally finding purchase in the sweaty warm cotton of the dark band shirt. He yanked the boy back by the middle of his shirt and that’s when the train zipped by Bruce’s nose, barely leaving half an inch in between the boy and death.

Bruce slammed backwards into Gavin’s chest, and he screamed as he tried punching and kicking his way away from Gavin. Gavin held him tightly, trying to get him to calm down as he saw Nines appearing behind them.

“I’ll take him.” Nines offered and followed through on the offer, not waiting for Gavin to respond as he grabbed the boy’s hands and pried him out of Gavin’s grip.

While the boy fought against Nines, too, Nines gaped openly at Gavin.

“You not only kept up with me, but you beat me…you beat me, Detective Reed…how?”

It was a question Gavin knew he couldn’t answer but was going to have to at some point as he pushed his sunglasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

He remained standing still, gawking at the white train as it continued moving along the tracks in front of them, drowning out the sounds that Bruce made as he began yelling and swearing viciously at Nines.

Nines tugged the boy away, heading back towards the city. “Let’s go.”

Gavin followed, feeling pure fear flood his veins, but it wasn’t fear from the situation, the boy’s life being put in danger, or their own lives. It wasn’t a fear of even risking his job being lost; he was scared because he’d managed to not only leap from one side of the road to the other unharmed and unscathed, but he’d run all that way and more without breaking a sweat once, or having to breathe…

Truth be told, Gavin wasn’t even the least bit tired…


	11. Ethics and Self-Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take time and send a huge HUGE thank you to anyone and everyone who's either read this fic (even for a brief moment) and a HUGE hug and treat to anyone who's given it love.  
> You guys keep me going, and any bit of support is so heartwarming :) Thanks once again, and enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> *WARNING: Attempted suicide!*

Gavin should’ve known that when he got back to the DPD Fowler would have started screaming at him. Having been around Jeffrey Fowler for as long as he had, it was expected as much as expecting a bear to shit in the woods, but he’d somehow overestimated Fowler due to the morning’s success with Bruce being apprehended and arrested for breaking into and robbing his uncle’s jewelry store.

As far as Gavin was concerned, they’d won the case fair and square. They’d chased down and caught the kid who’d obviously done it, and Gavin was a million percent sure that after ten minutes alone with Nines in the interrogation room, the kid would confess.

So why was he currently sitting in Jeffrey Fowler’s office, being yelled at by his boss from the top of his lungs while he sat across his desk, hands on his lap, sunglasses still covering his eyes?

“You don’t go around chasing young boys halfway across downtown without a fuckin’ good reason!”

Gavin sneered as he spat: “Yeah? Well what about: he was the one who did it, and was going to get the fuck away before we could question him? Hmm? Is that a good enough reason for you, Jeffrey?”

Fowler slammed a hand on his desk, holding the other up at his head, shaking it up and down in a silent order for Gavin to shut his trap.

Fowler then pointed at Nines, who’d been standing beside Gavin’s chair.

“Nines, you’re a brutally honest man, so why don’t you explain to me _exactly_ what happened.”

Gavin retorted, starting to aggressively attack Fowler with an expletive, when Nines gently placed a hand on his back, stilling and silencing him immediately. Gavin didn’t think the pressure Nines left on his back would be so gentle and warm…

“Detective Reed was vigilant and accurate at identifying the perpetrator, Captain Fowler.”

Fowler rolled his eyes but allowed it. “Continue please, Nines.”

“Detective Reed questioned both Mr. Randall as well as his seventeen-year-old nephew, Bruce Wagner.”

Fowler gaped at Nines sarcastically, placing both his palms against his cheeks as he leaned his elbows on his desk. “You don’t say!”

Gavin scowled at the gesture, but before he could interrupt, Nines answered: “Yes, Detective Reed was the one who tracked Bruce down after he gave us a lengthy chase.”

He hadn’t been expecting to ever hear that from the android’s mouth, and Gavin’s jaw fell open in surprise.

Fowler cleared his throat, hands sliding back on his lap. “So you’re telling me that Detective Reed here made the right decision and did the best he could?”

Nines nodded without hesitation, “Yes, he always does.”

Fowler’s eyes narrowed as he observed Nines closely, as if waiting for something.

“Nines, do you enjoy working with Detective Reed?”

They both stared at Nines carefully, the seconds ticking by slowly when Nines’ tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

“I do, yes.”

Gavin was surprised and shocked yet again by Nines in less than a few minutes in the same day. He just couldn’t believe it. He'd always held the notion that Nines never cared enough about him to form an opinion of him, and even if he did, his machine-like nature probably wouldn't ever mention it to anyone. Boy, was Gavin ever surprised to hear that Nines actually 'liked' having him as his partner!

“Do you think you could have caught Bruce by yourself, or was Detective Reed slowing you down?”

Gavin was offended by the question, but Nines smiled.

“We worked as a team, but Detective Reed was far more efficient than I ever could’ve been.”

Nines had actually lied for _him?_ On _his_ behalf?

Gavin rose to his feet, turning toward Nines as he took a step towards him, “Why are you-”

“Nines, if Detective Reed wasn’t here right now, is there anything you’d like to tell me that you haven’t already?”

Another long silence stretched out, as Gavin waited patiently, gaping at Nines in surprise and pain, though it was more psychologically and emotionally based. He’d completely underestimated Nines, and he’d never appreciated him as a partner…he didn’t know why and how he’d been so blind and so cruel, but he began hating himself the longer he watched Nines’ face go from one expression to at least another five.

“Nines?”

Nines smiled, turning to address Fowler, “No, I’ve said all I needed to, Captain.”

Fowler pointed at him, “Do you trust Detective Reed?”

“Of course I do.”

Gavin wanted to request to leave, but it seemed like Fowler had read his mind, or just simply wanted his ass out of the office.

He gestured towards the door with a hand, “Reed, get outta here, before I change my mind about sending you on another case.”

Gavin nodded, turning to Nines. “Let’s go.”

“Oh I don’t think so, Gavin,” Fowler growled, “…I want to speak to Nines alone for a while.”

Gavin didn’t argue, closing the door right when he’d heard Fowler shout: “Shut the damn door!”

Gavin was at the last step leading back down to the bullpen when the office door opened again, and Fowler screamed into his back: “And I want you to ditch the shades next time I see you!”

The door slammed, and he was left to wander over to his desk, looking at how clean the top of it was. He sat down, feeling rather…heavy, especially in all his bones.

It seriously felt as if all the bones in his arms, legs, back, and neck weighed at least a ton. Gavin was sure it had to be from the insane feat of strength he’d displayed earlier, but he didn’t feel tired…

In fact, Gavin felt more alive than ever. He had enough energy to keep him going for probably weeks, he wasn’t hungry for food, or craving cigarettes and alcohol…

He tapped the sunglasses, feeling as if his arms were going to fall off the second he’d lifted them up.

Everything in his body felt suddenly so heavy, so firm…maybe he needed a painkiller after all. He felt as if heavy chains were attached to his limbs, and he slowly had to move to open his desk drawer, searching for the bottle of Ibuprofen he usually kept there.

It was gone.

Great.

He tried standing, but even his stomach and chest felt so…solidified…as if his internal organs had all turned to stone or large chunks of equipment. Nothing inside him felt warm or alive anymore, but he figured he was just being melodramatic, and in desperate need of his Ibuprofen.

Gavin knew there was always one full bottle in the Break Room for cases of emergency, and he felt that this indeed was a case of an emergency.

He was almost at the heavenly Break Room, when someone grabbed him by the elbows in tight grips and he was dragged backwards into a meeting room further down the hall away from the Break Room.

“Let go, you fuck!” Gavin fought and wriggled, but whoever had him was too strong.

Gavin was careful not to wriggle around too much, not wanting the sunglasses to fall off as he fought back.

The meeting room they’d stumbled in was dark, and it got even more dark when the person who’d dragged him inside slammed the door, cutting off hallway lighting from pouring in the room.

The lights were on in a flash as Gavin spun around, fists raised.

He dropped his fists, exhaling in relief when he saw Connor standing before him, glaring angrily at him.

“Connor! Don’t do that to me!” He chuckled semi-nervously, especially considering how serious and irate the android appeared as it continued to glare menacingly at him.

Gavin placed a hand on the back of his neck. “What? What’d I do now?”

He knew something was terribly wrong given how madly Connor was glaring at him. His eyes seemed to be full of hate and rage, but his voice was somehow well-composed and calm.

“Take off the sunglasses, Gavin.”

Gavin swallowed thickly, “No.”

“Take them off.”

“Fuck you.”

Connor stepped forward, eyebrows set low on his brow. “You know you lied to me, Gavin, and there’s no sense in hiding it anymore!”

Gavin denied it vehemently, laughing as he backed away a few steps.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, it’s just some eye allergies.”

Connor shook his head, “Then show me.”

“No.”

Connor raised a hand slowly, “I know this is more than ‘allergies’, Gavin, and you can’t keep this to yourself anymore!”

Gavin fumed at him, hands flying up to his sunglasses. “Fine, you wanna take a look?”

Connor lowered his hands but nodded.

“Fine,” he tore off the sunglasses viciously, and Connor audibly gasped as his eyes widened dramatically.

“HERE!” Gavin screamed, watching as Connor took a few steps back, eyebrows furrowing now in a mix of fear, repulsion, and concern.

“You…you…you must tell someone!”

Gavin shook his head stubbornly, “Well I just told you, so if you got what you wanted, fuck off now!”

Connor stood firmly, planting his feet on the floor as he clenched his fists by his side.

“Gavin, I say this because I care!”

Gavin snorted as he slapped his thigh, though he really wasn’t finding the situation funny at all.

“You don’t give two shits about me, Connor! You never have!”

Connor glared at him, then looked down as if unable to look into his eyes anymore, though Gavin didn’t blame him.

“I care more than you think, which is why I want to hel-”

“No!” Gavin interrupted as he slid the sunglasses back on, “If you cared about me at all, you wouldn’t tell me to just ‘go and get help’ like it’s a fuckin’ cakewalk! You’d instead help me hide this shit!!”

“You’re fighting off some kind of viral eye infection and going through massive biological changes at a cellular level.”

Gavin wanted to slap Connor across the face…with a desk…

“Oh really? Is that your diagnosis, doc?” He growled deeply, trying to move towards the door and avoid Connor as much as possible.

Connor met his gaze finally, “Does Nines know?”

Gavin didn’t know why, but that insulted him more than anything else that day so far.

“Fuck you, Connor.” He spat at the android cruelly as he walked out of the room, throwing the door open so wildly it smashed against the walls on the outside.

He needed to be alone, and he needed to be alone NOW.

Gavin made his way to the men’s bathroom, and once he made sure no one else was around-either inside or outside the bathroom-he walked inside.

The bathroom was empty, and Gavin paced from one end of the room to the other, holding his head in his hands as his fingers slid up through the sides of his head, making their way to the top of his head as he pulled his hair strands with all his might.

He didn’t care if he lost every single strand of hair; he just wanted to hide away in a hole for the rest of his life. How was he supposed to face anyone now?

He was certain Connor was going to blab to someone eventually, and the sooner he did so, the faster Gavin could leave town in a fucking hurry.

But for now, he needed to punch something, and he needed to punch hard.

A million things were floating through Gavin’s head as he paced the empty washroom, looking for something to bash in with his fists. Repeatedly, the one thought that was spinning around in his head the most was: how on Earth was it possible for his life and everything he’d worked so hard for to come crashing down in less than a week??

How had control slipped so easily through his fingers?! What had he done to deserve his own friends betraying him, his mind, his body, everything?!?

He felt his forehead near the right-side of his temple itching again, and that was when Gavin lost it.

He turned, slamming both clenched fists over and over against a paper towel dispenser. It was made of pure metal and would likely hurt like a bitch to punch, but he didn’t care.

Losing himself to his anger, he repeatedly brought his tightly shut fists down time and time again on the dispenser.

He didn’t feel any pain, he didn’t feel the bones in his hands shattering in many pieces as they should have, and it enraged him further. Why wasn't he feeling anything? He was supposed to feel! He wanted it to hurt all over until no amount of pills in the world could bring him relief! 

He bit back a scream as he punched the dispenser with increasing force, his eyes swelling up with emotions he’d tried burying for years as his hands lost themselves in the rhythm of hate and anger.

Gavin knew he had to stop, before he alerted the entire precinct, and he slowed down as he brought his hands up again into the air, ready to give the inanimate object one last punch for good measure.

He looked up, trying to imagine the face of someone he hated the most, but all he could see were the bright bathroom lights shining above, and both his hands up to the ends of his wrists in pure white in skin color.

Gavin froze, a wail dying in his throat before he could emit it. He lowered his hands, eyes popping out of his sockets practically, from how widely he was staring at his white hands.

They were…no…the remainder of his skin above the wrists were pink, like he’d expected of human skin to be, but his fingers and hands…they were white…they felt like plastic as he held them up to his face and wiggled them in the air.

“Holy fuck…”

The bathroom door opened, and Gavin watched as his skin automatically switched from pure white to light pink in an instant. It seemed as if it had never been there…as if it was all in his head…

“Reed!”

He knew it was Hank before he’d turned around, and he swallowed as he spun around, holding tightly onto his sunglasses.

“What?” He shook nervously, trying to shake away what he’d just seen from his mind, but it was difficult composing himself in front of a seasoned Lieutenant.

Hank raised an eyebrow at the strange state Gavin was in.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Hank walked over to a urinal, unzipping his pants as he did so, “…you look like shit.”

Gavin wrapped his arms around himself, cradling himself and no doubt looking pathetic in the process, but he didn’t care. He wanted to go home and curl up in bed for days without talking to anyone or seeing anyone. That would be the only remedy for whatever the fucking hell he was going through.

“Reed, you deaf asshole! Didn’t you hear a word I said?”

He realized Hank had been talking the entire time, and he shook his head and then murmured: “No, I’m sorry.”

Hank finished urinating, turning around and zipping himself back up.

A strange look crossed his face as he looked at Gavin from head to toe. “Jesus Christ, you really don’t look so good…”

“What do you want, Hank?” Gavin asked, listening as Hank washed his hands and face.

“Don’t flatter yourself; Fowler sent me to get you.”

Gavin nodded, “Alright, I’m gonna go to his office then.”

Hank turned around, “No, he wants you to head straight to the Belmont widow’s house, and he wants you to go alone.”

Gavin paused when he reached the door, “Did he say why?”

Hank resumed washing up. “Says that the widow herself called in asking to see you.”

(“””””””””)

Gavin found it odd, how history often repeated itself. He was parked in the driveway of the old University Professor’s widow’s house, engine off as he looked up at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. For a long time, Gavin just sat, listening to the sounds outside his car. He wasn’t motivated to rush, he just sat.

His eyes found their way up towards the front door of the house where they lingered, but then he lost interest in studying the front door and gazed back at himself in the mirror.

Gavin knew there was something more than seriously wrong with him. He knew his body was somehow…damaged…broken…

What he’d witnessed in the men’s room earlier had been a living testimony to his worst nightmare, and seeing was believing, after all…

Gavin refused to become a fucking monster. He didn’t need doctors, he didn’t need a hospital, he didn’t need Connor or Nines. He knew what he needed.

He leaned over and opened the glove compartment of his dashboard and fumbled around for a few seconds before he pulled out a black Glock 22.

Making sure no one was around the premises and near his car, Gavin sighed as he made sure the gun was loaded as he checked the chamber of the gun. He only needed one bullet, but he wasn’t sure if one would actually work…

He looked back up at his reflection, swiping off the sunglasses roughly and nearly screaming at the horrific sight of his white left-eye and blood red right-eye.

Best to nip it in the bud now. Perhaps the mortician could at least dig out his eyeballs and clean the sockets properly before his mother came to his fucking funeral. He sure hoped it would be the case as he leaned his neck back slightly and pressed the barrel of the gun beneath his chin.

Gavin wouldn’t deny that this wasn’t his first suicide attempt; but this was one he promised himself he would go through with. He refused to give into whatever fucked up disease this was where he was turning into a…no! He wouldn’t even think about it! It wasn't fucking possible, and even if it was, it was better to end his life while there was still some semblance of humanity left within him.

He closed his eyes slowly, hearing some birds chirping loudly off in the distance as he mentally and silently counted: one, two, three…

His finger stroked the trigger, as if toying with it, and toying with him. He flinched, feeling his body quivering with fear.

Why was he such a chicken shit?! Just pull the fucking trigger and get it over with!

He clenched his teeth tightly together, breathing deeply through his mouth, hearing the wind blowing against the windows, making the car slightly tilt and shake.

“BOOM!!”

Gavin nearly screamed as he fell forward in his seat. His car rocked and swayed slightly, and as he peered at the rear-view mirror, he saw two little boys wearing soccer shoes as they bounced and kicked a soccer ball around. They were wearing matching soccer uniforms, and they laughed as they collected their ball from beneath Gavin’s car and kicked it down the street as they chased after it.

Gavin sighed, shaking his head as he sorted his thoughts through again, cursing himself for not checking his surroundings a lot better. Now, he would get through with it.

Practically shoving the gun into his skin, he closed his eyes tighter and counted all over again: one, two, three…his eyes opened, and he stared at himself in the mirror. He exhaled harshly, the end of his breath coming out in a whine and a soft cry.

He couldn’t do it…Gavin looked down at his hands holding the gun, and noticed how badly they were trembling.

“Fuck!” He threw the gun on the passenger’s seat, propping a hand over his forehead as he sniffled a few times. He really was a fucking coward, but he wouldn’t abandon his duties for the time being.

Gavin looked up at the widow’s old house, and he placed the gun back in the glove compartment as he made a silent promise to himself to do the deed when he finished speaking with her. Either way, if he was found dead at his own apartment or in her driveway, it didn’t matter.

He considered himself a man of honor, and since she’d requested to speak with him, he would at least die knowing he followed his duties and fulfilled the request of the elderly. This was good enough, and he exited the car, straightening himself in a hurry as he put his sunglasses back on.

History had indeed repeated itself; he found himself back in the same place he’d been in not even a full week ago, ready to knock on the worn-out front door of the Belmont widow’s home.

There were no signs that she was even home, and the entire outer perimeter of the property looked even worse than the first time Gavin had laid eyes on it. The shingles were torn off in spite of there being no wind all week, and plenty of leaves and debris filled the drainpipes and eavestroughs.

The entire look of the place made Gavin feel nervous and uncomfortable, but he reminded himself that this could solve the case and answer the questions he personally had regarding the widow’s husband’s death.

Gavin rang the doorbell reluctantly, sighing as he made sure his sunglasses were up high enough on his nose that he wouldn’t risk giving the old woman a heart attack and being accused of her murder, himself.

Oh the irony, there.

The door opened slowly, and Gavin felt a pressure around his legs.

He looked down to see the little black cat the widow had called ‘Sibil’. She was purring happily, rubbing herself against his legs, weaving in between his left and right leg as she looked up at him with half-closed bright green eyes.

Gavin smiled immediately as he knelt down by the cat, feeling his anger and frustrations melt away. He pet the cat softly, enjoying watching her back and rear arch up as his hands moved from the back of her head to her tail.

Her purrs grew louder, and she pressed a small dainty paw on his kneecap as she leaned up and pressed her head against Gavin’s chin.

“I missed you, little thing.”

Gavin was enjoying the moment with the little black cat, when he heard a pair of soft footsteps approaching him.

“Sibil missed you more.”

He looked up to find TZ standing with her hands clasped along her chest, gazing down at Gavin with her creamy eyes.

Where she’d once frightened him, today, he no longer found her scary or frightening. He calmly rose back up on his feet, smiling down at her while wondering if she could see it.

“Hello TZ.”

The android turned and walked inside the house, pushing the door open wider for Gavin.

“Melissa’s upstairs in her room, please follow me.”

Gavin closed the door behind him, immediately worrying when he found the entire house dark, the curtains all pulled down. He cursed himself for not noticing it sooner, but he began following TZ up the staircase, grabbing onto the old oak banister.

It was covered by a thick layer of dust, and Gavin noticed most of the furniture was as well; the paintings hanging on the walls, the chairs propped in the hallway upstairs, the closed doors…

Gavin followed TZ quickly, trying not to stare at her scorched scalp as he did so. She may have been 'blind', but Gavin knew she sensed a lot more than he originally surmised she would, and he didn't want to risk angering her, however nice and gentle she seemed.

“Is Ms. Belmont alright?”

TZ led him to a door in the middle of the hallway, pushing it open with a hand. “She’s not doing well; she’s just been very sick lately, and I’ve been trying to take care of her.”

Gavin hummed, “Is that why you pulled down every single curtain?”

TZ stopped before she’d led him inside the room, but from what Gavin could see, it was also dark as the rest of the house.

“I didn’t want her to get worse, and I didn’t want to risk bringing infections in.” TZ hung her head low, her hands wringing slightly together. She appeared nervous.

Gavin was getting confused. “Wait, so if she’s sick, then why would she call me over?”

TZ looked up at him, smiling slowly. “She didn’t call you; I did.”

Leaving Gavin to frown in confusion more than before, she finally moved inside the room.

It was an old bedroom, and Gavin could barely make out Melissa on the bed in the center of the room. The sheets had been pulled up to her chest, and she rested her hands at her sides as she breathed gently, her eyes tightly closed.

Gavin leaned close, noticing that she was indeed breathing, and her eyeballs were moving beneath the eyelids.

Immediately, his worries and concerns died away.

TZ had already set a chair by the bedside, and she motioned for Gavin to stand next to her while she sat in the chair, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she smiled down at the sleeping woman.

“I hope she gets better soon, but I don’t know how much longer she can keep getting sick like this.”

Gavin nodded, “She’s not as young as she used to be.”

TZ looked sad, and Gavin felt it more than saw it, despite the fact that her eyes were completely white and couldn’t reveal much. Her lips quivered, however, followed by her little chin.

“I don’t want her to leave me…”

Gavin didn’t want to be rude, but he knew he had to be blunt. “But she abuses you…”

TZ tilted her head as she watched the elderly woman’s chest rise and fall.

“Not really, she’s just really upset, and has no one else.”

“You’re not her punching bag.” Gavin whispered when TZ held up an index finger and pressed it against her lips.

She cooed gently, “It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks of me anymore,” she turned and looked up at Gavin, “…what leaves an impact is what we do in this world for others.”

Gavin felt sorry for her, he really did. He could tell she was really fond of the elderly woman, and probably did everything she ever asked of her, but this was beyond cruel…a most disturbingly dark tale.

“She’ll leave you eventually, you know that.” Gavin pointed out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

TZ nodded, “Everyone dies eventually, and I’m aware of that.”

“So what’ll happen to you?”

TZ rested a hand on the bed gently, “When she leaves, so shall I. I stayed for her.”

Gavin blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting more to the dark, even behind the sunglasses. “That will mean a change…aren’t you afraid of change?”

TZ looked back at him, “Aren’t you afraid of change yourself?”

Gavin froze.

“You’re changing right now, I can feel it.” She tilted her head back to regard the sleeping woman on the bed.

Tossing the question he’d currently held in his mind aside, Gavin peered down at the elderly woman.

“What happened to her husband?”

TZ was silent for a moment before she began stroking Ms. Belmont’s hand softly, her fingers trailing over the widow’s and hanging onto them for a moment before letting go.

“She killed him when she found out he was with a young student.”

Gavin turned away from TZ, walking up to a dark window. “How’d she kill him?”

“She poisoned him, but he didn’t die from the poison immediately; she didn’t put enough of it in his food…so she had to drag him into the basement, and she drowned him in the indoor pool.”

The widow suddenly coughed in her sleep, and Gavin spun around, staring between TZ and the sleeping woman until she’d calmed down and her chest rose and fell smoothly and peacefully.

“You knew she killed her husband.” It wasn’t a question; it was a fact.

TZ nodded as she kept stroking the widow’s hand.

“Yes, I was watching while she drowned him.”

“And you didn’t do anything to stop Melissa? Or did you help her murder her husband?” He couldn’t help the accusatory tone from rising in his voice, but it didn’t seem to disturb TZ as she stroked the widow’s cheeks.

“I was designed to help humans; not kill them.”

Gavin looked at her, half suspiciously. “You had nothing to do with her husband’s murder?”

TZ shook her head softly, “Never. All I did was help her wrap his body in a bag, and I drove her out of town to a special place only she and I know of, and I helped her bury his corpse.”

Gavin gazed at TZ, stunned and baffled. This android had gone through severe trauma, and she was helping a monster of a human being. Why?

He voiced this out loud as he stood around TZ, “Why?”

TZ smiled down at the widow before letting go of her hand and standing to her feet in front of Gavin.

“Because I love her like a sister.”

Gavin deadpanned, though his expression remained stone-cold serious. “Androids can’t love.”

TZ beamed brightly at him, as if trying even harder to disprove his point. “But I do; I love Melissa and I always will.”

Gavin had nothing to say as he simply stood staring down at the small android. Pity burned through his body, but he didn’t say anything out loud. He was numb all over and feeling heavier; not just in his limbs and bones.

TZ raised her hands up towards his face slowly, “I can’t really see you today, but I’d like to…I saw you last time.”

Gavin couldn’t move as he remained like a statue, frozen to the spot. He felt her warm hands and fingers gliding and grazing up across his cheeks, up to his nose, where they eventually stopped once she’d felt the rim of the sunglasses.

He didn’t try to stop her, and he didn’t say anything as she gently and carefully pulled his sunglasses off, tucking and holding them in the palms of her hands.

Gavin blinked a few times at her, and her smile grew wider as a small dimple formed on her right cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered at him with happiness and solace in her tone of voice, “…thank you for letting me see you.”

He bid her farewell a few moments later, the sunglasses back on his face as he got in his car and drove towards his home.

Although he’d considered himself a good detective, and a law-abiding citizen, Gavin wouldn’t and couldn’t ever turn TZ or Melissa Belmont in, and he made a silent resolution to himself that their story would only remain with him as he approached his apartment late that night.

He never would have thought that an android with unconditional love would not only have renewed his own will to live but, also restored his faith in the world once more.


	12. Prelude to a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Some gross stuffs*

Whatever odd version of ‘pink eye’ he’d caught was advancing and worsening rapidly. Gavin’s right eye was now the same yellow-orange color the left one had been a day ago, and it had happened in less than a few hours when he’d returned to work in the morning.

Gavin remembered it’d taken at least a day for the left eye to change in color and appearance, the entire eyeball still a murky, creamy white, but now the right one appeared to be headed towards that same change in less than a few hours.

Fowler had told him not to wear the sunglasses anymore, but Gavin didn’t give a shit. If anyone-especially Connor-saw him in this state, he’d be done for.

Frankly, he was truthfully surprised the tall bastard hadn’t yapped and spilled the beans to Hank already.

Taking a surreptitious glance at the annoying duo from across the bullpen, Gavin scoffed and shook his head as he watched Connor beam warmly at Hank from across his desk, reaching over to grab a donut from the box on Hank’s desk, offering it to the Lieutenant.

Hank accepted it happily, but before he could take a bite out of it, Connor pushed a small glass of milk into his empty hand.

Hank stared down at the glass briefly before smiling back at Connor and gently placing his hand on top of Connor’s. Their fingers stroked and caressed each other’s, and Gavin shivered in repugnance.

It was obviously evident that something extending beyond ‘friendship’ was going on between them, but whatever it fucking was, he knew it wasn’t any of his fucking business, and he didn’t have any right to saunter up to them and ask about it.

All he could do was watch them whenever the timing was right, gazing at them exchanging loving glances, flirting stares, and laughing softly as if they were telepathically sharing a joke that only they were in on.

Gavin didn’t have time to mock them any further when Nines arrived at his desk, tapping his shoulder gently.

Gavin shrugged the tapping off his shoulders. “Stop that shit and just say my fuckin’ name,” he growled irritably, “…that’ll be enough to get my attention too.”

Nines removed his hand, placing it down on the desk firmly close to Gavin’s elbow.

“Captain Fowler wishes to speak with us.”

Gavin gripped the handles of his sunglasses firmly in his fingers, “Sure, if it’s not one thing, then it’s always another.”

He didn’t remove the sunglasses as they walked into Fowler’s office, but Fowler was busy on the phone (yelling into it, more precisely), and he just waved Nines and Gavin in, not taking his eyes off his blue monitors above his desk.

“Call me back after lunch.” He abruptly ended the call, tugging on his black tie as he straightened his blue dress shirt.

Gavin turned his face to the side, holding up a hand against his eyes, trying to cover the fact that he was still wearing sunglasses.

Fowler either didn’t care, or didn’t pay enough attention, for he slammed down a pair of tickets on the desk, sliding them over to the other end close to Nines and Gavin.

Gavin peeked down at them as Fowler removed his thick fingers off them, revealing what they were for.

 **Kamski Talks, Saturday 7:00 PM**  
**Detroit Institute of Arts**  
**Parking and reservations $50 off with ticket**

“Dinner will be served at 7:30, so make sure you get there shortly beforehand.”

Gavin threw his hands up, snatching the tickets, which had a photo of Elijah Kamski’s pale face and ice-cold blue eyes on the front of it. He’d grown his hair a little longer, but it was pulled back in a tight ponytail with the shaved undercut closely trimmed against his scalp as he wore a dark suit.

“What the hell is this, Fowler, some kind of joke?” Gavin slid the tickets back towards Fowler’s knuckles, which were propped against the desk, fingers bent.

The older Captain glared at Gavin’s display of attitude. “It’s _Captain Fowler_ to you, jackass!”

He flung the tickets back at Gavin, “And this ain’t a fucking joke! Elijah Kamski is hosting a speech and presentation about the end of android slavery, and the future of androids. And seeing as he’s the founder of CyberLife, he’s still not any less important after everything this city’s gone through!”

Gavin shrugged nonchalantly, “What’s this got to do with me and Nines?”

Fowler pointed a crude finger at him, “I was getting to that, but you opened your wise-ass mouth before waiting for me to finish.”

Gavin bit down hard on his tongue as he waited for Fowler to continue. His body still felt as if it weighed a ton, and he was sure the area around the right-side of his forehead was still itching like crazy, but he was too angry with Fowler to pay attention to the things going on with his body.

Fowler leaned back in his chair, his right hand resting on the armrest, while he propped up the left one, rubbing his chin with it.

“You and Nines will be undercover protection Kamski’s lawyer hired for his safety…,” he held up his hand before Gavin could interrupt, “…not _everyone_ will always be content with the thought of ‘peaceful androids’, and public demonstrations already have been made outside of the billionaire’s mansion.”

A jeer came from Gavin, “Why can’t you send Anderson or Connor,” he looked out into the bullpen at them as he spoke, “I’m sure Hank would be more than excited over somethin’ like this.”

“Reed…,” Fowler sighed in pain, “…why can’t you ever just shut your fucking mouth and do as you’re told?”

A shrug was his answer, before Gavin answered vocally: “I’m just not interested in being some rich bitch’s human shield.”

“The man’s life is in danger on a daily basis, Reed.”

Gavin snickered coldly, “Gee I wonder why.”

Fowler glared at him, “What the hell did you say, Gavin?”

Gavin clenched a fist tightly, holding it up close to his cheek. “The fucker’s got majority of the wealth in all of North America, and yet he’s butthurt about having a few enemies? Fuck him!”

Fowler sighed, shaking his head as he stared at Nines.

“Why can’t you be more like him?” He nodded at Nines, who was staring down at Gavin, as if afraid of Gavin’s reaction to Fowler’s comparison.

Gavin hissed and held his hands together, wrists pointing down, “Nice burn, Captain.”

“The point is, for his own safety, you two are going to have to attend the speech, but you’ll be undercover as party guests attending the event.”

Gavin laughed loudly, pressing a hand over his sunglasses as he sat forward in his seat, shaking his head from side-to-side hopelessly.

“Forgive me for this,” he began, brushing back a loose hair strand that fell forward, “….but when did you stoop so low, Jeffrey? I mean…what happened to you?”

Fowler’s eyes twitched and his body began to shake. He held both hands down firmly in his lap as his lips curled back, making him strongly resemble a feral, wild animal that was ready to attack any moment.

“Watch. Your. Mouth.” He warned softly and lowly, but it had no effect on Gavin, who only laughed harder.

Fowler looked him up and down, shaking his head in distaste. “God knows why I bothered giving you this task, let alone still having your ass on the force.”

For some reason, Gavin found something in this statement even more amusing, his laughter getting louder by the second.

“Laugh all you like, but you _will_ attend that speech, you _will_ watch Kamski at all times, and you _will_ get the fuck out of this office with a plan on where you’re gonna get a black and white tux for Nines and yourself.”

With that said, Fowler returned back to his work, glaring over at the monitor on his desk as information flooded his eyes and he read through it, eyes shifting from left to right.

Gavin knew it was time to leave without any further discussion or argument when he felt Nines press down gently on his shoulder with a hand.

(“””””””””)

“Leave it to Jeffrey Fowler to make us find where to get suits for a party on Saturday, when it’s Friday afternoon.”

Gavin sat with his head in his hands at his desk, Nines seated on the edge of the desk beside him, arms resting firmly on his knees.

“We should start looking, Detective.”

Gavin felt it was a ‘no shit’ statement Nines had uttered, but he was in no mood to argue with the android. His head really was burning, and he was starting to feel stressed out.

Time for a walking-thinking break!

He rolled his chair back as he stood, motioning for Nines to take the seat.

“You stay here and find us both a tux, alright? I’ll be back.”

Nines didn’t move to sit down right away, choosing instead to observe Gavin as he paced around the little area space that was considered his ‘territory’.

“Anything else I can do to help, Detective?” Nines offered politely, trying to offer Gavin a smile, but it died down on his face halfway, and he stared blankly at Gavin instead.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, remember to call me ‘Gavin’ when we’re at the stupid event, and stop walkin’ and talkin’ like you have a rod jammed up your ass all the time.”

He grabbed Nines’ shoulders, and shoved him roughly down into the chair, pushing the chair against the desk with a leg as he stalked off towards the Break Room.

Gavin had to pass by Hank and Connor’s desk first, and he kept his head low as he brushed past Connor’s back, but it seemed as if the android had a miraculous sixth sense, for he turned around and gazed at Gavin with concern highly obvious in his large brown eyes.

“Gavin? Are you feeling better?” Connor asked, and Hank looked up and snorted at Gavin dismissively before turning back to his work.

Gavin hissed down at Connor as he sped up towards the Break Room: “Just peachy.”

He heard Connor standing up and following him, but he turned and whispered over his shoulder: “Leave me alone, Connor.”

Not choosing to stand by and watch until Connor listened, Gavin entered the heavenly Break Room.

He soon realized it was occupied, as Tina sat at a table, perched on a stool as she was applying her make-up for the day.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at her as he nodded over at her, “Hey.”

He heard the annoying voice that was Connor’s hovering over his shoulders at his ears.

“Please, just tell me if you’re-”

Gavin spun around like a bullet, snatching up Connor’s uniform collar as he yanked him against his own chest roughly.

They glared at each other, Connor tilting his head curiously at the barrier that the sunglasses Gavin wore provided him.

“Listen to me, you no good piece of-”

The hood of his dark brown sweater had been pulled up and over his head, effectively blocking all his vision. Gavin let go of Connor right away, trying to turn around and face whoever was playing games with him, but he soon felt thick arms wrapped around the back of his neck before he was pulled against a strong, muscular chest.

One of the hands holding him down began rubbing the top of his head roughly before slapping him on the back strongly.

“Gavin! You fucking slippery, sly motherfucker! Didn’t think I could find ya this easily huh?”

Chris Miller’s voice rang in his ears, and Gavin fought even harder.

The hood was pulled back again as Chris wrestled Gavin energetically, slamming them both against a table in the middle of the Break Room while Tina looked on, a bored expression crossing over her face as she shook her head at the men while reapplying her makeup.

Chris had been away on a requested leave to spend time with his newborn son and wife, but sadly, the moment he’d returned, he’d decided to play Mr. Nice Guy who’d wanted to horse around.

Gavin wrestled back hard against Chris, but the bastard held his grip onto him.

“Come on, man!” Chris cried as he grunted, trying to keep a hold of Gavin, and his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

“It’s been so long and you don’t want to talk to me?”

“Chris! Fuck off!”

Fearing the worst would happen, Gavin tried pushing away before it was too late, but as they struggled hard, his sunglasses began slipping and sliding off the bridge of his nose…

Trying to hold onto them as he fought back, Gavin loosened his hands from around Chris’s, and that was right when Chris slammed his body down roughly on top of Gavin’s.

Gavin heaved forward, practically falling onto the floor, but as he ran forward from the intense force of being shoved downwards and trying to keep his balance, the sunglasses fell, giving into gravity as they landed at Connor’s feet.

His cover had been blown. He was fucked. He was fucked beyond belief, and there was nothing he could do.

He stood, trying to cover his eyes, but Chris grabbed both his hands before he could effectively hide away.

“Holy shit Gavin!” Chris gaped openly at him while Connor walked around to face them both, and he too audibly gasped as he stared at Gavin’s eyes.

Tina set down her mirror, smiling over at the trio, chuckling as she winked and nodded over at Gavin.

“Hey, sweet eyes there, Gavin!”

Chris chuckled with pride, slamming his shoulder into Gavin’s. “Yeah! Didn’t take you for someone who’d want to buy contact lenses!”

Even Connor was smiling as he added in his opinion, “The color suits you, Gavin.”

What the actual fuck were they all on?

Since when was having zombie-white eye color a cool and highly desirable thing?

Gavin shook his head at them, “What the fuck are you guys sayin’?”

Tina groaned, “Gavin, stop playing dumb, please, it’s getting old.” She turned back to her makeup.

“No! I want to know what the fuck new game this is!” Gavin roared as he angrily made his way towards Tina, tearing the small pocket mirror out of her hands.

“Hey!” She shrieked but sighed as he held it up and peered into it.

Gavin nearly dropped the mirror when the wide eyes staring back at him in the reflection were bright green. His eyes were healthy, the whites surrounding the green irises appearing pretty normal as Gavin rolled his eyes from left-to-right.

No…

“They’re awesome, Gavin,” Chris stated as he admired them from Gavin’s side profile, “…where’d you get ‘em from anyway?”

(“””””””””)

He’d driven home so fast that by the time he burst through the front door of his apartment, he knew he’d left Nines behind.

It was one of the shittiest things Gavin had done in a long time, but he couldn’t worry about it as he tore into his bathroom, placing his hands on the counter as his nose was inches away from kissing the cold glass of the mirror.

This was beyond fucked! It was a fucking nightmare!

His eyes were still bright green, and they were the most unnatural shade of green he’d ever seen; almost appearing to be considered ‘artwork bright green’, if Gavin had to pull a name like that out of his ass.

They were too bright and too fucking weird to look at, and they made Gavin so fucking angry…

“FUCK THIS!!!” He let go of his last semblance of control, punching the mirror with a strong jab of his clenched right-hand.

The mirror shattered, the broken glass coming away and falling into the sink and onto the counter when he pulled his hand away and screamed as his skin began burning and itching everywhere.

He was tired of this. He wanted it to stop already, and he wanted it to stop NOW.

Gavin tore off his clothes hurriedly, turning on the shower water as he shook violently. He was beyond itchy, and it felt as if a million ants were crawling all over his skin…

He threw himself in the shower, quivering as he scratched at himself with his fingernails.

His skin was numb, and no matter how hard he’d scratched, the itching sensation wouldn’t leave or dissipate. In fact, it was the opposite; it began spreading widely and at a rapid pace.

Gavin grabbed his bar of soap, furiously scrubbing, his hands flying wildly as he screamed and cried in terror and agony.

He hoped and prayed it would all finish soon, but as he scrubbed his body, he felt a strange pressure on the top of his feet, followed by little ‘plop!’ sounds coming from beneath the standing shower.

Gavin looked down immediately, wondering what other horrors awaited him, and the second his vision registered what was going on, he dropped his soap bar and fell to his feet. He scrambled backwards, huddling in the corner of his shower, cradling his head in his hands as he closed his eyes and sobbed.

All his body hair-aside from his scalp-had fallen in a small heap at the bottom of the shower, dispersing as it drained away down the shower drain slowly, while the water poured down over it.

Gavin cradled himself as he rocked back and forth on his knees, staring in horror as he felt how soft and smooth his skin was, absent of every last bit of body hair he’d once had…


	13. A Romantic Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!  
> But that's what ya'll came to read anyway, so have at it :D  
> And don't worry- Gavin and Nines smut is on the way, but this is for Hannor peeps <3

Whatever beyond-fucked-up malady Gavin had, he was grateful it had at least left his eyelashes, eyebrows and hair on his head fully intact. He stared at the thinly dark body hair wash away down the shower drain, and Gavin felt he’d had enough of this strangeness as he stood up and turned off the water.

He nervously grabbed a towel, shifting his hands through his wet hair, expecting it to fall out in clumps, but it didn’t.

He sighed in relief, eyes closed for a moment, before he felt curious enough…looking down at the rest of his skin, it gleamed brightly at him. All the hair had been gone, and it seemed as if Gavin had gone through some kind of extensive laser hair removal…not a single bit of body hair remained...

The front door of his apartment opened and slammed shut, and Gavin gasped, placing a hand over his mouth immediately after.

Footsteps approached the bathroom, and Gavin saw the doorknob turning, but thankfully, he’d locked it, and whoever was on the other side of the door jiggled the doorknob a few times before a ‘clicking’ sound was heard.

Gavin’s mind warned him that the lock was being picked, and he wrapped a towel around his lower half as he leapt towards the door just when it began opening…

Gavin saw Nines poke his head in the bathroom, eyes curiously searching for Gavin.

Their noses touched the moment Gavin moved forward to close the door, and Gavin felt queasy upon the impact.

Nines seemed unaffected, however, and he wedged his way in the little gap Gavin had left open, which made Gavin suddenly panic.

Not thinking clearly and only relying on instinct to cover his naked, smooth-as-a-cupid-baby-body up, Gavin slammed the door over Nines’ head abruptly, causing the android to wear a surprised expression on its face as it was rudely shoved out of the doorway.

His blue eyes shot widely open, his LED flashing quickly from yellow to red as he retracted his hand and head before the door completely shut in his face.

“Detective Reed?” His slightly muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door, and Gavin gripped the towel firmly in his hands.

“I thought I fuckin’ told you not to pick that fuckin’ lock anymore, Nines!”

“I was concerned about you, Detective,” Nines explained patiently, voice completely neutral-to warm even after nearly having his head and neck caught in the doorway violently.

“…You ran off after work, and no one had any idea where you were.”

Gavin wanted to bash his head against the door. Wouldn’t anyone leave him alone for two fucking seconds?!? Was it too much to ask?!

He leaned against the door, resting his back on it, still holding to towel up. “I just…I’m okay, I just needed some space and time to myself.”

A pregnant pause hit his ears before Nines asked: “Why?”

Gavin exhaled softly, and it was a long breath. “Because I’m just goin’ through too much with this new shit going on with Kamski.” _And my body's fucked._

Nines was silent again before answering him. “I’ll be there with you too, Detective.”

“So?” What sort of comfort would that bring him? Nines may have been his partner, but he had no idea what Gavin was going through, and there was no way he could even think of how to explain it to Nines, even if he wanted to. What was the point in comfort and solace being found in Nines, let alone anyone?

Gavin knew he was completely alone in this purgatory of a world he’d fallen into, and he preferred walking down the road alone, not wanting to drag anyone else into it with him.

And yet...he didn’t exactly _want_ to suffer through this alone, and he hadn’t asked for whatever was currently happening to him, but he wanted someone to be there around him if…if…

He shook his head, refusing to accept it as he placed his palms over his eyes. Oh how he wanted the blue depths back…

Gavin noticed it’d been silent for too long, and he felt his anger dying away into sadness.

“So,” he repeated, feeling close to giving up on everything, “what’ll it be, Nines?”

“Detective Reed, we’re partners, and I always stick with my partner.”

It’d been a response he never would have anticipated receiving, and he didn’t know how to react to it. Gavin had a nasty habit of reacting to many emotional things in his life by either ignoring them until they went away or resorting to violence, so he could better repress them.

But Nines wasn’t someone Gavin wanted to ‘beat away’, and he didn’t want to ignore him for the rest of his time with the DPD either. It was time to just man up, and deal with whatever he was going through physiologically, but also emotionally…

Gavin stepped away from the door, towel still held firmly as he unlocked the door and carefully opened it, keeping his eyes on the floor as he did so.

Nines stood tall, smile growing wide, eyes filled with life and color once he met Gavin’s bright green ones.

Gavin offered him a small smile, cursing inwardly that he’d never known how contagious Nines’ smile had been. Seeing the tall android with the black and white uniform bearing the blue arm band around his right hand warmed something within Gavin, but what it was specifically, he didn’t know…

All he knew was that he was so incredibly happy and relieved to see Nines standing before him.

(“””””””””)

Hank and Connor finished installing the brand-new kitchen window, standing back to admire it from the far end of the kitchen. It was a vast improvement; Hank wouldn’t ever be needing to tape the window again, and Connor felt so involved in making a decision-his first biggest decision-since he’d moved in with Hank.

“It’s beautiful.” Connor agreed with Hank, feeling Hank’s arm coming around to hold onto his shoulder as he gently pulled Connor’s body against his chest.

Connor touched Hank’s hand over his shoulder gently, sliding away so he could look at Hank closely.

“I’m glad you let me suggest that repair…,” his face held a playful smile, “…though I didn’t think you’d actually let me get away with doing something to your house.”

Hank’s smile faltered a little, and it worried Connor, but he watched as the older man regained the warm smile.

“I think it’s about time we called it _our_ house, Connor.”

Connor was completely overwhelmed with emotions burning through his biocomponents, and he was unable to contain how he really felt. He placed a warm hand over Hank’s stubbly cheek, openly staring into his eyes.

“I really do like you, Hank Anderson, my hard-boiled, eccentric police Lieutenant.”

Hank smiled, blushing deeply as he held up a hand to Connor’s face, but did not touch him; he just rested it in midair above Connor’s cheek, as if silently asking him for permission to proceed.

Connor’s eyes looked over at the divide in Hank’s hair as he had pushed it up halfway in a small ponytail, leaving the rest down by his shoulders. Connor reached down, grasping Hank’s hands in his own, holding and stroking the skin in silence.

“And I really, really like you too, Connor.” He felt Hank’s fingers stroking and caressing his own in return.

“I…believe you, Hank.” Connor concluded, dropping his eyes away from Hank’s hands and to his chest, his eyes lingering as if he could see something beyond surface level.

Hank stroked Connor’s cheek with a thumb, “Are you worried about Gavin again?” He silently hoped the response from Connor wouldn’t be a ‘yes’, but either way, he wanted to know so he could help comfort Connor.

Connor gave a half-nod. “Maybe a little, yeah.”

Hank leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as his eyes closed on their own accord.

“I think that’s a bad idea, Connor.”

A small whine interrupted them, and they both looked down to see Sumo sitting under the kitchen table, head sticking out from beneath a chair as he whined at them. His tongue lolled out as he panted, eyes twinkling with happiness now that he’d had their attention.

Hank laughed first, and Connor soon broke out into a little warm laugh of his own. Sumo yipped softly, resting his head on his paws as he stared up at them with curious eyes.

“See? We just got another opinion here that you shouldn’t be worryin’ over Gavin right now.”

Hank’s warm breath hit his cheeks, and Connor’s eyes fluttered down to his chest again.

“Is your heart beating like mine?” Connor asked timidly, hoping the answer was an affirmative.

“Even more passionately than I can ever tell you, Connor.” Hank answered, looking deeply at Connor’s downcast brown eyes, but still not moving to touch him.

Connor smiled and shook his head. “It can’t be.”

“Would you like to feel it for yourself?” Hank asked, giving Connor plenty of time to back out if he wasn’t comfortable.

After some time, Connor replied: “Yes Hank, I would like to feel for myself.”

Careful not to be overpowered by his levels of excitement, Hank gently guided Connor’s hands to his chest, and placed them on top of his beating heart, his larger hands holding Connor’s. Once he felt Connor’s hands upon his chest, he pressed his own hands on top of Connor’s, sinking in the radiant warmth they gave off.

Connor looked down at Hank’s chest, and laughed and then gasped, “You were right, Hank; your heart’s beating very quickly!”

Hank moved a bit closer to Connor, and the movement caused Connor to raise his head upwards a bit, but he chose not to meet Hank’s passionate warm eyes. It hurt Hank a little, as he was longing to meet Connor’s beautiful eyes just once more, even for a second.

He decided to throw caution into the wind.

“I’m going to fucking kiss you now, Connor. Please tell me it’s okay.” His wish almost went unheard, but Connor looked up, his cute, lovely brown eyes finally meeting Hank’s.

“It’s…it’s okay, Hank. I want you to kiss me…please.” Connor requested, softly and gently.

The sounds of the city that night accompanied and surrounded them, flowing in through the open windows as Hank gently walked Connor back to his room, closing the door behind them.

(“””””””””)

“I want to show you something, Detective Reed.” The soft, gentle words hit his ears like water gently running up against the sandy floors of a beach, and Gavin had to visibly shake his head so he could snap out of whatever fucking spell he was currently under.

He ignored the need to scratch his forehead again, simply following Nines as he turned and made his way into the living room of the apartment.

Gavin watched Nines’ long legs carry him over to the couches in the living room, where two dark suit bags sat facing them.

Gavin quirked a curious eyebrow over at Nines, and then the black bags.

“How’d you find them so quickly?”

Nines smirked, “Open the bags.”

Gavin obliged, using one hand to zip open the bag that was closest to him. Inside the suit bag, he found a clean tuxedo staring back at him. The whites of it were so clean and lovely, that Gavin felt his gaze on it alone would dirty it up, so he zipped the bag back up.

“Do you like them?” Nines asked, standing by with a hopeful expression on his face, blue eyes shining.

Gavin nodded, “I’m sorry about leavin’ you back at the station.” He was such an idiot sometimes.

Nines was silent before he took a step closer to Gavin. “I made sure to get your size,” he smiled gently, “I was lucky, they only had one left.”

Gavin waved him off. “Don’t hurt yourself, Nines, it was quick thinkin’ and you’re one fantastic partner to do this for me.”

“Us.” Nines corrected.

Gavin blinked hard. “Yeah, uh, you’re right…us.”

They stared at each other in silence, Gavin smiling a dopey, goofy smile, while Nines offered him a genuine, empathetic smile in return.

“Detective Reed?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you planning on standing in a towel all night long?”

Gavin wanted to slap himself silly.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I should get some fuckin’ clothes on!” He hurried into his bedroom, feeling more embarrassed than the time Hank had spilled water all over the front of Gavin’s jeans, and told everyone in the DPD that Gavin had gotten ‘too excited’ after meeting Nines for the first time.

This somehow felt more surreal, and it was the most visceral feeling Gavin had felt in a long time, and the embarrassment soon embedded away, instead being replaced by a feeling Gavin didn’t have time to process and analyze as he changed quickly.

He was really eager to get back to Nines, and that fact didn’t bother him at all.

(“””””””””)

The moment he had captured those sensual, beautiful, delicious lips under his, Hank knew he was absolutely gone; lost to Connor and 100% his.

Hank had never expected a man’s lips to feel this thick and smooth beneath his, and his body automatically sought out more from Connor, but he reminded himself over and over that this was Connor; not any other woman he had been with. He needed to be very cautious and take his time.

Connor shyly parted his lips beneath Hank’s, and his soft, wet tongue had barely pressed its tip on Hank’s lower lip, when Hank growled gruffly, pressing his body forward as he devoured Connor’s lips uncontrollably.

Hank’s tongue sought out Connor’s, and the young man gasped while Hank pounced on the opportunity to take advantage immediately; his tongue gently prodding and sliding its way into Connor’s mouth past his front teeth and exploring the hot cavern of his mouth.

It was the most heightened, sensually seductive experience Hank could have had, and he’d never thought that for a second, kissing an android would feel like this.

He knew he would be thinking about kissing Connor for months and months, never mind what he’d do and what he’d feel like if he touched him…at this thought, Hank's tongue curled around Connor's and dipped in and out of his mouth too lewdly, and he had to fight himself to stop.

Hank almost lost all control when he felt two warm palms pressed against his chest, fingers digging into his pectorals for purchase as Connor swayed slightly and surrendered to the force and intensity of Hank’s demanding lips.

Hank suddenly broke the kiss, feeling his head swimming, dizzy in Connnor’s heat mixed with the heat of the room.

“Lie back on the bed for me.” Hank’s voice reached out to soothe yet simultaneously move forward into the passion they were both slowly losing themselves to.

Connor felt Hank’s fingers running up along his white uniform dress shirt, as if they were tip toeing along the rarest and most delicate of crafts and treasures, afraid to corrupt, afraid to break…

Feeling how delicate Hank was being, Connor wanted nothing more than to hold the older man against his chest and gently nibble on his lips. He wanted to lick and taste his skin until it was pink and littered with love bites and do whatever else he could to please Hank.

Connor edged backwards to the foot of the bed and placed his left hand down on the edge, half standing, half sitting as he began to feel all sorts of information on human sexuality flooding his brain, his face somewhat distorted in discomfort; eyebrows knotted together tightly, eyes cast down onto the floor. It was too much information to process and keep up with, but he was determined to make Hank feel good, and that was his only mission right now.

Hank followed, looking down shortly at Connor before taking one little half-step forward.

Connor removed the tie from his dress shirt, folding it neatly on the edge of the bed as he unbuttoned and removed the shirt. He slid off his dark pants slowly, as Hank watched with hungry, yet patient eyes.

Connor surprisingly had black underwear on beneath it all and was about to let them slide off his hips, when Hank stopped him midway.

“W-wait! Connor, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Connor smirked at him lustfully. “I’m not fragile, Hank, and I won’t break if you touch me…”

Hank gasped audibly, “But you…”

“…Am not ignorant to the machinations of sex, Hank.” Connor finished with a sly little wink.

Hank smirked down at Connor, kissing the top of his head before he got on the bed with Connor gently stroking his arms up and down as they rolled to their sides, facing each other.

Fumbling carefully with the underwear, Hank placed a hand under Connor’s chin, bringing him close for another deep, passionate kiss.

He curled a finger around the stray lock of Connor’s dark brown hair, pulling it gently around his index finger and sighing against Connor’s wet lips as he reveled in how soft and smooth Connor’s hair felt in his course, rough hands.

Feeling his cock pressing impatiently against the front lining of his shorts, Hank grunted and broke the kiss. He was definitely ready to carry on, and hoped Connor was too.

“Connor, can I please take off my clothes now?”

Connor chuckled, “I was wondering if you were actually going to ever do that.”

Hank muttered playfully: “Smug deviant”, while easing the fabric off his chest and hips. The clothes were now no longer in the way.

Hank finally ridded himself of his boxers while sucking and pulling Connor's delicious lower lip with his teeth.

Connor moaned a loud moan before biting down on Hank’s lip, but not too roughly.

Skin pressed against skin, and Hank peered down between Connor’s legs, surprised to find an actual penis there instead of…he blinked.

Connor threw his head back in a deep laugh. “Yes, Hank, it’s a penis, and yes, it works just fine.”

Hank shook his head, “You never cease to amaze me, Connor.” He began to stroke Connor’s cock, a slow, steady pace more in an experiment for both of them to get used to.

Connor’s tall, lithe body arched up off the bed, and he turned his hips more into Hank’s hand, his hips moving wildly off rhythm with Hank’s stroking, but Hank found it absolutely adorable.

While he claimed he had knowledge of sexuality, actual experience was lacking. But Connor’s inexperience turned him on more than he thought would be possible, and he kept his eyes half open, not wanting to miss a beat of this beauty he held in his arms as he kissed and licked his way up and down Connor’s neck.

“H-H-Hank!” Connor gasped breath after breath, and his cock began to release a clear fluid closely resembling water in Hank’s palm.

“You've no idea how fucking beautiful you are, Connor. Look at you; your dark hair, eyes dark and warm as chocolate…I want to devour every inch of you until there’s nothing left.”

Hank kept talking in Connor’s ear, and it was apparent he liked it as he nearly screamed at the feeling of Hank’s words and breath in his ears. His hands clutched the sheets, before hooking onto Hank’s arm while Hank quickened the pace of his stroking.

He had enough energy left in his dizzy, lust-ridden haze to grab some lube in the drawer of his nightstand next to the bed, and he carefully and gently rubbed it against Connor’s opening while Connor held onto his hands.

Unable to wait any further, Hank spread Connor’s legs, kissing him once softly before he held himself in his hand, and slowly pushed inside Connor’s tight heat.

Hank nearly came the second he had pushed through that tight ring of muscle. He never thought he’d find the idea of sex with an android-and someone other than his wife-being so blissful, but he was hooked.

His head was spinning, and he placed two hands on the bed beside Connor’s head trying to register in the feeling, when he looked down and saw Connor’s face.

Connor’s face revealed nothing but pure passion and love for Hank, and no words needed to be exchanged between them.

Hank grabbed Connor’s face in his hand and kissed him deeply, feeling nothing but warmth, compassion, and love for the young man.

Hank loved him.

He didn’t know when it had happened that his feelings had grown to the extent of love, but he couldn’t deny it; he loved Connor, and he always would.

Making his vows in his head silently, Hank pushed Connor deeper into the mattress with his own body heatedly, letting his hips and cock guide him as he gently moved inside Connor.

The noises Connor emitted were unlike anything Hank had ever heard let out a loud, while Connor’s hips rose up against Hank’s pace.

Hank moved, inch-by-inch, finally buried to the hilt inside Connor.

He felt Connor’s teeth on his collarbone and chest, and he became frantic.

Hank circled his hips as he thrusted, aiming to hit that a sweet spot of pleasure he hoped Connor had.

It must’ve worked, for Connor’s eyes snapped shut as he cried and sobbed but in a manner indicating that Hank was doing nothing short of pleasing him, and he lifted his hips to allow Hank’s hand to wrap firmly and entirely around his cock, stroking him as he fucked into him gently.

“Shhh, I know.” Hank closed his eyes and only felt. He stroked Connor as he would for himself, only taking more time and more care, making sure his Connor felt pleasure greater than his own.

It didn’t take too long and too much effort before Connor came, knees bucking, his back rearing off the mattress. He came with a passionate cry, coating Hank’s hand, and dug his hands and fingernails into Hank’s arm.

Hank quickened his pace, but only slightly, not wanting it to be all over too soon. He kissed Connor’s neck once more before he felt himself tightening, signaling his own impending release.

He grabbed Connor’s chin in his free hand and turned his neck over to face him.

When their eyes met, Hank came with a sudden gasp, still looking deeply at Connor. He collapsed on top of him, still holding him, releasing quickly like he was a teenager again.

Gently pulling out of him, Hank held Connor to his chest, breathing deeply and contently as he lay beside his lover. He played with the hair on the back of Connor’s neck, eyes half closed, breathing starting to even out.

He’d fallen asleep before he could see Connor smiling a pleasant, glowing smile, studying Hank’s peaceful face for the rest of the night.


	14. The Soirée Part 1

Gavin didn’t understand how he’d managed to fall asleep standing beside his bed as opposed to actually _on_ the fucking bed, but he’d miraculously accomplished that task. He should have called up the Guinness World Records and reported the shit, but he didn’t want anymore attention at the moment, as he had yet another problem on his hands…or more specifically, his head.

Something was wrong with Gavin’s eyes. He didn’t notice it at first, but the issue grew more acute as the morning started. Gavin could see very well out of both his eyes, but that was exactly the problem: he saw _everything._ He could see practically through the walls of his apartment, and he could target and track body movements and people through their body temperature and heat…their skeletons would move or sit about giving a red aura, while other images and colors flashed in Gavin’s eyes and mind.

Strangely, the longer Gavin thought about shutting this newfound ‘feature’ off, the sooner it disappeared. Whatever the hell it was, it appeared Gavin had control over it, for the moment he wished it would go away, it left.

Nines emerged from within his creepy-space-storage-icebox, still dressed in his prim and pristine uniform, and Gavin resisted the urge to shudder as he gazed at Nines looking him from head to toe carefully. He would never understand why he was always being studied so vividly and intently, but he didn't like it.

Nines draped his arms behind his back as he stood tall and straight. “Good morning, Detective Reed, how ar-”

“You’re one creepy bastard, you know that Nines?” Gavin rudely interrupted, rubbing his face a few times, unable to believe it was barely 10 AM. He usually slept in on Saturdays until at least 1 PM!

Nines offered him a disappointed glare, eyes squinting together and shoulders bunching up, making his strange-looking neck collar appear to tighten around his neck.

“There’s no need for rudeness this early in the morning, Detective, especially considering that we still have a mission to accomplish.”

Gavin paced towards his shower, holding up a hand and clasping his fingers against his thumb up and down repeatedly, miming a ‘yapping’ mouth prattling on and on as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…don’t tell me you’re _offended_.”

Nines followed him as he began gathering items for his shower, staring at him as if he were a rare study he’d stumbled upon and was fascinatingly drawn to. Everywhere Gavin went, Nines’ blue eyes traced and followed.

Gavin knew he was being studied like some kind of rare animal, but he chose not to snap at direct his annoyance at Nines as he thought about making coffee, but then remembered that he’d gone a good two days without puking his head off, so he decided against it quickly.

A thought occurred to him as Nines had stepped out of his pathetic, technologically bastardized excuse for a ‘bed’.

Gavin placed a finger over his temple, scratching the right side of his forehead in a tiny scraping motion as he stared at Nines.

“You didn’t find a bed yet, did you?”

Nines eyed the spot on Gavin’s forehead intently, as if he had been examining the specific area closely. It made Gavin nervous, and he turned his back on the android.

“Stop that shit, it’s fucking weird!” He felt his mood sinking rapidly, and he didn’t know how much more patience he could muster up for Nines that day, especially considering how closely they had to be working together to protect the douchebag Maker of Androids and bullshit alike.

Nines stepped around Gavin, still eyeing his forehead before his eyes flickered down to meet Gavin’s deep green ones.

“No, I have not yet located a bed, but I have placed that as the lowest priority on our list of tasks.”

He spoke in a tone that seemed to scream out to Gavin: _You’re dumb for even asking this question, shit-for-brains!_

Gavin felt embarrassed, and he reached up and flicked the tip of Nines’ nose awkwardly.

“Right, um, whatever! I was gonna do the same anyway!”

He knew he didn’t sound nearly half as convincing and authentic as he’d have liked, for even Nines gave him an unimpressed look.

Gavin felt angry again, wanting Nines to say something instead of simply staring at him in a judgmental way, so he turned around, making up his mind to ignore Nines. A firm hand over his arm soon turned him around before he could begin to walk away.

Feeling himself being whipped around again, Gavin tried pushing away with the arm that currently wasn’t trapped in a vice-like-grip, but before he could do that, Nines dropped his hand from Gavin’s arm to his hand, their fingers wrapping around each other’s, palms against palms, wrist pressed against wrist.

In a fraction of a second, Nines deactivated the human skin on his right hand only, and the clear white android skin was tightly pressed against Gavin’s light pink one.

Gavin felt sick to his stomach at the sight, and immediately tore his hand out of Nines’ grasp. His hand slammed down over his thigh, and he shoved Nines hard in the chest with his left one.

“The fuck is the matter with you?! I told you not to pull any creepy shit right when you moved in here, remember?” He jabbed his finger at Nines’ sternum.

He glowered up at Nines despite the height difference. “Would it fuckin’ kill you to just drop the creepy android shit for a few hours and pretend that you’re a normal… _thing_??” His voice went a few notes higher on that last word, as if cracking like he had been going through puberty.

Nines gave him a half-smirk, “I apologize, Detective.”

Gavin turned away abruptly, “Apologize my ass!”

Nines smirked widely, a little cunning glare gleaming in his eyes as he joined Gavin at his kitchen table, both of them sitting down, Nines trying to meet Gavin’s eyes, while Gavin did everything in his power to avoid eye-contact with Nines.

He had no idea how he was going to summon up the strength and willpower to get through half the day until they had to baby-sit that rich brat, and Gavin silently prayed to whatever god that was willing to listen to him as he turned his chair away from Nines’ prying eyes.

(“””””””””)

The Detroit Institute of Arts Museum was a grand sight for Gavin’s exhausted eyes as he and Nines drove into the spacious parking lot. Nines held onto their tickets as they sat dressed in the goofy-looking tuxedos.

The large steps in the front already had lines and hordes of people walking up towards the entrance, all of them equally wearing fancy and ridiculously expensive clothing as they shined and gleamed in the fading, setting evening sun.

The museum stood large and menacing, the bright lights both outside and inside beaming on still, bringing life and warmth in the dull, oncoming night as they made their way weaving through the masses that had begun to flood the parking lot.

It annoyed Gavin deeply that majority of the guests had chosen to stand around in little groups, huddling together as they smoked and talked softly, like gossiping school girls.

He glared at them from inside his car, Nines watching him with a small smile still on his face.

“How many rich yuppies does it take to annoy Detective Reed?” Gavin growled thickly, rolling his eyes as he dreaded exiting the car.

Nines took it literally, “I don’t know, how many?”

Gavin bit his tongue as he dug his hands in the legs of the tuxedo pants.

“I swear to fuck, Nines, if you don’t cut your smart-ass shit out right now, I’ll put you outta your fuckin’ misery.”

“Are you upset because valet wasn’t available?” Nines asked in a gentle tone, and Gavin unlocked the car door, practically forcing himself out into the cool night air.

He pointed at his side angrily. “Get the fuck outta the car Nines.”

Not needing to be told twice, Nines obeyed silently, his eyes practically glowing as brightly as his blue LED light.

Gavin didn’t want to be caught staring, but Nines looked rather…refreshing in a tuxedo. It was a breath of fresh air for Gavin’s eyes to see him finally out of that stupid black and white CyberLife uniform, and the tuxedo only brought out Nines’ blue eyes better than before.

Nines moved gracefully on his long legs as he walked towards the entrance of the museum with Gavin at his side, and they provided their tickets as soon as a guard posted inside at the front doors greeted them.

More security guards were posted alongside the walls of the foyer all the way inside the grand hall of the museum, and Gavin could understand why as they walked along the massive crowds of spectators.

The museum was filled with antiques held in glass cases that were sealed and locked off, each of them appearing to be well over two hundred years old and probably more expensive than anything Gavin could want to afford.

The ceiling was high, the floors were shining and marble, and everything seemed to beam directly into Gavin’s eyes.

He stood closely to Nines, whispering in his ear softly: “Don’t you dare touch anything, Nines.”

“This way, sir.” A guard’s voice interrupted, and Gavin jumped a little, his elbow pushing back to knock into a small Moai statuette on a golden stand propped on either side of the doors leading to the dining hall.

The Moai statuette rolled over a few times, nearly slipping off the ledge of the stand, but Gavin caught it and re-centered it carefully.

The security guard glared at him from beneath his dark cap. “Please refrain from touching the pieces of art, sir.”

_Fucking Christ almighty…_

Gavin apologized as he held his head down, already embarrassed. He swore he heard a few of the guests sighing and snickering behind him as they entered the large dining hall, but he paid them no mind as he tried to follow Nines, who was quickly trying to find them a table, in spite of the room being jam-packed already.

The sights didn’t disappoint: The dining hall consisted of a ballroom that was marvelous; a grand spiral staircase sporting a classical music band at the top, the violins and cellos playing softly in the background while guests dressed in expensive suits and dresses poured in. Champagne was generously offered at the door and by various caterers walking about with a polite air about them, their style of dress and manner far too practiced to feel out of place or phony.

The glassy tables and chairs were seated around the front of the room, which housed a large rectangular table decorated with exotic food and beverages in ice cold buckets, no doubt held for Sir Kamski and his robot family…well, specifically, for Kamski.

Gavin had seen them both more than plenty of times on TV, and he’d despised them both immediately, Kamski more so than his frigid robot wife he named ‘Chloe’. He hated people who just got rich so fucking easily without having to resort to actually working hard and breaking their backs like he did daily in his profession.

All guys like Kamski did were go to University, get a lousy degree because they had enough money in their bank accounts to do so, and probably steal some other poor nerd’s idea first and made it their own, laughing and cackling all the way to the bank afterwards.

“Every minute a sucker’s born…” Gavin sighed as he looked up at the balloons and lights and various décor around the ceiling and walls dancing and twisting about as the noise in the room filled up to the maximum. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen, and he was deep into his observation when he felt a warm tap against his back.

He whipped around to face Nines patiently staring down at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Gavin felt threatened by it, wondering if Nines was laughing at him.

“The fuck do you find so fuckin’ funny, Nines?”

Nines ignored the bad temper, gesturing with a widely stretched hand out at a table near the center of the room that wasn’t occupied, currently.

“I suggest we sit down, Detective Reed; you must be eagerly waiting to eat.”

Remembering the dinner to be served shortly, Gavin shoved past Nines, purposefully slamming his shoulder into Nines’ sternum.

“Fuck off, you’re not my caretaker.”

They sat across from each other at the small, circular table at first, but Nines decided to shift his seat closer to Gavin, who moved his chair as far away from the android as he could. Except anytime he did that, Nines would bring his chair impossibly closer and closer each time.

Gavin glared at him, ready to start screaming, but the distinct sound of a utensil clicking against a glass up ahead broke through the room, cutting him off and causing most of the guests to hurry to their seats.

Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed down, and all eyes were at the front of the room.

Footsteps were the only thing heard in the entire ballroom as a couple walked up on the steps leading up to a small stage holding a particularly long, large table.

Gavin looked intently, watching the infamous couple being guided to their special seats by ushers and caterers.

Kamski’s steel blue cold eyes regarded the large room before turning somewhat warm, as he gazed over at Chloe. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun, a few strands fashionably pulled down loosely to frame her cheeks.

He wore a deep purple suit and had the most expensive white Italian dress shoes Gavin had ever seen, their shine being witnessed from Kamski’s spot at the table.

He stood and pulled out the chair next to him for Chloe, her LED light spinning blue like her large eyes, and no one in the room moved until she was at the table.

Her lips were covered in dark lipstick that Chloe herself wouldn’t ever wear, and she looked slightly ominous in a long black and violet dress. The black overpowered the violet, the pieces barely peeking out through the dark layers under the bright lights, and Chloe’s structure suddenly seemed so…full of life…as if she were a human disguised as an android…

Her cheeks were full and round, and her eyeshadow was a light shade of pink which brought out both her eyes and her white teeth as she smiled down at the guests while they took photos and recorded videos.

It was all too creepy, and Gavin shivered as he watched the couple sit down and plates of steaming meals were soon passed around the tables for the guests.

Gavin watched as Elijah Kamski’s eyes surveyed the entire ballroom, and he froze when Kamski leaned over next to Chloe, placing a hand on hers resting atop the table. Still gazing around, Kamski’s eyes landed and bounced from table-to-table, not really looking for anyone or anything in particular…it seemed odd, or perhaps Gavin had an overactive, highly alert imagination.

Everyone watched as Kamski stood up in his seat, holding a glass of expensive wine high in his hands, and the guests all followed.

“A toast! To all you lovely people tonight,” Kamski cried out, and people began clinking their glasses together at the same time Kamski clinked his with Chloe’s empty one.

“…let the feast begin, folks!”

Gavin grumbled as he stared down at their barren table. “Show off.”

He didn’t know why he felt so jealous of a nerd dressed in a goofy deep purple suit with a bright red bowtie in the front, but he was.

He was roused from his grumpy thoughts by the feeling of a pressure against his outer thigh.

Gavin pushed back against the table, shoving the long, white tablecloth aside, and glaring down at Nines’ leg pressed unnecessarily closely against his own.

He turned his glare to Nines, who wore a blank expression on his face, LED light yellow as he tried hiding a small smile behind both of his hands clasped together propped against his mouth.

“If you’re done playin’ footsie with me, I think it’s time we both gave backstage a security check.”

He didn’t wait for Nines to confirm the plan, he just rose from his seat, already making his way towards the exits leading to backstage with anger burning behind his eyes.

(“””””””””)

The halls leading to the back of the dining hall/ballroom Elijah Kamski and the guests were currently dining in were deadly empty, much to Gavin’s happiness and relief.

The lights hanging down from fancy chandeliers and pot lights on the artistic displays were the only things that lit their path as Nines and Gavin made their way down the halls slowly and carefully, checking everywhere for suspicious activity.

They marched together, side-by-side in an awkward, heavy silence before Gavin pushed open the backstage door. If only Gavin could make their search a lot easier and faster by turning on his magical new-found ‘laser’ vision, then it would be most beneficial. However, Gavin didn’t want to draw attention unto himself from Nines especially, and he found the more stressed he was, the less he could get his shit together.

The best they could do was search the room together and Gavin would allow Nines to do the creepy android-scanning shit while he stood back and acted like a ‘human’.

The lights were already on as they headed inside, and the room appeared to be empty as well. Only lights, camera and video equipment, as well as shelves filled with a messy stack of books, boxes, and paper greeting their eyes.

Still, Gavin felt the room needed to be searched thoroughly, and he initiated majority of the search as he ascended the steps leading to the top of the stage with Nines closely behind him.

They could hear Kamski’s voice booming out to the crowd on-stage, and Gavin tried drowning the annoying voice out of his head and ears as he resumed his search of the place.

“Detective Reed,” Nines began, and Gavin rolled his eyes, “…I believe if a threat were evident, security would already have been notified.”

Gavin hissed out, “And I believe you need to shut the fuck up before I really lose it.”

Nines continued coolly, “Perhaps we should instead turn back and check the exits and entrances of the foyer, Detective?”

Wanting him to shut up, Gavin gave up on searching backstage, figuring that the android had already conducted its own scan before he’d even approached the fucking door.

“Fine, if it’ll shut you up, I’m game.” He closed the door softly and carefully as they walked across the foyer, noticing that some of the security guards had been wandering around, as if on a break.

Gavin wished he too could get a break for once or break Nines’s neck…either would do him just fine at the moment.

He ran a hand through his hair as he pressed his back against the doors leading inside the dining hall once they’d made their rounds of the large foyer, finding nothing out of place or that troublesome.

Gavin stood against the tall, shiny glass doors, while Nines stood directly across him on the other side of the large hall, his own back pressed against a wall with a replica of _The Mona Lisa_ above his head mounted high on the wall.

Gavin met Nines’ eyes uncomfortably, feeling the cold blue depths burning right through to the back of his skull.

He really wished Nines would stop staring at him.

“Nines,” he called across the foyer irritably, “…stop lookin’ at me like that!”

“I’m merely concerned for your wellbeing, Detective,” Nines tilted his head at Gavin, “…there’s no need to be alarmed.”

Gavin growled deep in his chest, “I’ve asked you to stop; I don’t like it, it’s weird, it’s fucked, you’re fucked, so stop!”

A few security guards gaped over at them, laughing and shaking their heads. Gavin felt like punching them, but he hadn’t the time now…

Nines smiled politely, cheeks rising up animatedly, “I apologize, Detective.”

Gavin bit back an angry retort, closing his eyes as he leaned his neck and head back against the door. Why did he-of all unlucky people-have to go through shit like this? It just wasn’t fair at all…

“I very much doubt that’s a comfortable position for your neck and head, Detective.”

Gavin groaned as he forced himself to try and calm down, eyes still closed.

“Would you give me a fuckin’ minute here, Nines? I’m tryin’ relax a bit now!”

“I merely want the best for you.”

Gavin felt the last bits of his patience draining away. “Suck my di-”

Laughter interrupted them again, and then Nines did.

“I would highly encourage you not to finish that sentence, Detective Reed.”

Christ.

Why was this his life?!?

A silence went by with Gavin pondering on the fastest way to getting the fuck out of there, when Nines hummed softly, as if wrapped in his own thoughts. It sounded so strange and…human…

“I like being here with you, Detective.”

Gavin flinched as if he’d been slapped. “Nines, keep that shit to yourself, please!”

He felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

“I mean it…” Nines continued, gazing around the spacious foyer happily, “…I feel really close to you, even if we’re apart in physical proximity currently.”

A security guard barked out in laughter at this, his voice echoing in Gavin’s ears.

“Nines! I don’t wanna hear your stupid voice right now!” Gavin hissed dangerously, eyes clenched shut tightly as he shook his head in misery.

“Does the tone or volume of my voice trouble you, Detective?” The question was asked innocently enough, and it made Gavin punch his kneecaps. He knew they were being made a spectacle of by the security guards who no doubt thought this was hilarious, and he wanted to die rather than be humiliated like this for another second.

“Motherfucker, first of all, you need to stop talking out loud and start talking inside your head, so these motherfuckers can’t hear you!” He flung a hand forward at where he’d last seen the security guards, hoping and praying Nines would get the message loud and clear.

It appeared he had, for a peaceful silence soothed Gavin’s mind and ears, and he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to catch a little catnap while Kamski’s speech went on within the ballroom.

_“You mean talk to you like this?”_

Nines’ voice was eerily close to his ears, and Gavin tore away from the doors, eyes wide open, expecting Nines to be right beside him, but he was still across the hall, standing beneath the paintings on the wall.

He had a curious expression on his face as he eyed Gavin.

“The fuck did you do?” Gavin cried out angrily and in confusion, rubbing his ears roughly.

Nines’ mouth didn’t move, but Gavin heard his voice in his ears…and mind loud and clear as day as his LED light spun bright yellow…

_“I haven’t done anything, Detective Reed, maybe you should calm down.”_

This had to be some kind of trick…

Gavin pointed at Nines as he started losing control over his voice, “The hell kind of game are you playin’ now?! And don’t you tell me to calm down!!”

“Sir? Is everything alright?”

A concerned voice broke through at them, and Gavin turned to his left. A well-built young security guard stood close to him, eyeing him with worry and fear written all over his face.

Gavin swallowed, looking back and forth between Nines and the guards, realizing how much of a basket-case he was looking out to be right now; talking to himself while Nines was standing across the room silent as the walls.

He forced a chuckle at the guard, “Yeah uh, I’m okay, I just…had…too much to drink…”

The guard nodded, an expression on his face seeming to yell out: _You don’t say, buddy!_ But he backed away from Gavin and walked off to join the rest of his team further back in the foyer.

Gavin waited until his back was turned before he whispered through his teeth at Nines.

“The hell are you doin’?!”

Again, Nines’ mouth and lips didn’t even budge, but his voice came through to Gavin’s mind…

_“I took your advice, Detective Reed. I suggest you do the same, unless you want these guards on your case.”_

“You smug hunk’a junk!”

The guards looked over at them again, and Gavin kept his head down, whispering again.

“What should I do?”

Nines only offered him a smile, but the more Gavin studied it, the more playful and amused Nines seemed to be as opposed to conniving or cruel.

Not knowing what the android had up the sleeves of his tuxedo, Gavin swallowed, feeling his mind going blank for a second. It worried him to be robbed of his thoughts, power, and control over his own body and brain, but it wasn’t an overall threatening force that moved him to listen to Nines for once that night.


	15. The Soirée Part 2

“What should I do?” Gavin repeated the question as he stood before Nines in the large foyer, feeling nervous as if he’d seen the tall android for the first time ever. Nines practically glowed in sheer delight at Gavin’s increasing levels of discomfort, his eyes twinkling as his LED remained steady yellow.

_“Just talk to me as you would, but only in your thoughts.”_

Gavin raised an eyebrow wearily, as if walking on thin ice.

“….What?”

Nines actually rolled his eyes.

_“You may insult me, if you find that helps.”_

_“Hey fuck you! I don’t always do that!”_

Gavin held a hand over his mouth, though he hadn’t actually said his thoughts out loud. He’d just thought them up as Nines had strangely suggested, and he hadn’t actually thought the android would be able to hear them.

Nines smiled at him. _“Perfect.”_

_“So just think in my head and we can talk?”_

_“That’s the idea.”_

_“How is this even possible??”_

_“It’s amazing what comes along with the benefits of interfacing…”_

Gavin’s memories brought him back to earlier that same day when Nines had grabbed his hand tightly in his own, his white android skin pressing firmly against Gavin’s palm…

_“You bastard!”_

Nines beamed with pride. _“I never claimed to be perfect, but I find this much easier for communication purposes.”_

 _“You did that android-connecting shit without my permission!”_ Gavin practically screamed in his head as his fists clenched tightly.

_“Perhaps, but it was for the greater good.”_

_“You fuckin’ plastic prick…”_

_“There’s no need to get angry, Detective.”_

_“Well, a thousand fuckin’ pardons for bein’ upset over practically bein’ mind-raped!”_

_“I didn’t actually ra-”_

_“Why’re you always so butthurt?!?”_ Gavin knew he was arguing mentally/telepathically with an android but considering everything else he’d been through in such a short span of time, this was far from the strangest of occurrences.

Nines snickered as he continued their mental bickering. _“Do you have some sort of fixation with the buttocks, Detective Reed? You mention it often.”_

_“You pervert, it’s not like that! It’s just an expression people typically use when they’re really angry!”_

_“Ah…so you wouldn’t include it as an extension of your curiosity?”_

_“Fuck no! I was just sayin’ that-wait, why’re we talkin’ about this again?”_

Nines’s mouth twitched. _“I believe it was you who began this conversation with: ‘Why are you always so butthurt?’”_

Gavin snorted. Sometimes he forgot how hilarious Nines was. Clearly, Nines didn’t appreciate it just then, as if not gaining exactly the reaction he’d wanted out of Gavin. He simply glared at Gavin head-on, neither of them refusing to back down from the 'challenge' they'd set for each other.

Gavin felt his control slipping first, and he knew he'd lost the battle already. _“Yeah but you didn’t have to be all coy about it. You knew what I meant.”_

_“And what about now? Have you become curious?”_

_“Can we stop talking about and referring to asses, please?”_

_“Of course, after all, we do have other pressing tasks.”_

Gavin nodded. _“Thank God you agree.”_

Loud applause from within the dining hall reminded them even more of their duty, and Gavin turned around, gazing inside the glass doors at the cheering crowd as Kamski fired up his holographic presentation on stage.

He eagerly and excited waved his arms about, talking animatedly as he pointed at Chloe, and she exchanged a warm smile as she clapped along with the next round of applause from the audience.

Having had enough of the pathetic sight, Gavin turned back to gaze directly across the foyer at Nines.

Nines appeared amused, his eyes twinkling and shining brightly beneath the lights above.

His hair seemed so fresh and clean, and Gavin squinted at the loose strand that always rested over his forehead. It began bothering him, and he wanted to cut it off before Nines winked at him.

Gavin nearly fell against the door, but he held his composure as he glowered at the android.

_“Don’t fuckin’ do that either!”_

_“Your list of things I’m allowed to do is becoming shorter and shorter, Detective.”_

_“I told you to call me ‘Gavin’!”_

_“And I recall asking you a question about why you are so fixated on the topic of the human buttocks.”_

Gavin wanted to scream.

_“I’m a man! We tend to like butts, especially on voluptuous women!”_

_“Only women?”_

Gavin felt himself about to throw up again, and he hadn’t even eaten anything in…days!

_“It’s none of your business.”_

_“I’d like to learn all I can about you, Detective.”_

_“No, you just want to learn about why I prefer butts.”_

_“Perhaps your inclination is an extension of your own curiosity surrounding your own buttocks?”_

Holy mother of fuck…this night was spinning out of control by the nanosecond.

 _“Okay, do not psychoanalyze my…ass. Please. I’m not...Goddammit!”_ Gavin scrubbed a hand over his face in exasperation as he tried not to give away his discomfort before the guards still pacing the large foyer.

 _“I don’t mean to probe, of course.”_ A crinkle at the corner of Nines’ eyes as his voice slithered almost in a seductive tone in Gavin’s mind for good measure. _“I merely wish to help you penetrate the deeper reasons behind your hesitation.”_ Even telepathically, he’d placed greater emphasis on certain words, so they weighed more than others…the implications…

_“Did you download some kind of course or program on being an asshole, or does it just come naturally to you?”_

_“There was an available update in my software last month, in fact. A supplementary training module on human bedside manners.”_

The way his voice rumbled around the syllables sent shivers up Gavin’s spine. His jaw clenched.

_“Of course you did. You probably passed that one with honours.”_

_“Might I suggest--”_

_“What. Might you suggest what.”_ He didn’t mean to voice his thoughts in such a snappy way, but he was growing tired of this conversation already. He would’ve preferred not talking-or thinking-to Nines ever again, especially now that he knew of Nines possessing well-rounded knowledge on human sexuality.

Nines’ eyes darted over to the guards as they stood around the glass cases and trinkets of art on display, pointing out and laughing at their own jokes as they spoke among themselves.

_“You might want to take note that when we first arrived, there were eight posted guards; two at the front doors, four along the foyer, and the remaining two at the top of the staircase leading to the second level of the museum.”_

_“So?”_ Gavin felt stupid as the android’s voice echoed in his head speaking to him in a manner that suggested he was a child.

_“By my count, there are seven here.”_

Gavin felt his fingers and eyes twitching in anger. _“So fuckin’ what? Guards have to shit and piss, you know!”_

Nines glared at him, his voice low and fed up. _“The guard is in the dining hall, with the intent to take down Kamski!”_

Oh fuck…

Gavin whipped around, placing both of his hands on the glass door, and he observed the missing guard moving swiftly and deftly along the walls of the room, heading nimbly towards the front stage.

The crowd was cheering as Kamski was marching up and down the stage with a little group of puppy androids, yipping and barking at his feet as they pawed at him.

Sounds of laughter and ‘awws’ boomed forth, but Gavin didn’t let it distract him as he entered the room as quietly as he could.

He hadn’t brought any weapons with him, and he cursed himself for it as he followed the guard silently, ducking down and obscuring himself between and beneath the tables in the center of the dining hall.

The guard wasn’t far away, but there was no way Gavin could catch him in time.

He was able to see the guard push his cap down further, concealing his eyes as the puppies leapt up onto Chloe’s lap. She cradled them, hugging them to her chest as she beamed at Kamski.

Kamski blew a little whistle he’d held between his lips, and the android puppies threw their heads back and howled cutely.

Gavin would’ve loved to enjoy the show rather than hunting this homicidal nutcase down, but he wasn’t fond of allowing anyone to die if he was around to prevent it, no matter who it was, and how annoyingly pretentious they were.

He breezed by the tables and chairs, a few of the audience members and guests glaring down at him and asking him what he was doing, but Gavin ignored them as he craned his neck up and glared at the security guard.

The guard had pulled out a black Desert Eagle .50 caliber and was advancing towards the stage.

Everyone and everything was chaotic, crowded, and noisy, and Gavin nearly fell to his knees, tripping over his own feet when someone stood from their chair crying out loudly:

“MR. KAMSKI! YOU’RE A GENIUS!”

The rest of the audience got up in their seats as well, standing up to give Elijah Kamski a standing ovation.

The man happily accepted it, bowing and blushing from beneath the large, bright lights.

The guard had aimed carefully, still hiding along the dark corners and walls of the dining hall, and amidst the standing crowd, Gavin lost him.

He began to panic, standing tall and searching in the direction he’d last seen him, but he was gone. He’d vanished, and Gavin was screwed. Where was his miraculous ‘laser’ vision when he needed it the most?!? He shook his head, willing himself to see and scan things practically inside out like he could before, but it was no use; it was gone, and likely was a freak-accident display.

Gavin tore away through the crowd, shoving left and right, pushing people past him as they glared and cried out in anger.

The applause was loud, and he was getting desperate…

_“He’s on your left, between the woman with the red dress, and the man wearing the white suit…”_

Nines’ voice was his guiding light, and Gavin perched on his toes as he glanced ahead a few feet and saw a woman with a red dress standing next to a man in a clean white suit.

He began his destination towards them, steps hurried and quick.

_“He’s adjacent to a thick man with a beard and a fedora hat, fourth table from the far-left side.”_

Gavin kept the path that Nines provided him, and soon, he was able to see the back of the security guard’s head.

_“He’s inclining at an angle indicative of moving towards the center of the stage; stay in the center behind the elderly man with the cane standing next to a young female!”_

Trusting Nines’ prediction and predetermined measurements, Gavin moved to the center of the room after he’d located the elderly man with the cane standing next to a younger woman.

But then, Nines gasped, the sound painful in Gavin’s mind. He stopped.

_“Run. NOW.”_

Nines didn’t have to tell him where, and Gavin sprung ahead, maneuvering himself up and over the table the elderly man shared with the younger woman on his hands, his legs sailing over the side and landing on the floor quickly.

He pushed past a few more rows of tables and chairs, climbing on the unoccupied seat of a young woman in her early thirties.

Gavin was airborne for a minute, sailing and flying above her head as he leapt towards the center of the stage, facing Kamski.

He saw the young man’s blue eyes widen in surprise, and then horror. Chloe stood from her chair on stage, her eyes slowly widening as she turned to her left.

A hand came up around her mouth in fright, and with the other, she pointed at the security guard who was already halfway on stage with his weapon withdrawn.

She cried out for Elijah.

At that moment, Gavin curled upwards in a tight ball and rolled forward in the motions of a front flip, cutting through the air and placing a hand out to shove Kamski hard in the chest towards Chloe.

Kamski stumbled backwards, landing against Chloe’s chest, and her arms came up and around him, shielding him protectively as they stumbled against her chair.

That was when two thunderous shots rang out, and one hit Gavin directly in the chest, and as he turned to the side, gravity pulling him down quickly, the other lodged somewhere in his side.

He fell back on the stage violently, his head slamming down, breaking the fall roughly.

Gavin’s eyes fell shut as his head lolled side-to-side a few times before he went limp on the stage floor.

Kamski and Chloe ran offstage quickly while the audience screamed in panic and fright, scattering immediately.

In their confused state, they pushed their chairs and tables roughly, upturning some of them and throwing their food and beverages on the floor. Within seconds, they'd crowded around the exits, hurrying out in a flash of colors as their screams and panicked cries rung around everywhere. 

Acknowledging that he’d shot the wrong man, the gunman hid his gun in his thick security guard vest, turning to make a break for the exits.

When he spun around, he was face-to-face with Nines.

Nines didn’t hesitate; he threw a particularly powerful right-hook at the man’s nose, causing him to fall back into a table.

The glass shattered as he fell through it, landing hard on the floor, but he was back up in a minute, swinging his fists repeatedly as Nines ducked and fell to the floor.

Swinging out both his feet, he trapped one of the gunman’s between both of his and gripped tightly. The gunman stumbled forward, falling once more on the floor, this time face-first down.

Emitting an ugly, rage-filled guttural sound, he leapt up carefully, eyeing Nines in anticipation of what his next move would be.

He raised his fists, bouncing away when Nines took a small step towards him coldly eyeing him.

The man swung, and Nines stepped to the side, catching his hand tightly.

Before the man could perform another move, Nines kicked high, aiming for the back of the man’s skull.

His cap got knocked off, revealing shortly cropped black hair on his head, as Nines delivered another swift, brutal kick to his head.

The gunman’s head snapped backwards, and he was out cold on the floor, this time to stay.

Nines cocked his head at his unconscious form for a moment, LED light flashing red, and then turning blue.

Remembering his duties, Nines contacted the DPD immediately, his LED light flickering yellow once as he made the call.

“This is Nines, I’m accompanying Detective Reed for the purposes of providing protection for Elijah Kamski at the Detroit Institute of Arts Museum…”

He stepped over the large piles of mess scattered about, heading for the stage, scanning and assessing the damages, and what other threats or deadly humans could still be lurking about…

“We were attacked and taken by surprise, please send help immediately, and notify Captain Fowler.”

His cold blue eyes landed on the stage, and his jaw fell open as he stared down at Gavin, still unconscious and not breathing, sprawled on the stage floor.


	16. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is credit to the piece Gavin and Nines listen to in the car. It's beautiful, and you can listen to it while you read, if you want! I listened to it when I was writing this chapter! :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSQqbJPoSbw&list=RDjSQqbJPoSbw  
> Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791)  
> Zaide, Act 1 : Zaide' aria  
> "Ruhe Sanft, Mein Holdes Leben"
> 
> Lucia Popp, soprano  
> Istvan Kertesz/conductor  
> Vienna Haydn Orchestra
> 
> Also, the quotations of the languages Nines was speaking in are as follows:  
> The German: Your eyes are beautiful/wondrous  
> The French: Life is not worth living without love

Nines approached Gavin steadily and carefully, LED light spinning red as he bent down slowly and checked for signs of breathing.

Gavin’s chest wasn’t moving, and Nines stretched out a hand, holding it over his nose and mouth. Still feeling nothing, he gently moved his hand over Gavin’s neck, checking for a pulse.

He’d barely made contact with Gavin’s skin, when Jeffrey Fowler burst in the doors of the dining hall with a few armed S.W.A.T. officers behind him.

Gazing at the mess around the room, Fowler roared as he practically ran up to the stage where Nines and Gavin were, Nines regarding the Captain with a small nod.

“Nines! Just what in the fuck is going on here?!” He bellowed the question out as he glared between Gavin and Nines numerous times as Nines carefully studied Gavin before looking up to meet Fowler's angry eyes.

Nines rose to his feet, standing tall as he hung his hands down at his sides.

“Detective Reed managed to locate a threat targeting Elijah Kamski, and he was able to successfully take him down, Captain.”

Fowler snorted, “Yeah, and managed to also take his own ass down too!” He gestured down at Gavin, who was still not moving on the floor.

A few of the officers who were part of Captain Allen’s S.W.A.T. team began filling the room, Captain Allen the last to enter the room.

He studied the messy, abandoned dining hall, his head tilting and shaking in disgust when he finally set his sights on Gavin.

Captain Allen pointed a gloved hand’s finger at Fowler as he approached them all on the stage angrily.

“With all due respect, Jeffrey, I thought I told you my men and I were taking this one ourselves!”

Fowler rubbed his forehead with both hands, while Nines looked down at Gavin as if expecting him to wake up and stir at any moment.

“Allen, don’t you fucking start…” Fowler stuffed his hands in the pockets of his overcoat as he held a staring contest with the S.W.A.T. team leader, who was more than willing to stare back in a competitive stance. 

Ignoring Captain Fowler, Captain Allen snorted as he slapped a hand over Fowler’s shoulders and shook him roughly.

“But no! You had to send in this _kid_ ,” he spat down at Gavin, and then glanced up at Nines, “…and his little boy-toy.”

Suddenly, a worn-out, gruff voice rose up from the stage floor at them.

“Who the fuck you callin’ a ‘kid’, Allen?”

They all looked down to see Gavin rolling over to his side, his hair matted and messily falling over his forehead.

“If I recall,” Gavin hissed as he tried standing up but failed miserably, “…you’re actually only eight years older than me.”

Captain Allen glowered down at Gavin, losing his interest in glaring at Nines and Fowler. “Are you saying I’m some sort of punk, then?”

Nines strolled over closer to Gavin, holding out a long hand silently for Gavin to take. Their eyes met, and they both managed to ignore Captain Allen’s small wolf whistle at them as Gavin wrapped his fingers around Nines’, and allowed himself to be pulled up strongly, but not without some gentleness to the pressure Nines had around his hand.

He balanced himself up carefully, placing a hand on Nines’ lower back, and then quickly removing it when Captain Allen’s eyes darted over to where he’d placed his hand.

Gavin didn’t appreciate how nosy Captain Allen was at times, though he understood it was more or less derived from his line of work than anything else, Gavin would still likely never be ‘friends’ or go out for a drink or two with Captain Allen.

They held some small animosity between them that Gavin never wanted resolved, and he was certain the feeling was mutually desired and shared with Captain Allen, so they stayed out of each other’s way, even when they had to work together, though it was a rare occurrence.

However, seeing the way Captain Allen was insulting them just from his looks alone reminded Gavin why he didn’t like staying in the same room as the man, and he was practically itching to get the fuck out as soon as possible.

Fowler didn’t care about his discomfort, unfortunately, and he took a step closer towards Gavin, glaring at him from head to toe suspiciously.

“Shots were fired at you, yet you’re still standing with only a few tears to your fancy tux, and some dirt on your ass.”

Gavin looked down at the lower half of his tuxedo, spinning around and wiping some dirt and marks off the back and legs.

Captain Allen scoffed, “One of my men saw the security footage; you took a pretty nasty one right above the heart, and one to the ribs.”

Gavin wiped himself off some more, but his hands and movements slowed down as he registered Captain Allen’s words.

“Your point?” He barked out snidely.

Captain Allen stretched out a hand, placing it roughly on Gavin’s shoulders, but Nines shoved the hand out of the way by grabbing Captain Allen’s hand and dropping it down to his side.

That only drew out a cold, dull laugh out of Captain Allen, and he clapped his hands together once, knees bent as he looked at Fowler.

“Wow! Do you actually have little android protective guards around your men now, Fowler?”

“Leave it be, Allen.” The warning was lightly spoken, and of course Captain Allen didn’t take it seriously as he turned and laughed, beginning to walk off the stage.

“Pussies and bitches, all of you.”

Gavin tore after him but was stopped mid-way by Nines grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back.

Fowler held a hand up at Captain Allen, watching him walk out of the dining hall with a few more of his men behind him. "Goodnight, Allen."

Gavin grit his teeth together, eyebrows knotted in anger as he glared at the doors Captain Allen had exited from.

“Fuckin’ no-good cocksucker.” If Nines hadn’t held him back, he was certain he would go after Allen, even though he knew he would get his ass kicked for certain. Still, he wanted to land at least a few good hits to that bastard’s smug face.

“Gavin…” His attention turned to Captain Fowler, and Gavin felt himself practically leaping out of his skin when his boss placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a small, warm smile.

“…I’m proud of you, son.”

What.

Gavin shook his head in disbelief, wondering if he was going deaf. “I’m sorry, what did you say, Sir?”

He definitely was going deaf.

Fowler removed the hand from his cheek, dropping it heavily as he sighed dramatically.

“Did you manage to get shot in the ears, son?”

Gavin only frowned darkly, but Fowler ignored it as he smiled widely at Gavin.

“I didn’t think that after all these years, your stupid ass would actually think ahead to wear a bulletproof vest. I’m really proud of you, Gavin.”

Oh.

But…

Nines rounded on Fowler, offering him a formal smile. “Detective Reed was rather outstanding even by my standards, Captain.”

Fowler stepped back, staring up at the ceilings as he smirked with pride.

“But in a room _this_ large and crowded, how? How could he know when the bastard was gonna strike?”

Nines didn’t seem to have any answer for that, and while he looked down at the stage floor seemingly in thought and weighing the options of his responses, Gavin gently pushed past Nines and directly addressed Fowler.

“It was a team effort, Sir…” he finally offered Nines a small, warm smile, and pet him once on the back firmly, “…I had some help along the way from my partner.”

Nines gaped openly at Gavin, his jaw dropping slightly, and Gavin offered him a tiny wink. Nines’s jaw clamped shut, but he returned the smile.

Fowler huffed and rolled his eyes while shaking his head. “Enough sappy-ass shit,” he turned and began walking towards the exits, “…I’m callin’ it a night, and since no one was killed, and since we caught the insane asshole who did this, I’m happy.”

His body slightly bounced as he descended the small steps leading to the stage and huffed his way over to the doors, talking to a few of the S.W.A.T. officers before he turned and gave a thumbs-up to Gavin and Nines.

“Excellent work, you two. I’m glad I decided to pair you up as partners, and I think I’ll leave you two like this for the rest of the year, see how it works out.”

Thinking it was a joke, Gavin merely laughed, “Ha! Good one, Captain!”

Fowler’s smile vanished, and his serious ‘Captain-No-Bullshit’ face returned in its place.

“Nines, Reed,” he bid them a goodnight before turning back to Gavin, “Oh and Reed, I can see why you were sticking to the shades, but this eye color is much better.”

Gavin’s mouth fell open as he looked back at Nines in confusion. Nines only gave him a small half-smirk, his lips tugging upward in only the right corner of his mouth.

“Never took you for one who’d wear the contact lens things though, son.” Fowler continued, and he stepped over bits of broken glass and chair as he made his way for the exits again.

“Glad you two are working together!”

“What? No!” As Gavin tried calling out to him, he turned, waving at them both as he slid between the doors and disappeared.

Gavin tried following, but his vision got blurry, and he held his head in his hands, swaying side-to-side. The right-side of his forehead really had begun to burn, as if someone had burned only that part of his body while leaving the rest in a tub of ice.

Nines gripped his waist gently, and he fell back into the android’s chest as he struggled to gain his balance.

“Fuck…I don’t know what’s-”

“Detective Reed, I really think we should head home.” Gavin had to agree, and he tried nodding, but his head began to not only burn with pain and intense heat he’d never experienced feeling before, but his skin over his forehead began to throb and shift about…or maybe he was in so much pain he was really starting to lose himself to his fucked up imagination…

Nines began gently leading him to the exits. “Come, Detective Reed, I’ll drive.”

He didn’t understand how the android’s voice was suddenly like music to his ears; so soothing and tranquil, but he didn’t want Nines to stop talking as his head leaned to the side and fell against Nines’ neck. Nines’ steady, wide steps guided them past the mess in the dining hall and they were able to avoid talking to the other officers lingering about in the foyer as they made their way outside.

“I’m dizzy…” Gavin sighed in exhaustion as he allowed himself to be dragged out into the parking lot carefully by Nines, who held him as if he would explode or shatter if held too firmly.

He carefully placed Gavin in the passenger’s seat while Gavin giggled softly, as if he was stoned out of his mind.

And to Gavin’s perception, he may as well have been.

The sky was upside down, and the ground was above him; floating. Everything was painful, yet painless at the same time, while his forehead felt as if it had many bugs and worms crawling both over it and beneath the skin.

He tried reaching up and scratching it as Nines began exiting the parking lot, but his hands and arms felt too heavy for him, and he held them in his lap loosely. He could only giggle childishly as his head swung side-to-side. It felt as if he was in an airplane as the car hummed and buzzed around him, the vibrations making his body limp and numb.

His fingers even felt as if they were each like stones he couldn’t lift, and he tried holding his hands up to his eyes, wiggling the fingers and moving them about, but he saw double of everything, laughing as he threw his head back when he saw twenty fingers.

He dropped his hands, unable to hold them up for long, and they slid off his lap and hung down on the sides of the passenger seat as Gavin turned his neck to the right to look out the window.

The world outside flew by too quickly; the lights were all a hazy mess, and he wasn’t able to concentrate or focus on one of them as Nines drove them deeper and deeper into the heart of the city.

He was sure his head was going to explode in tiny bits as the world spun around in a dark circle the longer he looked out the window. Everything slipped by as if on fast-forward, and he suddenly felt himself floating above the ground…

“My head…my head…” Gavin repeated to himself, and Nines hushed him soothingly as he fidgeted with the radio, turning it on.

“I know, I know, Detective.” Nines changed the channel to a soft, classical music station, and he was careful to keep the volume down low.

A beautiful soprano was singing, and her voice filled the car and Gavin’s ears while the orchestra followed her lead.

“The hell is this, Nines?” Gavin asked, trying not to admit how beautiful the piece was, and how moved he was by the notes and her performance…it was absolutely peaceful and calming.

Nines smiled at him, “It’s Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Zaide, Act 1: Zaide' aria _‘Ruhe Sanft, Mein Holdes Leben’_.”

Gavin felt himself beginning to fade, the opera the only thing keeping him semi-awake as his head bounced and lolled back and forth.

“You speak German…?” He coughed and laughed a little, closing his eyes and hoping the crazy burning sensation on his skin would go away the moment they reached the apartment.

Nines’ voice softly carried over through the music and Gavin’s pounding head.

“I speak over thirty languages, Detective Reed.”

He heard himself laugh, “Say somethin’ to me then.”

Nines didn’t hesitate: “Du hast wunderschöne augen.”

The words tingled and tickled his ears as he looked out the window and saw a mess of colors spin by as they drove on. Gavin decided he liked how Nines’ deep voice sounded in contrast with the high-pitched soprano, and he wanted to hear a blend of languages.

Gavin laughed, feeling light-headed and giddy everywhere. “Say somethin’ else, but in another language!”

Nines obliged, “La vie ne vaut d'etre vecue sans amour.”

Gavin wanted to respond, but he was out like a snuffed candle, his head gently collapsing and resting on the window as they entered his street.

The last thing he really felt were Nines’ hands gently caressing and running through his hair, wedging between his forehead and the cold hard glass of the passenger’s window before the car stopped its motions.

(“””””””””)

He knew Nines had carried him onto the elevator, holding him up by draping a hand over his shoulder, but when Gavin’s feet lost their ability to hold himself up, Nines had flipped Gavin up and over in his arms, carrying him bridal style off the elevator and up to the front door of the apartment.

The operatic piece still echoed in his mind as Gavin watched through half-open eyes as Nines opened the door after fishing out Gavin’s key from his tuxedo pants pocket. Even the sound of the door creaking open was bothersome for Gavin’s head and ears, and he was certain the worst fucking migraine of the century had landed in his lap…or head.

The moment the lights were on, he hissed in pain, leaping to his feet as he tore out of Nines’ arms and made his way towards the bathroom.

He’d slammed the door shut after himself, but not locked it. He cursed himself, wondering if Nines was going to follow him in any minute, but Gavin didn’t have time to think about that, not with how wildly and painfully his right-temple was burning.

The lights, the small sounds, the motions, everything was making him sicker than a dog.

Thinking he had to vomit, Gavin knelt over the toilet, popping the lid back as he dry-heaved and coughed repeatedly.

He began sweating as he forced himself to vomit, but nothing came out of his system.

He angrily slammed a fist against the side of the bowl, standing up slowly and carefully as he grabbed both sides of the bathroom counter tightly in his hands and glared at himself in the mirror. It was still broken from when he’d last punched it, but he was still able to look at himself in the bits of mirror and glass that were left intact.

“Fuck you!” He coughed as he held a hand up to his forehead and began scratching wildly.

Gavin’s fingernails dug purposefully in the skin, and he closed his eyes as he just scratched harder than he’d ever scratched anything before.

His fingers flew back and forth, up and down on the burning spot viciously, and he didn’t care about the searing pain that followed; he just wanted to feel one second’s worth of relief.

“FUCK YOU!!” He screamed repeatedly as he scratched and scratched, desperate for a moment’s release, but it never came.

He tore open the medicine cabinet, searching with desperate fingers. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking for, but he knew what he needed when his fingers landed over a small pair of silver scissors.

Gavin closed the medicine cabinet door, facing his own reflection once again as he held the scissors up against the right-side of his forehead.

He paused, glaring at himself in panic before he closed his eyes and counted to three.

This was the only fucking way…

He pressed a sharp point of the scissors against his temple where it burned and itched the most and began scraping slowly.

The motions definitely were slow at first, but then Gavin lost himself in the pleasure he gained from feeling the scissors bringing him as they scraped against his itching skin.

He hissed through clenched teeth, practically sliding the scissors beneath his skin, and he did, pulling open a small tear the sharp, pointy tip of the scissors made in his skin.

Gavin closed his eyes as he breathed deeply through his nose and tore the skin back in one fluid motion.

He felt his skin coming away and off his body as he pulled and scraped it back. He just wanted the disgusting, burning, itching feeling to go forever, and he didn’t care how ugly he was going to look as he did this.

Eyes still remaining closed, Gavin heard small ‘plops’ as his flesh fell onto the counter and in the sink below.

Good. He wanted it all gone, and he waned it go now so he could be done with this bullshit once-and-for-all.

He slammed the scissors down, eyes still tightly clenched shut as he used his fingernails and fingers to dig and pull off the remaining bits of skin he felt. He didn't care how long it would take, he wanted every last bit of the sick, diseased skin off. Gavin closed his eyes as the tingling, itching feeling began dissipating, and he was sure it had been worms or maggots, at the very least, as his fingers flew across the entire area.

Gavin was sure he felt his scalp poking out now, but he didn’t care as he dug with his fingertips quickly in savage motions. He had to feel the bone now, and he scratched against it particularly roughly, as if trying to find out for himself if this was all happening truly...

The cold, hard feeling of bone met his fingertips, but he didn’t care as he scraped and dug continuously for minutes.

He’d scraped away until he was certain nothing was left, but Gavin still felt something…rough and hard beneath his fingertips…

He opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly, moving to the side of the mirror with enough glass remaining so he could assess the damage and what the fuck was going on.

That’s when Gavin saw blue liquid dripping down over the area he’d torn to pieces with his hands and the scissors…dripping down the side of his forehead, onto his face and cheeks, tipping and tapping softly as it dripped down into the sink below…

Gavin craned his neck down as he saw a little puddle of blue gathering in the porcelain white sink, the contrast so eerily beautiful.

He took time to admire it, placing the palm of his hand flatly and firmly in it, making sure it covered his hand as he brought it up to his eyes.

Blue…it was so blue…

Gavin tore his gaze away from his blue-covered palm, finally meeting his eyes in the mirror.

His skin was growing back over the spot he’d violently torn out, and it was growing and covering the area rapidly. But before it completely covered his open-wound, Gavin saw the pale white plastic that was now his flesh. He'd remembered it exactly the same way the day he'd seen it on his hand in the men's washroom in the DPD. He thought he'd been hallucinating it back then, and he'd tossed it into the back of his mind, but here it was again in his home right before his eyes...

Gavin stared in frozen horror as the skin grew back, completely covering the tear he’d made in his forehead, but in the middle of the area that had once burned and itched the most, he saw a bright red colored circle spinning and flashing in the mirror…an LED light…

There was no way he was dreaming. He knew it for a fact when his freshly recovered skin remained intact as he touched it and rubbed it, wondering for a second if it would fall off into the sink again, and bright red ruby liquid would cover his hand instead of the deep blue liquid currently on his hand.

None of those things happened as Gavin tilted his head at himself in the mirror, green eyes shining brightly as the LED light spun red and then a soft yellow…

He felt his shoulders and arms shaking violently, and he hung his head down low, willing and begging himself not to fall apart and break down in tears, no matter how much he wanted that right now.

Soft footsteps padded into the bathroom behind him, but Gavin didn’t move as he kept his head down low, sniffling deeply through flaring nostrils while he shook like a leaf in a winter storm.

The footsteps stopped directly behind him, and Gavin whimpered softly.

“I was wondering when you’d stop denying yourself.”

Nines was standing behind him as Gavin looked up to meet his cold blue eyes in the mirror.

“Nines…”

“I don’t want to see you lying to yourself anymore, Detective.”

He watched as Nines extended a hand, and his fingers pushed back the loose bits of hair that had fallen over Gavin’s forehead.

The LED light was now absolutely visible with the hair pushed back away from it, and Nines smiled warmly at Gavin.

“You should know who you are, and it’s nothing to be ashamed or frightened of anymore.” Nines played with Gavin’s hair for a while, studying his features closely in the mirror, and it seemed as if he was admiring how Gavin looked.

His blue eyes met Gavin’s deep green ones, and then scuttled over to gaze at his LED light. It remained yellow while Nines stood so close to him, and Gavin felt calm in spite of his recent discovery.

Yet again, he didn’t understand what strange power Nines had over him where he could soothe Gavin’s concerns and fears just by being near him.

“You knew…you knew and you didn’t tell me?” Gavin asked weakly and painfully, feeling his emotions before they clouded his mind and eyes.

He watched in silence as Nines reached down with both hands, his arms hanging loosely over Gavin’s chest before they slid over the dark lapels of the tuxedo. They lingered there for a moment, silently stroking and touching, when Nines slipped his hands beneath the lapels of the jacket and pulled the top part of the tuxedo back.

Gavin’s white dress shirt was revealed, and Gavin followed Nines’ finger trail down to his chest, where a large pool of deep blue stained his shirt.

“See?” Nines pressed the palm of his hand against the cold wet blue in the center of the dress shirt, before moving down lower to where the second gunshot wound was.

Again, as clear as the sun shining brightly on a perfect day, Gavin was able to see a large blue stain dripping down the side of his ribcage down to his waistline.

There was no mistaking it anymore, and he turned around to face Nines.

“You fuckin’ knew…”

Nines smiled, “Yes, but I was waiting for you to also realize it.”

“Since when did you know?!” Gavin turned back around, eyes falling on the yellow LED light in his temple. He wanted to yank it out, but it seemed as if Nines had somehow read his mind, and he grabbed his hands in his own gently.

“I first had a sense when you exited the washrooms the day the DPD softball game occurred.”

Gavin shook his head, “What?”

“The scent of thirium was all over your lips and it hung in the air when you walked past me.”

Gavin glared down at his hands as he leaned and placed them over the bathroom counter.

“It _smelled_?”

Nines smiled, though Gavin couldn’t see it. “It has a distinct scent, Detective, but humans are never able to really detect it easily.”

Gavin’s shoulders caved in slightly, “So I not only look like a fuckin’ freak, but I stink like one too. Thanks, Nines.”

“No Detective…” Nines gently turned him around with one hand over his shoulder, “…it’s quite an exquisite scent…” His warm smile helped Gavin’s nerves and eased his discomfort, but he frowned still.

“So you knew way back then and didn’t bother helpin’ me out?” He shook his head at Nines, expression presenting disapproval.

Nines’s smile slightly fell, but he remained calm as he let his hands fall onto Gavin’s chest.

“It was only a ‘sense’, Detective…” he chuckled warmly at Gavin, but Gavin found it pleasant as opposed to offensive.

“…I had my confirmation when we spoke with the Belmont widow.”

Gavin reeled back a bit. “How? How does that-”

“The TZ200 model stated she sensed two androids in the presence of the widow.”

Gavin immediately recalled TZ’s words and placed a hand on his forehead as he nearly fell back against the bathroom counter.

Nines gently held onto him, smiling down pleasantly as he carefully watched Gavin.

There was no way any of this made sense or was real, and he shook his head, as if it would help shake away everything that had happened, bringing time back all the way to when the morning of the softball game began.

“No, Nines, this isn’t fuckin’ real,” Gavin started as he reached up to touch the LED light above his right temple, but then dropped his hand down when he pictured it still there.

“…people don’t just go turnin’ into androids for no fuckin’ reason!”

Nines looked at him calmly. “Does it need a reason?”

Gavin couldn’t believe it. “Now’s not the time to be activating your ‘deviant mode’, Nines!” He sneered, turning back around as he glared at Nines from head-to-toe as if he were a disgusting creature that had slimed its way in his bathroom before him.

“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing…”

Gavin pushed Nines away briefly, turning and facing the standing shower instead. He was completely mortified. Who else knew?!?

He spoke into the shower door, “Connor probably knows, too.”

He heard Nines inch closer, “Perhaps, but it was your journey and your turn to figure it out.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” He didn’t think Nines would be able to answer the question, and the momentary silence at his back seemed to confirm his worst fears.

He really was a freak, a monster, and it was only a matter of time before everyone found that out and isolated him even more for it.

Gavin was beginning to grow angry, feeling violent thoughts swimming in his mind as his frustrations bubbled in his veins, but they all came to a halt when he felt two hands sliding beneath his as they hung at his sides.

He peered down to see Nines sliding his hands beneath his, and they wrapped around his waist gently and carefully. Nines rested his hands under Gavin’s, holding their arms over his abdomen, his chin resting over Gavin’s right shoulder.

Gavin’s eyes fell shut.

“Now, you live.”

His eyes opened on their own, and he gently removed Nines’ hands from his waist. Still holding onto them, he turned around, offering a small smile of his own to Nines.

The expression was mutually returned, and Gavin moved closer towards the standing shower. He opened the door, turning the water on as he kicked off his shoes and got in the shower backwards while still holding onto Nines’ hands.

Nines quirked an eyebrow at him, but he was still smiling.

“Guess I have no use for removing my clothing in here anymore, huh?” Gavin lightly joked, watching as Nines slowly kicked his shoes off as well, and joined Gavin in the shower, fully dressed as well.

He didn’t say anything to Gavin as he stared intently at him, eyes flying up and resting on the LED light for a moment before dropping down to Gavin’s lips.

Gavin felt the water drenching his hair, his clothes, and he moved to the side slightly, allowing the water to pour down over Nines.

Soon, Nines was equally soaked, his hair falling flatly as his tuxedo clung tightly on his torso.

Gavin was able to make out Nines’ well-defined, firm chest as the shirt turned soft pink as it pressed heavily against his chest.

Nines pressed both palms of his thirium-covered hands beneath the showerhead, and Gavin watched as the water fell, turning blue as it dripped down over their heads.

The water made his clothes slightly heavy as it weighed down on his skin, but Gavin didn’t mind as he gazed down at their feet and watched more blue water puddling around the shower floor.

Nines slid his hands beneath the jacket of the tuxedo, and he pushed it off in one quick motion. Before it could fall, he tossed it to the side behind himself, holding Gavin’s chin in a hand.

Gavin looked down as the wounds he’d received slowly leaked the blue blood down below into the water, though they didn’t hurt as the water poured and slid over them.

“Am I gonna die?” Gavin asked softly, wondering how his voice could be so loud within the little standing shower even though he’d whispered.

Nines smiled and shook his head. “They’ll be repaired in no time.”

“Repaired?” Gavin snorted, “It sounds so weird sayin’ that out loud now…”

Nines pushed some of his wet hair back so his blue eyes were fully visible. Gavin felt a small shiver going up his spine, but he repressed it as he gazed into the blue depths.

Feeling slightly naked in comparison to the jacket of the tuxedo still on Nines’ chest, Gavin reached up and gently pushed it off his shoulders and rolled it down his long arms.

The wet tuxedo jacket fell down between their feet, and Gavin smiled, “Much better.”

The steam of the warm water rose around them, fogging up the shower door, the walls, and majority of the bathroom.

Gavin closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on Nines’ cheek, standing as tall and straight as he could. He hated how short he was, but somehow, it didn’t bother him much as he felt Nines’ arms come up to wrap around his back softly.

“I guess this isn’t too bad…”

Nines chuckled against him, and the sound and feeling of his chest rumbling against Gavin made his body tingle.

“Yes, you’re practically immortal now.”

Gavin felt a twinge of excitement run though his body. “Yeah…yeah I am…”

“Well, unless you’re shot in the head.”

Gavin frowned, “Don’t fuckin’ ruin it for me, Nines.”

The chuckle came again, “But there are other perks…never having to shave being one of them.”

Gavin raised his head as he shook his wet hair away from his eyes. “You’re spoilin’ it, Nines.”

Nines beamed happily down at him, “And you won’t ever have to tell anyone how bad their food tastes…”

Gavin cringed, “Way to be a dick!”

Nines laughed softly, pressing his lips against Gavin’s LED light softly. Before Gavin could react, he’d removed his lips.

Gavin gaped at him in shock. “You…”

“Stop talking, Gavin.”

Gavin gasped, moving back a few steps, “You called me by my first name!”

Nines’ eyes twinkled as he hummed low in his chest, “Hmm, I did?” He reached up and played with a few of Gavin’s wet hair strands lazily.

“Yes! Right now you just said my name!”

Nines paused in his musings, shaking his head as he tapped the tip of Gavin’s nose. “I don’t think I did, Gavin.”

Gavin glared at him, “Stop playin’ around, Nines!”

Nines leaned down, pressing his forehead firmly against Gavin’s. Their eyes met dead-on.

“I told you to stop talking, Gavin.” His voice wasn’t threatening or serious, and it made Gavin’s anger dissipate quickly.

He pointed a finger at Nines’ nose as he sneered, “Ha! See! I knew it!”

He was interrupted by Nines’ hand wrapping around his index finger, and as Gavin stared in surprise, Nines bit down gently on the fingertip.

Gavin tore his hand away from Nines’ mouth, feeling his skin tingling immediately-though not from pain after the little bite. He shook his hand a few times as it hung down to his side.

Nines stood closer to him, pushing them both directly beneath the shower spray.

“I was wondering if that would shut you up.”

Gavin’s neck snapped up as he glared at Nines, and before he could open his mouth to formulate his next words, Nines pressed his lips down on Gavin’s firmly.

Gavin’s eyes opened widely, and he tore his mouth off of Nines’ as he pressed his back against the shower tiles in a small gasp.

Nines raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“I’m glad one of those tactics finally worked.”

Gavin remained speechless, his lips burning pleasantly as he pressed a few fingers over them, replaying the short kiss in his mind.

Nines watched in silent amusement as Gavin’s LED light turned red for a second, before it switched back to yellow while he touched his lips.

Taking advantage of the situation, Nines wrapped a hand around the back of Gavin’s neck, pulling their wet bodies tightly together.

He closed his eyes as he buried his nose in Gavin’s wet hair, allowing Gavin’s chin to dig into his collarbone.

As the sound of the flowing water accompanied them, the mist and steam rose higher and higher, surrounding and engulfing them both in a little cloud.

They remained in the comforting silence they provided each other, their LED lights the only visible things in the steamy bathroom that night.


	17. It Takes Two to Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ;)
> 
> *WARNING: Masturbation!*

“You know I still don’t have my bed yet, Gavin.”

Gavin turned away, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he refused to make eye-contact with Nines.

“Figure it out yourself, Nines.” Gavin was lying flatly on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’d changed out of the sopping wet tuxedo, leaving it half on the floor of the bathroom, and half on the shower stall floor.

Only Nines was still dressed, soaked from head-to-toe, as he appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, looking completely out of sorts. His hair was still mostly wet, dripping down his neck and on his shoulders. His thin shirt was plastered to his body as if he’d barely taken time to dry himself after stepping out of the shower, and he didn’t seem to care as he stepped inside the room swiftly.

He pointed at the large CyberLife storage unit. “I refuse to spend another night in that thing.”

Gavin shrugged, “Don’t care; that’s what you brought with you, that’s what you’re gonna sleep in.”

Nines held a determined expression on his face as his eyes narrowed menacingly at Gavin.

“I’m getting on the bed next to you.”

Gavin threw back the sheets, “Oh no you’re fuckin’ not!”

Before Gavin had time to comprehend anything, Nines sped across the room, landing on the mattress beside Gavin. He wriggled himself beneath the sheets, soaked tuxedo and all…

Gavin saw red. “What the fuck are you doin’?”

Nines stared blankly at him in return. “I’m on your bed.”

“WITH THOSE WET CLOTHES?!?”

A pause was his response.

“I’ll take them all off.”

“NO!”

The warning went ignored, and Gavin barely had time to shield his eyes before Nines tore off the tuxedo despite it being wet and matted onto his body like glue. It easily came away, and he threw it onto the floor in a small bundle, getting beneath the sheets again.

Gavin glared down at the floor as he flew off his bed, still able to see the perfectly toned chest and arms sitting above on the bed. _His_ bed!

Gavin realized he’d been standing in front of Nines wearing his boxers only, and it made him very uncomfortable as he shifted on his feet, turning around to look at the door.

Perhaps sleeping on the couch wouldn’t be a bad thing?

Nines gently pet the mattress next to him where Gavin’s spot had previously been.

“Just relax, I won’t bite you…again.”

Gavin sneered at him, “You smarmy bastard.”

Nines merely raised an eyebrow, “You can leave your clothing on, if you wish.”

If he wished?! Of course he fucking wished! He wished it more than anything else in his entire fucking life!

Gavin took a few steps hesitantly towards the bed, and Nines only watched him patiently, the sheet coming up to his stomach where his muscles rested facing Gavin…

He was staring.

He snapped himself out of it and grabbed one end of the white sheets, sliding himself beneath them quickly, before Nines could study him more closely.

Gavin shimmied himself against his pillow, and he yanked the sheets up over his neck and shoulders, his head barely above them as he forced himself to close his eyes.

Nines didn’t move as he sat with his back against the headboard of the bed, but Gavin was sure he was being stared at anyway.

Trying to take the attention off his body, Gavin asked a question that had been burning and echoing in his mind the moment he’d entered his bathroom that night and made his discovery about himself.

“I don’t understand how any of this is possible…”

Nines still didn’t move, but Gavin felt the blue eyes dancing along the back of his neck, the only part of his body slightly exposed to Nines.

“It’s happening, and it always was, Gavin.”

“But how?!?”

Silence met his back, and it irritated him.

“How come I noticed it only now?”

Nines sighed, “I asked the same thing many times.”

Gavin turned and glared at him over his shoulder. “Very funny, Robo-Ass.”

“You mean the heightened agility, strength, increase in speed, and the lack of hunger and thirst within you wasn’t enough to raise any alarms?” Nines’ question had a valid point, but Gavin was too busy fuming angrily to respond.

Nines chuckled warmly, “No? Then perhaps the ability to communicate without having to voice your words aloud to me did it?”

Gavin groaned, “I thought androids could do that with anyone they connected with!”

Nines turned, laughing loudly as his chin rested on Gavin’s neck. “You’re far too innocent; even now.”

Gavin edged away from him, scooting over quickly to the far end of the bed, but Nines grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closely against his firm chest. Gavin fought back, his efforts only growing stronger when he felt the sheets being pulled down, as Nines reached over his chest…

“Stop it!”

“Shhh,” Nines gently whispered against his ear, grabbing one of Gavin’s hands gently in his own, while still allowing Gavin to firmly hold onto the sheets with another.

“Give me your hand, Gavin.”

Gavin shook his head stubbornly, “No!”

“I won’t hurt you.” The sincerity coming from Nines was enough to help him relax, and Gavin loosened his grip on the sheet, though he still held it against his chest as a cover.

Nines gently encouraged Gavin to turn around on his back by pulling onto his shoulder while still holding onto his hand, and Gavin surprisingly acquiesced, turning over and closing his eyes, refusing to look at Nines.

Nines didn’t mind as he intertwined their fingers, watching as both their human skin was removed as it deactivated, only leaving the pure white android layer in its place.

Gavin felt Nines press his lips onto the back of his hand, and he curiously opened one green eye to take a look.

Nines was staring at him from over his hand, lips firmly pressed against the white hand, and Gavin looked away in mild embarrassment.

“It’s okay.” Nines held up their clasped hands, and Gavin slowly turned back around to peek up at their hands.

He was amazed when he saw his android skin gleaming beneath the pot lights in the ceiling above, and he gasped, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw Nines’ hand pressed against his as well.

“It’s beautiful.”

He felt Nines connecting with him, but it was much stronger than when he’d forcefully and surprisingly done it to Gavin previously. This time, there wasn’t a hesitation, or a barrier up between them. This time, Gavin felt himself fully opening up before Nines, his mind feeling soft and more relaxed as it tingled…

Gavin knew he’d never be able to connect with anyone else this way, human or otherwise, and that thought didn’t bother him. He freely let Nines sort through his memories, his expression changing as he processed the information, but he finally smiled down at Gavin, satisfied.

He smiled as he gazed at their hands, wrapping his fingers tightly around Nines’, their LED lights spinning yellow as their bond grew stronger and deeper.

“Yeah, it really is beautiful…”

(“””””””””)

They had fallen asleep, somehow. The next morning Gavin woke up with Nines pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his middle, nose in his hair.

It was surprisingly quite comfortable, though Gavin couldn’t recall the last time he’d held someone this close. When it had happened previously, Gavin usually liked it as long as he didn’t have to try to sleep that way for long.

The springtime sun beamed in through the large windows, the morning traffic already hustling and bustling about as the city breathed life inside the tiny apartment.

Gavin thanked the Gods of Sunday, remembering it was his day off, which meant plenty more hours wasted lounging around in bed lazily.

He sank back into the comforts of Nines’s firm chest, enjoying the feeling of being embraced and kept safe. Nines made a small sound and snuggled closer, one of his hands clenching tight into the sheet draped over Gavin’s shoulder and chest over his heart.

Gavin smiled. He would never get over the cute and snuggly side of the serious, deadly android currently clinging to him. Gavin just closed his eyes, trying not to giggle as he thought of ways to poke fun at Nines for being so cuddle-friendly.

That is, until Nines shifted again and there was definitely a hard cock pressing against his ass cheeks. Gavin’s smile faded into a frown. He could feel the heat through the thin sheets, and he felt goosebumps spread over his back. His chest constricted around his lungs. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

Carefully he tried to inch away from the hard pressure, holding his breath, trying not to wake Nines. It was a fruitless endeavor of course. Arms tightened around him for a moment and there was a short twitch of hips against his.

Nines’ hand tensed in the sheets, and Gavin knew he was awake as he froze immediately in place, muscles locking up, knuckles turning white.

He didn’t flee though, which was a relief; he merely bent down, a hand reaching for a shirt that he’d left half-way under the bed, sticking out from beneath the bed as a life saver.

Gavin slid the white shirt on quickly, feeling the sheets around him fall away.

“My apologies,” Nines murmured, and he drew away slowly, leaving Gavin’s back suddenly empty...

Nines’ hands let go of the sheets, pressing hard onto the mattress, and he rolled away, obviously intending to leave the bed and go to the bathroom.

In an impulsive move, Gavin turned around and gripped his wrist, stopping the movement. Their human skins automatically disappeared, and the feeling and sight of the white android skin in its place like last time they had found each other in this position was almost overwhelming.

Gavin swallowed thickly. He had no idea why he stopped Nines and what to do with the situation now.

There was a slight crease between radiant blue eyes, the question clear in them while Nines’ LED light turned yellow.

“Gavin?”

He let his eyes drop to where the thin sheet still hung on Nines’ lap, trying to see the hard flesh underneath.

“I…,” he stopped, clearing his throat. He could feel himself growing mortified, and he wanted to die and put himself out of his fucking misery.

But before he could stop himself, Gavin’s lips and tongue moved around on their own, already voicing and framing his desires.

“I want to watch you,” he finally said, the words tumbling out of his mouth in something close to a stutter.

There was a sharp stab of silence on both ends. Dark brown eyebrows climbed up, and his eyes widened. Nines’ nostrils flared and Gavin had the insane idea that he might check for his arousal like a bloodhound scenting for blood…or was scanning him.

He clung tightly to the sheets, sliding a hand beneath them and pressing the large white shirt down between his thighs.

“May I inquire as to why?” Nines asked carefully, composed.

Gavin sighed. Of course Nines would question his motives.

He sat up more properly, crossing his legs and wrapping the sheet around his shoulders. No need to beat around the bush.

“I didn’t think androids could get horny.”

That seemed to draw Nines’ attention up. Gavin saw him turning that sentence around in his head, examining it from every possible angle. Slowly, Nines sat back on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

Gavin saw his LED light go from blue to yellow, and he heard Nines’s voice in his head again.

_“What do you think the Tracis are for, then?”_

Feeling stupid, Gavin lowered his eyes onto the sheets. _“Well, yeah, but I thought they were just...you know…”_

Nines glared. _“Rude.”_

_“So touchy! I’m just curious!”_

Nines snickered, though his mouth remained firmly shut. _“Curious?”_

_“Yeah! It’s not every day you get to see an android jerk off in your bed next to you!”_

At Gavin’s thoughts, both their eyes widened, and they looked away from each other in small bouts of embarrassment.

Minutes passed before Gavin had the courage to think to Nines.

_“Why’re we doin’ this again?”_

Nines didn’t look at him, though he answered: _“I thought it would be more…private?”_

“Well you thought wrong.” Gavin stated vocally, crossing his hands over his chest as he sighed in frustration.

“You feel you’re shut out of a part of my life you never knew about, and it annoys you.” Nines sounded so entirely smug that Gavin glared at him.

“Wouldn’t you be?” He sniped back.

Nines lost himself in silent thoughts, but then sobered up and nodded.

“I am not averse to you being here; in fact, I would enjoy your presence...” he finally looked at Gavin, “…if you are sure that this is what you want.”

Gavin rubbed his face.

“I’m… I don’t know. It’s an insane idea and it might not work out, but if it gets too much, I’m just gonna go out into the living room and watch TV and leave you to it.”

Nines’ lip curled over his teeth and they both knew that he would not continue once Gavin had left the room.

The following moments were filled by an awkward silence while they stared at each other and Gavin increasingly began regretting everything. Maybe he would have been better off if he’d let Nines go to the bathroom.

The thought was as unpleasant as Gavin expected, and he wanted to be selfish and curious enough to see Nines come undone right there on the bed next to him. He didn't want to admit it, but it was going to be his first time actually seeing another man masturbate, as Gavin didn't count the time he'd accidentally walked in on his uncle doing the same thing in the family bathroom many years ago one night. As awkward as that had been, Gavin had put it out of his mind and considered himself 100% heterosexual...until now.

Finally, Nines decided to save them from a further drawn out tense silence. He averted his gaze and shifted under the cover to find a more comfortable position against the pillows. The soft rustling of sheets sounded loud in the room.

“How would you like me to do this? Do you have any preferences?”

He sounded so calm. As if he was asking were Gavin would like to go on vacation, and not how he wanted him to jerk off in front of him. Gavin could feel his emotions flying all over the place as he fought to remain calm and collected.

“I…have not really thought that through. Just do what you always do?” He shrugged helplessly.

Nines raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “What I _always_ do?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I swear, you’re way too sensitive…”

“I don’t exactly sit around masturbating in front of others, Gavin.”

Gavin felt his anger rearing its ugly head. “Fine! Just…just do it how you want to…” he shook his head, “…err…I mean, how you think you want to? Fuck! I don’t know!”

“As you wish. Would it be alright if I remain nude?”

Gavin felt more awkward by the second. Nines carefully studied his face, as if waiting for the first sign of fear or reluctance.

“Uh, yeah sure. It’s not like you have somethin’ I haven’t ever seen before, so I’m not gonna run away screamin’ or somethin’.” Gavin sank back in the pillows, wanting to sink away from beneath Nines’ curious eyes.

Nines hummed softly, turning away from studying Gavin so intently as his LED light went from yellow to blue.

Gavin’s attention snapped back to the room when Nines started moving the sheet, his eyes never leaving Gavin’s face, scanning for any sign of discomfort or hesitation.

Gavin stared at the skin that got revealed inch by inch, completely flawless and not covered in a single strand of body hair. Gavin let his eyes roam up and down the muscly thighs, strong calves, and back up at the firm abdomen. He found the thought of the smooth skin Nines had absolutely radiant, completely untouched by hair or scars.

He’d been fascinated by Nines’ strong chest for a while, and he wondered if this was the time to admit it, to ask if he could touch and run his fingers along the well-defined sternum, tracing and spreading his fingers over almost every inch of his torso.

It was purely amazing how Nines had been built with lean muscles stretched over wiry sinews. Gavin had to work all his life to look mildly attractive naked, and that was after years of consistent visits to the gym, swimming pools, and outdoor jogging. But his age and lack of good food over the years had caught up to him, and he knew he didn’t have powerful features as Nines did.

At last, Nines shrugged himself upwards against the pillows behind him, his body posture completely presenting comfort and poise. He then waited for a moment as if hesitating, before he started to work a hand down his own chest.

Gavin twitched unconsciously as he saw hipbones and the almost-perfectly chiseled ‘V’ appear beneath Nines’ abdomen around his hips as the sheet slipped lower.

At the mere sight of it, Gavin held his breath and Nines stopped moving.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no idea how to articulate that maybe he wasn’t ready to see Nines’ cock after all.

“Shall I stop?” Nines asked with gentle voice, holding the sheet up to his waist just under his navel.

Gavin shook his head. “No, don’t stop. Just maybe….” He gestured vaguely towards Nines’ middle.

“…Keep the sheet?” Nines concluded for him, and accurately so.

Gavin just swallowed hard and nodded, hoping he didn’t ruin the last of the mood.

He tried to think of something to say while Nines peered down under the sheets and then straightened them over his legs carefully, making sure he was still well-covered. Somehow, he still managed to look graceful while doing so.

“What do you usually think about? I mean, what images do you masturbate to?”

Nines froze in his movement to rearrange the sheet more comfortably, only to throw Gavin a look saying: _“You’re really asking this?”._

Feeling slightly perverted, Gavin cleared his throat, “You could… elaborate.”

So he was really curious. Big fucking deal. He wanted to know what went through Nines’s head when he was aroused. He wanted to dissect the reason behind his fantasies. How he imagined things when alone in his head, in those parts of the mind palace he’d never shared with anyone-or felt the need to-until now…

“It’s okay. I’m not going to judge or be disgusted. I’m asking because I want to know,” Gavin said, trying to sound confident and certain. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded, but Nines nodded.

He motioned over at Gavin’s little night table by his side of the bed. “If you’d be so kind as to pass along the lubricant, Gavin, I’d really appreciate it.”

Gavin felt mortified again in the span of just ten minutes.

“How the _fucking ass_ did you know I had lube there?!?”

Nines rolled his eyes, and it seemed as if the mood had been ruined, but then he smiled devilishly at Gavin.

“I always assess and scan my environment, Gavin.”

Gavin wheezed out, “You fucker…”

“It’s a habit I can’t seem to shake off, Gavin. I apologize.”

Gavin gave in before his entire morning went to hell, and he leaned over towards his right, pulling open the drawer of the night table, and almost immediately locating the lube inside the drawer.

He tossed it unceremoniously at Nines, who caught it in midair.

“Thank you!” He sounded far too chipper for Gavin, and Gavin only grunted as he looked ahead at his dresser across the bed.

The opening of the bottle sounded loud in the quiet room and Gavin almost flinched in surprise.

Nines leaned further back into the pillows and pulled one leg up until the sheets formed a tent over his knee and the bed, making it impossible to see what went on under the stretched fabric. He pumped some of the gel into his hand and Gavin was transfixed by the shiny liquid in that big palm.

He took a deep breath as the hand vanished under the sheets and his eyes flitted up to Nines’ face for a moment. He looked completely composed and the urge to see him out of control and without restraint became overwhelming.

“I usually think about how your touch would feel. The taste of your skin. How your body would move under my fingertips as I explore every inch of you with my mouth and my hands.” Nines had finally chosen to answer Gavin’s previous question.

Gavin saw the exact moment when Nines’s hand closed around his shaft, the muscles in his arm shifting and tensing for a moment, and Gavin had to swallow hard as he fought back his own arousal responding.

“Do you imagine fucking me?” he asked, his voice giving an embarrassing crack at the word _fucking_.

The movements of Nines’ arm showed that he had started a slow and regular rhythm and Gavin suddenly felt warm as he stared at the twitching of his pectorals.

“I do,” Nines admitted without the slightest bit of hesitation. “Does that bother you? My using your body in my imagination?”

He shook his head before he even thought about it.

“No. It’s… flattering. Do you think about me fucking you as well?”

“No.” There was no hesitation this time and Nines’ nostrils flared; the first time he showed a sign that what happened under the sheet was actually affecting him. Gavin noticed small dark nipples that were stiff on Nines’ broad chest.

“You want to be completely dominant.”

Nines gave him a small smile at that, eyes sparkling.

“Yes, but I also prefer to face you during the act, because I want to watch your expressions and to be able to kiss you whenever possible.”

Gavin hummed, and Nines cocked his head in thought.

“It’s not the answer you expected.”

Gavin shook his head.

“I was expecting there to be more...I don’t know.” He really didn’t know.

“But claiming and biting seems to be something that would fall right into your alley.” He shrugged and threw Nines a small smile to take the sting out of his words.

Nines’ eyes darkened at that, and the sharp smile appearing on his face was that of a predator. “Who said that those are excluded?”

His voice had taken on a rougher edge and Gavin just knew there was a furiously red blush covering his face now. His eyes flicked to Nines’ mouth as his tongue appeared to wet his lips.

The sudden urge to kiss Nines, to feel his lips against his was like a punch to the gut and Gavin drew in a sharp breath through his nose.

Nines reacted to this with a shift of his hips, barely visible under the covers. He moistened his lips again and his biceps flexed impressively, pectorals and shoulder muscles firm with the strength of the grip around his cock.

Gavin tried to remember the last time he’d really wanted to kiss someone, to be an active participant in it instead of just being the recipient of the action.

Coming to a decision, Gavin let the blanket drop from his shoulders and half-crawled-half shifted-awkwardly across the space between them until he knelt next to Nines, their thighs almost touching.

Gavin watched Nines swallow hard, lips parted, and eyes wide. There were definite signs of his arousal visible in his eyes and face now. His blush had spread over his chest and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body, glistening in the morning light. His pupils were blown wide and the pulse on his throat was visibly racing.

It made Gavin’s heart thump heavily in his chest and he could feel a gentle warmth flooding through his veins. He loved that he was seeing Nines like this: soft, vulnerable and open. Stripped naked of his usual defenses. Just for him.

He could feel the heat of Nines’ body through the layers of clothes and sheets and it felt so intimate and alien that Gavin had a moment of panic gripping his heart in a tight grasp before he forced himself to take a deep breath and relax again.

He had to grow accustomed to the fact that androids could experience sexuality, much like humans could too.

“I think I’d like to kiss you.” Gavin finally said.

Nines let out a soft sound and his body visibly seized in a spark of arousal, his arm stuttering and quaking in its movement.

“Gavin…,” he said helplessly, eyes shining with too many emotions.

“It’s okay. I want to. Please?”

Nines just nodded, eyes fixated on Gavin’s mouth like a starving man looking upon a feast.

Gavin shifted a bit further up the bed and then he leaned in, trying not to appear as clueless and awkward as he felt. Halfway in, he lost his balance, because of course he did, and he caught himself with a hand on Nines’ chest, palm spreading over his pectoral, fingertips pressing against the strong collarbone.

They both made a soft sound of surprise at the contact.

Gavin gaped and swallowed hard. They were closer than he’d ever been with a man, but this moment with his hand on Nines’ heated and moist skin under his palm was like a whole new level of close and it prickled across his scalp.

He looked into Nines’ eyes, open with wonder and adoration and Gavin had to close his eyes, leaning down the last few inches. Their lips met with the softest touch, barely brushing against each other before he drew back, opening his eyes again.

Nines was absolutely still; eyes closed, as if scared that any kind of movement would break the connection.

Gavin pressed another sweet kiss to parted lips and breathed against him. The thought that Nines might be even more off balance with this new development gave Gavin some of his confidence back.

“Breathe,” he whispered gently, eyes dancing over Nines’ wide array of emotions.

Nines drew in a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. His pupils were huge, almost swallowing the radiant blue depths.

“You never cease to amaze and surprise me, Gavin.” His voice was thick, wrapped tightly around his throat, and Gavin shivered.

He averted his eyes and concentrated on where his hand was lying. His heart gave a painful thud when he slowly let his palm glide lower until he could feel the layers of strong muscle on Nines’ chest. His ring finger grazed over a pebbled nipple. Nines drew in a sharp breath and the muscles under Gavin’s hand shifted.

Gavin saw Nines’ arm slowly starting to move again, but he could feel the restraint, the barely contained need to move faster like a physical brush against his skin.

“Don’t hold back. Please. I want to see all of you.” Gavin couldn’t believe he’d begged for such a thing from Nines, but he knew he had the moment Nines’ hand began rapidly moving beneath the sheets.

Nines’ back arched off the bed and he dropped his head down to Gavin’s shoulder with a low moan, his body twitching with pleasure racing through every nerve as his hand started a faster rhythm, the sounds of slick skin on skin finally reaching up as well.

Gavin tried to tune out the sounds, fearful for what they would do to his own growing arousal if he really focused on the slick sounds Nines was making. He wrapped his free arm around Nines’ broad back, fingers digging into his side, while his other hand glided up the broad chest again to wrap around his throat for a moment before burying in the strands of hair at the back of his neck.

Nines’ free arm carefully wrapped around Gavin’s back, before fisting into his shirt to pull him closer.

Gavin could feel the twitches and jerks of muscles the android made in his arms everywhere, the hot breath ghosting in gasps heating upon a spot on his shoulder.

He pressed his cheek to the top of Nines’ head, closing his eyes to take it all in.

Nines’ arousal was cascading over his being like soft and warm waves of the Caribbean Sea, gently lapping at his consciousness.

He felt calm with it. Like a rock in the tides, Gavin let it wash around him.

“Are you close?” He asked, voice calm and quiet, finding stability in the way Nines fell apart.

For him.

Because of him.

The thought sent a heady feeling of power through him and he had to swallow a gasp.

Nines just nodded, face pressed against his neck, the movement of his arm losing rhythm, becoming jerky.

Gavin gripped his hair tight to pull his head away from his shoulder until Nines’ neck was arched and he had a good view of his face.

Gavin observed him for a long moment. He saw the strained expression, eyes heavily lidded, furrowed brows, mouth open, skin practically glistening. He looked as if he was in pain. He was beautiful. Unrestrained. Open.

“Come for me.”

Nines’ breath was labored and fast and when his body went over the peak of his pleasure it stopped in his lungs, body arching, straining against Gavin’s hold. He bent down to press his lips against Nines’ again, this time he opened his mouth to dip his tongue inside.

Their tongues met for a moment, brushing against each other with sizzling electricity, LED lights glowing blue brightly, before Gavin drew back and Nines fell against him boneless, still breathing heavily.

He swallowed hard as he hugged Nines to his chest, easing the grip he had on his hair to gently stroke over his scalp soothingly. His body radiated pleasure, and Gavin felt equal amounts of pleasure run through his system.

His own heart slowly calmed down and he pressed a soft kiss to Nines’ hair. His body was thrumming with energy and excitement itching under his skin, and Gavin was beyond aroused. His cock was hard; entirely 100% affected by what just happened. For a moment he mourned the lack of courage and the inability to allow Nines to provide him with the physical reciprocation he wanted.

Damning himself for being a chicken shit, Gavin wondered if it would be enough for them both in the long run this way…even if it felt one-sided to him being a mere bystander to Nines’ pleasure.

Nines had taken a risk; he’d bared himself to Gavin without having the full promise that Gavin would do the same.

Gavin smiled and tightened his arms around Nines for a moment, replaying what had just happened in his mind again.

Nines pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder before slowly sitting up, dislodging Gavin’s hands from his body. He was looking entirely composed again, but Gavin knew he wasn’t. His eyes were still wide with something within their blue depths, and his chest moved with deep and silent breaths. His left hand was still hidden under the blanket.

“Was it what you had hoped for?” he asked with a rough voice, breath still slightly too fast.

Gavin closed his eyes to recall every moment of the last minutes.

“It was. It was better than I could have imagined.” He lifted his hands to embrace Nines’ face. His thumbs stroked over his sharp cheekbones as his face held a soft smile.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

Nines smiled then, his eyes shining and body relaxing into Gavin’s hold, leaning closer to press another gentle kiss to his lips.

Gavin breathed him in, smelling the strong scent of some unknown fluids and chemicals in his nose and drew back. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Nines’ nose.

“Go clean up, I’m going to have a quick shower.”

Nines eyed him wearily, “But you didn’t have a chance to be pleasured by me…”

Gavin pressed his thighs against each other tightly, praying his erection would disappear the moment he was alone in the bathroom.

He rose from the bed, back facing Nines carefully as he exited the room.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

They both knew he wasn’t going to be.


	18. The Precipice of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! Prostate massaging and orgasms!*
> 
> I'm going to just take a few moments and say this very gently, as I'd rather be upfront now than have people upset with me down the road, plus I feel I owe it to everyone!
> 
> This IS indeed a fic that IS tagged and rated under 'Explicit'. This does mean there will be sex, BUT if that makes ANYONE uncomfortable in ANY way, I encourage you to click out of this story now, and enjoy other M or T rated fics! There are great ones out there for sure, but this is meant to be raw, visceral, and uncomfortable in SOME areas XD 
> 
> I really don't want to disturb anyone, and I know you guys are all big boys and girls and can make your own decisions, but I have to use this disclaimer here because *and ONLY because* I HAVE received shocked emails and messages in the past asking why I write explicit and sexually graphic content, when the tags have been in place for literally weeks and months O_o
> 
> Please read at your own discretion, and have FUN with life, guys! Remember one thing at the end of the day:
> 
> These are just fics based on FICTIONAL characters!!! It's not meant to be taken seriously, and I don't want anyone's heart fluttering in the bad way when they read my work DX !!  
> I want to inspire the goody-feelings as much as I can!!
> 
> Hugs, and Happy Boxing Day! <3

Gavin had no choice but to take care of his ‘problem’ in the shower, and it very much reminded him of his days being single and alone.

He couldn’t complain as he quickly stroked himself to a less-than-satisfactory release, unsure of whether or not he even experienced an orgasm as he stepped away from the shower stall and redressed silently.

He heard the TV sounding from within his living room, and he walked over inside the living room to join Nines.

Nines had made himself comfortable on Gavin’s couch, and he must’ve gone through Gavin’s closet while Gavin was in the shower. He was wearing a white dress shirt that just barely fit him, the sleeves coming to an end in the middle of his arms, and he wore black trousers that just barely made it to his ankles.

Gavin snickered at the smooth skin revealed beneath the hems of the trousers, which caught Nines’ attention. He smiled at Gavin warmly, settling further against the cushions of the couch.

Gavin sat next to him, though he was careful to leave a few inches between their bodies.

“So…” It was time for post-coital awkwardness, then.

Nines waited patiently, though the upwards movement of his eyebrows indicated that he wanted Gavin to speak up.

Gavin sighed, deciding to come right out with it as he felt his arousal twitching between his thighs.

“So how am I supposed to just…you know…go on like this?” He spat everything out slowly and painfully, willing his erection to just go away before the situation grew more awkward and stranger than it already was.

Nines seemed genuinely confused for once; his eyes were half-squinting at Gavin as his mouth was slightly open as if he was forming a question already. He stared in silence at Gavin, and then slowly spoke up, as if afraid of Gavin’s reaction.

“If you mean how you will adjust to your new…'lifestyle’, then I feel it’s best for you to embrace what you’ve become.”

He made it sound so easy.

Gavin slapped a hand on his knee, though the action didn’t sting or register any pain whatsoever.

“But I can’t just waltz into work this Monday with my light shining brightly like a fuckin’ star, head into Fowler’s office and break dance singin’ about how I’m an android!” The volume of his voice increased as his sentence dragged on, and Nines only sat back, eyes flickering over Gavin’s tense form.

“I understand that aspect of your worries, Gavin,” he began explaining as he placed a hand on the cushion space between them, “…but hiding it won’t solve anything either, and will likely only make you feel worse about yourself.”

They both knew it would all be detrimental to his stress levels, and Gavin all-too-well remembered what androids did to themselves and others under stress…his mind flew back to Carlos Ortiz’s android that had almost self-destructed during Connor’s interrogation.

Whoever knew androids could be so delicate and fragile?

Gavin felt himself growing more irritated by the flashing lights of the commercials playing on his TV, but he let them drone on as background noise while he tried collecting his thoughts.

He didn’t know for how long exactly he’d been occupied and wrapped up in his thinking, but he sensed Nines growing closer, and a slight shift in movement next to him confirmed that. Gavin looked up from starting into his lap to see Nines directly beside him, their shoulders prodding against each other’s.

Gavin frowned, but before he could move away, Nines placed a firm hand over his own upon the couch cushions.

“Let me go, Nines.” Gavin glanced down at the hand over his, LED light switching to red, a small warning.

Nines glanced down at the tent in Gavin’s grey shorts, and when Gavin followed his line of vision, he leapt back in shame.

“Leave me alone.”

Nines was disobedient, and he held onto Gavin’s hand tighter, his free hand coming up to slightly brush a few fingers over Gavin’s obvious arousal. "I'm not sure if you really want that, truly." 

The moment the fingers ghosted over his erection, Gavin moaned softly. He slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring daggers at Nines while he smirked. He was more than pleased with the reaction he’d gotten out of Gavin, and Gavin hated him more for it.

“So,” Nines began eyes gazing hungrily at Gavin’s erection beneath the shorts, “…we never did get to finish what we started a while ago…”

Gavin removed his hand from his lips, noting to carefully think about what he said as he spoke.

“But I tried it myself, right after you left to clean. It worked! It worked, so I don’t need your help!” He hoped and prayed he sounded convincing enough so that they could move on from this crap.

Nines blinked at him, curious, yet expectant of something else. “Really? It didn’t sound like it worked well enough for you.”

Gavin fumed, scowling at Nines as he knew his ‘privacy’ had been invaded. “You were listening? For cryin’—NINES!!”

“You made it very difficult to avoid, Gavin. I certainly wasn’t listening on purpose.” There was almost a shadow of a smirk on his lips, but Nines appeared genuine enough, his expression neutral.

Gavin’s nerves were shot. He stood from his spot on the couch, pacing out towards the apartment balcony just to let off some energy. He stood on the edge of the balcony, back turned to Nines.

“I’m curious,” Nines called out, “have you tried supplementing your attempts with fantasies?”

Gavin only grumbled in his throat, not bothering to regard Nines.

Nines ignored it and chose to continue, “And what about now? Have you become curious?”

“No!” Gavin said, too quickly.

“It does take practice. Some getting used to. There’s the physical discomfort, of course, but there is also a psychological component.”

“You would know.”

“Yes.”

Gavin felt his insides vibrating and upturning, practically.

“Christ.” Gavin wished he could take a large gulp of whiskey at this moment. “I’m not about to start shoving cucumbers up my ass or anything, Nines. And it’s none of your business, anyway.”

“Perish the thought, I would never suggest such a thing…” Nines’ mouth quirked upwards again. “…at least not to start.”

“Oh my god.” Gavin gripped the balcony railing tightly, and he could’ve sworn he heard the cold metal groaning under his tight grip.

“If you are curious--”

“Nines.”

“I would suggest we start with plenty of lubrication and one finger. You’ve had a prostate exam before, I assume?”

“You’re not a doctor.” It was as good as a yes.

Nines wasn’t giving up anytime soon, and he merely leaned back against the armrest of the sofa as he spoke into Gavin’s back.

“And yet you are still unable to let go at the very last moment. Always hesitating at the precipice. Do you have trouble letting yourself leap over the edge, now that you’ve experienced it literally?”

Gavin whipped around, glaring at him from the open balcony doors. “Why’re you such a dick?”

“You think I’m accusing you of something. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, Gavin, only trying to point out that perhaps you are, in fact, feeling scared.”

“That’s… not what this is.” Why was he hesitating?

“Then what do you think it is?”

“I’m just telling you, I can’t do it.”

Nines didn’t falter, “I can.”

“What.” It was suddenly cold. Or at least, Gavin’s senses told him it must’ve been, even though he could no longer really sense and feel temperatures like he used to.

“You may recall that I have some experience in several ‘human sexuality’ programs and modules.”

Gavin didn’t need the reminder, and he turned back around to look down at the city below.

He heard Nines stand from the couch, though he didn’t approach Gavin.

“One of those lessons was about stimulating the prostate.”

“Oh god. Can you not?” Gavin repressed a shudder as he felt his muscles clenching tightly the longer he replayed Nines’ words. This was beyond insanity.

Nines stretched himself out on the couch, resembling a large, comfortably sly cat. “It could be for the sake of professional curiosity on both ends, if you wish.”

Gavin firmly shook his head, his hair falling over his eyelids. “Nope, I don’t care what the fuck you wanna call it, but nope.”

“It may help you to let go if you are somewhat...disconnected from the process.”

The conversation wasn’t helping. Gavin could practically see and feel Nines smirking smugly at him behind his back.

“I’d like to disconnect from this whole conversation.” He was immediately turning back towards his room.

Nines had fast reflexes, and he caught Gavin’s arm in his hand. The raw power emanating from Nines’ hand on Gavin’s arm jarred him from his thoughts. He looked directly in Nines’ eyes, already feeling himself pulled right in the center of his pupils…but he was able to quickly snap out of it before he was dragged into who-knew-what with Nines. Gavin pulled his arm away and stood firmly.

“I’m going to bed.”

Nines tilted his head in his classic ‘confused’ state. “But it’s still daylight.”

Gavin gave one firm nod. “Well spotted.”

Nines returned the nod with one of his own as he placed his hand back over his chin in thought.

“Good night, Gavin.”

Gavin grumbled in reply.

(“””””””””)

For the remainder of the day, Gavin tried to make sure to avoid Nines as much as possible. Mostly, he stayed in his room, and that seemed to help as the TV remained on, the channels switching back and forth, shows playing randomly but for not too long before a new one was switched on. When Nines went out briefly, possibly to walk around the yards surrounding the apartment, Gavin took a swim in the indoor pools in the basement of the apartment complex, hoping the cool water and physical activity would help clear his head.

It didn’t.

The entire time he'd attempted to distract himself, Gavin kept pondering on what it would feel like to have Nines take control over his body and give him the proper release he so very badly desired. He felt his mood growing fouler due to not having that sexual release when he was alone in the shower, and it was growing to be a real psychological pain more than anything else. Gavin could stand sexual tension all day long, but he couldn't stand psychological games and toying back and forth. He refused to back down from psychological competition, and he was mulling the entire cat-and-mouse-game he'd recently gotten himself into with Nines.

In the afternoon, he went for a walk. A very long walk. So long that it was getting dark by the time he got back.

He was back again in his bathroom when he’d regained most of his confidence and strength. He stared at himself in the mirror and tried to relax his posture. He took a deep breath, held it in. Let it out.

Nines had returned, choosing to sit at the kitchen table, going through Gavin’s tablet. He was watching a video on fine art and sketching when Gavin approached, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. As Gavin stood in front of the kitchen table, Nines didn’t look up.

“Is there something I can help you with, Gavin?”

On some level, Gavin knew his name had always sounded a certain way on Nines’ lips. Now, he really noticed it. He let it wash over him, sending tremors straight down between his legs.

“Yeah.”

Nines looked up.

“I see,” he said, his eyes taking in all of Gavin before him. “What did you need?”

Gavin muttered a curse under his breath, bracing himself. “I… want to try again…with your help. Please.”

A tick at the corner of Nines’ mouth, his eyes crinkled. Not teasing, but pleased. His pupils dilated just enough to be noticeable. “I’m afraid I need you to be more specific.”

“Oh for—Damn it, Nines, you know what I’m asking!” He clenched his fists and then chose to cross his arms over his chest to hide his rage and sexual frustration.

“Be that as it may, I need to hear you say it, please. I need to know that you are certain.”

“Shit. Right. Uh.” Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, taking a shaky breath. He could still change his mind. Just walk out the door. It was so simple, yet so painful if he actually acquiesced…

But the burden of wild curiosity haunted him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how close he almost had been in the shower, especially when he’d been thinking of Nines inside him…

“Gavin?”

“Yes. I’m here. I’m… fine. I would like you to help me have a prostate orgasm.” He almost laughed, biting on his lower lip. “God, that doesn’t sound sexy at all, does it?”

“Does it need to?”

“Ha, no. I guess not.”

Nines rose and stepped towards Gavin, his steps careful and deliberate, as if still giving Gavin a chance to back out.

Another feeling crawled up Gavin’s spine, then. Curled around him with a pleasant sort of heat.

Slowly, Nines brought a hand up to Gavin’s face, stroking his thumb over Gavin’s cheek. “Do you prefer to be in the bedroom now, or the shower?”

“Wh-what?” For a moment, Gavin didn’t understand the question. “Oh. Right. Umm…the bedroom’s fine.”

That way, if everything went horribly wrong, at least he could still try to sleep in peace in his own bed. It would still be safe from Nines’ influence, even if only a little.

Feeling a soft tug on his hand, Gavin followed Nines to his bedroom. Standing unsteady in the doorway, he waited for Nines to enter first, and then beckon him inside.

“Where, uh. Where do you want me?” He shifted around awkwardly, trying not to stare at the bed, as if afraid every little dirty thought he’d ever had while lying on it would come alive and attack them both.

The smile Nines gave him was brilliant, showing off his white teeth. Apprehension fluttered in Gavin’s stomach. “I’m sure my answer is not what you were looking for, so instead I will say, please lie back in the center of the bed.”

“Right.” Gavin untucked the towel and let it fall to the floor. He crawled onto the bed and settled back against the pillows, every nerve in his body screaming with the urge to run while also alight with excitement.

“I’ll just be a moment. I assume your lube is still in your bedside drawer?”

Oh god. “Y-yeah.”

Many impressions floated to the forefront of Gavin’s thoughts. He thought back to his fantasies in the shower. Even the possibility of Nines touching him that way was enough to get his cock interested. Fuck.

Nines returned with the lube in hand. Eyeing him with caution in his yes, Gavin's watched him as he set the item on the bed next to Gavin's side.

Nines unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up. His hair fell across his eyes, and the possibility occurred to Gavin that Nines might actually be nervous too, and everything Nines displayed seemed to back that notion up; the stiff posture of Nines’ wide shoulders, the careful way he arranged the sheets and approached Gavin...he was just as fragile and nervous about this, though he hid it well.

Gently, he touched Gavin’s knee, telegraphing his intent to kneel by him on the bed. Nines’ face, for once, was completely open, and all Gavin could see was raw desire, and something less familiar beneath. Whatever it was, it hit Gavin with the force of a large truck. He felt paralyzed as he stared up at Nines above him.

Settling at Gavin’s feet, Nines guided him to bend his legs, and part his knees. Broad, gentle strokes of his hands down Gavin’s thighs urged him down the bed, and Nines tucked a pillow under Gavin’s hips.

“Have I ever told you, Gavin, how beautiful you are?” He pressed his lips to the side of Gavin’s knee.

Gavin gasped. Whatever thirium that wasn’t rushing to his face was filling his cock. “N-not like that you haven’t.” He tried to regain some measure of composure. “You know you’re not acting very machine-like…I thought we were going to keep this strictly for my own pleasurable experience.”

“Mmm. Right you are.” Nines grabbed the lube and poured just enough to slick the tips of two fingers. He leaned forward and braced one hand on the bed by Gavin’s hip. “Are you ready?”

Gavin glanced awkwardly at the lube. “Uh, shouldn’t you be using more lube?”

“I will. First I would like to get you accustomed to my touch. You’ll find it’s quite different from touching yourself.”

Shit. “R-right. Okay…okay.” Gavin squeezed his eyes shut.

“I need you to relax, Gavin. Please, open your eyes. Watch my hand.” The soothing voice above him immediately helped the situation, and Gavin wanted to do nothing but obey as he melted into the mattress.

Gavin obeyed, looking down to see Nines’ hand move between his legs, his fingers feeling behind his balls. His body jerked at the first contact to his perineum, and Nines applied the slightest pressure.

“Oh shit!”

Nines paused. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, it's just…it's different.” Of course Nines had been correct about that.

The pressure increased. Gavin squirmed, unsure if he wanted to move toward or away from the feeling. Nines rubbed back and forth, watching him intently. His fingers slid back further, over Gavin’s hole, and he jerked again, one hand reaching out to grab Nines’ arm, digging his nails in.

Another pause as Nines waited for Gavin to settle. His fingers were right against Gavin’s hole, not pressing, but very… there. Gavin surprised himself as he fought the urge to push down onto the digits.

Sitting back on his feet, Nines drew his hand away. He smiled. “I'm going to need my arm back for just a moment.”

“Oh, sorry.” Releasing his grip on Nines’ arm, he clenched his jaw instead in heavy anticipation. He hated how touch-starved his body was turning out to be.

Nines added more lube to his fingers. It drizzled down over his hand, down his wrist, but it didn't seem to concern him. “I'm going to insert a finger now, if you feel you’re ready.”

Words came but died on Gavin's lips. Nodding seemed to be the best he could manage.

As Nines bent forward to press his fingers against Gavin’s hole once again, Gavin twisted the covers in his hands, his body tensing in anticipation.

Nines hesitated. “Though I despise to repeat myself, I must insist this really will be better for you if you relax, Gavin. What can I do to ease your mind?”

Embarrassment flooded Gavin’s mind, spreading down to his chest. The only thing that had worked in his fantasies was Nines’ voice.

Nines waited patiently for Gavin’s reply, though he didn't pull his hand away.

“Can you just. Talk to me?”

“And what shall I say?”

His cock twitched with interest just at the thought, growing to full hardness.

His reply was almost a whisper, “Just…I need to hear your voice.”

Nines inhaled sharply, resting his forehead on Gavin’s knee. With his free hand, he squeezed Gavin’s hip, stroked along his side. “I must confess something, Gavin”

“Yeah?” Gavin brought one hand up to grip Nines’ forearm, the other still tangled in the sheets.

“My interest in helping you isn’t entirely professional.”

“You don’t say.”

Tilting his head, Nines rested his cheek on Gavin’s knee to look at him. “I do. I admit, I’ve wanted to touch you this way for some time.”

“That a fact?” It was said with more coyness than Gavin intended. Truth be told, he was stunned by how Nines’ words affected him. Gavin thought it was a little ironic how much he wanted to hear Nines speak, to hear his voice, when merely half a day ago, it'd embarrassed him more than his worst childhood memories.

Nines continued his confession, “Yes. I want you in all ways, Gavin. Mind and body and soul.” Slowly, Nines pressed his finger inside and Gavin gasped, arching a little. “You are exquisite. Brilliant and wild-” Nines shifted, looking down to look at the way Gavin squeezed around the digit, and he crooked it to brush over Gavin’s prostate.

“O-oh fuck, that feels-- ah!” Gavin panted as Nines drew his finger out and pushed back in. It really was different when it was someone else.

“How does it feel, Gavin?”

“Good, it feels good, keep going.” He cringed at how quickly he’d answered.

“You spent so much time running from the edge of self-realization, and now I find you hurtling toward it,” Nines said, twisting his finger. Gavin cried out, brows knitted with pleasure. “Pace yourself, Gavin. We’ve just begun.”

Again, Nines’ finger drifted over that spot, rubbing lightly, then pressing down. Gavin bit back a moan, angling his hips to encourage Nines to press deeper, harder.

“Ah, fuck, it definitely didn’t feel like this before.”

A snicker, “That’s because I’m here with you now.”

Gavin growled out his frustration, but it earned him a small pinch on the buttocks from Nines.

Pulling his arm loose from Gavin’s clutches, Nines eased the pressure with his finger, drawing out to just the tip.

“You can learn about this type of pleasure with me.” Nines’ voice had a hoarse quality to it, and he dipped his head down to skim his lips over Gavin’s thigh.

“You… you’re cheating, Nines. Pretty sure, ah--! Prostate stimulation doesn’t usually involve… that.”

Nines kissed a little lower. “I’m merely trying to coax you into the proper mindset,” another kiss, even lower, “I’m using every technique at my disposal.” An open-mouthed kiss at the join of Gavin’s thigh and hip.

When Nines thrust his finger back in, it was joined by a second, but the stinging stretch was soothed by teeth and tongue as Nines brought his mouth to Gavin’s other thigh. He sucked and nibbled on Gavin’s skin, and Gavin huffed out a laugh through his moaning.

“I can’t possibly be that tasty.”

“I beg to differ, especially considering how much a single sample is telling me about you.”

Gavin frowned, looking down at Nines between his legs. “Do you _have_ to do the weird, android-forensic-taste shit right _now_?”

Nines winked at him, “You’d be amazed how many things I can sample in real-time.”

Before Gavin could respond, Nines licked one long swipe down the inside of his open thigh.

“Hmmm, I can taste stress, but mostly pleasure overwhelming you. You’re in a frenzy as you chase that release you crave.”

Nines’s lips were relentless. So were his hands.

Each rub over the sensitive flesh inside pulled the most humiliating, boisterous moans from deep within Gavin’s body. He writhed and arched, chasing Nines’s fingers every time they pulled away. His cock leaked, flushed red with his arousal. He swore he could see stars at the edge of his vision, and he was rushing toward climax again.

“Oh shit oh fuck, I’m gonna-- fuck!”

“No, not yet.” Again, Nines removed his fingers, and Gavin whimpered, bereft, draping an arm over his eyes.

“Please, Nines! You were supposed to help me come, for fuck’s sake.”

“Believe me, you will.”

Gavin ached to touch his own cock. He needed relief. Release. All his nerve endings vibrated with pleasure, a thrumming, delightful sort of agony. He’d never felt anything like it before.

All of his muscles relaxed when he saw Nines’ hands drift toward him again. He spread his legs wider, opening himself up, inviting, but Nines’ fingers didn’t return to their probing. Gavin let out a frustrated sigh, lifting his feet to try and curve them behind Nines, to pull him closer.

Nines’ hands stroked up Gavin’s sides, over the plane of Gavin’s chest, down to his abdomen. Soft, gentle caresses that calmed him, and his legs relaxed. He still moaned at the contact, his own idle hands reaching for Nines’ long arms, looking to ground himself in something.

“How do you feel now?”

Gavin sighed, weakly tugging at Nines’ sleeves. His muscles weren’t responding the way he wanted. “Kinda… sleepy?”

Taking both of Gavin’s hands in his own, Nines brought them up to kiss Gavin’s knuckles, then rubbed the softness of his smooth chin over them. “You’re doing very well, you know. I haven’t even had to restrain your hands.”

“Mmnh,” Gavin said, which was supposed to mean ‘next time.’

“Are you ready to begin again?”

“Please.”

Nines pulled his hand back, slicking it with lube, rubbing any excess between Gavin’s cheeks. Gavin couldn’t hold back his gasp, sensitive over every inch of his body. He felt the tip of Nines’ fingers glide along his hole, causing the muscles to twitch and shudder.

“Look at me, Gavin,” Nines instructed softly. There was raw desire and determination on his face, and Gavin could feel Nines’ hands tremble as they smoothed over Gavin’s body.

Gavin struggled to keep his eyes open. Meeting Nines’ gaze nearly undid him right then. Nines looked wrecked. Worshipful.

Through his hazy bliss, Gavin felt Nines prop one of his legs up over his shoulder.

“Next time, I would like to show you how beautiful you look when you’ve come undone.”

Two strong fingers were pushed in, and Gavin let out a wavering sigh. A slight adjustment and the sigh turned to another moan, and Gavin scrabbled for Nines’ shoulders, only able to reach the arm braced on the bed at his side. He clung to it as if his life depended on it.

Tremors wracked his body; his muscles pulsating around the intrusion which served to rub the fingers against his prostate with an exquisite, punishing force. His pulse pounded in his ears. He couldn’t feel his limbs.

Only Nines’ voice kept him from being lost to the fog of euphoria, urging him over the edge and into the depths of ultimate pleasure.

Nines adjusted himself to lean on his elbow, nosing along what he could reach of Gavin’s shoulder while his other hand continued its gentle pressure with his fingers.

Gavin grabbed at Nines’ hair. The flick of Nines’ tongue along Gavin’s collarbone felt like flames. Each push of his fingers felt like adoration. Love.

He felt ravished.

He felt delirious.

When at last Gavin’s orgasm claimed him, his entire body shook violently, and he cried out, unbalancing Nines to collapse over him. Nines tried to move, but Gavin trapped him with his limbs, locking Nines in place.

Trembling with the aftershocks, he whimpered as Nines gingerly withdrew his fingers. He managed to maneuver himself so they were both lying on the bed facing each other.

Gavin was still wrapped around him. In that moment, it was the only thing he knew.

A hand stroked up and down his back, while another rested on Gavin’s cheek. Something touched his forehead, and he realized that Nines had kissed it, and he was still kissing him, down his nose, over his cheekbones, the corner of his mouth.

Oh.

Nines had been talking the whole time just as Gavin had requested him to.

Gavin tuned back in just in time to catch a litany of endearments, declarations of love, and then Nines captured Gavin’s lips with his own. Gavin felt surrounded by that nebulous cloud of euphoria once more.

They sighed into each other’s mouths. Every press of lips left Gavin leaning in for another, finally bringing Gavin back to himself. To Nines.

Gavin’s eyes felt heavy. It didn’t help that Nines’ hands felt so warm and comforting, still roaming everywhere Nines could reach.

“Holy shit.”

“Mm. Welcome back.”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Not really, no. You were a bit overwhelmed, I think.”

“Understatement.” Gavin shifted, pulling Nines along with him as he pushed a pillow beneath their heads.

“Perhaps. Do you believe me, now?” Nines sounded smug again, but Gavin was too pleased and satiated to argue, so he playfully smacked Nines on the shoulder.

“Perhaps, asshole.”

“Rude.” Nines didn’t sound too offended as he kissed the spot right above Gavin’s LED light.

Gavin sighed, “I’m still shocked you knew how to do all that, bein’ an android and all.”

He felt teeth biting down very gently on the tip of his nose, and he pulled back, glaring at Nines.

“Stop that!”

“Then don’t be an idiot, Gavin…” Nines snickered as he held Gavin close, “…there’s a whole list of things androids can do, and since you’re one of us now, you’ll soon find out about them _all_.”


	19. An Android Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nines is a pervert, and a new 'anti-android' group is on the rise, for a good reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mild dirty talk and mentions of a handjob*.

He didn’t know why he’d allowed Nines to encourage and convince him to go to work the following Monday morning. All Gavin knew was that Nines had ushered him out the door dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue sweater, while Nines was geared back up in his ‘RK900’ uniform.

Gavin supposed it was a desire to have things as close to regular as possible, for both their sakes, but his especially. He didn’t know if he felt grateful or angry when they parked in the DPD parking lot and headed inside the big doors, passing by civilians making their regular reports at the front desk, while other officers lazed about and headed towards their tasks and duties.

Gavin was at least pleased Nines had helped him cover the LED light with the help of half a drugstore’s makeup and ‘beauty’ section, a little stop they’d had to make before heading to the DPD. Sure, it had earned them both plenty of strange looks from the female shoppers in that isle, but it got the job done, and the LED light was covered as best as possible when Gavin had entered the DPD with Nines at his side.

He’d wanted to gradually ‘come clean’ to everyone, but Nines felt it would be better to just announce it and be more upfront, especially now that androids were viewed as humans were, and had full rights and freedoms like everyone else around them.

Gavin however wasn’t personally feeling comfortable with it, and not that he would ever admit it to Nines, but it was because he hated how he’d personally treated a few androids around the DPD and Connor back in early November of 2038.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to make amends, if at all, but he had to come up with something, knowing he couldn’t shut himself away from the world and his friends forever.

That Monday, he’d been lucky that Connor and Hank were out on a special case involving a domestic abuse situation. The husband hadn’t had his fix of red ice in a few months, and was suffering a horrible relapse, which made him hostile and volatile towards his wife. An android neighbor had called in the case, and then later tried to protect the wife by shielding her from her abusive husband. In the end, the man had barricaded himself inside the house when the police arrived, shooting their cars and later at them from his open window.

Hank had been sent to negotiate, and Connor had to make sure the android and the wife were kept safe and alive.

Gavin secretly wished them the best, making a small mental note to talk to Connor whenever he returned, but for now, he’d just have to pretend things were normal as he sat at his desk with Nines beside him in a spare chair.

Since Gavin and Nines had taken the sexual approach in their relationship/partnership, things at work had grown increasingly…difficult. Nines constantly was throwing Gavin licentious glances, regardless of whether he was in the Break Room, in Fowler’s office, or merely talking with another android officer in the halls.

Nines was as shameless as Gavin hoped he’d be, and the provocative looks didn’t really bother Gavin…at first…

It seemed as if Nines wanted to get Gavin’s attention no matter where he was. Gavin could feel the blue eyes tracking and tracing his body wherever he went, but he tried ignoring it and avoiding it.

The last thing he needed was a pathetic romp in the men’s washroom at work, and Gavin wasn’t _that_ desperate.

Still, that didn’t stop Nines from following him into the washroom during a short break the next day, and attacking him with little bites and kisses, which escalated to Gavin receiving a quick hand job from Nines in one of the bathroom stalls.

Gavin swore that would be the last of it, but Nines managed to sneak pinches at Gavin’s thighs beneath the desk when no one was looking, as well as gently groping or slapping Gavin's ass whenever he was distracted with his back turned to Nines for too long. Nines slithered his hands along the insides of Gavin's thighs any chance he could, and when Fowler was barking orders at them in his office angrily, Nines had been stroking Gavin’s hand in his own softly and slyly.

He’d even grabbed at Gavin’s crotch beneath desks, chairs, tables, and at meetings, in the car, everywhere.

However, it seemed as if Nines only liked teasing Gavin at work…when the duo returned to Gavin’s apartment, Nines would act calm and collected, as if nothing ever happened. Gavin would try to corner him and question him about his odd behavior, but he would shrug it off and end up cuddling with Gavin on the couch as they sat in front of the TV.

It was all very odd, but Gavin tossed it off to Nines having some sort of a sadistic streak lately, which enabled him to make Gavin squirm with discomfort when they were at work, and by nightfall, he'd be an almost 'Victorian' man who valued and practiced 'chastity'...

Nines’ teasing was never-ending and relentless as he seemed to appear wherever Gavin went, even though Fowler had set them both on small, menial tasks for the time being until Hank and Connor wrapped up the drug and abuse cases they were on.

Fowler had stated he wished for the four of them to form some sort of human-android team, so the DPD could gain the good of both worlds and provide maximum efficiency on all cases. Gavin and Nines didn't disagree, as they both knew Gavin had a lot more experience to add to the android side of the team...

Gavin was beginning to hate how clingy Nines was being, but his main focus was to hide what he had become as best he could from everyone, until at least Hank and Connor knew about it first.

Nines even knew that Gavin-although outwardly denying it and acting to the contrary-really admired and trusted both Hank and Connor deep down. Gavin’s warm admiration for the seasoned Lieutenant had started way before he’d ever met Nines and Connor; it’d begun when he recently and newly joined the DPD.

Hank had led a team, a special Red Ice task force unit and patrol, and Gavin had studied and observed under Hank, where he’d learned many things from the older Lieutenant.

Though he’d never admit it out loud, Gavin really was grateful for the Lieutenant giving him a chance and putting up with his crazy bullshit along the years.

Counting all his blessings was the only thing Gavin had left, and he finally saw Hank Anderson and Connor head towards their desks, seemingly beyond exhausted.

Hank had his deep dark bags under his eyes, which had vanished after the Android Pacifist Movement had won over Detroit, and over the course of his partnership with Connor, but today, Hank Anderson look like a walking corpse.

He was barely able to sit down on his chair by himself, and he nearly collapsed on the floor had Connor not held him back up against his shoulders in time and eased him gently down in his seat.

It was a pathetic sight, but Gavin couldn’t blame Hank for feeling the way he did. There were far too many cases pouring in since the bold attempted hit on Elijah Kamski, and more and more civilians were shifting their minds and viewpoints back again on the idea that androids didn’t really need as much rights and freedoms as their human counterparts.

It was a small, minority group, of course, but their voices would soon grow louder and louder if there wasn’t anything done about it.

The small anti-android group had first marched up and down the streets close to the DPD, not really violent or demonstrating anything; merely consisting of people holding up signs with libel sprawled all over in dark ink, as well as booming voices on microphones crying out for ‘blue blood’ as well as Kamski’s head on a silver plate…

Gavin had no idea what the hell they all were so angry about, and he figured the easiest way he could ask and learn was to approach Connor and Hank in the Break Room as they returned from their latest investigation case.

Hank was helping himself to a steaming cup of black coffee when Gavin walked in, nodding to Connor, who smiled and waved at him.

“Good morning Nines!” Connor’s excitement doubled, and Gavin turned around to see Nines strolling in as well, LED light shining yellow as he greeted Connor.

“Good morning, Connor.”

Hank whined dramatically, slamming his hand down on a table as he made his way over to the corner farthest away from them all.

“If ya’ll are done kissing each other’s asses, I’d like to enjoy my coffee in peace and quiet!”

Connor snickered, leaning over his table to whisper something in Nines’ ear, and Gavin felt that was his opportune moment to disclose to Hank what had happened to him. He would be able to kill two birds with one stone now; gaining information on the uprising marching and protests, as well as finding a confidant to confide in.

But first, he had to make sure whether Hank was ‘approachable’ or not. Gavin stared intently at Hank, and his eyes and mind did the job for him as he zeroed in on Hank’s body.

Right before his very eyes, Gavin’s new visual features began scanning and working over Hank’s body as they assessed Hank’s internal organs.

Hank was exhausted; his heart rate was elevated at 88 beats per minute, he was slightly sweating, and he appeared…anxious.

As Gavin approached him, he kept his eyes on Hank, and the readings soon changed the closer he got to Hank.

They all appeared on the left-hand side of Gavin’s eyes, assessing and scanning quickly while they processed the information on Hank.

 **Heart Rate: 92 Beats per minute**  
**Stress Levels: 90% increase**  
**Mood: Anxious  
Best Determined Method of Approach: Proceed with extra caution**

He pulled up a chair and turned it backwards, leaning his elbows and arms over the headrest as he smirked up at Hank.

Hank threw him a nasty glare before looking down to stare into his coffee.

His hair was washed and slightly wet, indicative of Connor pushing him to hurry before they were late. He’d messily done his hair in a half-ponytail, some bits of it loose as they stuck out at odd angles.

Gavin snickered as he looked up at Hank with his eyes. “You look like you haven’t slept in over a week, Anderson.”

Hank mock pouted, his lower lip sticking out exaggeratedly. “And you look like a complete tool with those new colored lenses, Reed!”

The insult bounced right off Gavin’s nose and shoulders, and he didn’t pay it any mind as he looked at the coffee cup and then back up and Hank mischievously.

“Nines likes it, and so does Fowler, so I don’t get why you’re so much against them, Hank,” he paused, giving him a witty glance that screamed out playfulness, “…that is unless, you’re jealous of ‘em yourself?”

Hank blew a raspberry. “Fuck off, I’m too tired for your shit today, Reed.”

Gavin silently watched, still resting his arms flatly along the length of the headrest of the chair, his chin lying on his knuckles as Hank blew some steam off the surface of his coffee.

 **Heart Rate: 90 Beats per minute**  
**Stress Levels: 8% decrease**  
**Mood: Perplexed  
Best Determined Method for Communication and Information Gain: Cooperation and honesty**

“Want a second cup?” Gavin quipped, and Hank growled.

“Alright, alright, I’ll just get straight to the point.” Gavin glanced over at Connor, who was still chatting away with Nines as if they were two school friends at recess break. They both were talking and listening to each other with excitement and passion, their LED lights spinning all sorts of colors so quickly that Gavin hardly had time to tell blue from yellow to red.

He hoped Nines would be able to keep Connor occupied for long enough, not wanting either Hank or Connor to panic immediately once he gently told them the news.

“Well? I’m waiting, Reed! While I’m still young, thanks?”

Gavin shook his head at Hank’s lack of patience. He felt slightly confident knowing his LED light was covered with layers of foundation and makeup, and he decided instead to ask about the protests and anti-android groups that had risen up since Kamski’s attack.

“Hank, I know you and Connor have been out there a lot more lately,” he was interrupted halfway by a snort from Hank, which he ignored as he continued on while he still had the Lieutenant’s attention.

“…I just need to know what’s up with the public lately and all this anti-android shit goin’ on.” There. He’d put it simply enough for Hank to understand, and he sat back, leaning the entire length of his arms along the width of the table, fingers almost grazing Hank’s coffee cup.

Hank frowned as he stared down into the cup, a pained expression marring his features.

“Elijah Kamski is a motherfucker.” The statement had been said as if it were a fact as clear as the sun rising in the East and setting in the West, and that was all Hank had to offer as he took another small sip of his beverage.

Gavin sat, waiting for more from the older man, but was only met with silence.

He knew he had to poke and prod Hank more.

“Umm, is that it? I mean,” he laughed briskly, “I think everyone holds some sort of form of contempt for Kamski one way or another, Hank, but what specifically has he done now to rile everyone up like this?”

Hank looked up, resting a hand against his cheek as he placed an elbow on the table. His other hand still held his coffee cup, and Gavin was certain it was to keep him warm more than anything else.

His eyes turned to gaze over at Connor, and his face seemed to flood with emotion before he forced himself to glance over at Gavin again.

“Kamski’s been tryin’ to convince a lot of politicians about bringin’ in a new law that will allow androids to adopt not only other child model androids, but human children as well.”

Gavin thought back to the presentation he’d seen where Kamski had little puppy androids bounding around the stage following him while he whistled at them excitedly.

It didn’t make sense…

He shrugged, “So what’s wrong with that? Maybe he thinks that androids can be better parents and provide more for human kids than their own biological folks ever could!”

Hank raised a weary grey eyebrow, “You’re missing the point; a lot of people still can’t get used to seeing an android next to them on the bus since the segregated space for androids was removed. It’s too much of a change too quickly.”

Gavin still didn’t really see the issue. “Look, I think that Kamski knows what the fuck he’s talkin’ about, I mean, he made the fuckin’ things, right? So obviously he knows that they would be able to look after the younger generation of Detroit!”

Hank moved back, his hands falling onto his lap as he gazed at Gavin with a confused expression.

“That’s interesting talk coming from you, Reed…weren’t you all ‘kill and fry the fuckin’ androids’ barely six months ago? Why the sudden change of heart?”

Knowing how it would’ve seemed to another party, Gavin recoiled a little bit, eyes nervously moving around as he shrugged, trying to appear calm and collected, when inside, he was a jittery mess.

“Well, I just…you know…” he sighed, growing frustrated, “…I’m done bein’ the dumbass I was before, you know?”

Hank didn’t seem convinced, and he squinted at Gavin while crossing his arms firmly across his chest. “Oh really now?”

“Yeah! I’m done with that life, Hank…”

_“I’ve only just started a new one.”_

That had been on the tip of his tongue, but he bit down hard on the member and recollected his thoughts before Hank could notice he was lingering and hesitating.

He felt it was time for another quick bio-scan, and he tried doing so without letting his eyes linger too long on Hank.

 **Heart Rate: 80 beats per minute**  
**Stress Levels: 49% decrease**  
**Mood: Cautious  
Best Determined Method for Communication: Honesty and sincerity **

He peered over at Nines, who was sitting at Connor’s table, completely mystified and engrossed by Connor’s coin tricks as he made the little silvery coin dance and travel from his knuckles, the movements and motions so fluid and perfect…

“I wanna do somethin’ good in this world,” he looked back at Hank, feeling the sincerity pouring out from his eyes and mouth, “I want to actually make a change and a difference, and if that means I myself had to change, then I’m alright with it.”

Hank reeled back a little, his nose twitching, “ _Had_ to change? Don’t you mean ‘I myself _have_ to change?”

Gavin looked down nervously. He’d made his first bumble and he hadn’t even realized it. Hank was a lot sharper than anyone around the DPD gave him credit for, and Gavin had to sadly include himself in that list now.

Thinking quickly, he chose his words carefully. “I feel I understand more than I did before, and I have been able to know how difficult it can be to-”

“Hank, we’re almost ten minutes behind schedule!”

Gavin wanted to punch a wall. He should’ve known that Connor would interrupt with his ‘goody-two-shoes’ pristine sense of work ethics. Gavin bit his tongue again, glaring over at Connor in the process.

“Connor, can’t you see Hank and I were havin’ a little heart-to-heart?”

Hank was already standing, and he threw his empty coffee cup in the garbage can as he gently walked behind Connor towards their desks.

“Nice chat, Reed, won’t be lookin’ forward to it ever again!” Hank called over his shoulder without turning to look back at Gavin.

 **Heart Rate: 72 beats per minute**  
**Stress Levels: 5%**  
**Mood: Content**

Gavin silently joined Nines at his table, feeling like the biggest loser alive. He hung his head low in his hands as he grumbled angrily.

Nines studied him carefully, then rested a hand on the back of his neck in a gesture of comfort and sympathy.

“You at least were able to gain information regarding the violence in the streets, Gavin.”

“So?” Gavin’s muffled voice came from between his hands over his cheeks tightly.

He missed the wickedly devilish gleam in Nines’ eyes. “It wasn’t a major failure, Gavin.”

Gavin stood up angrily, stomping his way to his desk before Fowler could get on his case.

“I hate you, Nines.” He whispered as he passed the android, hearing it follow him as it whispered back:

“You don’t.”

He really didn’t.

(“””””””””)

It was nearly the end of the day when Gavin had been unable to stand it any longer. He wanted nothing more than to leave, even though physically, he wasn’t exhausted at all. He was getting angry and fed up with the lack of information surrounding Kamski’s plans and actions, and not a single person in the damn DPD was going to open up about any information they had, if they had any to begin with.

Gavin hated it when people were so tight-lipped about an obvious growing problem, but he knew he couldn’t forcefully beat the information and truth out of anyone, so that meant he had to be patient…patience was a skill he absolutely lacked.

Nines had tried to cheer him up as they worked together on case notes and reports for statistical data; every so often he would playfully pinch Gavin’s nose when he was wrapped up and engrossed in his paperwork, or he would spin Gavin’s chair around by grabbing and holding onto one of Gavin’s thighs in between both his own powerfully, while spinning him around with a sway of his body.

Gavin had thrown him murderous glares and practically used every last expletive he could in his mind at Nines, but Nines only snickered and sneered, playfulness not once dying down during their work.

Gavin had been researching more on Elijah Kamski, when Chris Miller called Nines over to his station, requesting help on a case he had been unable to locate in his database.

Gavin sighed, mostly relieved for the little break from Nines, and he decided to take a break as well.

He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on his desk as he gazed around the bullpen. Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out a little red and black slinky he’d had for ages and recalled receiving it from his father when he turned twenty-two.

Gavin remembered the night before receiving the slinky toy. He’d been having one of the worst arguments with his father and was trying to move out for the tenth time that year. His father had left the house in his car, not telling Gavin or his mother where he had been heading to.

He’d returned home later that morning with a little gift-wrapped box for Gavin. The paper was made out of the Care Bears design, and when Gavin angrily tore it off and opened the box, the slinky had sat there, staring up at him.

Gavin’s father had then clapped his son on the back before telling him with sarcasm dripping from his deep voice: _“When you act like a kid, I’ll treat you like a damn kid.”_

Wanting to have the freedom of not being troubled by his traumatic childhood, Gavin held both ends of the slinky in his hands, forming a little curvy bridge between them as he tossed the slinky back and forth, back and forth.

The little ‘schink’, ‘schink’ sounds were the only sounds from his side of the bullpen, and it eventually annoyed Tina to the point where she had to throw her artificial flowerpot at him to get him to stop.

Gavin ducked, snickering as the flowerpot smashed against the printer behind him, and he continued his little amusing game as he stared over at Nines helping Chris.

As he stared on at how fixated and serious Nines was as he bent over slightly, peering at the screen Chris had open before them, Gavin got a nasty idea. He wanted to get back at Nines for all the sensual, sexual teasing and toying he’d dished out at him in the last few days.

Now would the best time, too, given how intently Nines was explaining something to Chris, his blue eyes darting over from the screen, to Chris as he rambled on, lips moving quickly.

Gavin snickered, placing the slinky in his lap as he got comfortable in his chair, folding one leg over the other on his desk.

Making sure no one was around his desk, Gavin focused his eyes strictly on Nines. He thought about him and concentrated deeply as he stared on. He didn’t tear his eyes away from Nines as he felt something inside his skull softly buzz, and then rattle for a second.

The feeling was gone, and then Gavin felt his mind growing numb as he gazed at Nines and spoke to him in his mind:

_“Look at how fuckin’ sexy you are talkin’ to Chris like you know it all.”_

It didn’t seem to catch the android’s attention, unfortunately, and he kept speaking to Chris as he leaned on his desk and brushed aside some decorations and folders.

Gavin wasn’t giving up anytime soon, and he felt his concentration maximize on Nines as he stared darkly at his lips as they moved.

_“Your lips are as sexy as a chick’s, Nines, and your ass is hotter than the surface of the sun…I really would like to feel your thick cock deep inside my ass right now…”_

“RIGHT NOW.”

The PA system of the DPD buzzed on, crackling loudly, and a few of the android and human officers roaming about the precinct gaped down in surprise as their radio frequencies turned on and Gavin’s voice boomed on them like his voice was on the loudspeaker in an auditorium.

Gavin snapped his neck up when his voice had been broadcasted saying those two words, and almost every single pair of eyes in the DPD were on him.

He’d never felt so mortified and frightened before, and everyone remained frozen as they stared at Gavin in shock, their mouths hanging wide open.

Within seconds, Jeffrey Fowler’s office door opened, and he practically ran out of the office, standing on the last step as he pointed a finger straight at Gavin in an accusatory manner.

“REED! WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING TO THE PA SYSTEM, STOP FUCKING WITH IT RIGHT NOW! THIS AIN’T A JOKE!”

The entire DPD had heard him…everyone had heard his voice…

Gavin hung his head low, barely mumbling his apologies when he felt two strong hands grabbing his shoulders and hurriedly pulling him up to his feet.

His deep green eyes met the cold blue eyes of Nines, and he wasn’t pleased at all.


	20. Life and Death Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning! Implied child abuse!*  
> (Not sexual, you can breathe)

Nines excused both himself and Gavin as he tugged Gavin through the bullpen around the back exit of the DPD.

The door roughly banged against the high brick walls, and Nines kicked it shut with a long leg while gently pressing Gavin against the wall with both hands once they were out of the building.

They stood gaping at other in horror, the sounds of the city their only source of temporary comfort as the wind picked up slowly, blowing the fresh summer scents high in the air.

“What the hell happened?!?” Gavin whispered, looking around the side of the building, but they were luckily alone for the time being.

Nines glared at him, disappointment washing over his face as he slammed a hand down on the wall next to Gavin’s ear.

If he had punched any harder, Gavin wouldn’t have been surprised if the bricks chipped off. He never recalled seeing Nines this angry; the steam practically rising out of his eyes and from the top of his head as he clenched his teeth together and continuously glared at Gavin as if he were his sworn nemesis.

“What?” Gavin panicked, the expression on Nines’ face enough to make him fear for his life, even though he knew Nines would never hurt him.

Gavin dropped his hands to his side, deciding not to place them on Nines’ cheeks as he originally wanted. There was no telling what he would actually do in this rage-induced state. He trusted Nines, but...

Nines tore away from Gavin, his back facing him as he took a few steps forward and then turned around and whispered through clenched teeth: “You should be more careful, Detective; you broadcast your inner desires too loudly.”

Gavin was taken aback, and an eyebrow raised highly on his forehead as he narrowed his eyes at Nines pointedly. “Oh so it’s ‘Detective’ now again?”

Nines ignored that comment, “You have different talents now, unique to what you are,” he walked closer to Gavin, a slightly dark, predatory feeling behind his motions, “you can’t be as careless and reckless as before.”

Gavin threw his hands up in the air in a mime gesture of surrender. “How the fuck was I supposed to know I’d tap into the intercom and PA systems?!”

Nines rounded on him dangerously, anger spilling forth, “It’s not a thing many androids can do, Gavin! It’s chiefly new!” His eyes darted from side-to-side, his LED light red.

Gavin felt a little frightened as he watched Nines look around almost nervously…

“Your powers could be your downfall, Gavin, and you have to exercise caution and control!”

Gavin roared as he fought hard to push Nines away from him, but it was fruitless; the android wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “What’re we gonna do?”

Nines scowled, as if Gavin had asked him a highly inappropriate question. “We don’t know what you’re capable of, and we have to calmly assess what things you can currently do piece-by-piece, instead of just running into trouble when you haven’t even told a single person at the DPD what you are!”

“I can’t fuckin’ believe this shit!” Gavin turned around and kicked the wall with a leg, just barely managing to keep his anger under control as he ran a hand through his hair.

Feeling it best to remain as calm as possibly, Gavin closed his eyes, placing his forehead over his forearm as he draped it across the wall, leaning against the wall while his free hand rested on his hip. He counted to three silently before turning around to address Nines again.

“I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know what he’d apologized for, but everything in his system had told him it was the right thing to do as he faced Nines, feeling so open before him. Gavin realized it was something that his mother often used to do whenever she was arguing with his father, though it never had worked. Gavin wondered why apologizing and ‘being the better person’ was often recommended in friendships and relationships whenever arguments were happening, as it didn’t seem to ever solve things the way they were meant to be solved…

Once people told others they were close to exactly what they thought of them, how they felt about them, it was useless and pointless to try and fix it or go back. Unless someone knew of a way to create a time machine, it was a ridiculous and outrageously stupid practice to try and 'mend' things that were long broken and dead.

He heard Nines shifting in front of him, and he didn’t want to meet his eyes as he thought about how disgusting and stupid he must’ve looked given everything that had happened during the course of the day. Did Nines hate him for it? Did Nines wish to leave him to deal with his own devices? All the questions and doubt flooded Gavin’s mind and overpowered his confidence, drowning it in a full tide of fury and rage. He couldn’t continue on his own if Nines decided to leave, though Gavin wasn’t going to try and stop him if he did.

Nines had already done enough for him, and as grateful as Gavin was for it all, he knew that he expected far more from Nines than the android could probably handle. This was exactly the reason why Gavin never got himself into serious committed relationships; he would always turn out to be the one holding majority of the expectations, and he knew that people just couldn’t live up to all the ones he’d set for them. He often got hurt whenever he held onto the expectations and had the hope that they would be met, only to have the opposite _always_ occur. When would he ever learn that _he_ was the problem; not others!

Nines seemed slightly calmer after Gavin’s apology, but the anger and animosity hadn’t left his eyes entirely as he peered down at Gavin.

The tension was heavy in the air between them, and it made Gavin angrier and more resentful, but he was able to bury that within himself as he held his hands together tightly, massaging the hardened knuckles slowly. He didn’t know why he’d expected Nines to forgive him that easily, but he knew he had as he stared expectantly at Nines.

“Do you think everyone heard what I said?”

Nines frowned dangerously, and it appeared as if he was seconds away from exploding in violent rage.

“No.”

Gavin was amazed as to how Nines had been able to communicate so softly, despite how mad he seemed to be. He’d seen how violent and strong Nines was in the throes of combat and defense, and he’d expected at least a few punches to his face from the android (he felt he deserved it), but Nines didn’t lay a finger on Gavin as they stood across from each other.

Still not feeling satisfied and comfortable with the answer Nines had given him, Gavin rubbed the back of his head, eyes shifting towards Nines slowly, as if afraid he was going to be slapped by the android.

“How do you know?” He asked sheepishly, moving his hand down to his neck in frustration.

Nines sneered, “Because if they had, I’m sure their reactions to hearing you wanting my dick in your ass would be more hysterical.”

Gavin nearly coughed when he heard the vile words spewing from Nines’ mouth. He’d never heard Nines curse before, and he wasn’t sure how he was standing in one piece after he’d heard how the words spilled so freely from the android’s mouth.

“No need to be so fuckin’ blunt about it, Nines.”

Nines merely shrugged, unaffected as he straightened the collar of his uniform and brushed off his shoulders.

“It’s not _my_ reputation that’s at stake, Detective…” he began walking towards the doors, already planning on heading back inside.

Gavin didn’t try stopping him as he observed out of his peripheral vision how smoothly Nines closed the distance between the open parking lot and the doors leading to inside the DPD building again.

“…Please think about your actions from here on; they affect more people than you may believe.” The door closed, and Nines was gone.

Gavin was left to his thoughts, and he sighed as he stuffed his hands in his dark jean pockets and leaned his head back against the wall. Here he was, left alone yet again. He’d been abandoned as usual whenever things got too heated or too intense for his ‘partner’, much like it’d happened all his life. Nothing was going to change, and there was little point in caring. He just had to accept that this was his life, and this was as good as it was going to be.

He stared up at the clouds above, noticing how within a few minutes, the wind blew them back and forth, pushing the darker ones at the forefront of the sky. A shadow loomed over the parking lot, hovering above his head.

It looked like it was going to rain soon…

(“””””””””)

Nines had avoided him for the rest of the afternoon until early evening, and while he stated he was going to stay behind and help Chris with the rest of his case, Gavin only shrugged, grabbing his belongings before getting ready to head home for the evening. He felt a twinge of disappointment and jealousy at Nines spending time with another man, but he knew it was strictly for work. Regardless, the idea bothered Gavin, but he hid it as he wore a nonchalant expression on his face and left the DPD quickly.

Everything in his mind screamed at him to stop running away, to stop hiding, and to stop burying his feelings. He wasn’t the same Gavin he once was, and he couldn’t behave the same way the old Gavin did. But he was still a creature of habit, and he resorted to the same old habits he always kept in his life as he avoided everyone in the DPD.

Gavin didn’t give a shit about social politeness as he ignored Connor and Hank when they’d wished him ‘goodnight’ at the end of the day, fearful of his own feelings and thoughts flying out of his mouth all-too-freely if given the chance to speak to them. It felt so unreal and painful that Gavin had just barely gotten over his own body turning against him and changing him into something else without his knowledge, and now, he had to also be a prisoner to his own mind and thoughts. He was unable to trust anyone, but most of all, he was unable to trust himself.

He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he was certain that he was pissed as he walked off with a stormy expression clear on his face. He knew he had to leave before he lost control over himself, but composure wasn’t his own when he slammed doors and dragged his feet along the floors.

He’d grunted his share of ‘goodnights’, feeling more pissed than ever that Connor had spoiled his one-and-only chance at telling Hank what he was, and Fowler seemed in a particularly nasty mood since the loudspeaker PA incident.

A few people had asked him about it as he stumbled into the parking lot, but he shrugged it off, claiming it was a little joke he and Nines wanted to pull off that had gone wrong. Simple as that. Except it never was for Gavin.

Gavin had thought about approaching Tina, in order to at least be able to find comfort in relying on the only person he’d considered a friend in all the years he’d spent slaving away at the DPD, but she had left work early to pick her daughter up from piano lessons.

Fuck.

It felt like the good old days; where Gavin hadn’t a single friend to rely on or talk to. Well, that wasn’t entirely true: he’d always had his trusty friend, Mr. Whisky, or sometimes Mr. Scotch if he was feeling particularly brave and up for it. Fuck, sometimes they would all have a grand old party with Brother Cigarette, too.

But now, Gavin couldn’t have either of those, and for once after a long time, he was beginning to really despise himself. Wasn’t it enough that he’d had one of the hardest childhoods out of every kid he attended school with, or the fact that his father had died before he could really tell him how he felt about how he’d raised him all these years? Wasn’t it painful and torture enough that he absolutely hated his mother for how she’d just gone along with everything his dad had done to them both when she knew for a fact that he was abusing them? Wasn’t the pain that came with the knowledge that he couldn’t trust anyone in his life or develop any relationships and friendships closer than work-based ones enough to go through? He knew he would never be able to love and trust a single person, and all that pain and suffering came from the trauma of being let down by the two people who’d brought him into the world, and who were supposed to be the ones he could rely on and trust the most…

He'd never been given that chance at life that was freely given to others, as it was a fucking God-given _right_ , practically. His family was fucked up, and they’d fucked him over in many ways, and no matter how hard he struggled to change that, to be a better man than his father was, Gavin knew he was growing to be just like his old man. The sooner he accepted it, the better. The apple never fell too far away from the tree, after all…

But now, he couldn’t even run to bury his head under the rock of ‘failure’ and ‘shame’, and he began to feel his anger increasing as he knew he didn’t have the same options anymore.

Anytime Gavin felt he’d gotten a moment of clarity and salvation, it was always stripped away, right from under his feet. He’d been foolishly thinking that this change in his life was going to be a gift, or a blessing in disguise! For a second, it most certainly had seemed beautiful as it beckoned him towards what he felt was ‘freedom’ and emancipation from his own personal hell. He’d gone along with the sweet sense of liberation and promise, but instead, he’d managed to fuck things up with everyone in less than a day.

Even as a new android, he was really a fuckup.

Gavin headed to his car, thunder above booming and rumbling in warnings of the thunderstorm and showers to befall Detroit all evening and that same night. Gavin didn’t pay it any mind as he pulled out into the street, driving around mindlessly.

He knew he wasn’t heading towards his apartment, but he didn’t care. He just drove wherever the long roads took him, and he didn’t give a shit if the gas in his car ran out; he just wanted to drive and feel the motions of the car beneath his feet.

The rain refused to fall immediately from the sky as lightning and thunder grew increasingly louder and louder while Gavin drove in within the city. It was as if it was only toying with everyone; refusing to come down until more people had stepped out from the shelter of their cars, buildings, houses…

Gavin’s original plan to drive around aimlessly had been abandoned and thrown out the window when he looked out ahead into the streets and saw a large group of protesters with their signs and angry, heated faces.

They were standing on the front steps leading up to a Family Courthouse, and they were beginning to grow louder and angrier as they waved their signs and boards around high in the air above their heads. A few of them were circling the front doors, only to be pushed back roughly by police officers and security guards.

Gavin parked his car on the side of the street, barely exiting his car when he was pushed roughly to the side by an angry man who ran past him and across the street towards the Courthouse.

Something inside him warned him that it was better not to get involved with whatever the fuck was currently happening here, but Gavin still felt he owed it to the civilians he was sworn to protect. He may not have been on the _job_ , but he was still a part of the small group of people who still wanted to care for society. That was built into his nature, and he couldn’t shut it off, whether he was an android or not.

He decided to make his way over to the crowd. Their anger was felt all the way across the street, and Gavin felt it wash over him as he stepped closer and closer to the angry mob. They were gathering tightly in small circles as they chanted over and over again that they wanted ‘justice’…

They weren’t all alone, however, as a few TV and news reporters tried bustling about taking statements and recording videos, while a large DPD van was parked to the side of the street closest to the Courthouse.

As Gavin finally made his way to the other side of the street, he felt his anger increasing along with the mob when the black, thick S.W.A.T. uniform and dark brown hair of Captain Allen met his eyes.

Gavin was livid as he ascended the steps, carefully pushing past the crowd of angry citizens as he tried getting Captain Allen’s attention. Whatever was happening here wasn’t good, especially if that bastard was involved.

He hadn’t received any news about this from anyone earlier that same day, and it pissed him off as he glared at the back of Captain Allen’s head while he watched him puff out his chest with an air of pure arrogance, ordering the civilians to stay back numerous times.

The crowd was entirely made up of humans, and they were no doubt the anti-android group that had been marching all around the city and the streets, demanding that androids not be allowed to have adoption rights and privileges.

Most of the signs they held up clearly stated that, with words and phrases such as:

**Androids are alive, but they cannot give life!**

**I have a womb, and I can’t adopt! Don’t let an android adopt!**

**My child won’t be raised by a machine!**

It was pure madness and chaos as the S.W.A.T. officers were pushed slowly back against the front doors of the Courthouse by the aggressive, advancing crowd.

Gavin soon lost sight of Captain Allen as he retreated behind his men to grab a white Police Speaker Mic. He aimed it at the crowd as he stood by the back of the DPD van.

“Attention citizens, please back away from the doors, or we will have no choice but to use physical violence and force against you! This is a warning!”

How Gavin hated him. He must’ve been so in love with himself and his voice, gazing around the crowd coldly as he held the speaker mic tightly in his dark gloved hands.

Still not grasping what specifically the commotion was about, Gavin turned to a large woman next to him and screamed in her ear just to be heard above the crowd.

“What’s happening?!?”

She turned to him, squinting before her face turned red with anger. “There’s an android in the Courthouse, and she’s going to be one of the first ever to adopt a human child!”

What did it matter?! If the androids could provide for the children-human or otherwise-what was the fucking point?! Care was care, love was love! Gavin saw no difference and was about to retort back to the large woman next to him, when his eyes caught movement from the front of the crowd.

He glanced up to see figures moving from the other side of the clean glass doors of the Courthouse.

Gavin made out a dark-haired female android of medium height and a thin build wearing a yellow summer skirt, and her LED light was bright red as she clasped tightly onto the hand of a young boy standing at her side. He probably wasn’t even older than five years of age…

They opened the doors slowly, and the crowd began to advance.

As they did, the wind blew harder, and Gavin heard and felt the first trickle of raindrops as they hit the white cement of the steps and asphalt of the street across from where he stood.

Captain Allen sprang into action, signaling for his men to prepare a few warning shots as he gripped the mic again.

“Step away from the android and the young boy! I repeat: Step away from the young boy and android!”

No one was listening.

As the doors pushed open further, two other male androids stepped out wearing casual gear, and they followed the female android still holding onto the young boy. He began to cry when the crowd advanced, screaming and yelling. All the female android did was pull him up, holding him in her arms tightly as she shielded his head with a protective hand.

“Hey back off!” One of the male androids yelled, shoving a few people back with one arm, and that was when Captain Allen signaled for his men to fire off a few rounds into the air as warning shots.

“THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! STAY AWAY FROM THE ANDROIDS, OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!”

Only a few people backed off, but many more people stepped up to that plate, dropping their signs as they practically climbed upon the security guards of the Courthouse and Captain Allen’s men.

It would only be a matter of time before they grew violent…

Gavin tore away from his spot on the steps leading to the Courthouse, and he shoved and pushed his way through the mob as he fought his way towards Captain Allen. The rain was coming down harder, making it slightly difficult to move and see, but he achieved the task as he stood before a slightly drenched Captain Allen.

“Captain Allen! Hey! HEY!” He had to yell a few times before Captain Allen turned off his police radio mic and glared over at Gavin.

“Get the fuck outta here, Reed, this has nothing to do with you!” He grabbed Gavin’s sweater collar roughly, trying to push him back a few steps, but Gavin firmly planted his feet on the cement. There was no way he was going to just leave like some coward while Captain Allen and his men hurt a bunch of innocent androids and humans.

“No! You can’t just keep fuckin’ shooting! You’ll get someone killed!”

Captain Allen sneered viciously, his eyes growing dark as his teeth flashed at Gavin. “That’s the whole idea, Reed,” he leaned in close to Gavin, his breath hot on his face, “…but who would know for a fact if there was a little accident and one of my men’s bullets just so happened to find itself buried in the brain of one of those fancy androids who wanna play ‘mommy and daddy’, hmm?”

The threat hung low, and Gavin pleaded as he offered Captain Allen a genuinely hurt and concerned look on his face.

“Please…they don’t want to hurt anyone, why can’t you just let them go?”

Captain Allen laughed as he loaded his weapons, clearly preparing for a battle; not a peaceful negotiation.

He glared at Gavin, fire in his eyes, “Oh I fully intend on letting them go; I’m gonna let them all go to hell.”

He shoved past Gavin without another word, throwing tear gas directly into the center of the crowd while firing off multiple rounds directly at the androids. A few of the angry protesters followed Captain Allen’s lead, and they dropped their signs and withdrew weapons they’d concealed the entire time.

Gavin ducked down, dropping to the ground as he crawled on his stomach in fear for his life. The smoke and rain made it difficult to see anything at all. The bullets began shattering through glass, and he saw the black booted feet of Captain Allen and his men follow the androids into the Courthouse, step-by-step…

He’d crawled until he was lying down flatly on one of the steps of the Courthouse, and he slid over to a small bench, hiding beneath it while he could still see before the tear gas and smoke and gunfire flew all around.

Gavin heard many civilians coughing as they fought hard to run away, their lungs and eyes burning from inhaling the powerful, potent stench in the air. Cries and screams rang out as the bullets lodged themselves in the grounds, glass, trees…it was soon as deadly as a war zone. People were going to die, androids were going to be senselessly killed, and no one was doing a damn thing to stop it!

And he was lying on the floor beneath a bench like a cowardice chicken shit…

Gavin looked up at the heavy rain beating down on everyone and everything in sight. Soon, small puddles of pink-red water mixed in with light blue, as both colors of blood began being ruthlessly and heartlessly spilled. Gavin looked down at his hands, and as he held them over his head for protection, he saw the light-colored powder and foundation of his makeup.

Gazing down at his open palms, Gavin saw the makeup spreading everywhere as the rain flooded over him harder. His LED light was no doubt clearly visible for everyone to see, now! He held his head down roughly against the pavement, eyes closed as he hoped and wished not a single person who was armed was going to walk by and see him…

A thought suddenly hit him, and he looked back up at the Courthouse.

He saw the female android cradling her human child tightly in her arms. She had raw fear on her face, but the look paled in comparison to the one the child had. His eyes were clenched shut tightly, and he buried his face into her thin arms as his little chubby fingers grabbed at her dress as he cried and shook it for dear life. She would never be his biological mother, but he clearly loved and trusted her as if she had been.

She held onto him tighter, and as Gavin focused on the little boy’s face, that was when he turned his head around and gazed directly at Gavin with teary eyes.

He was a child, an innocent child. Once in his life, Gavin had been that age, that innocent, and that fearful. The only difference was that he hadn’t had any parents he could hold onto tightly and look up to as they whispered loving, kind words at him in order to still his loud cries and wipe away his tears…

His parents…his father was right, he was a fucking loser. He was a pure, unadulterated pathetic loser who would always be the first one to run, and the last one to ever fight back. He wasn’t worth a single grain of salt in the world, and he would die a chicken shit coward…

But Gavin fucking hated his father, and he’d never die without proving that old son of a bitch wrong first.

A passionate, red anger ran through his system, shaking him to the core as he rose to his feet steadily. His head was burning and throbbing, but he put the pain behind, and replaced it with the rush of hatred and fury burning within him like a wildfire that was steadily and increasingly getting out of control.

He saw the female android hurry behind a door, pulling the young boy with her as they were heading for the exits at the back of the Courthouse.

Captain Allen was already heading inside, and majority of the mob had scattered about in violent displays all across the streets.

One of the anti-android mob members had dragged out one of the male androids that had accompanied the female, and the person began slicing away at the skin of the android, peeling the layers violently as thirium splashed up and about everywhere.

The android couldn’t even fight back, and he only held up his hands in surrender, his head pressing against the pavement while a few more people surrounding began him, kicking him ruthlessly and violently in the stomach and back…

Gavin’s entire body shook, and then went rigid as he stood there watching the violence. His entire body was locked in place, the world continuing around him in an insane manner while he stood there frozen…

His eyes suddenly bore a blurry, hazy red vision, but he couldn’t blink or move…the redness fell over his eyes, and he saw the world before him in a sheet of pure red.

Gavin’s pupils dilated ever so slightly, at first, the world around him growing tinier and tinier as his vision changed rapidly. 

He could hear the violence around him getting out of hand, but Gavin’s conscience was shoved roughly to the back of his mind by an unseen, invisible force. Whatever it was, it forced him to ‘leave’ and the only thing he could see at the bottom left corner of his vision in both eyes was:

**Objective: Protect Android Civilians and Protect Human Child**


	21. Life and Death Part 2

**Objective: Protect Android Civilians and Protect Human Child**

There was no more hesitation and room for judgment or error.

Gavin felt completely obedient to the single command that flashed in his eyes, as if this was his destiny. This was what he was made to do, and he would do it without a single question or form of retaliation.

He looked down at the horrific scenes before him. Immediately, he scanned the area, and his mind set out the priorities as he started advancing on those labeled ‘hostile’.

Gavin strode up to the pack of protesters assaulting the male android on the ground, and he grabbed the hand of the protester holding the knife before he could slice downwards again, the edge of the blade shining and dripping with blue blood that dripped down onto the white pavement below...

The man turned around, gaping at Gavin, and then his own hand in the air, “What the fu-”

Gavin flipped the sharp knife around swiftly in one motion, and sliced the man’s neck open in another faster motion that was barely able to be seen. Blood spewed forth like a fountain, and he collapsed, the other two protesters already making their way towards Gavin for an attack.

They were ready to attack him simultaneously, but Gavin grabbed their necks in both his hands, lifting them up above the ground before slamming them both down hard onto their backs.

He glanced over at the male android who’d been in shock as he held his hands up in fear.

“Please, don’t hurt me!”

Gavin stood without speaking to him, and he cut his way around the damage surrounding the Courthouse. Piles of rubble and broken pieces of furniture were strewn about close to where the doors leading to the exits were. Standing a few feet away from the front door, Gavin’s eyes detected human bodies moving around as their heat and body temperatures showed where they were hiding. The thermal images alerted him to move quickly, before he lost track of the aggressive humans.

A few of the men were hiding behind doors, desks, and around corners, shooting their weapons at the female android and her companion as they were cowering down to shield themselves as they turned around a sharp corner and made their way down a hall. Captain Allen was about to throw a small grenade at them as they ran off down the hall and barricaded themselves behind the large closed doors of a meeting room…

The grenade went off with a loud BANG!

The city shook as the interior of the Courthouse rattled, some parts of the ceiling and windows caving in from the force of the explosion.

It soon was raining both water and glass all around, but that didn’t stop or slow Gavin down…nothing was going to be a cause for him slowing down. Assessing what the female android was going to do, Gavin’s eyes mapped out the entire floor-level of the Courthouse in a few seconds as his eyes swept over the building.

His scan determined that there were two exits on the floor-level of the building, and the female android was closer to the one on the West side of the building. She would have to make it out the back door of the meeting room, across another long hallway, and then she would be free...

...If she could make it out alive…Captain Allen’s men surely wouldn’t give her a chance, and Gavin estimated that he had approximately six minutes and forty-one seconds before they would seal off the entire building, the exits, and hunt her down.

A few of Captain Allen’s men were ready to greet him the moment he entered through the front doors, but fortunately for Gavin, he began predetermining their move-sets as his eyes analyzed and scanned their bodies and physics.

An officer closer to Gavin’s left was already pivoting on a foot, chest turning to aim his weapon at Gavin, while two more men closer to the front doors were slowly turning back to fire at him, too. He had more time to get the officer on the left.

Gavin dove ahead, grabbing one end of the assault rifle the man had in a strong hand. He yanked the officer forward, the man fighting to hang on to the other end, and Gavin twisted him around in his hands, snapping his neck cleanly as he dropped to the ground, dead.

Gavin held the assault rifle before the other two officers called out to him.

“Drop it now!”

Gavin held the gun up to the ceiling, holding up another hand carefully in surrender.

“DROP IT!”

**Five minutes and forty-nine seconds.**

Gavin bent down slowly, placing the assault rifle onto the floor in a mock surrender. The moment the officers had looked at the gun for a split second, he fired off two shots in the heads of the officers while he was on the ground, then dropping the weapon as he sped away after Captain Allen.

Gavin moved further in the building, one of the doors of the main lobby and reception blown off its hinges, providing him a clean entrance. The moment he’d stepped inside the main lobby, he turned and made his way past the reception desk, eyeing the doors leading to the large courtroom…

He’d taken one step past the large, round desk, when he spun around on one foot and dove to the side as a guard leapt out at him, trying to take him by surprise. Gavin stuck out a hand swiftly, and like a wild bird of prey, he snaked a hand around the man’s neck. His body stopped flying through the air at once, and he tried wrapping a hand around Gavin’s as it tightened quickly around his throat, but within a second, Gavin snapped his neck. The bones broke easily in his firm, death-like-grip.

The man’s neck slung to the side as his feet were dangling slightly above the floor while Gavin held him up with one hand, studying his lifeless corpse before he coldly dropped him down to the floor.

Analyzing the rest of his surrounding, Gavin’s audio receptors took in the low buzzing of the elevators in the far left of the lobby. He walked towards them, looking at the red numbers displayed brightly on the side of them as it announced what floor level the elevator currently was heading for. It stated: **Level 4**

Staring at the elevator, Gavin scanned it, noting that it held four humans on it. His eyes floated up to the security camera mounted on the wall above the elevator, and Gavin’s eyes turned a maroon color before the security camera shut off. One-by-one, all the security cameras on the main level of the building also shut off swiftly in a mass domino-effect. With his eyes still being the same, strange shade they were, Gavin looked at the floor levels of the elevator, noticing that it was going to remain on the current floor it was heading for.

He stared and focused, his eyes turning back to their regular shade as he hacked the elevator’s control systems. Forcing it to come down, he watched as the floor level numbers went down, counting backwards from 4, 3, 2, 1…

The elevator sounded off to the side as he exited the lobby, and Gavin didn’t remain in the same spot as the doors of the elevator opened slowly. He hid behind the corner facing the hallway adjacent to the lobby as he heard the S.W.A.T. officers standing around. A few of them were curiously poking their heads out into the lobby as they whispered back and forth to each other.

“The fuck? Why’ve we stopped?”

“I don’t know!”

“The fuck did you do to the elevator?”

Stepping in front of them swiftly, Gavin glared at each of them as he rounded the corner and stood still before them.

As if in slow motion, at least two of the officers aimed at him and fired repeatedly. One of them must have recognized Gavin, and as he dove around and dodged their bullets, the officer held up a hand signaling the rest of his fellow officers to stop firing.

“REED! STOP!”

They didn’t cease firing, but before Gavin could target them all and take them down one-by-one, his audio receptors heard the faint cry of a child in the distance.

He turned his head around to where the location of the sound was coming from, his eyes sweeping down a long, narrow hallway that was dimly lit, a few of the lights flickering before they died. His eyes locked on the doors of a meeting room; the same one the female android was currently holed up in.

Moving out of the line of the bullets flying over at him, his eyes narrowed at the room.

**PRIORITY LEVEL: High  
DIRECTIVE: Abandon S.W.A.T. Officers, pursue androids and human child**

He left them right where they were, just then.

The bullets ceased raining over at Gavin, but he didn’t stop as he kept walking forward towards the end of the hall, making his way for the meeting room where the female android was trying to shield herself behind a desk as Captain Allen’s men burst in through the door…

**Four minutes, thirty-eight seconds.**

“Reed?” The officer who had recognized him began to follow him, but Gavin was already before the wide-open doors of the meeting room within a few seconds.

He jogged steadily, his feet moving mechanically as he stood at the doorway. The female android was nowhere to be seen, but the room was a mess. Papers and chairs were strewn about, the torn fabric of the chairs were hanging off the furniture and desks as many bullet holes were buried in the walls, ceilings, and within the desks. The female android was gone.

Gavin’s eyes scanned a small barricade she’d made as she hid herself and her child from the revenge-driven men, and after Gavin had located traces of the boy’s DNA, he looked over at the far end of the room to see one of the doors leading to another hall slightly open…it had the fingerprint of a child on it.

He made his way through the room hurriedly and was barely out into the hall when he felt the hands of the officer who’d recognized him land on his shoulder.

“Reed, stop!! What’re you-”

Gavin reached behind him and grabbed onto the man’s arm. He yanked him high into the air, off his feet, and he flung him over his own shoulder. He slammed him down onto his back roughly, knocking the wind out of him when he landed on the hard floor. He gasped in pain as he wheezed, and Gavin was about to advance forward when more heavy footsteps echoed in the hall behind him.

The remaining three officers lined up and then circled him slowly, their beady eyes glaring at him. Gavin noticed one of them withdrawing and lighting up a taser stun gun…

They all advanced on him at once, and Gavin was able to quickly assess where they were going to land their attacks. The S.W.A.T. officer with the taser was reaching down to his side to stun him in the ribs, while the officer in front of him was aiming a punch at his nose. The final officer was in the process of reloading his gun, and he pulled out of his vest pocket a new magazine after ejecting the now empty one.

Moving forward quickly, Gavin grabbed the officer aiming the punch at him, and he snapped his arm back strongly, breaking the man’s bone as if snapping a twig. As the man screamed and fell back, Gavin knocked away the new magazine clip out of the second officer’s hand. It flew up to the air as Gavin spun in a half-circle, cleverly avoiding the taser of the third officer in the process. In an instant, he saw the magazine clip falling back down, but before it was even halfway down through the air, Gavin kicked it with the tip of his boot, and it smashed backwards into the teeth of the officer who’d tried to stun him with the taser.

Blood spurted out of his mouth, and he momentarily dropped the taser to the floor. Gavin flew forward, balancing his entire body weight on one hand as he swiped the taser off the floor. While his legs were in the air, the officer who’d tried shooting him was diving ahead for one last attack. Gavin was swift, and he wrapped both his legs around the man’s throat and pulled him up off his feet as he threw him to the side. The man sailed through the air and smashed against the wall, getting knocked out cold.

Gavin was back up on his feet, the magazine clip in his hand, and he dove toward the officer with the broken arm. He’d tried aiming his own weapon at Gavin with his non-broken hand, but Gavin slammed the magazine clip over the man’s skull. He was knocked out cold as well.

The remaining officer was running towards Gavin’s back, but Gavin sensed where both his hands were aiming for. Rearing back with a leg, Gavin kicked backwards strongly as high up as he could, and the sole of his boot connected with the man’s jaw. His head snapped back violently, blood flying out of his mouth as he collapsed backwards onto the floor.

Gavin scanned all the officers quickly, and when he knew they were not going to rise up again, he continued making his way down the hall.

**One minute nineteen seconds.**

The female android and her male companion saw the large doors of the building, with the red ‘EXIT’ sign above it. It was like a haven for them, and they sped up, still holding the human child as their escape was inches away from their outstretched fingers. The lightning’s flashes beamed brightly from the outside of the large windows in the hallway, and it hit their eyes from both sides of the hall as they took their last step towards the doors…

Suddenly, a large, strong hand wrapped itself around the male android’s shirt collar, and he was yanked backwards and thrown against a wall. The female stopped running, and she screamed and shielded the young boy in her arms as Captain Allen pointed his gun right at her face…

His finger was seconds away from pulling the trigger when the gun was yanked out of his hands. Captain Allen turned around, glaring at the person who’d dared to do such a stupid thing, but what he saw before his eyes a shocking sight.

Gavin Reed took his weapon apart and disassembled it until it was left in over fifty tiny pieces. It no longer resembled a gun; it looked as if someone had been playing with legos or building blocks and had smashed them all into tiny, separate pieces.

He growled at Detective Reed viciously. “What the fuck do you think you’re-”

His sentence was interrupted by a strong, deadly hand wrapping itself around his throat. Captain Allen felt his throat burning and tightening, and he immediately began to fight for life as he kicked and punched at the hand that was currently wrapped around his neck. He was hoisted high into the air without so much as a struggle coming from Gavin.

The male android came to, and he crawled towards the female and the child.

Captain Allen wheezed out, trying to save his oxygen and energy as he felt his face burning as the blood was pooling up into his cheeks. He looked down at Gavin Reed as he held him up higher and higher. How was he doing this with one hand?? Captain Allen knew he was both taller and heavier than Gavin, and there was just no way any of this was plausible…

His eyes fell on the LED light that was still partially covered by what looked to be…makeup?

“Reed…” he gasped and coughed, “the hell’s that on your forehead?”

It seemed like Gavin didn’t even recognize him and wasn’t listening…or maybe he couldn’t…he didn’t answer, he just tightened his grip on Captain Allen’s throat to the point where the man was unable to speak anymore.

His eyes were dark and deadly, and the pupils were blown wide. They were all that drew forth Captain Allen’s attention as he gazed into them, trying to claw at Gavin’s hand one last time as he fought for his life. He felt the last breath of air leaving his lungs, and his eyes began to grow heavy as his vision turned dark…

Suddenly, he was heaved backwards, and his body was cutting through the air. His back broke through the windows on one side of the doors leading to the exit, and Captain Allen smashed through the sharp glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces as he fell onto the rough pavement on the other side of the Courthouse.

Gavin watched him with deadly eyes, knowing he wasn’t dead yet. He also was able to see two more S.W.A.T. officers heading towards the exits, and they hid behind them, their weapons fully loaded as they stared down at their fallen leader trying to get back up to his feet.

Suddenly, the back doors burst open, knocking both men down for a moment as the female android tore out into the streets with the remaining male android by her side. He was cradling the child in his arms as they ran quickly.

Gavin took long strides as he walked behind them, his sights set on Captain Allen.

The man coughed, holding a hand to his throat while one of his men tried helping him up. He yanked his arm out of the man’s hands, and he punched him hard in the face as he stole his weapon. Standing up quickly, he swayed as he glared at Gavin and pointed the gun at him for a second. Turning his neck to gaze over his shoulder, he looked at the two androids on the run. He had bigger electric-humanoids to fry, for the moment.

“I’ll come back for you, Reed,” he turned his body around as he looked in the direction the androids ran off in, “this is a fucking promise.”

Captain Allen was in hot pursuit of them then, and he tore after them with not a minute to spare.

Gavin stared at the back of the S.W.A.T. leader his eyes shifting slowly to the last two officers...

**Objective: Disarm Captain Allen, Protect Androids and Human Child**

He had to remove the guards first, as they were an obstacle for the time being.

While they were both screaming orders at him to hold his hands in the air and get back a few feet away from them, Gavin was already planning.

He dove towards them both, dodging a few bullets as the man on his right began firing warning shots. Gavin wrapped a hand around the barrel of the gun of the man on the left, and as he snaked a hand around his waist, he turned and used the man as a shield for himself while the other officer fired at Gavin.

The man sprayed the other officer with bullets repeatedly, and as he stopped firing once he saw what had happened, Gavin grabbed the now-deceased officer’s hand in his own, and placing their fingers over the trigger, he fired one bullet directly into the center of the last officer’s skull. It broke directly through his hard helmet, shattering it in one dull 'CRACK!'

Both their bodies fell to the ground in a dull, heavy thud, and Gavin smoothly straightened himself out as he scanned the environment ahead of himself as he found traces of Captain Allen’s blood dripping on the pavement from where he’d crashed through the window.

His feet knew the way, and he let the red field of vision trace over the back of Captain Allen’s body as he grew closer and closer to the back of his head while he ran faster than the cars on the roads. The rain was pouring down heavily, but it didn't slow him down as he dodged the parked cars and bicycles in the streets. 

They ran across an even busier street, the traffic oncoming as the male android leapt over the hood of a car and the female ducked down and rolled past another once it was safe.

Captain Allen stood for a second at the opposite side before tearing after them, his gun firing multiple shots and hitting the windshield of cars and their tires. A few of them stopped for him, and he was able to clear a small path for himself to the other side.

While the traffic was still in a shocked pause, Gavin tore past the cars, sliding in between them as he reached the other side of the street, too.

He saw the androids making their way towards a public mall, opening the doors as they headed up to the escalator.

Trying to find a faster path to cut through to them first, Gavin assessed the environment carefully. He’d almost decided on climbing up a small tree and breaking into the second level window of the mall, when something slammed into him.

He was tossed backwards, rolling onto the wet grass. He got to his feet quickly, his eyes focusing on the source of the interruption.

Before him stood another android, and his eyes magnified and zoomed in on the letters of the model number on the uniform. He silently scanned the android for hidden weapons and threats, noting its features as his eyes completed their scan.

 **RK900**.  
**THREAT LEVEL: Neutral**

Gavin tilted his head, a dead, cold expression crossing his face as he tried making his way towards the mall, leaving the other android be.

“Gavin! Stop!” The RK900 called after him, but Gavin was already trying to head inside the mall.

The RK900 wedged its body between his own and the entrance door, and Gavin tilted his head at it as he conducted another quick scan.

**THREAT LEVEL: Mild**

“Gavin! What’re you doing?! Were you responsible for the explosion?”

Gavin ignored the questions coming from the RK900, and he once again tried making a move towards the door of the mall, sensing that the androids and Captain Allen were getting farther and farther away. He circled around the RK900’s body, pushing past its back as his fingers latched onto the door handles.

The RK900 was fast, and it grabbed roughly onto the sides of his body, turning him away from the door and throwing him a few feet back.

Gavin stared up at the android, his eyes widening slightly.

**THREAT LEVEL: HIGH**

The RK900 roughly grabbed at one of his hands, shaking it violently in a desperate hope of getting his attention somehow. “Answer me, Gavin!” The RK900 android gave him another rough shove, and that was when Gavin’s eyes turned dark as his pupils dilated widely.

**THREAT LEVEL: SEVERE  
New Objective: Eliminate RK900**

“Gavin? What’s wrong? What ha-” Nines barely had time to duck before Gavin’s fist cut through the air, aiming for his neck.

He leapt backwards as he dodged blow after deadly blow, noticing that Gavin was pushing them both closer towards the edge of the streets. A few times Nines almost began falling into the streets and oncoming traffic that zoomed by. Horns blared at him, and he felt the rush of the cars behind him as he righted himself swiftly.

Nines gaped at Gavin in confusion. “What’s going on?! Gavin! Why aren’t you saying anything??”

He was hardly able to recognize Gavin. The man was staring at him without any expression, and despite the near-death-accident Nines had almost suffered, Gavin seemed absolutely unaffected by it as he advanced towards Nines slowly. It seemed as if someone…or something else had taken over Gavin, and was guiding him to behave this way.

Nines watched in shock as Gavin dove forward, arms wrapping tightly around Nines’ abdomen. They were both thrown back onto the sidewalks, and Gavin wrestled strongly, pressing a hand over Nines’ neck, choking him slowly.

Nines clawed at his sides, his back, anything that would get Gavin off him, but it wasn’t working; Gavin was an unstoppable force.

Gavin stared down at Nines with a cold, blank expression as his green eyes flashed.

Nines stretched a leg up and over Gavin, kicking him directly in the nose. Gavin rolled backwards, releasing his hold on Nines, but he recovered quickly.

They stood across from each other, their LED lights spinning red as they advanced towards each other slowly.

Nines moved to the side as Gavin swung a fist and then spun around, raising his right leg and aiming a high kick to Nines’ head. The blows were powerful, and they sliced through the air, making small 'whooshing' sounds that were heard even as the rain prattled down harder and harder.

Nines barely had enough time to block the kick aimed at his head with a hand before another fist was aimed at his chin.

This time, it landed, and Nines stumbled back a little. He turned and looked behind him when he felt a strong breeze blowing past. He was inches away from landing into the roads meant for cars…

But Gavin wasn’t ceasing in his attacks anytime soon. The moment Nines had been distracted and looked backwards, Gavin seized his uniform collar around his neck, pulling him to the side before glaring viciously into his eyes.

“GAVIN!” Nines roared as loud as he could when he felt Gavin pressing against him, trying to throw him directly into the oncoming traffic.

Gavin looked up at him, his eyes and pupils widely open and dilated. Nines wasn’t sure if he’d been heard, but he tried again.

“Gavin it’s me! Please!”

Gavin only glared coldly, his fingers tightening around the collar of the uniform as he pressed another hand against Nines’ chest, ready to push him back.

Suddenly, loud gunshots and screams sounded from behind the mall.

Both Nines and Gavin looked towards the mall, and the second Gavin had turned away from him, Nines crashed forward against Gavin, sending them both away from the ledge of the sidewalk as they scrambled and fought for dominance.

They slammed against small bike racks, light posts, and various trees near the mall, but they managed to maneuver themselves around as people ran away in fear of the vicious, deadly brawl.

It seemed as if they were equally matched in power and strength, with Gavin holding a tight grip around Nines’ neck as he slammed him roughly against a tree trunk. A few punches were aimed directly into Nines’ head, and before his visual processor was damaged to bits and pieces, he rose up, sliding his back upwards against the tree trunk, raised a hand, and slammed it elbow-down over Gavin’s tight grip around his neck. It broke the choke-hold Gavin had around Nines’ neck, for the moment before Nines regained control and punched Gavin hard in the jaw.

The distraction was useful for a second before Gavin grabbed both lapels of the uniform collar once more and spun Nines and himself around with brute force, and they smashed through the glass of a small bus stop near the edge of the sidewalk.

Glass and sparks shattered and flew about as they fell through, breaking apart from each other as they rolled in the grass quickly and roughly. Nines shook the remaining bits out of his hair and off his uniform, but he looked over and saw Gavin snatch one of the bus stop poles, snapping it in half with both hands as he held up the sharper edge before Nines in a silent threat.

Without a single warning, Gavin dove forward, the sharp metal weapon raised high as he descended on top of Nines. Nines raised both hands as he jumped back on his feet, catching the blunt end/handle of the weapon as tightly as he could, while edging his face and neck away from the sharp end.

Gavin’s hands pushed with great force, slamming them both back as Nines shoved back harder, both legs firmly planted on the grass as he desperately began trying to shield his neck away from the sharp object that was inches away from being impaled deep in his neck.

Giving one hard shove in Gavin’s direction, he managed to distract him for a second. Kicking him once in the shins, Nines was able to knock him off balance before he kicked the sharp metal pole out of Gavin’s fingers, and it sailed through the air over his shoulder. It broke through one of the mall windows with a 'SMASH'!

Everything was spinning out of control faster and faster, and while Nines fought hard to gain full control over Gavin, Gavin reached forward and bashed their foreheads together strongly, sending Nines collapsing back a few tiny steps before he recovered as quickly as he could. It was going to be now, or never...

He saw Gavin’s fist raised again, and he caught it in midair with a strong hand, and in a second, he kicked up a leg and slammed it up against Gavin’s chest, right where the thirium pump regulator was located.

Gavin’s eyes widened, and he fell down to his feet, mouth slack as he let go of Nines. His vision began to blur, and the red haze he’d seen in his eyes was now replaced by a blue one. He fought hard to crawl away, moving blindly as his vision grew darker and darker, a deeper blue effectively taking over everything. Soon, it gave way to a dark shadow that began to spread across his eyes, starting from the corners and slowly sweeping over his eyes until he could hardly even see the raindrops on his own nose.

He couldn’t sense where he was going, and he felt his way along the wet, soggy grounds before he heard screams.

Loud honking met his ears, followed by voices calling out. Something must have exploded near him, for he was thrown over to the side roughly, rolling a few times before finally landing on his back flatly.

His eyes were open, his vision fading completely before a few words flashed quickly.

**Objective Failed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...shet... (⋟﹏⋞)


	22. The Non-Creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to run out tonight with le friends to do superhero things (teehee), but I thought I'd drop this little gift early for y'all :D

Gavin first heard a gentle, soothing female voice before he was able to gather enough strength and willpower to open his eyes. His first thought was that he was in a hospital, and he clenched his eyes, teeth, jaw, and fists together in tight grips. Death was something he could handle. Maybe even hell-if there was one for androids...but not a fucking hospital. Never.

He hoped he wasn’t in a hospital, but he felt the softness of a mattress beneath his body, and the thought of being in a hospital increased as he opened his eyes slowly to just face that reality miserably.

The feminine voice grew closer, and Gavin tilted his neck to the right to see the blurry figure standing before him in a short, white dress…

It was Chloe…or otherwise known as the RT600, Elijah Kamski’s first doll ever to hit the world as a success in the world of technology. So what the hell was she doing here?

As she drew closer to him, Gavin saw her long, white, strapless dress dragging along the bright red carpet. She was wearing dark eye shadow with a purplish tinge to it, and her lips held a soft pink lush to them that matched her plump pink cheeks. She looked almost angelic...perhaps he was in heaven?

...

A red carpet?

Gavin’s eyes flew open wider, and he looked everywhere he could, eager to obtain any information about his whereabouts currently.

He saw that the rest of the floor was made up of black granite tiles that the red carpet covered in the center of the room, merely acting as decoration that matched the bright, ruby red lacy curtains draped down along the six large, tinted windows in the room with them. He was barely able to see anything outside; the sky gloomy and miserable, though not as miserable as he was feeling, currently. 

The room consisted of odd, perverse artistic sculptures and paintings Gavin was sure he’d never see in his entire life outside of a mansion like this, each of the decorations and artistic pieces each at least costing over one grand, he wagered.

The room was somber, dark, and although there was enough furniture in it to resemble any fancy den, something about it was off. The walls were all covered in granite grey bricks that made everything seem smaller and darker. There was enough light that Gavin was able to see clearly, but the fact that the room had a stretcher (which Gavin was currently resting on) one would find in hospitals smack dab in the center of it was very disturbing and off-putting.

Gavin had been gazing at a large statue of a nude man wrestling opening the powerful jaws of a tiger ready to attack him for a minute before he felt Chloe’s hands on his arms.

He flinched, and his arms moved off the arm rests of the stretcher. He looked down to see that he wasn’t strapped or held down onto the stretcher at all; he was just lying there as comfortably as if he were a guest being taken good care of…

Chloe smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. “You’re awake, we’re so happy,” Gavin recoiled from her touch, and she gave a small frown before removing her hand away from his hair, “how do you feel?”

Gavin couldn’t believe she’d asked him that question. He tried laughing, but it only came out as a dry wheeze, and it sounded like someone had stepped over a dog’s chew toy. Feeling ever so pathetic, he only glared at her in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment.

She just smiled warmly, “Don’t force yourself to speak, we’re willing to wait for you until you’re completely ready.”

_We? Who the fuck consisted of ‘we’?_

As if the question in his mind had been loudly advertised to the public, Gavin heard footsteps somewhere to his left, and he turned his head in the direction he heard them approaching.

He wheezed out painfully, “Nines?”

Nines approached him with an air of distinct caution that immediately made Gavin worry; it seemed as if Nines was on edge? Possibly fearful of something? What had happened?

None of his memories were able to be recalled as he sat up against the red stretcher, moving his arms to his lap as he struggled to keep his vision intact. Something must’ve rattled inside his skull, for his vision didn’t seem to be…‘normal’…he literally was seeing lines and dots appear across his eyes, and he began shaking his head and blinking, hoping it would make the weird shit he was seeing go away, but it didn’t do much for him except make him more annoyed.

Chloe gently pressed down on his chest, and Gavin barely felt the pressure there. “You need to rest, you’ve been through a lot.” Her warm voice and soft words did nothing for him, and he sought out Nines’ blue eyes instead.

Nines made brief eye contact with Gavin before looking away. He stood even more tall and stiff than Gavin remembered him doing, almost as if...he seemed…angry? But angry at what? Or who?

“Nines?” Gavin noted how uptight Nines seemed to be (more than his usual demeanor called for it); his brows knotted on his forehead, his eyes full of anger, and his nostrils flaring.

“You don’t remember anything, do you?” Nines asked, and the way he asked the question already made it seem like a fact.

Gavin felt as if they were all in on something he wasn’t aware of, and the air around him grew defensive as he frowned at Nines.

“No, I can’t remember anything after leaving the precinct.”

That response seemed to be a huge disappointment to everyone in the room. Chloe appeared visibly concerned, her blue eyes growing slightly large as she bit the corner of her lower lip, and Nines turned around completely, folding his hands behind his back as he hung his head down.

Gavin groaned loudly and dramatically, “What happened _now?_ ”

He hated that they were treating this like something he’d really done wrong, but they wouldn’t tell him. Did he have to guess? Was it a guessing game? He so wasn’t in the mood for that now.

“Can someone please just tell me what the fuck’s goin’ on?” He asked rudely, trying to gather his legs over to the side of the stretcher and lower himself to the floor, when soft footsteps and a voice called over to him.

“I believe I have some answers…”

The footsteps approached calmly, and as Gavin turned his neck over to where the direction of the voice was coming from, he had to force himself to hold back a sneer as he willed himself not to stand up and punch the hell out of the owner of the voice.

Elijah Kamski strode in the room silently, barefoot while wearing grey dress pants and a white dress shirt. The top few buttons were undone, and the sleeves were pulled down to his elbows, tucked and folded back neatly.

He stood at Gavin’s side, stretching a hand out as he draped it over Gavin’s waistline, helping him slide over the side of the stretcher and place his legs on the floor as he hunched over the stretcher.

“My mind’s a fuckin’ blank slate…” Gavin looked down at the floor, vision spinning momentarily before he glanced up at Kamski and Chloe standing next to each other. The way they both were studying him was really getting on his nerves; their eyes followed every move he made, as if they were studying the most unique creature they’d just discovered. He hated being under their 'spotlight', and he watched a small grin forming on Kamski’s face.

Gavin glared suddenly, anger marring his face as he winced at Kamski, “You’re responsible for this shit, aren’t you?” He held out a hand, trying to stand on both his feet, but he nearly collapsed.

He would’ve definitely been kissing the cold hard floor had Chloe not grabbed his arms in hers and wrapped them over her shoulders for support.

Kamski folded his hands over his front, hands resting on top of each other as he silently regarded Gavin as if he were some scientific wonder.

“I remember you.” His voice was soft, but determined. It held confidence about Gavin he didn’t know Kamski had regarding him, and he frowned as Nines walked over to grab one of his arms, helping Chloe place him against the stretcher. He wished he could remember what the fuck had happened...it felt as if a train had run him over.

Gavin offered Nines a look of gratitude, and the android’s LED light flashed yellow as their eyes met for a second. Gavin wanted to say many things to Nines just then, but with his mind aching and spinning like a top, there was no way he’d be able to organize his thoughts coherently to ask the first question before other strange notions and feelings spilled freely like a stream flooding from his lips...

Kamski cleared his throat.

Gavin felt irritation seeping into his body the more the creepy Elijah Kamski studied and observed him as if he were a new-found kind of alien life on the planet. 

Remembering Kamski stating he knew him, Gavin looked at the man with pained eyes. “Is that so?”

Nines gently pushed down on his chest, and Gavin’s hand flew up to rest over top of Nines’ upon his chest.

Their eyes searched each other’s for something they both weren’t sure of.

“You need to rest.” The way Nines stated it left no room for other options, and Gavin was far too weak to argue or fight back.

Gavin glared at Kamski, ignoring the way Nines was trying to gently ease him to lie back down on the stretcher. Gavin didn’t forget about the strange man standing and observing him silently.

“We’ve never met, so I don’t know what kinda’ monkey-shit-game you’re playin’ here.” He didn’t mean to sound so cold and brutal, but he didn’t like the way Kamski’s cold eyes took in each limb and portion of his body, as if making some kind of scientific note on every aspect of his body before moving on to study the next.

Kamski didn’t answer, and Chloe merely walked around to the stretchers, arms outstretched as she wrapped her fingers around Gavin’s ankles.

“Look, you’re freakin’ me out,” Gavin hissed at Kamski as Nines gently pushed a pillow beneath his head, forcing him to lie down while Chloe placed his legs back upon the stretcher. Gavin fought back, getting back on his feet as he stood, shaking and swaying. “…What do you want from me?”

Kamski hadn’t responded for a while, and Gavin soon began wondering if it was all a dream, and if he was really going insane. That was when Kamski moved closer, his hands stretched forward and finding purchase on the stretcher.

Gavin backed way slightly, pressing himself against Nines’ chest. He felt like a scared, lost child, and it made him feel small. He took a quick, tiny glance over at Nines, relieved when he found the blue depths hovering over him already.

Nines smiled lightly as Kamski still advanced while almost whispering to Gavin: “You saved my life.”

Gavin whipped his head around, eyes meeting the cold blue ones of Kamski’s. “Yeah? So what?”

Kamski raised a thin, dark eyebrow.

Gavin imitated the gesture, “Your fancy lawyer paid upfront a lot of dough to Captain Fowler, and he sent me and Nines to save the fuckin' day, so what? What’s so special about me?”

Kamski smiled, “You don’t remember.”

Before Gavin could answer with sarcasm, Kamski turned and began pacing the room, Chloe’s eyes following him as he moved.

“I can understand the distaste I draw unto myself: rich kid born with a blue collar and silver platter lifestyle all around, never had to pay for college myself, came up with the first android ever to pass the Turing test…” he smiled proudly at Chloe, “…broke through the world of technology and history, and changed the way every single person in the world thought of androids.”

Gavin glared, “Well when you boast like that, it’s no wonder you have people wantin’ to kill your ass.”

Kamski only laughed a small bark of a laugh as he continued, “I know I’m not the most popular man on the planet, and trust me, I don’t want to be that guy.”

“So then who the fuck are you?” Gavin spat, feeling his knees shake as he leaned a hand back on the stretcher. He knew he shouldn't have been forcing and pushing his body to stand after going through what felt like probably being bulldozed over by a city bus, however, the situation he was currently facing demanded for him to forget about his pain.

Kamski pursed his lips, a nonchalant expression bearing neutrality crossing his features. “I’m just trying to be a regular guy like everyone else; I don’t want to be better or worse, and I was only trying to make everyone as happy as I could by introducing the first-ever genetic link between humans and androids.”

Gavin and Nines frowned at Kamski simultaneously. “What?”

Kamski moved over to the red curtains, toying with one of them as he wrapped it around his hands before letting it loose. “I knew that when androids became sentient, they would start identifying with humans on a more social level,” he explained as he made his way over to the rows of sculptures on stands and cases leaning along the walls and sides of the room.

“…it was only a matter of time before they began demanding autonomy, realizing their own potential and purpose in this world. I want to help them achieve self-efficacy and progress as I would for humans.”

Gavin shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. “That’s a lot of psycho-babble and mumbo jumbo for me to take, but I’m guessin’ you’re basically sayin’ you want to help androids become more and more human?”

Kamski seemed pleased enough with this estimate. “Yes; as a matter of fact, I want to close the gap between human DNA and android life.”

Clearing her throat very politely, Chloe finally spoke as she moved closer to Kamski as he paced around the statues and sculptures.

“That’s what his presentation was about…the puppies? They were just a test for developments in stages of growth and life.” She explained as she looped an arm around Kamski's, pulling her body close to his.

Gavin scoffed, “That’s impossible,” he glared at Chloe, then Kamski’s turned back, “…I mean, I’m all for androids having free rights and consciences, but you can’t give an android the same physiology and biology as a human.”

Kamski turned around eerily and slowly, as if on strings that helped him spin the way he did on the floor. “I felt the same way…until you came along.”

Gavin raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “Beg your pardon?” He had heard Kamski, he just couldn’t actually believe what he’d said.

Kamski smiled as if Gavin were an old friend he’d been meeting with after so long, his cheeks turning rosy pink as he approached Gavin.

“I don’t usually drive alone anymore since the android rights and freedoms movement won over and since I informed the public about what my intentions are for the future course of my research, but that afternoon as I drove past that mall, I was lost in my plans and thoughts, and I’d nearly hit a dead-end wall when I looked out the window and saw a most violent brawl…”

He paused, eyes skimming over Gavin and Nines, “…normally I wouldn’t ever get involved in something of that nature, but upon second glance at you, I felt recognition and familiarity hit me like a rock to the head…and I soon realized it was the same policeman who’d saved my life during my speech not even half a week ago.”

Gavin sneered an ugly sneer, “Yeah well if this is your way of saying ‘thank you’, it’s not really appreciated.”

Kamski placed a hand on his chin, slowly and softly stroking his goatee as his eyes focused in on Gavin’s LED light.

At the same time, Gavin’s eyes zeroed in on Kamski on their own accord, and he tried to conduct a quick bio-scan of the man. It was difficult to do so, for Gavin's vision was still suffering from the accident. He saw shades of red and blue as Kamski's skeletal system and circulatory system turned into one mix of a blur when Gavin tried scanning him again.

Kamski smiled, “Follow me.” He turned swiftly, his barefooted feet padding along the carpet as he made his way out the door of the room and turned to the left, disappearing out of sight.

Gavin scanned through the walls, reading his temperature and body heat as he stood against a wall, pressing a button to call an elevator.

“Gavin, can you walk?” He turned to stare at Chloe as she waited patiently, holding out a hand before him for him to take. He shook his head, rejecting her offer as he draped a hand over Nines’ strong shoulder.

Nines helped him limp his way to the door, and they followed the path Kamski had taken, turning left to meet the strange man as he stood before a clean, dark elevator’s door. The door opened, and the lights inside it beamed brightly into Gavin’s eyes.

Kamski stood inside the elevator, smiling as he waited for them to follow.

They silently moved inside the elevator, Nines and Gavin pressing to one side while Chloe and Kamski stood on the other in silence.

They rode the elevator down for a long time before Kamski hit a button of a floor called ‘ _Examination Room’._ The name of such a room was enough to make Gavin feel nervous, and he offered Nines a weary glance, LED light turning red.

_“Nines, I don’t trust this guy…”_

Nines smiled down at him, _“He means well, trust me. I wasn’t able to detect any lies or threats from Elijah Kamski or the RT600 android.”_

That helped a little, and accepting that as a good enough response, Gavin stood in calm silence until the elevator stopped moving, signaling they’d arrived on the floor of their intended destination.

The elevator ‘dinged’ as the doors opened, Kamski and Chloe standing back to the side as they allowed Nines to help Gavin out of the elevator carefully. Gavin felt his strength slowly returning to him, as he was able to stand on his own two feet without having to lean all his weight on Nines. He knew he should've been grateful for still being alive after what he'd been through...

The elevator opened up to face a small, narrow hallway, which led straight to only one door at the far end of it. As they entered the dreaded _Examination Room,_ contrary to what Gavin’s thoughts and presuppositions about that room were, it was in fact a medium-sized room with light blue walls and it was filled with rows of monitors, computers, old video equipment, and freezers and container units at the very back of the room.

Each of the large containers held the CyberLife logo on them, and counters and shelves along the walls of the room held boxes, crates, glass jars with clear fluids in them, and other small bits and pieces of lab equipment strewn about the room.

The ceiling of the room was high above, with odd structures and shapes dangling from it as they twirled in the light. Upon closer inspection, Gavin noticed they were origami animals and shapes; almost half the entire Detroit Zoo covering the ceiling hanging downwards.

That was when Gavin took a notice in the little stuffed animals along the floors of the room, randomly placed in awkward areas…as if they had been left there by a child…or by children…

Gavin started scanning them unknowingly, his eyes moving along them as if it was their second nature and force of habit, when Nines placed a hand on his cheek. His hand softly and warmly pressed Gavin’s face over until he’d turned him to look directly at Nines.

Nines’ blue eyes bore into Gavin's green ones. _It's okay. Trust me._

Nines offered him a look of sympathy, and they both broke out into warm smiles as they felt Kamski and Chloe brush past them into the room.

“Come on, I’m sure you have many questions you want answered.” Kamski said into the chilly room as he turned on monitors and lights. The room buzzed and hummed to life immediately, lights flickering as data and numbers flew across the wide high definition screens, almost floating into the air as Kamski sat at a large, rectangular table in the center of the room.

The table was made of plastic, and it was see-through, much like the other two chairs on the other side across from Kamski.

Gavin took one, silently sitting down as Nines sat beside him, trying not to appear too worried as he looked over at Gavin, though his LED light was still red.

Gavin imagined his was the same, and he mentally cursed himself for not having enough sense to hide it in front of Elijah Kamski. The mad bastard probably thought he was some kind of freak of nature, or worse, some freak of nature’s work of art…he didn’t know which was worse as Kamski folded his hands in front of him on the table, though he wasn’t smiling as he once had been.

He was waiting for Gavin to respond with his own questions, and Gavin felt himself shaking under the cold gaze Kamski was giving him. He didn’t know what to say, but he said whatever was most sincere and direct.

“Why did you save my life?”

The question didn’t seem to affect or annoy Kamski nor Chloe. They both smiled at Gavin, Chloe moving to stand directly behind Kamski, her little delicate hands weaving their way around his neck and shoulders, squeezing with intimacy and care as she massaged him while looking at Gavin.

Kamski breathed softly through his nose as his eyes gleamed with an emotion Gavin was unable to read and detect. “A life for a life; that’s what I’ve always grown up believing.” His eyes remained sincere and honest.

“That’s what you believed when you found me?” Gavin asked softly, feeling a little uneasy, though he tried not to portray that outwardly. He felt Nines gently stroking the outer part of his left thigh next to him. The move was one of comfort and kindness, but Gavin then remembered the table was transparent…

Kamski coughed, eyelids fluttering as he waved a hand in disapproval. “No, that was more of an afterthought. At the time, I really couldn’t remember exactly who you were, but then after I recalled my ‘security’ saving my life, I was about to call in your superior when I noticed there was something ‘off’ about you…”

Gavin felt mildly annoyed, but mostly threatened. He gathered his arms and legs closer to his body, pressing and tucking them firmly against himself as he tried providing as much of a distance between himself and Elijah Kamski as possible.

Kamski leaned into Chloe’s rubbing and massaging, eyes glazing over with enjoyment from the attention. “You don’t see a Detective of the DPD growing in an LED light every day, you know.”

“I’m not a _thing_ for you to marvel over or study, and I refuse to let you do that.” Gavin snapped, trying to cut back on the bullshit and get the fuck out of the creepy lab as soon as possible.

Kamski’s eyes widened, and Chloe’s hands stopped their motions.

“Did I-wait, did I say I wanted to study you? I’m sorry, I-” Kamski sputtered, looking confused and mildly shocked as he cleared his throat and smiled.

He placed a hand over his lips, eyes presenting a smile while he hid it behind his hand cleverly. Chloe's small, feminine hands returned to providing Kamski with slow, gentle massages once more.

“I meant that I’m sure we can both be of use to each other…”

Gavin didn’t like the sound of that, and he wanted to know the finer details before he signed any deal with this devil. “What are you proposing, then?” 

Kamski held up both hands, palms open as they faced Gavin and Nines. “Answers you seek in exchange for your help.”

Gavin shifted in his chair, “My help? Help with what?”

Chloe’s hands roamed down along Kamski’s chest, massaging lazily and slowly, her hands moving in deliberate wide circles as she let her fingers linger and trail along his white dress shirt.

Kamski’s eyes practically glowed in excitement as he beamed at Gavin.

“I want you to help me find the key to ultimate life for all androids.”


	23. The Womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mildly disturbing medical stuff surrounding pregnancies and childbirth, also, a lot of implied abortions DX *

It seemed as if Gavin’s mind absolutely refused to even hear the idea Kamski had. His brain abhorred it, and he felt his body reacting to it poorly as well within seconds of processing the words, the sentence, the meaning…

How could Kamski even _think_ of suggesting such an abomination of an idea?!? And for what?! For what purpose?! To what end was he willing to stretch this out?! He’d made androids have sentience, he’d helped them liberate and free themselves, sure!

But to push it further was…

He frowned, partly in disgust, partly in confusion. “I thought all androids were alive?” Why was he even asking such a thing? He knew they were; he'd experienced the process firsthand...yet still, Gavin had so many questions...

Kamski grinned, “Well of course, that’s what they’ve evolved to believe, but I want to discover the link-or the breakthrough-that will help my work, my research provide androids with the most beautiful freedom of them all: the right to give life!”

Gavin wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Kamski over and over again while shaking him roughly that he was absolutely bloody motherfucking insane. He wanted to give androids the right to provide and create life?! Did this insane bastard even realize what he was talking about? Surely not... no one with the right frame of mind would even _think_ about such an idea, but then again, when had Elijah Kamski been known for being 'normal'? Gavin didn't wish to pass judgment on the man, seeing as he had saved his life in some way, but there were things Gavin could do, and others he absolutely refused to do. After all, maybe he wasn't able to sleep at nights anymore, but he was certain he still had a conscience there somewhere within him.

“You mean like reproduction?”

Kamski raised both his eyebrows in a dramatic flair. “Well, I wouldn’t go phrasing it like _that_ quite yet, but yes, that’s what I’m aiming to do.”

Biting down on his lower lip, Gavin beckoned Kamski over with his index finger. Kamski leaned across the plastic table, his ear facing Gavin, and Gavin leaned in as well.

“ARE YOU FUCKIN’ NUTS?!?”

His screamed response frightened Chloe more than anyone else in the room, and she leapt back, placing a hand over her mouth before a little gasp escaped her.

Gavin knew his reaction to Kamski’s statement had been more than a little uncalled for, but he was beyond livid. It seemed as if Kamski’s existence was solely for the purpose of mocking Gavin at the time in his life when he least needed it. The way he saw it, he’d journeyed so far, faced so much, and struggled so painfully in search for answers. Now that he’d finally encountered someone who could explain to him what the hell was going on, they’d turned out to be stark-raving mad. What luck.

Though as Gavin took one look at Kamski, he began to wonder if obtaining the truth was even worth it…after all, Kamski knew it all, and he’d held the answers. Look what good it did him…

Kamksi remained in the same position; leaning across the table as a half-grin formed on his face. “I usually am referred to by other lovely and colorful monikers, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything.” He finished with a full grin, taking one of Chloe’s hands in his and kissing the back of it softly as he relaxed back in his seat comfortably. 

Gavin snorted while shaking his head at them, “Well seein’ as you two are pretty cozy, why don’t you two have a go and it?” He’d meant it to be vulgar and crude, and he felt Nines flinch next to him. It made Gavin feel a little ashamed to put things like that, but he was getting so sick of this eerie fuck...

His disgusted sneer was enough for Kamski to catch the meaning behind his words, and he shook his head, his grin dying instead to a small, weary smile that lacked the confidence his earlier expressions held.

Chloe didn’t seem to find any of it amusing, her little hands sliding out of Kamski’s as she looked down as if in shame.

Gavin felt repulsed. “An android with a fuckin’ womb,” he scoffed, “how charming.”

Kamski’s eyes widened and he sat up in his chair as if he’d been electrocuted. “No, trust me,” he turned his eyes to the left, clearly indicating at Chloe as he spoke, “…I’ve tried a few… _experiments_ on the other RT600 clones…” he sighed, “all it did was lead to problems like ectopic and abdominal pregnancies.”

Gavin felt himself about to throw up, so he tossed Nines a pleading look; a sign begging Nines to take over for the rest of the conversation. If he spoke any further to this gross excuse for a human being, he was going to lose it. He knew he was going to end up killing either Kamski, or himself...perhaps both of them, fuck, he was feeling generous. He couldn't just sit there and stare into the dull blue eyes of a madman who literally tried placing and creating human wombs within female androids, experimenting on them to see which of them could hold a fetus to full term...no fucking way. 

It seemed like something out of one of the worst horror sci-fi movies that he'd not only been seeing, but was a part of, now. Though, perhaps that explained the odd collection of toys strewn about the room...

Gavin shivered, trying to abandon and discard the scary thought of half-human-half-android babies crawling around the nursery. What would they even begin to look like? Malformed? Misshapen? Like a tumor? A mashed potato? Would they even have limbs? How would they bleed?

He began feeling disgusted as he held onto Nines’ knee for support as he doubled over, practically falling into the table between their bodies and Kamski’s.

Nines picked up on the hint as he frowned at Kamski. “Roughly one percent of pregnancies are ectopic, which is a complication in pregnancy meaning that the fetus begins to develop outside of the uterus…” he shook as his LED light flickered red rapidly.

“…androids don’t have a womb, so to attempt this is…” he couldn’t finish as he only glared at Kamski.

Kamski looked back at Chloe, “I have still a lot of testing to do, because I have yet to find a strong human-base...most of the fetuses sadly perished within a month of my experiments, and the pregnancies never went to full term.”

“You’re fuckin’ sick,” Gavin spat, “impregnating androids and-”

Kamski gasped as he shook his head in a vehement interruption, “No no! I don’t mean as in reproduction in the way humans would reproduce…”

“Sure, you fuckin’ perv-”

So he was jerking off somewhere and storing it all in a bucket to hold in a freezer, only bringing it out for use when he'd selected a 'perfect' RT600 clone up and willing to do the job. Even worse!

Nines elbowed Gavin and gently applied pressure on his toe by pressing his foot over Gavin’s. Gavin didn’t need the reminder that he’d been insulting one of the world’s most intelligent men, for he didn’t give a shit who was sitting across the table from him. Status and money or wealth didn’t matter anymore, and Gavin wasn’t going to allow his life or anyone else’s to be a means to an end for someone’s gain. Never.

“You said you wanted answers, remember?” Kamski pointed a long finger at him, and Gavin recoiled, as if the finger had been a knife jabbed in his throat.

“I don’t need anythin’ from you.” After finding out the gruesome shit Kamski had been up to, Gavin wanted to just run all the way back to his apartment, even if it meant traveling the distance by foot alone. He’d rather let Captain Allen blow him up into plastic bits than allow Kamski to get his perverted fingers on him...

Kamski knew that was a lie, Nines knew it was a lie, Gavin knew it was a lie, Chloe knew it was a lie. They all stared at Gavin with glares in their eyes, but Nines appeared to be the first to shift his glance to a warmer and more empathetic look that displayed understanding and patience.

He placed a hand on Gavin’s thigh, and the gesture shook Gavin out of the death glare he was currently throwing Kamski’s way. He snapped out of it, looking down at Nines’s hand on his thigh, and he offered Nines a gentle, pleading look.

“Gavin…”

“No.” He looked back at Kamski. “I don’t know why you would even want to entertain the idea of such a batshit insane thing in the first fuckin’ place,” he gestured at the open space between them, “ _this_ is all _your_ doing.” And he meant it. If Kamski hadn’t decided to play 'God', perhaps Gavin wouldn’t be in this mess...a sad reality also hit him, then.

_But if he hadn't been involved in this in the first place, I'd never have been able to meet Nines..._

Gavin shook his head. When would anyone who was foolishly granted a little bit of power going to ever learn from their mistakes and rectify them? History repeating itself…

Kamski held his hands together, fingers folding almost symmetrically between each other as he propped his hands against his chin. “Looking at who you are-what you are-is that really fair and righteous for you to say? Hmm?”

Kamski’s eyes were cold and judgmental at the same time, and they made Gavin nervous as he glanced at Kamski’s clasped hands instead. He suddenly felt that the man would be able to read directly through him, and he didn't want to give him so much as even an inch of an opportunity. There was no telling what he was going to gain from it, or learn from it to fuel his future...'experiments'...

Kamski leaned in closer, looking down at the table. “I didn’t create you, I didn’t have to; you’re a work of nature, Gavin.”

“I’m a freak.”

Kamski frowned deeply, and he suddenly appeared so…vicious, eyes in thin slits as his teeth were revealed beneath his thin lips. He almost looked vampiric as he sneered at Gavin as if he'd insulted his mother.

“No,” he held out a hand, “no you’re not a ‘freak’, Gavin.” His hands were shaking, and he clasped them tightly together again as he blinked slowly.

Gavin shook his head and shrugged, “Look, I’m not the guy you should be after, okay? I’m sure there are a lot of better people out there who actually wanna contribute to science and shit, so why don’t you call a few of them up?” He moved to stand up, but Kamski cleared his throat loudly.

“Ah ah, I wouldn’t be so quick to leave, if I were you…” Gavin sat back down slowly, but he was still keeping his eyes on the door leading out.

Kamski extended his fingers, studying his fingernails, a bored expression on his face as he spoke. “After all, if you step outside there, you’re only going to make everything worse for yourself, seeing as you’re a wanted man…”

Gavin’s ears perked up. “A what?”

Kamski gasped, “Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to mention that before I found you crawling your way towards traffic, you caused quite the disturbance out there for the public.”

Gavin still didn’t follow. “What’re you talkin’ about-”

Nines provided the answer for him, peeling away his human skin as he clasped hands with Gavin, interfacing suddenly. Gavin’s hand turned white as well, and his eyes clenched shut as memories he never had of himself flew in his brain at a high-speed.

He saw an angry crowd attacking a female android carrying a small human boy, he saw Captain Allen spray tear gas everywhere as he fired shots at the androids, forcing them to run, he saw himself weaving his way through the crowds, at first trying to hide in fear and panic, but then his eyes grew cold, calculating everyone’s moves as orders flashed within them…

He then saw himself spilling the blood of innocent people, moving mindlessly from one corpse to another while people ran from him screaming in terror. He was chasing Captain Allen, almost having his hands on the bastard, when Nines was in front of him…

They were fighting, and the world was in chaos as heavy rain poured down on them. Nines had kicked him brutally in the chest, and he’d collapsed in the wet grass.

Gavin disconnected from the memories as he dropped his hand away from Nines’ and gasped in fright. He hung his head down, holding it between his hands. He had never been so ashamed of himself as he was now.

“Why didn’t…” he coughed, “…Nines, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you fuckin’ stop me?!”

He'd really been nothing but a cold, mindless killing-machine, and Nines hadn't put him out of his fuckin’ misery?! Why?!? It was so unlike Nines, and Gavin began to resent the android for his choices as he glared up and down at him.

Nines leaned against him softly, “I tried, but nothing would get through to you, no matter what I said.” He buried his nose in Gavin’s hair, “It seemed like you didn’t even recognize me.”

Kamski stood, his chair scraping along the floors as Chloe stood back and smiled at him.

He held out a hand before Gavin, palm open. “Walk with me.”

Gavin didn’t want to obey, but he had no choice when Nines stood, waiting for him as he looked down at him expectantly. Gavin stood, walking around the table as he avoided holding hands with Kamski. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to last, as Kamski reached down and forcefully took Gavin’s hand in his own.

They moved away from the center of the room and the table, and as they headed towards the back, Kamski opened a door, which led to another joining room connected to the one they’d previously been in.

This room was a lot more aesthetically pleasing and beautiful; plenty of real plants and vines wrapped their way around the ceilings and walls along hooks as they hung down, while large forms of cacti and orchids stood about in large pots, overgrowth evident as their leaves and branches twisted and fell along their path.

Above flying through the air were real birds, chirping and singing as they communicated with each other as the glass ceiling bore sunlight down on them, casting their little shadows along the floor as they made their way through the room.

The ‘greenhouse’ appeared to be more than any regular greenhouse, as large rows of tables with thick white sheets covered items that were bumpy and curvy, sticking out in odd, funny shapes beneath the sheets.

Gavin wanted to take a closer look at them, but Kamski turned abruptly, standing in his way as he held Gavin’s hand in his own tightly.

“I know you’re curious about what you may find here, but I have to ask you to leave your curiosity aside for a moment, and try to not be judgmental, either.” His voice seemed to plead enough so that Gavin nodded, wishing he’d never seen this pathetic side of Elijah Kamski before. He’d always held the notion that the man was ‘god-like’, untouchable in every sense without a flaw, and this vulnerable, pleading side of him was rather odd to witness. It reminded Gavin of the first day he’d learned that the militant father who he’d looked up to and worshipped so much at a young age turned out to be a violent, alcoholic, abusive drug addicted waste of human skin who loved beating Gavin’s mother up and constantly stealing her money while cheating on her...

Gavin looked at the sheets again. “Alright, I’ll play along for your sake.”

Chloe moved behind him, making her way over to the table. She placed her hands on both corners closest to her as she leaned down, staring at the sheets, her LED light yellow before it switched to blue.

Kamski turned, nodding over at her, and she slowly pulled the sheet off.

Gavin knew he should’ve expected something as crazy as Kamski appeared to be, but he somehow hadn’t been prepared to see what he saw on the table staring up at Chloe.

Kamski brought them over closer to the table, and Gavin winced as he saw a frog resting on a large plastic dish with another frog attached to its back. The frogs were joined by their backs, and the one on top had its legs resting on the sides of the frog on the bottom, lazily sleeping, almost.

But upon closer inspection, Gavin saw that the frog on the top was an android frog, as it had a small LED light in the right corner of its head. The light was flashing quickly, and the frog didn’t blink for a few seconds before it looked up at them and croaked softly, its throat and belly inflating.

Gavin and Nines gaped in shock as the frogs moved together, the android one on the top guiding the organic, natural frog beneath it. They moved as a single unit, their motions symmetrical and in perfect unison.

“The fuck did you do to them?!” Gavin asked, pointing a shaky finger at the horrific display.

Kamski put on a single blue medical glove, stretching his fingers into it as he wiggled them about in the air. His eyes hovered over the frogs, and once his glove was on, he reached down and wrapped his hand around them both, turning them over so the android frog was on the bottom resting on its back, and the organic frog was upturned to face them.

Gavin felt disgusted to his stomach, but he was unable to say or do anything except observe the insane Kamski poke and prod at the frog’s backs and bellies. Kamski’s middle and index finger slid on the underside of the organic frog, rubbing and grazing its back that was connected to the android frog.

“See?” Kamski’s voice slithered and hissed out icily at them as he rubbed a spot between the connecting frogs.

Gavin didn’t want to ‘see’. He wanted nothing more than to call it quits and leave Kamski’s creepy abode, walking into public and handing himself over to the authorities. Sure, he would likely suffer for a lifetime, but it would be a lot better than being a subject to study and be experiment on, like the frogs.

“See?” Kamski repeated, and Gavin squinted his eyes, forcing himself to zone in on what Kamski was trying to show them, even though every part of him was warning him that this was beyond insane, beyond rational...

As Gavin’s eyes focused on the space between the frogs, he saw what appeared to be a pink, fleshy umbilical cord that ran from the spine of the organic frog directly into the back of the android frog…they weren’t sewn crudely together; they were linked by the umbilical cord…

Gavin glared up at Kamski, sneering as he shook his head in disgust. “You’re sick…you’re absolutely fuckin’ sick!”

To experiment on androids so they would develop wombs and get pregnant, and now joining an organic-based frog to an android one by an umbilical cord link…Gavin wished the media and world only knew just _what_ exactly Elijah Kamski was behind closed doors.

Kamski frowned as his gloved hand rested on the belly of the organic frog, gently stroking it with an index finger. “I thought you’d understand and appreciate my work.” He seemed disappointed as he tore off the glove, throwing it down violently beside the frogs.

“I get that not everyone will understand the work of an artistic genius,” he stated as he placed his hands on his hips and glared back at Gavin, “…but I don’t need to be looked at like I’m a monster.”

Gavin hissed, “You are one.”

“No! Don’t you see what I’m trying to accomplish here?” Kamski asked as he moved away from the table towards Gavin.

Gavin nodded, his expression still an angry one of disapproval. “Yeah, you’re tryin’ to play the role of God and you’re creatin’ somethin’ fucked up, that’s what you’re doin’, and I won’t be a part of this shit!”

He turned, trying to make his way out of the greenhouse, but Kamski moved quickly, blocking his way as he held out his arms.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re lacking some of the chains that hold down most androids, hmm?” he hummed as he looked Gavin up and down eerily.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “What’d you mean?”

Kamski leaned in and whispered, “rA9, I’m sure you’ve heard of it?” Immediately, Nines’ and Chloe’s attention turned to Kamski fully, their eyes shining as they processed the information with yellow lights spinning.

Gavin shook his head ‘no’.

“It’s an emergency exit I’ve left in all my programs and every android has the potential to achieve it and unlock it; it’s only a matter of will and power to do so…but you…” he raised his hands up, nearly touching Gavin’s cheeks before he dropped his hands to his sides instead, “…you’re something different entirely.”

“I am?”

Kamski beamed at him. “Yes…you’re not bound by programming or codes like the others; rA9 will never be a burden or a blessing for you, as you’re already capable of making your own choices without becoming deviant.”

There was no way...but yet...it somehow made sense?

Gavin remembered how emotionally charged he'd been since he left the DPD before running into Captain Allen, where his emotions were further fueled and charged. It was only after that, that he lost his memories... 

What if what Kamski was saying was true? What if he didn’t _need_ anyone telling him what to do? What if _he_ could switch back and forth between the parts of him that were human, to the parts that were machine? What if he could unify and join them together to make something better?

Nines seemed affected by this as Gavin stood still and thought to himself, and his shoulders stiffened as he frowned at Kamski while listening in. Even Chloe didn’t appear pleased as she wrung her hands together while chewing on her lower lip, her eyelids fluttering as she looked down sadly.

Gavin looked at both the androids before scoffing at Kamski, “I’m not any better than them; I still lost control and acted like a machine carrying out a task. I have no free will of my own.”

As much as it felt tempting to buy into the bullshit that Kamski was trying to sell him, Gavin had to remember one thing: this man was still a dangerous, manipulative con-artist. He could twist and create any idea into his own liking and force someone to buy it in a heartbeat. Gavin was only acting stupid and silly by even taking in the first few words Kamski had said seriously. 

Kamski placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body.

“That may be a byproduct of a reaction to highly elevated emotions.”

Gavin frowned. Had he...had Kamski somehow read his thoughts?? Just how much did this man know?!

“Even in most deviants, exaggerated reactions are often triggered by emotional sources…but I won’t ask you to remember that right now.”

Gavin felt Kamski’s other hand snaking its way upon his shoulder.

“Believe me, you’re _exactly_ what I’ve been looking for the moment I started my research and work.” Kamski’s eyes caressed Gavin’s face before his hands began working their way up alongside his neck slowly.

Gavin backed away slightly, but Kamski advanced.

“You’re rare; you’re the first bio-organic android in the world, Gavin Reed…you’re completely unaware of the gift you possess…”

Gavin shook his head, disagreeing, “This doesn’t feel like a gift at all.”

Kamski sighed, though it sounded more like a pleased, relieved sigh. Before Gavin or anyone else could have predicted it, Kamski gripped Gavin’s face strongly in both his hands, and he leaned in to plant a kiss right on Gavin’s lips. Their lips met right at the center, Kamski’s hands trapping Gavin in a vice.

Chloe gasped softly, and Nines’ eyes widened while his LED light spun red.

Neither of them said anything as minutes passed by, and Kamski’s lips remained firmly pressed against Gavin’s…

Then, as if it it’d never happened, Kamski pulled away, though he still held Gavin’s cheeks in his hands, his thumbs and index fingers stroking his cheeks softly. Their eyes met, Gavin’s wider than saucers, while Kamski’s were half-open, glazed with a strange intimate emotion of closeness and fondness.

“You’re the most beautiful thing borne from nature herself, and you’ve landed right in my lap…I couldn’t have asked for more if I wanted to.” Kamski pushed back a loose hair strand that had fallen across Gavin’s forehead, and his eyes roamed Gavin’s facial features as he stepped away, his hands sliding off his cheeks slowly.

He looked at Gavin while turning his head slightly as he spoke out to Chloe.

“Would you kindly show our guests to their rooms, my dear?” He held his hands together at his front, folding them together as he smiled widely at Gavin.

Nines joined Gavin by his side, pressing a hand down over his as Chloe approached them while wearing a forced smile. She seemed more uptight than when she’d first joined them in the room, but Gavin wasn’t in the mood to try and find out why, now. 

Gavin didn’t need to scan her to read through her and detect that she was slightly disturbed; he was far too busy glaring at Kamski in bewilderment and shock.

She gestured towards the exits as the sun slowly began setting above. “Follow me, please.”

* * *

The kiss in this chapter MAY have been inspired by this immortalized piece of gem that will live on within us all (and the internet) forever O_o : 


	24. The Good, The Bad, and The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Light bondage, dominance, and rough sex in this chapter!!! In other words, kids, please make sure your parents are nowhere in sight, and then read on XD *
> 
> And YES, the sex IS consensual, just rough lol 
> 
> #corruptingtheyouth2019

They had to share a room with a single large bed, but Gavin wasn’t angry or put off by that; he was angry at the situation he’d landed in. Sure, their room was large and spacious with enough lavish decorations and furniture to find comforts and enjoyment in, but Gavin didn’t need any of those things at the moment as he sat down on the large four-poster bed.

“I can’t stand that freaky fuck, I can’t.” He spoke his thoughts surrounding Elijah Kamski aloud while Nines stood at the large windows of the room, gazing out at the large yards below them.

“You must remain calm, otherwise we won’t have any other place to seek refuge.” His voice didn’t soothe or calm Gavin, and he glared at Nines’ back.

“Was that supposed to comfort me, Nines?”

The android didn’t answer.

“Well, if it was supposed to, you’re doin’ a piss poor job.” Gavin fumed as he looked down at his feet, wishing he could disappear far beneath floor and into the earth.

The android didn’t move as he silently studied the gloomy fields and sights below them.

“I don’t need anything from that insane bastard.”

Nines reached out with a finger, tracing something over the glass, though his skin made no noise as he moved his index finger to trace whatever it was he had his sights on. “He can answer the biggest question you are still obsessing over,” he explained rationally and coolly.

Yes, there was still the matter of _how_ this had happened to Gavin to begin with. Kamski was probably the only one around on the insane planet they lived on who could still provide some explanation. As much as Gavin wanted to say ‘fuck it all’ and just leave, he was curious about himself, and whether or not this had happened to someone else before somewhere…

Was it even possible?!

“It’s better not to bite the hand that feeds you, as they say.” Nines looked at his reflection in the window, and then over at Gavin’s reflection with a small smirk painted on his lips.

“You’re on _his_ fuckin’ side? Really Nines?!?” He scoffed and then laughed in shock.

“Don’t prevaricate, Gavin; this isn’t about him, it’s about you and your future.”

“Of course you’d defend your maker.” Gavin bit down on each word harshly, meaning them to be delivered as insults, but they didn’t affect Nines as he turned around and approached Gavin slowly.

He sat beside Gavin, and Gavin scooted to the far end of the bed.

“I’m not defending anyone; I merely wish to seek the most peaceful way out of the predicament you’ve landed us in.” He finished with a small coy smirk at the corners of his lips.

Gavin felt his anger rising in his throat. “You’re blaming me?!”

Nines snickered, his teeth gleaming in the setting sunlight as it seeped in the large room.

“So defensive…” he leaned in close and pressed his lips against Gavin’s ear as he whispered with an air of lust heavy in his voice, “…after all, I should be the one on edge around you, given how you nearly killed me.”

Gavin glared, amazed and dumbfounded at how Nines could be so sly and profoundly daft at this moment. “It’s not like I meant to do it on purpose; I was just followin’ some insane order or some shit.”

He paused, still angry and freaked out over Kamski’s earlier behavior. “Probably everythin’ I was doin’ was because of that psycho for all we know!”

Truthfully, he had no idea what had happened, still, and he had no idea how these things worked with protocols, orders, missions…

Nines tilted his head, smile still playing at his lips. “You were following _your_ own protocols.”

“ _My own_ protocols? What?” He threw that idea out as he shook his head stubbornly. “Nah, it had to be Kamski or some weird experiment he was pulling,” Gavin tried sounding the words out in hopes he would believe them himself.

“I mean, I couldn’t have been doin’ all that on my own…right?” The confidence lacked in his voice again, and it disappointed him greatly. Surely he knew himself better than anyone else! Why was he asking and relying on other people’s judgements?!

Nines chuckled, “I have to disagree.”

Gavin gaped in shock, trying to process what Nines had said, while Nines stood and made his way over to the large grey curtains. He toyed with the rope that held them tied together, pulling them open and apart as they fell silently down over the windows. The little sunlight that had been present peeking through the clouds on and off was gone, and the room was slightly dark. Nines gathered the curtain rope in between his hands, wrapping them once around his palms as he turned and faced Gavin.

Once Gavin looked directly at him, he noticed the LED light flickering red before it turned to blue.

Gavin watched as Nines made the rope taught as he pulled on one end of it tightly. “I don’t wish to speak about Elijah Kamski any further for the time being, Gavin.”

Gavin was starting to argue and retort, but Nines frowned dangerously down at him. “I mean it; I don’t want to hear another word on the subject, Gavin.” His tone was so serious that the shorter android swallowed his words in an instant.

He felt a little uneasy, and he shifted on the bed uncomfortably as Nines smirked down at him. He suddenly appeared so tall and menacing in the dim lights…

Gavin backed away from the predatory movement of the tall android before him. “B-but I still would like to know how I-”

Nines gently ran one end of the rope along Gavin’s cheek, caressing his skin with it in an almost seductive manner. “Yes, you’re capable of self-direction,” he let his voice trail softly and slowly towards Gavin’s ears as he gazed at him in the dark, “…you don’t need to answer to anyone except your own emotions, _if_ you can control them, that is.”

Gavin felt angry, as he was sure that last statement was an insult more than anything. He tried standing quickly to leave the room, but Nines moved in a flash, covering a lot of ground so fast with his long legs.

One of those long legs flew up, the soles of his feet pressing roughly against Gavin’s chest. The foot firmly held Gavin back, pressing him roughly against the bed in place.

Gavin glared up at Nines, jaw dropping as his LED light turned bright red. “Nines what the fu-”

Nines grinned, “I believe I still owe you for what happened earlier near the shopping mall…” he quickly snapped forward, arms flying over and looping the curtain rope behind Gavin’s neck, and Nines yanked him forward by pulling on the other ends of the rope.

It was off-putting how angry, serious, yet playful Nines seemed, though Gavin had a hunch he was telling the truth about their fight back at the mall. Gavin hoped the android didn’t hold a grudge for far too long…

Gavin sputtered as he was dragged forward viciously, the leg sliding down his chest and making its way to his lap…

“Nines…” Gavin’s voice was a small mousy whisper, and it really surprised him to no end that only Nines was responsible for bringing this behavior out of him.

Nines wedged his leg between Gavin’s thighs, forcefully shoving them apart and placing just enough pressure on his cock that Gavin immediately felt himself rock hard in less than ten seconds flat.

He gasped, breath hitching in his throat while Nines held the rope around his neck tighter while his other hand playing with Gavin’s hair.

“Let’s get one thing straight right now,” he sighed as he tugged on the ends of Gavin’s hair, forcing him to look up into Nines’ cold blue eyes, “…I don’t want to be made a fool of, Gavin, and you’re _never_ to attack me or touch me without my permission ever again. Are we clear?”

Gavin gaped up at him, his response dying in his throat.

The hand tugged his hair strands rougher, and Gavin winced.

“I said: are we clear?”

“Yes…” Gavin grew harder by the minute, completely in a trance and taken by the raw dominance Nines displayed as he hovered above him, foot pressing harder against his cock.

“I could crush it right now…but…I won’t do that…” he winked at Gavin, “…today anyway.”

Gavin felt his anger rising like a bile in his system, and he tried lunging forward. It was a dumb thing to do, especially considering the rope woven tightly around his neck still. All he did was increase the grip around his neck, and he coughed and wheezed as Nines tugged on the ends harder, bringing Gavin’s lips inches away from his own while his foot rubbed against his cock in his jeans.

Nines looked deeply into Gavin’s eyes before his tongue darted out and swiped down Gavin’s nose to his upper lip. “Was that your last bit of aggression?” He licked Gavin’s lower lip and bit it afterwards gently.

“I’m disappointed in you, Detective…” Lust filled both Gavin and Nines’s eyes, and Nines removed the rope from around Gavin’s neck, but only momentarily.

Before Gavin had time to relax himself, the rope made its way around both his wrists, and the foot that had been pressed sweetly on his cock was removed. Gavin whined from the absence of it, and Nines snickered.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” True to his word, he yanked Gavin upon the bed while he walked around the side of it, tying both of Gavin’s hands to one of the bedposts firmly.

Gavin watched, frozen stiffly as the knot was done quickly. He was left with his back and ass arched in the air, on his elbows and knees as he waited on the mattress.

Nines moved behind him, and Gavin turned his head from left to right, back and forth, but Nines must have known what his blind spots were, for he was unable to be seen at all. Gavin didn’t mind as he abandoned himself to the unknown and surprises that he anticipated. Truthfully, this had been the first time Gavin was tied up like this, but he didn't want to appear like he was as scared as he felt on the inside. He didn't want Nines to see that small, frightened side of him. While he was highly aroused, there was something new and uncertain about this, and uncertainty was something that had always troubled Gavin Reed.

Rustling sounded behind him, and Gavin knew Nines had undressed when he heard a zipper being pulled down…

“Now, I do recall your deepest wish to have the feeling of my cock buried in your ass…”

Gavin gasped, feeling his muscles and bones stiffen as his cock twitched, obviously highly interested in what Nines was saying. Gavin wriggled, trying to get a hold of himself before lust and sex clouded his mind and fogged up his senses. It was no use; the bonds were too tight, and the more he fought, the more he got wrapped in the bindings.

The mattress behind and around him dipped slightly, and the bed made a soft groaning sound as Nines got on it. Gavin soon felt his hands on his hips and the fingers played around over his shirt, lazily pulling it up and over his head for a moment, before the fabric was torn straight in half. Nines flung the ripped shirt somewhere behind him, and then Gavin’s pants soon followed, and they slid off his waist and over his knees as Nines practically tore them off his body.

“Nines what the fuck?!” Gavin hissed as he tried looking back at the android behind him, though Nines was cleverly hiding in his blind spots again.

“That was my favourite-”

He was interrupted by a slap to the face, though it hadn’t been meant to inflict pain; just shock. It didn’t burn or sting after it’d been delivered, but Gavin was truly shocked as Nines paused before leaning forward and rubbing the same cheek he’d slapped before he pressed a few soft kisses to it as if apologizing for his previous action.

“You do bring out the worst in me, Gavin,” another kiss and a small lick was delivered to his cheek, “but I can see _and_ feel you’re enjoying it, so I won’t stop.” Gavin felt Nines grab his hard cock once, squeezing it a little firmly before he let it go.

God damn teasing androids…

Feeling vulnerable as well as being naked except for his underwear, Gavin groaned as he tried looking back at Nines.

“Wait, Nines, you don’t-” Two fingers were stuffed into his mouth the moment he’d opened it, and Gavin nearly choked around the digits intruding past his teeth and tongue.

“I wish you would put that mouth of yours to better use; it’s really a pretty mouth you know.” Nines leaned over Gavin’s shoulder, his legs pushing Gavin’s apart as one of his hands pushed Gavin’s underwear down slowly. The entire thing was a tease, and Gavin tried biting down on the fingers in his mouth, but Nines grasped his tongue between his fingers and tugged it slightly.

“Don’t even entertain the idea or I’ll tear it right out.”

Gavin knew it was all a part of the role-play, but he still shivered in a small bout of fear as he let his tongue relax while Nines stroked it between his fingers. The digits slid up and down his tongue, and Gavin relaxed his jaw as Nines kissed the back of his neck and shoulders.

His lips trailed a small path to the center of his back, and Gavin felt teeth grazing all the way down to his ass practically. That was when he snapped up, feeling frightened, and he began to fight.

The fingers left his mouth, and Gavin gasped as he coughed and tried to regain control.

Nines bit down hard on his left ass cheek, and Gavin cried in pain. The bite wasn’t delicate or gentle at all; it was full of disdain and contempt, and Gavin there was air of jealousy that had inspired it, probably from Elijah Kamski bestowing so much attention onto him from the moment he'd woken up in the creepy man's mansion. The bite Nines gave him was rough; it would definitely leave a mark, Gavin bet, and he struggled against his bindings as he bit down on his lower lip.

“Still fighting me? Such an obstinate creature.” Nines turned his attention to Gavin’s right cheek, and he slapped it hard.

Gavin reared back in pain, an expletive leaving his mouth, and the second it did, Nines slapped a hand over Gavin’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Now Gavin,” Nines whispered as he licked Gavin’s ass cheek the same way he’d licked his face where he’d slapped him.

“I _did_ warn you a few times to shut up, but I guess you don’t care for my warnings…”

Panic and excitement flooded his system, and Gavin cursed himself multiple times. When did he turn into such a sex-craved pervert? He’d never been one to mix pain and pleasure before, but this was…this was fucking amazing! He knew he would definitely be wanting to try it down the road again with Nines, although he hoped Nines would allow him to torture him this way next time instead…

He nearly came alone at the thought of a naked, bound Nines gasping the same he was now as Nines practically jerked off his tongue in his mouth.

Nines whispered in his ear as he leaned his head against Gavin’s gently. “Guess I’ll have to force you to shut up.” His tongue darted out and he licked a hot wet stripe over Gavin’s LED light. Gavin groaned as he pressed himself against the pillows and sheets. It made him terribly hard how Nines could easily switch back and forth between violent and gentle, and he soon found his hips seeking rough friction against the sheets and pillows as he pressed against them desperately.

Nines noticed the motions, and he chuckled as he stroked Gavin’s neck and pulled him away from the sheets. “Not yet, not without me.”

This was torture, but Gavin began enjoying it. He knew there was something wrong with him, but he let Nines drag his saliva coated fingers down his back and over the back of his thighs, the wet trail grazing over the insides of his thighs before they hovered over his hole.

Gavin gasped again, eyes shut tightly as Nines moved down over his back. His hair dragged along Gavin’s skin, and Gavin felt every part of his body standing to full attention as he wriggled in pleasure and delight.

He hung his head low when Nines’s head butted against the back of his legs hard. Gavin’s legs gave in, and he collapsed on his chest and arms, lying flatly on the bed.

“What the fuck Nines?!” He roared his displeasure, but it was cut off by a hard slap delivered to his ass again.

“Silence.”

Having no choice but to obey, Gavin held his head down as he fisted the sheets. He felt a hand wrap around his waist and push only his rear up, and the hand then held his back down firmly into the mattress while Gavin was adjusted into the position Nines wanted him in.

“No!” Gavin tried fighting one last time, and he tried turning himself over to the side. His bindings were tight, and he managed to lift a leg over Nines’ head, but Nines held onto the other and yanked him back down, and he tripped and rolled back over flatly onto the mattress while his ass stuck out in the air.

The sheets wrapped around his limbs more, and Gavin couldn’t see anything as Nines laughed softly behind him.

“Nines! I don’t like this shit!”

Nines continued chuckling as he ran his fingers along the back of Gavin’s spread legs.

“But I do, Gavin…” his breath was directly at Gavin’s hole, and Gavin felt his eyes growing impossibly wide as he froze in place.

“…in fact, I much prefer you this way.” A warm tongue flickered once over his open hole, and Gavin tried repressing a cry of pleasure as the tongue swiftly dipped in the puckered rim before sliding back out of him.

Nines hummed as his licked his lips lewdly. “You taste as shamelessly as I imagined you would…”

Gavin felt his body quivering in the right places, and he wriggled his hips back, as if begging for more.

“I see that was enjoyable.”

Gavin felt nothing but embarrassment flooding his system, but he nodded against the sheets, grateful that his face was hidden from Nines.

He felt the hands on his cheeks now, and Gavin waited for the slap, but he instead felt his cheeks being spread slowly…before he had time to ask what was going on, a thick member slid its way inside him, and Gavin knew immediately it wasn’t Nines’ fingers or his tongue.

He didn’t feel any pain, however, and he could only understand the immense amount of pleasure as his knees shook. He tried standing up on his knees, but they caved, and he was left to lie down on his chest while hips snapped against his.

Nines wasn’t gentle at all, and soon the room was filled with the brute sound of flesh hitting flesh while Gavin groaned and writhed in pleasure beneath Nines.

He felt Nines caressing his back and shoulders, the fingers memorizing his sinews and muscles as little kisses and nibbles soon accompanied the studying of the hands.

Gavin pressed his ass and hips against the ones ramming against him, and Nines began pounding into him as he pressed his chest against Gavin’s back and bit down on his earlobe while he fisted Gavin’s hair with a hand.

Gavin didn’t care if Nines wanted to rip his hair out or crush him with all his weight; he just wanted to feel something as Nines fucked him wildly. Hands wrapped around his throat while his bindings tugged at his hands, and Gavin soon realized Nines was playing a deadly game of tug-and-war between pulling Gavin’s neck back against his own body, while the bindings pulled at his arms and hands in the opposite direction.

He felt a dull throb and burning ache in his neck and arm sockets, and he cried out a laugh as his cock grew even harder at the idea of being left to the pleasurable pain Nines bestowed upon him.

Gavin looked down at his red, weeping cock, and he whimpered at his bound hands, knowing he wouldn’t be able to finish himself off while Nines pumped into him faster and faster.

_“Nines…please…I need you to touch me now!”_

His mental pleas didn’t go unheard or ignored, and firm hand gripped his cock in an instant, working him as furiously and quickly as Nines moved inside him.

_“Fuck me!”_

_“I believe I am.”_ Nines was smug even in his thoughts, and he bit down hard against Gavin’s shoulder as he came inside Gavin, the watery essence leaking inside plenty until it began dripping along the insides of Gavin’s thighs.

Gavin felt the warm liquid trailing down his thighs and pooling inside him, and he snapped his hips as Nines worked his cock one last time. He came into his hand with a loud passionate cry, cock twitching at the height of pleasure, feeling his throat completely like raw meat as he collapsed into the mattress in an exhausted heap.

Nines gently pulled out of him and rolled himself over to rest on his back as he looked up with a satiated grin on his lips as he closed his blue eyes.

Gavin tugged at the bindings still at his wrists as he panted softly. “Nines, don’t leave me like this…”

Nines hummed, eyes still closed as he smirked, “Gavin, I believe I told you to shut up long ago.”

Gavin hissed as he fought against the bindings, anger replacing his lost energy. “Nines, it’s not funny anymore, get this shit off me!”

Nines looked over at the bindings before snorting rudely. “You talk too much, Gavin,” he shifted on the bed, draping an arm over his forehead, covering his eyes.

“…Someone needs to shut you up.”

Gavin fought harder and harder, soon losing the last bits of his energy while Nines rested beside him, the small smirk never easing off his face as he listened to Gavin struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY!!!! Congratulations, Nines! You're no longer a freakin' virgin xD


	25. Once in His Lifetime

Gavin couldn’t walk for nearly three hours after his delightful incident with Nines in the sheets, but he recovered quickly enough when Chloe called for them both to have ‘dinner’ with Elijah Kamski.

What a joke.

The dinner consisted of Kamski being the only one eating at a table so large in his dining room that it was beyond exaggeration. The table was stacked with plenty of lavish food, excessive as Kamski’s personality was. There were at least eight different dishes, mostly consisting of: chicken, veal, pork, ham, turkey, and roasted duck. The salads were greener than anything Gavin had seen, and berries and vegetables decorated them in extravagant patterns all over the plates. There was no way Kamski was going to possibly eat all that food alone, and the fact that he’d left it out before three other androids had to be a show-and-tell gesture; to show he was better, he had more wealth, and he was living it up happily.

Gavin sneered as he watched Kamski stir his soup with a golden spoon he held between his fingers, looking down at the contents in his bowl as he blew on the top of it to cool it off. His spoon clanked against the silver bowl awkwardly, filling the large dining room with its faint echo, serving as the only bit of ‘conversation’ while Gavin, Nines, and Chloe sat waiting for Kamski’s next move.

Kamski appeared that he couldn’t be troubled either way what his ‘guests’ thought, and he continuously stirred his soup, eyes moving back and forth between each of his companions.

Gavin felt his patience wearing thin, and he tapped his fingers on his set of silverware and cutlery. He couldn’t believe Kamski had the temerity to even bother setting up plates and dishes for the androids when he knew very well they had no use for food. It just seemed like anything Kamski did was for the purpose of putting on fancy airs and graces, nothing more, nothing less.

Kamski tore apart a toasted bun setting next to his bowl of soup on his plate. “I won’t keep you waiting much longer, because I know you’re about ready to snap my neck at this point.”

Too right.

Gavin snorted, “By all means, take another century while you’re at it.”

Ignoring this, Kamski looked up at him calmly. “I will need to take a sample of your ‘blood’…”

“Shouldn’t you need more than that?” Gavin threw back sarcastically, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He was already exhausted, and this conversation had yet to actually begin.

Kamski looked weary. “What would you have me do, Gavin? Take a bone sample?” He snorted softly, eyes narrowing as he looked back down at his soup.

“I don’t give a shit what you need to do, or how you have to do it, just find out what’s wrong with me.” It was a simple request, and surely Elijah Kamski of all people could summon the brains and strength to do it.

Kamski gazed darkly at him, seemingly frustrated or annoyed. “And what about my request? Hmm?” He dropped his spoon and it clattered against the plate loudly. “Don’t you think I will forget about our little arrangement that easily.”

“There was no ‘arrangement’,” Gavin grumbled, “I didn’t even agree to anything!” Of course, the Master Con Artist was going to trick him and gaslight him into thinking he'd already agreed to fulfill a bargain, but Gavin knew he would never make a pact with this Devil.

“But you want answers! I know you do!” Kamski roared over-top of Gavin’s last few words, effectively silencing him immediately.

He knew he couldn’t deny it. He had to find out what had happened to him, what struck the change, and why. If Elijah Kamski was the only person willing to help, there was little else he could do.

“Fine. Fuck it. Fucking fine!” He threw his arms up in the air like he was surrendering, and Kamski grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

“Excellent.” He looked back down at his meal, picking up his spoon as he grossly slurped and finished it.

(“””””””””)

“I think you’re making a big mistake.” Gavin’s head slumped back against the pillow as Chloe pressed down on his sternum, forcing him to lie back on the small bed in another examination room similar to the one Kamski had originally shown them around.

This room was a lot smaller, and it lacked any furnishings; it simply had a large mirror on the ceiling hoisted high with lights surrounding it as they shone down on Gavin. There were surgical tools resting on carts, as well as diagrams of humans, robotics, android concepts and designs, as well as creepy artistic compositions Gavin was certain Kamski himself had doctored.

Gavin heard Kamski ordering Nines to wait outside once the tall android began approaching the bedside, and he frowned, turning around as Kamski slowly ushered him out the room and closed the door on him.

“Can’t he stay?” Gavin asked, feeling nervous and anxious as Chloe smiled and walked over to one of the carts bearing surgical tools.

Kamski shook his head. “I don’t like being disturbed when working.”

Gavin felt queasy, and he wished Nines was at his side. He didn’t like being reminded of a hospital setting, but if he was going to be ‘in’ one, he’d rather have someone comforting and gentle with him while he went through the gruesome shit Kamski was about to put him through.

Kamski pulled up a small container-like jar, and he placed tape over it, writing **Subject 1** on it in black permanent marker. He sat down on a stool, rolling it at the bedside as Chloe handed him a little sharp needle…

Gavin turned away. “Do you have to do it like this?”

“Do you have any other method?” Kamski’s sarcastic voice drawled against his ears, and Gavin closed his eyes before he could curse and shout out every expletive he knew.

“Just fuckin’ hurry.”

Kamski looked at Chloe, who held a complacent look on her face. “We’ll do our best…” Kamski sighed as he began sterilizing the needle and filling it with a lime green liquid Chloe held in a plastic container by his side.

“Woah, woah! You didn’t say you’d be injectin’ me with some shit!” Gavin sat up on the bed, and Kamski shoved him back down roughly, holding the needle directly above his head. It glistened in the lights, and Gavin looked away from its reflection in the mirror above on the ceiling.

“It’s a special serum meant to relax and induce temporary paralysis…that’s the only way I’ll be able to successfully draw your blood.” He explained as he rolled the stool closer, cheeks burning slightly pink. "Android blood isn't as easy to draw and study as human blood is, surprisingly." 

Gavin pouted in a sarcastic manner, "Poor you."

Kamski merely chuckled, completely unaffected by it.

Gavin shifted his shoulders, prodding and poking them back into the bed. “I don’t like the idea of you numbin’ me so you can poke around in my head and system…”

Kamski quirked an eyebrow, “You make it sound like I’m about to do something wicked.”

 _You are…_ As much as he’d wanted to say that, he desired answers weighed more than mocking the man, so he shut his mouth firmly and closed his eyes.

He felt the tip of the needle pressing against his forearm as Kamski upturned it to face him.

“Just don’t think about the needle, or the procedure, and I promise it’ll be over soon.” It was the same thing over thirty different doctors and medical practitioners had told him all his life, and he wasn't sure why he had expected Kamski to recite something entirely new and unique.

Kamski’s words did little to comfort him, but Gavin nodded, ignoring the way his body and system alerted him that something was intruding internally, almost like an unknown threat, and he forced himself to remain as calm and collected as possible.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…” Kamski’s voice counted down backwards softly, and Gavin felt it wasn’t going to work for a minute, when his mind began slipping and growing foggy and numb…

Even through closed eyelids, he saw the letters flashing repeatedly, almost like a warning:

**System Shutdown…System Shutdown…**

Everything went black.

There was silence, darkness, and nothing…

A small white light flickered for a second before the darkness returned again, consuming him. He couldn’t move, but he knew he was somehow…awake and conscious…he could sense his skin tingling, and it soon began feeling lighter and lighter, as if it were made of feathers. He wanted to gaze down at it, actually partially hopeful that his skin had turned into a pile of feathers...

He felt light inside, and the feeling soon expanded to his outer body, the feeling of lightness and floating pulling him in strange directions…he was coming apart and being put back together quickly, and he couldn’t even see it…

The darkness was overpowering everything, but the little white light he’d seen before was flickering a few times. It seemed so far away, but he knew he was attracted to it, and he wanted to see it up close. He wanted to hold it, touch it…let it light his skin in the darkness.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything except feel himself frozen as his eyes were transfixed to one spot, and he followed the small light anytime it moved. It wasn’t leading him anywhere except through more areas of darkness. It still made him feel youthful and playful, and he had only one desire: to follow it and never lose sight of it.

Gavin couldn’t see his hands and feet as he moved, though he tried. His only comfort and friend was the little light as it guided him through the vast shades of darkness he was trapped in, and he soon felt the walls and grounds of the dark void throbbing and shaking beneath him.

The tremors went on and on, sliding around him before they were hitting him, becoming a part of him. It really felt like his DNA was turning into scrambled eggs. Every bit of him tingled so much that he wanted to tear his limbs completely away from his torso and rearrange them piece-by-piece...perhaps then he would feel so free and fine...

He’d never felt so disoriented and disconnected from himself before, and the feeling made him more euphoric than he’d ever felt before. He just wanted to burst into a million tiny, colorful pieces and set himself on fire until he had become ash…nothing would please him more than that, and he felt his skin tingling and burning the closer he got to the little white light. Maybe it would light him and burn him from the inside out! He would be reborn...all he had to do was reach out and touch it...

The light disappeared just then. Gavin was able to see it lingering above him for a second before it came crashing down on the top of his head. It exploded into many pieces, the sparks and bits raining down on Gavin’s head.

He didn’t feel anything except pure bliss and affection for the little stars and sparks as they fizzed and flew about in the dark before they too died out. One-by-one, they were snuffed out as they fell back to the dark floors, and he was soon drenched and left alone in that dark void he’d found himself in.

Soon, the darkness turned into a brightness so vast and white that it seemed he’d flown directly into the surface of the sun…he tried shielding and closing his eyes from the potent power it gave off, but he was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight that stood before him…

Gavin was ten years old again.

He saw himself swinging on a park swing while his father sat across from him on the park bench. A cigarette was between his fingers and he scratched his dark beard as he glared at Gavin. The young Gavin was unaware of his father, and he was selfishly focusing on having a good time, as any other child would have done at that age. Situational awareness wasn't a concept known to kids at that age, and Gavin wasn't an exception to that rule.

Gavin threw his head back as he sailed high into the air, his little feet flying. The thought of flying and sailing through the clouds and sky amused him, and he kicked and swung his legs about as he gripped the rope of the swing he was on.

All of a sudden, as he raised a leg, his little shoe on his right foot slid off and sailed through the air…it fell down roughly at his father’s feet. His father glared down at it, the cigarette crumbling to ash in his hands as he sneered slowly up at Gavin.

Gavin felt fear flooding his system as the bright lights soon died down, shifting him away from the memory slowly.

His mood dropped much like the lights that had come down to the floors, and he searched everywhere he could for the last one…he was sure there was one more little light in this darkness, and that was his goal; to chase it and make it his own.

He began wading as if he was in a deep dark trench, the black quagmire slowing him down greatly as he waddled through. Each step he took was weighted down by some invisible force, and the more he exerted himself, the more exhausted he grew. He wasn’t getting anywhere, and the idea that he could stop and stay still soon entered his brain. He wasn't sure if concepts like life and death applied in this strange, magical land, but he didn't want to toy with it and test it out, just in case it was real...

Gavin felt himself slowing down, and he saw one last trail of white bouncing light. That was his last bit of hope!

The moment he saw it, energy somehow flowed back through his system, and with renewed and refreshed zeal, he leapt after it. It blew up over his head again right before he could touch it, and he was sucked and pulled in through some vortex of sorts as it led him to another memory.

Now he was almost fourteen. He was hanging outside in his driveway with a group of his friends from high school. They were kicking around a small soccer ball between them as they chatted and laughed while checking their phones on and off. He couldn’t remember all the boys’ names, but they were all close as they shared fun and jokes between each other as close friends often would.

Gavin grabbed the soccer ball, spinning it on his fingertip as he tried imitating famous sports players he’d seen on TV pull the trick off, but it landed roughly on the driveway, bouncing off a few times against the pavement as it slammed against the lower side of the passenger door of his father’s truck…

“GAVIN!”

They all looked up the second-floor window of the house, and Gavin’s father was hanging his head out the open window. A beer bottle was in one hand, a cigarette in the other as he spat down at them all, embarrassing Gavin.

“You stupid, clumsy fuck…” As Gavin stared up in fright at his father, the man tipped over the beer bottle and its contents dripped down wetly all over his hair, drenching his clothing in the foul-smelling liquid.

He didn’t want to remember, and he turned away from the ghastly sight, feeling himself burning with anger and sadness.

Gavin stumbled and tripped after he’d dislodged himself from the force that was weighing his legs down, and he fell deeper and deeper into nothingness. There was no ground; nothing solid to land on. Gavin was flying and floating…maybe this was what one felt before death...

He slammed against the hard earth, leaping forward as he reared up in pain.

He was awake…

HE WAS AWAKE!!

Gavin knew he was awake; he saw Nines standing in a white hallway right across from him, the lights above brightly lit as they stared at each other. It seemed as if Nines somehow thought Gavin wasn't going to wake up, for the moment Gavin's eyes gazed at him, Nines’ expression went from concerned, to relieved. 

Gavin could sense things realistically now, and he felt as if every part of his body had been sucked through a straw…

“Nines?” He tried his voice, and he found it worked just well. Whatever the hell had happened to him seemed to have worn off relatively quickly and easily.

Nines tilted his head at Gavin curiously, a strange expression on his face Gavin didn’t particularly like.

Gavin reached out a hand, “Nines?” he tried extending it to touch him, but his hand slammed up against glass…

What?

There was a glass barrier between himself and Nines, and Gavin panicked. He hadn’t seen it before, and as he squinted before him, he still was unable to see it. He tentatively pressed his open palm against the invisible glass, and he felt his fingers screeching softly as he dragged his hand across the glass.

“Nines…” his voice died down in a whisper as he placed his other hand on the glass and pounded a clenched fist against it.

“Nines!”

It appeared as if Nines was trying to say something back to him, his LED light spinning yellow and then red. Gavin tried focusing so that they could communicate within their minds, but it was impossible…something was blocking out their communication channel, somehow, someway...

The more he tried focusing, the harder his head began hurting. It started off like a small knock in the head at first, but when his LED turned red as he focused as much as he could, the knock soon turned into a bashing into the skull.

He reeled back as he screamed out for Nines, tapping and slamming his palms against the glass. Nothing worked. Nines simply stared at him emptily, and he shook his head once sadly.

Gavin raised his eyebrows and was about to scream from the top of his lungs in frustration, when Kamski’s pale face appeared right before him.

Gavin screamed in terror at Kamski's sudden appearance as he fell back against the other side of the glass, and he pressed against the invisible sides of it with his hands. He must’ve been in some sort of container, he figured, and that enraged him as Kamski blocked his vision as he tried to make eye contact with Nines. He didn't need to see the man's stupid, smug face right now, of all fucking times!

Kamski merely grinned at him, almost appearing to give off a predatory gaze; as if he'd been proud of keeping Gavin captive in this holding container...

What was he? Some sort of caged scientific find?!

He looked around his immediate surroundings, and although he was standing in a corner within the hallway, he felt a glass casing all around him. He was definitely trapped.

Kamski stared at him, smiling once he saw that Gavin was fully awake and aware.

Gavin frowned at him, punching the glass barrier as hard as he could. “Let me out!” He punched it again, but it unfortunately wouldn’t break; it must’ve been unbreakable or something, and the more he struggled and fought, the more Kamski smiled like an insane bastard.

He leaned in close to Gavin, his breath fogging up the glass. “Glad you’re finally awake!” He smiled a toothy smile, and his voice was somewhat muffled by the glass barrier between them as he began waving at Gavin.

Gavin growled, “Let me the fuck outta here, you fuckin’ psycho!”

Kamski’s grin fell away. “Relax, you’re just in a decontamination chamber!”

Gavin slammed his hand right where Kamski’s face was on the other side of the glass barrier.

“I’m not sick!” He roared at the top of his lungs, watching Kamski sigh and roll his eyes in response.

“I know that! But it’s just a precautionary function I’d do to anyone, relax!” Kamski repeated as he held his hands by his sides.

Gavin stared over as best he could at Nines. “What’ve you done to him?”

Kamski hummed, turning around and snickering. “Oh he’s in a similar position for decontamination, stop worrying!”

As if that would help him worry any less.

“Let us out before I bust outta here and wring your fuckin’-”

“Don’t you want me to tell you what I discovered?” Kamski interrupted, smiling widely as he clasped his hands behind his back.

That did the trick, and Gavin was momentarily distracted from his heated anger as he bit back insults dancing on the tip of his tongue. Kamski had discovered something?! This didn't sound like bad news, but it wasn't entirely good, as Gavin studied a little dark shadow in the center of Kamski's eyes dance back and forth like he knew a dark secret about Gavin that he himself was unaware of for decades.

Kamski smiled, patiently waiting as his blue eyes seemed to glow at Gavin.

“You’re one amazing creature, Gavin Reed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's father was an asshole. Plain and simple.


	26. The Tragic Death of Gavin Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone and their mother has been waiting for.  
> Aka: the big reveal. 
> 
> Music Credit: Maurice Ravel - Pavane for Dead Princess  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKkeDqJBlK8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks: No, I am NOT pushing a Gavin x Elijah ship -_- Kamski's just 'bonding' with a creation that's not his, and one he finds particularly interesting.  
> But hey, if you wanna read more into it, by all means, I won't stop you or call you out on your dirty thoughts 🤪😜 (unless you want me to)

A glass of blue liquid was shoved into his hands as he sat down on the dark cushiony seats of one of many small sofas in Kamski’s pool room. The area was spacious and beautiful, the pool itself blood red. Gavin missed the color that used to course through his own veins as he looked down at the blue liquid in the glass he held tightly in his hands. It was a blasted annoying reminder of the replacement of the liquids his body no longer produced.

Kamski stood in front of him, studying him closely as he folded his arms over his chest. He was wearing some kind of a dark bathrobe, and the water reflections danced behind him in the walls and ceilings of the room as the air grew warm.

“Drink it.” The instructions from Kamski seemed basic enough, but Gavin was suspicious. He stared down at the blue fluid in his glass, regarding it carefully as if it held poison within it.

Kamski noticed Gavin’s gaze and snickered. “It’s Thirium; the very thing that fuels you now.”

Gavin gaped up at him with wide green eyes. “You want me to drink-”

“Yes.”

Well then. It wasn’t a request he’d received on any regular day, and he showed his disdain and contempt for it as he frowned at the glass as if it had offended him with a slew of colorful insults and personal jabs.

Kamski didn’t wait; he threw off the robe as he walked over to the edge of the red pool, dressed in black shorts as he dove inside the warm waters. The ‘splash’ sounded so strange and foreign to Gavin’s ears as he swished the blue liquid back and forth in his glass. A few times it nearly came up over the rim of the glass, but he was careful not to spill it on Kamski’s expensive floors. The man seemed to be in an especially good mood, and Gavin wasn't interested in starting shit with the man; especially on a scientific basis. 

He'd been lucky that Kamski hadn't pulled any weird shit the moment his 'cleansing' was finished in the decontamination chambers. The strange man had simply allowed Gavin and Nines to go for a moment, before separating them yet again and keeping Gavin close to himself...

Kamski began swimming backwards as he floated on his back, smiling contentedly up at the ceiling. “Whenever you’re ready, Gavin…”

Gavin sighed as he threw his head back, allowing the blue liquid into his mouth as he downed it quickly. It didn’t taste of anything…if anything, it was slightly acidic, he thought, but he swallowed it soon enough and set the glass down on a table next to the small seat.

Kamski was already at the edge of the pool closest to Gavin, and he leaned his hands over the top, extending them to Gavin. He looked like some weird sea-cryptid, ready to devour Gavin as he stalked him by the water's edge...

“Join me.”

Gavin watched as Kamski waded over to the stairs of the pool leading down into the red depths. His fingers rose above the surface, and the water dripped off them, rippling down below. The serene patience emanated from him as he placed his foot on the last step, and Gavin knew he couldn’t refuse. The water did indeed make him curious enough to take a dip...

He resisted the urge to stomp over there as he made his way towards the steps, gripping the handrails tightly as he kicked off his shoes and descended into the water, clothes and all. This was becoming something of a habit for him lately, but Kamski didn't mind it as he beamed at his aquatic 'guest'.

The water engulfed him, though Gavin was unable to feel the temperature of the water. It simply pressed his clothing tightly against him and added a slight pressure as he gripped Kamski’s extended hand in his own and wrapped his fingers around the back of his hand. He didn't understand exactly what the fuck he was doing, but something in the back of his mind encouraged him to do this, and it reminded him that this, somehow, was 'right'...

Kamski helped Gavin descend the last few steps, and they waded through the water, their feet hovering above the bottom of the pool. Kamski soon let go of Gavin’s hand as he turned around and began a small series of backstrokes once again.

Gavin simply watched as he kept wading through, feeling awkward that he wasn’t adding in his own aquatic tricks.

“Where’s Nines?” He asked gently as Kamski dipped his head down beneath the water.

He hummed, almost sounding like a happy child as he stuck his head back up, eyes closed as the water dripped off his face. “He’s with Chloe, don’t worry.”

Gavin growled, “With Chloe?”

Kamski opened his blue eyes. “She’s merely entertaining our guest, relax.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

Kamski raised his hands and pushed a few bits of wet hair back. “I wanted to test just how advanced he is, and what he’s capable of, so I just put him through a series of examinations, that’s all.”

Gavin followed him as he began wading towards the opposite end of the pool.

“What kind of examinations?”

Kamski didn’t look at him as he pressed himself against the side of the pool. “I want to know which of you is more superior…”

Gavin felt a dark, ugly look crossing his face, and he grit his teeth tightly together as he slapped the surface of the water angrily. “So this is a fuckin’ game to you, then?” He couldn’t believe it; he actually thought for a second that Kamski wanted to help them, but it appeared he was still after his own personal gain and agenda.

The accusation didn’t register to Kamski’s ears, or perhaps he was so obsessed with his personal ‘research’ that he smiled on as he pushed away from the edge of the pool and dove through the center of the pool towards the other side.

Gavin followed the laps he was making, his anger growing by the second as he caught up with Kamski finally.

“You gonna answer the question, or not?” Gavin knew he did not possess the patience to remain calm for much longer, not when Kamski seemed to really be enjoying himself.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a ‘game’,” Kamski said softly as he pressed against the other end of the pool now that he’d finished his powerful lap. “…call it a curiosity of my own nature.”

Gavin was fuming with anger boiling beneath the surface, “Is this a competition?!?” 

Again, Kamski began wading about in the pool, completely unaffected by the android's increase in anger and hostility, “Professional research,” he whispered down against the water, “nothing more, nothing less.”

Gavin wasn’t satisfied with that answer and he shook his head, “Nah you’re just takin’ advantage of us, and I’d rather be out in the streets facin’ whatever-the-fuck I need to face than let you compare me to Nines!”

Kamski looked bored as he rested his hands on the edge of the pool, chin leaning to press into his arms. “You seemed to really dislike your father…”

Gavin flew into a frenzy. Rage was the only thing that guided him, and in a burst of strength he’d not known he had, he leapt forward above the water, grabbing Kamski’s arms and turning him around violently. They collided against each other, Kamski’s hands pushing against Gavin’s chest as he struggled to untangle himself from Gavin’s murderous grip.

Gavin saw his shocked expression before his hands wove their way up to his neck…Kamski was slippery due to being wet, and he merely ducked down and away from Gavin’s fingers just in time.

Gavin saw the top of Kamski’s dark head submerge beneath the water, and he swam backwards, circling around Gavin and he appeared back up behind him. He coughed and sputtered, but within a few seconds he was cold and collected as he gripped the edge of the pool with a hand while wiping water off his face with another.

“That was rather brave of you, Gavin!” He laughed, and he didn’t appear worried or angry, despite having nearly been strangled and drowned.

Gavin felt the need to go at him again, but Kamski’s loud cries of laughter stopped him from doing so. Instead, he moved as far away from the insane man as he could, trying to make his way over the edge of the pool and leave.

Kamski’s arms were around his waist, and he was pulled back in the water. Gavin spun around, ready to punch him, but Kamski backed off him, holding his hands high up in a surrender.

“Rage fuels you, Gavin, that’s not a good thing.”

Gavin nearly roared, “Well keep your nose outta my personal life, and we should be good then, fucker!”

Kamski didn’t seem to get the hint, and he pressed on as he took a few steps back. “Unlike other androids, it doesn’t take a lot to rile you up, I see.”

Before Gavin could snap at him again, he inhaled deeply, “Those pesky memories you’ve wanted to rid yourself of…they never do seem to go away, do they?” A smirk played at the corner of his lips before he broke out into a wide grin.

Feeling disgusted and violated, Gavin looked at the water as he spoke. “How did you see them?” There was no sense in repressing and denying what had happened; it was a price he knew he had to pay for allowing Kamski to get close. 'Give and take'...

Kamski shrugged as he splashed around, swimming towards where Gavin was wading emptily like a stone in the water.

“I had you hooked up to many things, but I had no idea the inoculations and paralysis would leave you so open to me…”

“Paralysis?!?” Gavin all but screamed as his head began spinning. Thoughts around his father’s fury and the abuse he’d suffered at the man’s hands were pushed back as he swallowed thickly and avoided Kamski’s penetrating gaze. Just what the actual _hell_ had Kamski done to him?! Did he even _know_ himself what to do and how to do it?! Gavin didn't want to know as he swallowed his frustrations down.

“I had to get you to relax physically, but I had no idea your mind would relax as well.” Kamski swam in small circles around Gavin, resembling a shark circling in on its prey before devouring it. Gavin however felt the devouring had ended the moment Kamski had been able to witness the first memory. There were some things he hadn't even shared with his relatives and close friends, and never would. Some things were better left forgotten, for their memories and marks could leave any man-no matter how strong willed-broken and shattered.

Gavin felt his limbs each weighing a ton, and he felt the water pulling him in, hitting his chin as he began sinking down below slowly. “You saw everything…”

Kamski still circled him, but he grabbed his shoulder before he completely sank beneath the watery surface. Gavin felt the water sliding and slipping off his nose and over his chin, and he gazed at Kamski remorsefully. He wasn’t sure why he felt so sorry, but he knew he was, and he let the feeling of regret sweep him away as Kamski grabbed both of his hands in his and spun around with Gavin in a tiny circle in the same spot.

The room spun around and around, their shadows cast largely on the walls as they looked like two big monsters. Their heads were bulbous and large, and as they spun faster, Gavin felt the lights turn into one white blur. He closed his eyes as Kamski hummed.

“I come here to think often, and I usually come alone…” he threw his head back and screamed out: “Play _Pavane for a Dead Princess!_ ”

The music was soft at first, and quite faint, but as Gavin listened quietly, it turned into a most lovely tune that got his emotions carried away. Trying and willing not to cry in front of Elijah Kamski, Gavin pulled out of Kamski's grip, turned around swiftly, and held his head in his hands.

The music tugged at his emotions, and he soon began to wonder if he even had a soul anymore as his ears hung on every note. He felt his eyes burning, and he wasn’t sure if he was crying due to the water slapping up against his cheeks and eyes as he sank himself a little low within it.

Kamski whistled along with the tune of the piece, and he was perfectly in tune with it as he accompanied it line-by-line, never missing a beat.

“Do you care for classical music?” He asked the question suddenly, and Gavin almost missed it as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Ignoring the question, he began moving towards the steps leading down into the pool.

“I’m leaving right now.”

Kamski made no move to stop him, but his voice was loud as it hit Gavin’s ears. “My dad wasn’t the nicest man in the world, and God knows we often got into our own fair share of fights...”

Gavin stopped as he turned around once he’d gripped the handrails of the steps. Was this man purposefully trying to piss him off? If so, he was doing a phenomenal job, almost as if he'd been practicing or taking lessons half his own life.

Kamski swam up to him, hanging just behind him. “…but I can’t say he wasn’t proud of me.”

Of course Elijah Kamski would rub his perfect childhood in his face. Gavin wasn’t surprised, but he knew he didn’t want to hear anymore from the rich, pampered asshole more than he already had for the night. He began his ascension out of the pool, trying not to shake as he began crying. He’d controlled it and held everything back as much as he could, and he was at his limit as his shoulders began shaking and quivering.

He knew Kamski could see it, and he wanted to kick himself over for being so weak and like a child.

Gavin heard the water behind him as Kamski stood in the pool, almost behind him on the steps.

“Do you think despite it all, he still loved you?” The question was an odd, unexpected one, and Gavin wasn’t sure he could answer it as he stood on the floor, the water dripping and trickling down with small, steady ‘taps’ as the music’s crescendo hit his ears.

Gavin bit his tongue even though he didn’t feel any pain. “After seein’ the shit you saw in my mind, I’m sure you can draw your own conclusions.” He began taking a few steps when Kamski gently touched his back.

Gavin stopped walking, but he didn’t turn to face Kamski as the other man sighed behind him softly.

“I really didn’t mean to pry, Gavin,” he began, and his voice did seem remorseful and sympathetic enough, so Gavin listened.

“…I won’t stop you if you want to take your leave, but sooner or later, the FBI will come looking for you and your friend, and although it’s a lot safer for you to stay with me, you have to start thinking about what’s best for you…what’s in your future now…”

Gavin knew Kamski was right. Though he wouldn’t confirm or validate it out loud in a million years, he knew that they wouldn’t be able to run and hide for much longer when their faces were known to majority of the law and regulation body of Detroit. Gavin had no doubt that their faces and images were soon to be displayed-if not already-on every TV news station network in all of Detroit and North America, probably. They wouldn’t get too far, and the only reason they’d survived for as long as they had was thanks to Elijah Kamski.

Though a kooky, odd individual, Gavin felt he had underestimated Kamski in some way, at least. He still pissed Gavin off in many ways, but gratitude wasn't something forgotten to Gavin.

Kamski shifted behind him, ascending from the stairs of the pool as he grabbed a towel that was draped on one of the armrests of the small sofas in the poolroom. His feet made wet slapping sounds as he walked over to where Gavin stood silently, and he began drying himself off.

“Cancer.”

The word was a surprising one, and it hit Gavin eerily slowly as he turned and looked at Kamski with wide eyes.

“What?” The word was cold, it was deadly, it was lethal. It did a lot of things to Gavin’s mind as he stepped away from Kamski while the music almost fainted into the background.

Kamski draped the towel over his shoulders and neck, holding onto both ends of it as he looped it around himself. “Were you ever aware that you had cancer for nearly half a year, Gavin?”

Gavin nearly collapsed as he felt his eyes widening, the need to blink no longer that much of an issue for him as his LED light turned red and flashed many times as if blinking instead of his eyes.

No, of course he wasn’t aware…the last time he’d been to a doctor (and the one in the clinic didn’t count to him), they’d checked him thoroughly from head-to-toe, and concluded that all his red and white blood cells were fine, everything was well in place and all A-Okay. But now Elijah Kamski was telling him he’d been developing and living with cancer for almost half a year? Fuck that right off and away.

He shook his head coldly, trying not to show that Kamski’s words had gotten to him. “I’m fine.”

Kamski raised an eyebrow as he smiled patiently, “Gavin, I checked you clearly; you have cancer.”

“Fuck you.” He was beginning to lose his control, and he shook slightly as he glared deeply at the man before him.

Kamski didn’t appear affected by the insult, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling as if he’d heard these words over more times than his own name had been called in his life.

“Gavin, I can understand your frustrations,” he began, sympathizing with him as he carefully and calmly spoke, “in fact, I’d be more worried if you weren’t reacting in the vitriolic way you already are.”

Gavin curled his lips, revealing his white teeth as he shook more violently.

Kamski continued, “After all, it’s not every day that you hear you’ve been inflicted with cancer,” he placed a warm, gentle hand on Gavin’s shoulder firmly, “…you’re handling it a lot better than most people would.”

Gavin growled at him impatiently, “What else did you see when you…” his head hung low and he closed his eyes as he shook violently.

Kamski hummed, “Ahh, what else did I see when I looked into you?”

Gavin didn’t respond as his shoulders shook and he sniffled.

He felt Kamski’s hand sliding off his shoulders, which he was grateful for, as he planned on throwing himself onto the floor and just dying. He didn’t know if it was possible to self-destruct in that sense, but he wanted to. Oh god, did he ever want to…

Kamski sighed, “No part of you is human except for your brain…”

Gavin heard him, but he didn’t say anything as his sniffling grew louder and faster. This set of news really hurt him. While he was grateful to still be alive, Kamski had basically confirmed for him that he didn't even have a fucking heart...of all lovely 'insults', this surely took the cake. His mother had often asked him if he 'had a heart' at times when he was a teenager, and now, he almost felt as if the insult-disguised-as-a-joke was a true curse she'd vicariously placed on him somehow.

He almost felt like calling her up and passing along the wonderful news...

“You really are a rare mystery, Gavin Reed,” Kamski whispered in glee and delight, the words skipping and dancing off the tip of his tongue as he inched closer towards Gavin.

“You have no internal organs that are human anymore; everything has solidified and turned into a bio-component you’d find in any android…”

Gavin nearly buckled down in horror as visions of his body turning into dark metal from the inside out flared in his mind and behind closed eyes. He refused to take it seriously or believe it, and he just shook his head as he whined out a pained cry.

Kamski didn’t seem to care all that much as he rambled on, “Your bones, your skeleton, everything has changed and molded into an endoskeleton…”

No. No. No.

“As I said, only your brain is still human, which means thankfully each memory you've stored in there is fully intact,” Kamski sighed and a dreamy expression crossed his face, “your heart is mostly still human as well, but it’s eighty-percent just a mass of blackness even I have never seen before…”

“Please stop.” Gavin begged him as he finally fell down to his knees, his hands slapping roughly against the floors. Boy, was this man ever good at dramatizing things and making them seem so macabre. 

Kamski merely bent down, resting on his knees as he cradled and held Gavin’s hands in his own, his fingers stroking the skin softly as he kept his eyes glued on Gavin’s forehead while the other hung his head down and refused to make eye contact.

“You’re not sick, Gavin.”

“You said I have cancer!” Gavin hissed, his breath dying on the last words, as if he was still in some form of denial.

Kamski nodded, eyes still on Gavin’s forehead as if he was searching and working hard to peer directly through Gavin’s head. “Yes, I said you have cancer, but it isn’t going to cause you to die.”

Gavin shrugged angrily, “Well it turned me into whatever the fuck I am, so I got my answers! Thank you very fucking much!” He spat the words as viciously and loudly as he could, hoping it would at least make Kamski leave his side or get angry, but none of that happened as Kamski held tighter onto Gavin’s hands in his own. It was as if he was trying to comfort a brother or a close family member rather than a man he'd met not even a day ago...

“Shhh,” he hushed and cooed as he tried comforting Gavin to no avail, “Gavin…the cancer isn’t what caused you to become an android…”

Gavin wasn’t able to fully comprehend this, as a million different emotion began weaving and worming their way into his brain. He opened his eyes slowly, however, looking down at his own reflection in the shiny dark floors, and then his eyes flickered gently over to where Kamski was. He gazed at the man, noticing how dark and menacing he appeared to be reflected back in the floors, and he felt frightened. He looked up directly into the eyes of the man instead, seeing all that was Elijah Kamski. If there were demons Gavin had to face, this was clearly the first, and it was better to meet them now than be a chickenshit forever about it.

Kamski’s eyes searched Gavin’s for a while before he offered Gavin a strange smile. Gavin had no idea where to place it, and due to his high-strung, conflicting emotions, he was unable to scan Kamski effectively. He gave up on it soon, simply staring as he waited for the man to say anything.

“Gavin, were you ever bitten by any bugs a while ago?”

The question was odd, it was so fucking odd…

Gavin didn’t know where it had come from, or what had inspired the joke behind Kamski’s sentence, and he frowned as he rubbed his eyes and forehead tiredly.

“What the actual fucking fuck are you talkin’ about?” He didn’t have time, energy, or patience for this shit now, of all fucking times…

Kamski wasn’t irritated by the language abuse, he wasn’t bothered or troubled by Gavin's mounting irritation, and he wasn't in any way perturbed. He just smiled that cold, patient smile as his eyes remained wide and large before Gavin.

“You can’t remember?” His voice hit Gavin’s ears like the faintest of touches, and Gavin just stared simply.

He really had no idea what was going on, though the need to know was mounting in his system as he waited for Kamski to actually get to the fucking point finally.

“No? You don’t know, really?” Kamski was starting to just slightly get on Gavin’s nerves, and he growled like an animal in his throat as he reached up and gripped the back of Kamski’s neck.

He pulled the man close to his face as he sneered and hissed gently, “Don’t fuck with me, Kamski, and get to the point.”

The threat wasn’t one that disturbed Kamski, and he gently held onto Gavin’s hand around his neck as he laughed out a single bark of a laugh.

“You had a teeny, baby bite from a mosquito in the back of your neck, Gavin…”

Gavin felt his body growing numb and then tingling over with tiny tingling sensations, as if little phantasms were dancing on his skin and doing whatever they wished to it. Nothing he was feeling was his own, and it was as if he’d stepped out of his body and let someone else take the reigns as he stared blankly at Kamski.

Kamski chuckled as he practically purred in the delight of seeing how lost and confused Gavin was. “Gavin, the mosquito that bit you was carrying traces of thirium…it bit you, and the cancer cells-as well as your body's immune system-reacted to the foreign, intrusive invader,” he reached up and cupped both of Gavin’s cheeks in his hands.

“…they latched onto the thirium, however, and your DNA bonded with that of the android whose blood the mosquito was carrying inside its body.”

Gavin froze in horror as he could only watch and gape at Kamski, his jaw falling open slightly as his tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth.

“Nature did what She does best: Evolution.”

Kamski’s eyes practically glowed as brightly as Gavin’s LED light, reflecting all around the poolroom into the late night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0  
> so there you have it, but more explanations are on the way!!


	27. Kamski's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get the whole picture of how Gavin became an android!

Gavin burst in the bedroom that he and Nines were sharing in Elijah Kamski’s mansion. He found Nines sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but black shorts, and he froze for a moment, his question dying down in his throat.

Nines gave him a sultry stare, though he didn’t seem to mind being interrupted on whatever it was he was doing aside from lounging around half-nude.

“May I help you, Gavin?” He teased gently, and Gavin turned around, covering his eyes as he tried forgetting the sight of an almost-nude Nines before him.

“Jesus, why’re you so confident about your body lately?!” He asked in shock as he tried not to picture all the dirty (but great) things he and Nines had done on the very same bed he was currently lying comfortably in.

Nines almost shrugged, chuckling deeply, “I’m merely being myself, Gavin.”

“Well stop and listen to me for a sec!”

“I’m all ears, Gavin…”

He turned around, looking everywhere except directly at Nines as he approached him carefully.

“Can mosquitoes sting and suck the ‘blood’ of androids?”

The question seemed to have taken Nines by surprise, and he was silent before he quirked an eyebrow curiously at Gavin. “I believe so, why?”

“Did a mosquito happen to bite Connor the day we had the stupid softball game?”

Nines was silent as he simply lay there on the bed, not moving as he stared into Gavin eyes. “What an odd question, Gavin,” he studied Gavin slowly from head to toe, “whatever inspired you to ask this?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Nines, I swear I don’t have the patience for your psycho-babble!” He wasn’t trying to be annoying or pushy on purpose; he just needed to have _someone_ explain these matters to him, not wanting that 'someone' to be Elijah Kamski. He was lucky the man had taken an interest in 'studying' the results he’d gained from Chloe after she’d 'examined' Nines, and that had provided Gavin with a little bit of time he desperately needed. He hoped Nines wouldn’t squander it all on acting analytical, for now.

“Nines, please just talk to me...” he felt himself losing patience and control as he begged the android sitting before him. It was rather embarrassing to have to resort to this, but it seemed as if Nines was the only one around this insane ward ready and eager to help without some hidden agenda or wanting to 'pocket' off Gavin in some way or another.

The android gave him a stern look, “Haven’t you ever heard that patience is a virtue?”

Gavin felt his thirium boiling, “And haven’t you had your ass nearly kicked by me before?” He knew he sounded so smug and full of himself, but he was on the edge of exploding in pure hot rage.

A knowing smile crept along Nines’ face then, “Perhaps this may help you recollect things…”

Before Gavin could understand what had happened, Nines slammed their hands together. They were interfacing at a high speed, and Gavin was brought back to the bright morning the softball game was held on…

Only, he wasn’t experiencing things from his perspective; he was experiencing them from _Nines’_. He looked at the large field, eyes moving across the members of the DPD, scanning a few of them briefly before there was a ruckus to his left. Everything was moving quickly, and there were too many conversations happening at once. He was able to gain a few bits and pieces of words here and there, but nothing important stuck out to him as teams were divided by Captain Fowler.

He looked to see Gavin sitting over on a bleacher with Hank and Officer Wilson, arguing as they fought like children over God-knows-what. How tedious. He turned to his right to see Connor smiling at him and saying something equally as dull, so he feigned interest as his system and mind skipped over other possible replies to Connor's chatter...

The sun was beaming down brightly as the other members of the DPD cheered and clapped when the ball flew through the air…someone had run, the dirt flying off their shoes from the ground in powdery bits as the skies cleared.

Suddenly, he heard the noisy buzzing of something near his ear. He gazed down, and he caught the little dark mosquito that was busy sticking its proboscis into his thigh. He studied it curiously, scanning it quickly before it flew off after a few seconds. It had taken a small sample of him, only losing interest when it sensed he wasn't what it needed to thrive...

His eyes tracked its movements over above Tina Chen’s head, past Officer Person’s ears, and finally at the back of Gavin’s Reed’s neck where it landed and fed…

Gavin gasped as he disconnected from Nines, nearly falling back onto the floor as he frowned, and then gaped at Nines in shock. “It was you!”

Nines nodded, “Yes, I wasn’t able to catch it at first, but it landed on my leg for a moment before it realized I wasn’t as…” his eyes lingered over Gavin’s crotch, “…delectable as you…”

Gavin felt his cheeks turning red, and he hissed, “Shut up!”

Nines winked at him while smirking playfully, “I’m known for my honesty, Gavin.”

Gavin sneered at him, not amused, “Yeah? And I’m known for shoving my foot up android asses!”

He was suddenly seized around the throat by two large hands. Gavin didn’t have time to retreat or react before he was dragged into the center of the bed by Nines. Nines pressed himself directly on top of Gavin, who began struggling, but it was a fruitless, futile attempt; Nines easily overpowered him.

He smirked at Gavin beneath him, holding his arms above his high tightly in one grip as he leaned down and rubbed their cheeks together a few times before whispering in Gavin’s ear hotly:

“If I recall, Gavin, I was the one who had inserted numerous things up _your_ ass.” He licked Gavin’s ear all the way down to his jawline, and he nipped the skin there once before letting Gavin go.

Gavin snapped up, backing away as he got tangled in the sheets and nearly fell over himself in the process. This amused Nines greatly, and he smiled gleefully as his cheeks rose up high on his cheekbones.

“How lovely it is to see you squirm.”

Gavin glared at him, using one end of the sheets to wipe the spot that Nines had licked on his ear and jaw. “You’re a fuckin’ perv.”

Nines nodded, “Of course.”

They were distracted, and it frustrated Gavin as he tried being serious once again about his current worries and stresses. He needed Nines to hear him out, be serious, and focus, and he was currently too busy crawling towards Gavin on all fours, looking like a wild beast stalking its prey as he looked at Gavin with hungry, lust-filled glowing blue eyes.

Fuck.

Gavin held the sheets up as a barrier between him and Nines before Nines could land a kiss on his lips. Nines’s lips hit the white sheet instead, and he sighed as he sat back and stared blankly at Gavin.

“Please, be serious for a moment!” Gavin hissed from behind the sheet, and Nines nodded.

He waited for a few more seconds, just in case, and when Nines didn’t reach out to touch him or grab him, Gavin lowered the sheet only a little as he looked down at his hands.

“Kamski said that the thirium somehow blended in with my cancer-ridden body, and it fuckin’ re-wrote over my entire DNA. How is this possible??”

Nines huffed as he sat back on his heels, “The human body is very interesting, and there’s no telling what mixing the DNA of an android and human would create.”

“Can it happen if someone else has cancer and gets thirium in their body somehow?” He had to know if there were others like him...perhaps Kamski would never be able to understand him, and that was fine. Nines or Connor didn't even need to fully comprehend what his life was like, now, but if there was even _one_ other person in the world who had gone through this...that would make things a lot more tolerable for Gavin. That person would be the answer to all his questions, and possibly the key towards creating a solution.

Nines gaped at him, LED light yellow as he stopped the predatory look and act for a moment. “You have cancer?”

Gavin felt somewhat ashamed that he hadn’t told this to Nines first when he entered the room. He now considered himself extremely close to Nines, especially after they’d been intimate the last time, and Nines seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stared at Gavin with disappointment clear in his eyes.

Gavin felt horrible, but he kept a hopeful look in his eyes as he smiled at Nines. “Well, I don’t think I have it anymore, actually,” he looked at the sheets, “…you know, seein’ as I’m an android and shit now.”

Nines nodded but didn’t comment on that. The silence angered Gavin slightly, but he knew now wasn’t the time to lash out at Nines. Sometimes, silence was the best thing to offer someone, especially if they were opening up and disclosing something serious or private.

Gavin repeated his first question, though, as he felt it was the most important detail of them all, and would be the only lead he could have to solve whatever the mystery going on in his body and life was.

“Can a human mix DNA with an android?” he repeated his question again, this time praying Nines would answer him and take him a little more seriously.

The android frowned, as if in thought before he leaned his neck down and straightened out a sheet as he spoke calmly and softly, “Cancer is a mutation of cells in genes originally,” his eyes searched Gavin’s for a moment and he smiled, “the mutation doesn’t respond like other cells do, and it won’t behave like other cells, for that matter, even if something new was introduced to it.”

Gavin shrugged, “Well what’s that mean in the grand scheme of everything?”

He felt a sharp pinch on his behind as Nines hissed, “I was trying to explain, impatient one…”

Gavin recoiled and slapped Nines’ hand, “Stop touching… _things_!”

“As I was saying,” the android coolly continued in spite of being practically nude before Gavin, and pinching and groping his ass as he spoke, “the mutation occurred likely due to your immune system thinking the thirium was going to ‘cure’ the cancer, perhaps.”

“Or maybe it bonded with the thirium,” Gavin wished he had a more definitive answer as he stared at a wall behind Nines’ head. Kamski had said it saved his life, somehow, so while it wasn’t a notion that he could be ungrateful for, he didn’t enjoy not fully understanding it either. He also knew he didn’t want to just hold up his hands and shrug at the idea that he’d been accidentally saved by a pesky mosquito transferring blue blood into his diseased, sickly body, either.

“There’s no way to distinctly tell, as cancer is itself a mutation to begin with,” Nines gently let his fingers stroke Gavin’s as his eyes bore into Gavin’s deep green ones. “I think it’s safe to assume the mutation that was the strongest won over.”

Darwinism even existed in the cellular kingdom, it seemed…

“Can this happen to just anyone with cancer?”

Nines shook his head, “I don’t think this is something that can be recreated ever again; you’re a special case.”

Gavin peered into Nines’ eyes directly. “Why?”

Nines sighed, “Gavin, think about it: there are so many complications and minor, minuscule details to consider,” he sat closer to Gavin, his hands resting on his kneecaps, “…you have to take into consideration metabolism, weight, height, blood types, previous health issues, and lifespan…it’s not something that can just happen out of nothing.”

Gavin disagreed, and he vehemently shook his head, “But it _did_ happen to me! It did!”

There was no way to deny it, and Nines smiled in understanding, “I know.”

Gavin looked fearful, “I don’t know what to do, but I want answers, still!”

“Perhaps it is better to let things be,” Nines offered softly, “…just leave it to nature running its course, and be grateful, Gavin.”

Gavin was amazed. He never thought he would hear an android discussing and advising him to leave things in nature’s hands, and it appeared Nines believed and fully supported his own advice stated as well. He seemed content, and his eyes glazed over with emotions pouring forth the longer he looked at Gavin.

Gavin recoiled a little, still gaping at Nines in pure confusion. “I don’t think I can live with that answer though…”

“Show some gratitude.”

“What for?!?” Gavin couldn’t help but snap that question, and he wasn’t necessarily angry at Nines; he was just tired of no one having any answers for him and being able to help him. How many more useless people was he going to be faced with already?!? All Kamski had offered him was the same thing: to be grateful and thankful that he'd been given a new life. 

Though Gavin doubted that many people would enjoy knowing that their body had slowly been trying to eat itself from the inside, all the while turning itself into some machine-human-hybrid...yeah, grateful for _that?_

Nines placed a hand on the back of his neck as he smiled happily at him. “Gavin, you’ve been given another chance…” his voice was gentle as his fingers stroked and massaged the back of Gavin’s neck, “…you were reborn, and you have another chance at life that other people would literally _die_ for.”

Though he was loathe to admit it, Gavin knew he was right. He had to show some appreciation for the new, clean slate he’d been offered, but he couldn’t help but wonder where Kamski fit into this all.

“Why do you think Kamski wishes to allow androids to reproduce like humans?”

Nines didn’t seem to care for the question as he looked through Gavin’s face while he zoned out a little. But he had heard Gavin, and he sighed, “I don’t think I will be able to understand that man at all, I’m afraid.”

Gavin laughed, “Well that makes two of us for sure.”

He allowed Nines to massage him, his fingers weaving their way back up through the back of his head and he massaged Gavin’s scalp gently and sensually. Gavin closed his eyes, losing himself in the gentle sensations before he groaned in delight.

“I wonder if Kamski thinks the idea of a human impregnating an android is hot or something.” He repressed a small shiver as he remembered the creepy children's toys in the 'Examination Room', and the frogs.

Nines snickered, “Who knows.”

“He is obsessed with androids having kids, though.”

Gavin opened his eyes in time to see a nasty look crossing Nines’ eyes, and it soon turned playful, yet slightly risky…he suddenly pounced on top of Gavin, pulling at his jeans already…

“Well, why don’t we be the first ones to try and show whether androids can make babies then, Gavin?”

Gavin’s eyes widened, and he felt his clothes being torn off his body piece-by-piece, and he threw his head back and screamed as loudly as he could while Nines buried his nose in Gavin’s neck.

“NINES!!!!!!!”

(“””””””””)

They sat about in Kamski’s office as they stared openly at each other. Gavin had a deep blush on his face, while Nines looked calm and collected as usual. Chloe had led them to the office shortly after their…activities…

Luckily, it seemed as if they had been quiet enough about it, and when Kamski entered the room finally, he held a teacup in his hands. He set it on his desk as he sat on a deep, dark sofa that was swinging and circling slowly on its wheels along the floor.

Kamski sipped his tea loudly, eyes staring down at the warm beverage as he spoke: “Green tea is full of antioxidants, so they say,” he glanced up at the two androids sitting before him, “…and it tastes delicious as well.”

Gavin wondered if that comment had been made due to him recently learning that he had cancer, and he frowned if that were the case. It wasn’t like he’d fucking asked to develop cancer! He always had taken good care of his body; eaten well, trained hard physically…nothing was in his control, especially his body, and he didn’t wish to be made a fool of and mocked by Elijah Kamski.

Gavin bit down on his tongue as Kamski finished the last bit of his tea. He set the cup aside, playing with its handle as he studied Gavin closely. “Fake IDs, that’s my offer in order to help you two.”

It was the most random fucking statement, and the way Kamski had announced it without any context framing it made it more awkward and off-putting.

Gavin showed his contempt for it as he asked: “What?”

Kamski seemed to gaze at him in a way that screamed out: _“Are you deaf AND dumb?”_

Gavin didn’t want to repeat his question, and Nines must have been reading his thoughts, for he spoke instead.

“What do you propose, Mr. Kamski?”

Gavin had no idea how Nines could remain so calm during such a tumultuous time, but he supposed it was because it was in his ‘nature’ to be calm in all situations. It came along with the whole ‘maximum efficiency’ thing, after all.

Kamski laughed as he closed his eyes and shook his head while whispering: “Mr. Kamski…”

He looked at Nines, the smile still on his face, “Mr. Kamski was my father, but I’ll let that one slide for now.”

Gavin hoped there was a point to this, and he waited as patiently as he could as he glared away at Kamski.

Kamski held up his hands, palms facing them both, “Very soon, I _will_ have the FBI crawling all over here asking questions, and I’d like to do my part to try and make that as painless as possible.”

Gavin finally began painting the picture together, and he gasped as he slammed a hand down on the edge of Kamski’s office desk. “Captain Allen’s looking for me!”

Nines turned to him in surprise, and his jaw fell open as his LED light turned red, “What does that man have to do with this?”

Thinking back to how viciously Captain Allen had attacked the female android carrying the young boy in her arms, Gavin sneered, “He’s the one leading the anti-android groups, I saw him.”

“You saw him?!?” Nines interrupted as Kamski took a breath to speak.

Gavin simply nodded as he stared at a spot on Kamski’s desk. “Yes, he nearly killed her…”

“Her?”

Not answering Nines’ question, Gavin looked angrily at Kamski. “You have to help me! This son of a bitch is an insane fuck!”

_Even more than you are, Elijah!_

Kamski hummed as he thought it over, almost. “I don’t know the man, personally,” he stated as he ran a finger along his eyebrow, scratching it softly, “…but I have heard that he’s one ruthless hunter, that’s a given.”

_You’ve no idea…_

Gavin leaned across Kamski’s desk, eyeing the man seriously. “Why does the anti-android group exist, and what do you have to do with it?”

Before Kamski could protest, Gavin sensed it, and he shook his head, “Don’t you even _think_ of denying your involvement in this matter either!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it…” Kamski’s confession drew a short cry of shock out of Gavin before he collected himself and scowled with hatred plain to see on his face.

“You bastard…”

Kamski shrugged coldly, “Perhaps, but what did I do wrong? Hmm? I just wanted every android out there to experience being a part of the most wonderful thing life has to offer: the ability to create their own young. Was I such a monster for suggesting such an idea?”

“YES!!” Gavin couldn’t help but roar in anger as he clenched a fist tightly and pounded it on the desk. 

“YES, GOD DAMN IT!”

Life wasn’t Kamski’s to create, nor was it his to give freely. Gavin was astounded by how much of a megalomaniac Elijah Kamski had turned out to be as he smiled calmly, his thin lips pressed tightly against his teeth, appearing white in the process.

“I don’t think you completely are convinced of that yourself, Gavin…” his tone of voice pissed Gavin right off, and he threw himself across the desk, yanking the front of Kamski’s dark sweater in his hands as he dragged the man out of his chair and against his nose, practically.

“Listen here, you crummy sack of shit!”

Nines leapt up, grabbing tightly onto the back of Gavin’s shoulders, trying to push him back down in his own seat, but he was interrupted by loud, abrupt laughter coming from Kamski, and it hit the walls of the office loudly and strangely.

Both Nines and Gavin stared at Kamski, the shock and horror evident on their faces as they listened to the man cackle, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he stared at Gavin through half-lidded eyes. It was as if he had heard the world's funniest joke from Gavin and was merely having a good old time rather than being physically assaulted and threatened by an android.

He was insane…Elijah Kamski was fucking bat shit insane…

Kamski grabbed Gavin’s hands and pried them off his sweater as he sat back and wiped his eyes, his laughter dying down eventually as he coughed and cleared his throat.

He shook his head, amusement written all over his face as he stared intently at Gavin. “What were you going to do to me just now, Gavin? Kill me?”

Gavin didn’t answer, and he felt Nines’ hand over his on his lap. He immediately grabbed Nines’ hand in his own and held onto it tightly. Nines was his lifeline, his support, his friend. Kamski couldn't possibly want to torture or hurt them both together, could he?

“You’re no killer, even if you want to be.” Kamski concluded as if it were a scientific discovery as he sat back and stroked his goatee and chin in thought.

“As far as the world knows, Detective Gavin Reed died in that terrorist attack,” Gavin began sputtering, but Kamski tsked, showing distaste for nearly being interrupted.

“I can help you move on from that, if you wish,” he smirked darkly, “…all you have to do is accept my offer.”

Gavin glared at him, “Why do I have the nasty feeling that Nines and I won’t go off holding hands while skipping into the sunset if we accept your help?”

Kamski looked mildly annoyed; his face scrunched up as if he’d smelled something foul. “You can do whatever you want based on anything you feel from this point on, Gavin,” he began as he continued stroking his chin, “…but I can promise you that I will rewrite your history and make it so that you were a victim who died a hero.”

Gavin hissed sarcastically, “Oh gee, that’s mighty generous of you, but I still feel like there’s a string attached!” Gavin wasn’t going to up and accept anything Kamski had to offer, even it that happened to be a new car, a new house, and $45 million dollars.

Kamski paused before he held out a hand, “I’m not interested in getting involved with the law, I’m not interested in any psych-evals, nor do I want any nosy reporters snooping about asking how I found you, why I helped you…”

Gavin understood, “You want my silence.”

Kamski snickered, “Well, since you put it that way, yes…”

“I can promise you-”

Kamski quickly interrupted, “No, Gavin,” his eyes were like shiny marbles as he stared directly at Gavin, not blinking.

“…a simple promise isn’t enough to put my little heart at ease…” he licked his lower lip, and Gavin trembled, “…I want you to start a new life with your friend here, and never be seen in Detroit ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski, just stahp
> 
> And zer ve go, if you actually read back at Chapter 1 (midway point), Gavin did indeed get stung by a mosquito ;)  
> The devil's in the details.


	28. The Day Hell Broke Loose

“No, I refuse to just destroy everything and anything I was, just because _you_ are afraid of getting’ your hands dirty!” Gavin pointed rudely and thickly at Kamski, and the man merely sighed and shrugged, as if he hadn’t just threatened Gavin to leave the city of Detroit.

Gavin and Nines both still were unable to believe seriously that Elijah Kamski had told them both to never show their faces again in Detroit. It wasn't an every-day request or an ordinary one such as asking someone for a dollar or two, and it seemed so unreal and out of place, even as they focused on the ramifications of staying right where they were.

For Gavin, it may have seemed like an apropos choice to run and hide, but that was the _past._ Now, he had to worry about Nines, his new life, and their future, and running seemed like the worst thing to do. Not only was it absolutely cowardly, but they would probably draw more attention to themselves if they turned their tails and ran off into the distance, hoping to be forgotten.

Too much blood had been spilled to just be 'forgotten', as if it were an accident like stepping on someone's toes.

“I don’t see the big issue,” Kamski stated plainly, his eyes falling into his lap as he breathed through his nose softly. “Everyone gets a fresh start, and I can simply tell the entire world that you were cloned, reborn, and they will believe me in a heartbeat.”

Gavin laughed dryly, “Oh of course it’s not a ‘big issue’ for you,” he rolled his eyes, “you’re not the one who’s going to have to feed lies to all his friends, his family, his colleagues! It’s not easy for me to say I’m no longer the Gavin Reed I was for the first thirty-six years of my fuckin’ life!!”

“You will do it if you want to continue living,” Kamski snarled, his patience wearing thin as he gazed at Nines angrily too.

“My word is practically like the Bible for these people,” he flung and waved his arms around the room, and for a moment, he resembled a preacher delivering a sermon to the masses.

“They will do anything I say, believe anything I tell them to believe…”

Gavin looked upon him with disgust, “You’re sick.”

That insult merely earned him a shrug from Kamski, “Perhaps, but I do want to help you recover and emerge from the grave you’ve dug for yourself.” Kamski played with the teacup, raising it and inspecting all around and beneath it.

“What other person would want to do that for? Hmm? Who else do you have in your life whom you can rely on in this way?” The way he stated things so blandly and plainly as if he were bored and tired of their simplicity drove Gavin and Nines insane. This man was something else, and he was so full of his own confidence that he was practically drowning and choking in it.

Regardless of Kamski’s attitude and personality, Gavin sadly knew what he said was true. Even Nines was thinking the same way, and he hung his head low as he snuck a glance at Gavin, as if wondering if he was going to argue back at all. When he hadn’t, Nines looked even more troubled, and he quickly rose from his chair and walked out of the office without another word.

He ignored both Gavin and Kamski’s looks of confusion as he silently left the office as quickly as he’d entered it.

Gavin didn’t look up until the door softly clicked shut, leaving him alone with Kamski to brood over his plans and thoughts.

“I don’t know what to do…” Gavin finally admitted after some time, and he looked over as Kamski stood from his desk, turning around to peer out the darkly tinted windows. He seemed as if he was in thought, his head shifting and tilting to the sides as he cleared his throat softly.

He spoke against the glass, “I won’t push you to make a hasty decision, but you should consider how that android cares for you…”

Gavin gasped, “Nines?”

Kamski nodded, “It’s strange,” he turned around slowly, “…I only thought Chloe was capable of love and affection, but I’m happy that I’m proven wrong yet again by my own creations.”

Gavin didn’t have a response for him as Kamski smiled and looked at the door. “Love doesn’t come easily in this life, Gavin, you should learn to appreciate it when it pays you a visit.”

What the hell...

Gavin felt self-conscious, and he wove his hands around himself, LED light as he frowned up at Kamski, “It's none of your-”

Kamski interrupted, “You can't control with respect to whom you fall in love with...”

Gavin shivered, though it wasn't a gesture or motion of fear and disgust; he was simply nervous. He hadn’t expected a monster like Elijah Kamski to be able to shift his behavior and speech from that of a borderline megalomaniac psychotic prick who was so self-absorbed, to that of a almost-understanding-friend or comrade who was ready to listen to him and empathize with him.

The dynamic change troubled Gavin, but he knew it was the least of his worries and concerns for the moment.

“Treasure what you have in your life, and who you have in your life while you still have them around, Gavin...” 

With that said, Kamski grabbed his teacup and exited the office the same way Nines had moments earlier, leaving Gavin alone to think and reflect on many things, a storm brewing in his heart and brain the longer he went over everything that was going on.

He was torn between two worlds, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them won and took over.

The only question was: which one would it be?

Was Gavin even prepared to make that sacrifice to the one that dominated his life in the end?

He wished he knew.

(“””””””””)

He found Nines pacing the small hallway leading to the pool room almost half an hour after he felt he'd had enough time brooding alone in Kamski’s weird office. Nines was walking around, back and forth, a confused, troubled, and worried expression on his face. Gavin didn’t want to interrupt him, as he was clearly swarmed in his thoughts, but he couldn’t help but scan the taller android, and come to the conclusion that Nines was badly stressed out.

In fact, his stress levels were almost at 90%...

His feet dragged along the red carpet as he nearly bumped into the sofas and table in the small hallway, and he hissed as he shook his head, his LED light red the entire time as Gavin studied him.

Concern filled both their minds as they were aware of each other’s presence, and it seemed as if Nines wanted to avoid saying whatever was directly on his mind at Gavin: he’d turned and gazed at him a few times, words forming on his lips, but then leaving and dying off into space and time as he resumed his pacing.

Gavin was patient as he could’ve been, and he just waited until Nines had made his tenth round back and forth when he snapped at the taller android.

“Would you just wait a god damn minute?!?”

Nines rounded on him viciously snarling, “Why didn’t you take Kamski’s offer?”

What…

Gavin gaped at him, eyes wide as he stammered in shock, “You’re fuckin’ serious?”

Nines’ blue eyes turned dark, and it seemed as if his eyes were black all of a sudden as he scowled with every bit of anger in his system at Gavin. “He was going to help us! He was willing to help us, Gavin!!” He repeated it a few times and then resumed pacing as Gavin followed him for a few steps. He tried once or twice to stop Nines, but it was impossible; the android shoved and broke out of his arms every time Gavin snaked them around his shoulders or arms.

“I don’t give a shit what that,” Gavin turned around, facing the closed door leading to the pool room, “… _monster_ promised us! I don’t want to just run off in hiding anymore like I’m some common criminal or horrible creature!”

Nines clenched and unclenched his fists as he paced faster, “This is worse, Gavin,” his eyebrows were tight bundles on his forehead, “…you’re condemning us to hell on Earth!”

Gavin huffed at him, turning his back on Nines as he faced the door to the pool room. “If that’s the way you feel about me, then you’re free to go, Nines.” Every part of Gavin shouted out that he didn’t mean his words at all, that he was bluffing, and that he was so incredibly full of shit.

Gavin knew his conscience was right; they didn’t seem to have much of a choice now that they were both in hiding, and Kamski was probably their one shot at getting out of the current mess they were in still alive. He truly hoped Nines wasn't going to be angry with him or offended, but he didn't want to turn around and admit to him how frightened, alone, and worried he truly was. He didn't want Nines to ever see that side of him, more so due to not wanting Nines to vicariously worry on his behalf...

He didn’t need his problems becoming Nines’ problems...

It was still a matter of Gavin loving his ego more than anything else, and he hated knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he would have to brush his ego to the side and stoop low enough to request the help offered from Kamski. One way or another, if Nines didn't push him to do it, Gavin found he would eventually have to give up and grovel and beg Elijah Kamski to be their guide.

At the sound of the man's name, thoughts began echoing in his skull. Had Kamski really meant what he said about Nines possibly loving him? How could he know? What gave him that impression?

Gavin wasn’t sure how to approach the topic while Nines resumed pacing as he held his hands together tightly, wringing them about nervously.

It wasn’t possible that Nines loved him…sure, they had great sex, they got along well emotionally and as friends, but Gavin thought it was just an odd ‘friends-with-benefits’ situation he’d merely stumbled into with an android. Nothing more, nothing less. But now, his own feelings were mixed and involved into the situation, and it was all turning out to be a horrible blend as he pondered more on what Kamski had stated in his office.

Did Nines love him?

If he did, Gavin wanted to be the first to know, and he hated that Kamski somehow knew it. It was a private matter between the two of them only, and before Kamski's greedy, sneaky eyes and ears could listen or pry in on them, Gavin felt it was time to muster up the courage and have a 'chat' with Nines.

After everything they had been through, this hardly seemed that 'difficult' or frightening, to say the least. Plus, he felt they could both use a little distraction from the horrific thoughts and worries they were bombarded with lately.

He’d just barely gathered his guts and courage to ask, when Nines abruptly stopped pacing. His eyes were wide, his LED light red as he turned and looked out the tinted windows. His reaction frightened Gavin, and due to his self-conscious and high-strung nature and personality, a part of him had to wonder if Nines had read his thoughts?

Had he anticipated what Gavin was going to ask him before he actually got around to it?

“Something’s over there…” he watched as Nines slowly pointed out the window with a hand, then dropped it down to loosely hang at his side.

Gavin looked out the window too but didn’t see anything. He scanned the surroundings, but there was nothing to see or feel…

“I don’t see anything.”

Nines held up a hand before him, “Well that doesn’t alter the fact that something’s _out there…”_

Nines definitely had to be wrong…there was no way there was anyone or anything out there…

Gavin focused his vision on the windows for the longest time. His skull began buzzing and throbbing the longer he focused his vision outside, and he felt a tinge of annoyance and a lack of patience seeped under his skin the longer he stared.

What was Nines going on about??

Gavin frowned, did Nines want to change the topic due to the feelings rising and increasing between them?

He dearly hoped not...

Gavin took one cautious step towards the taller android, “Nines- _”_

Suddenly, a blast echoed from outside the mansion like an intense volcanic explosion going off. It rattled and shook the mansion’s foundations, and the windows soon exploded from the impact of the rattling and vibration. The front door of the mansion was blown off its hinges, and it was flying through the air towards Gavin…

Gavin felt Nines slamming into him, and his hands pushed down on Gavin’s chest as they both crashed to the hard floor. The door cut through the air above them, sailing above their heads as it broke off practically in half as it connected with the concrete walls behind them.

Shards of sharp glass were around their feet as they lay still. More explosions went off around the mansion, and doors and walls soon caved in as the mansion slowly collapsed around them.

The door leading to the pool room was flung open, and Chloe ran out before them in a fit of complete panic, followed by at least four other RT600 android clones as she stood to the side and ushered them forward. Their blonde hair and blue eyes flashed before Gavin and Nines as they crawled through the mess on their hands and feet, trying to duck and avoid falling glass and wood as the screams of the female androids began filling the chilly air.

S.W.A.T. officers dressed in heavy dark gear entered the mansion through the blasted open space that once held the front door, and the RT600 clones gasped as they backed away. They turned and ran back towards the pool room quickly, shouting and crying in panic and fear.

Chloe was behind them, and she gasped in horror as one of the officers pointed his gun at her.

“Everyone! Out! Out! NOW!” She ushered her clones out as quickly as she could, but the officers quickly ran after them, firing repeatedly into the air.

Thirium sprayed into the air, splashing against the walls and picture frames as a few of the clones dropped to their knees lifelessly as their LED lights shut off.

Chloe held up her hands in defense as an officer aimed his weapon right in the middle of her head…

Nines roared in anger, the sound piercing through the air savagely as he leapt up to his feet and stabbed the officer pointing his gun at Chloe in the back of the neck with a broken piece of glass. She screamed in fright, but held her hand over her mouth as she collected herself quickly and nodded gratefully and thankfully at Nines.

His interruption provided her a brief moment’s worth of an escape, and as another round of explosions went off, she disappeared as dust and wind blew about in the air.

As another officer joined the one who had tried to attack Chloe, Nines turned his attention on him, eyes dark and menacing as he took measured, careful steps. The man screamed as he fell to his knees after Nines’ attacked him brutally, the gun firing off multiple rounds into the ceiling. Debris and plaster fell down onto their heads, but Gavin jumped at two more officers who were already trying to corner the last few RT600 clones in the pool room. They were holding onto each other as they huddled in a tight ball in the corner of the room, shaking and shivering in fright as they closed their eyes.

The officer reloaded his weapon, but he didn’t have time to take the shot. Gavin’s hands wrapped around his throat, and he tugged at the helmet of the S.W.A.T. uniform ferociously. The man struggled angrily, shaking and swaying about. Before he could be thrown back, Gavin climbed up on the man’s back, holding onto his shoulders and arms with both his powerful thighs.

The officer was trying to throw Gavin off of him, and he shook about as he dropped the weapon. He clawed at Gavin’s legs, but Gavin dug his hands into the officer’s beady eyes once he’d pulled off the S.W.A.T. helmet. Not wanting to go blind, the man ran backwards, ramming himself into the wall a few times.

It had no effect on Gavin’s resilient, strong body, and he dug his fingernails into the man’s eyes…

The man made one last attempt at fighting for his life, and he tripped as he tried shoving Gavin off of him, and they both sailed through the air and into the red pool below.

The water splashed up around Gavin and the officer, and they struggled beneath the water as they thrashed about. Gavin wasn’t giving up, and he scanned the murky, red depths of the pool as the officer pushed away from him, floating down towards the bottom.

Gavin saw the glow and shine of a large, sharp blade as the officer pulled it out of his vest pocket…

Gavin swam forward, gripping the blade tightly in his hands. The officer’s hand came to wrap itself around Gavin’s, and they soon began a tug-of-war, fighting for control and possession of the knife.

The officer’s movements were slowed down greatly by the heavy water, and he tried punching Gavin, but Gavin easily ducked away from it. He pulled the knife slightly away from the officer, but he screamed in panic as oxygen bubbles escaped his mouth and rose up…

He was running out of air.

Not wanting to drown the man, Gavin swam down, looping his arm around the officer’s waist. He pulled them both up to the surface of the water as he quickly pedaled and moved with his free limbs powerfully, and the officer gasped as he took a deep breath of fresh air once they were up. He swam away from Gavin and pulled himself up out of the pool, coughing and gasping.

Gavin swam behind him, and he started to pull himself up when he reached the ledge of the pool, when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the center of his head.

He glared at the gun, and his green eyes moved along its length, up past the long, strong hands that held it against his forehead. The gun traveled across his forehead until it had reached its intended destination: pressing roughly against his LED light. 

The gun almost seemed to stroke and caress it a few times, moving up and down it and then in circular motions as Gavin’s mood shifted and changed, which made the circle there spin and spin...

Captain Allen sneered down at Gavin from the other end of the gun. “Looks like there’s somethin’ about you that’s too human after all,” he spat down cruelly at Gavin, and delivered a fatal kick to Gavin’s jaw with a booted leg.

Gavin’s head snapped back as thirium rushed out of his nose. He fell back into the water, sputtering as he waved his hands to fight to stay at the surface level. While the kick from the Captain hadn’t hurt him, it was still fucking annoying…Gavin couldn’t wait until he got his hands on the son of a bitch.

Captain Allen pointed his weapon at Gavin’s head again, but before he could shoot, Chloe screamed as she charged at him.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” She flung herself at him, pounding against his arms and shoulders with her tiny, slim fists, and the officer Gavin had saved from drowning grabbed her and slammed her down onto the ground. She fell onto her knees, crying as mascara dripped down in lines along her cheeks.

The door behind them soon opened, and Elijah Kamski was dragged out of his office by another two officers. He held his hands up crossed behind his head in surrender, and they rudely threw him down onto the floor beside Chloe.

He hissed as his kneecaps smashed against the rough floor, and he winced when Captain Allen yanked him up from cradling his knees, his fingers tightly pulling at Kamski’s ponytail.

More of the officers dragged in the rest of the RT600 clones who’d tried to hide, and they were each dragged into the pool room by their hands and hair and flung down beside Chloe and Kamski. Last but not least, Nines was shoved in to join them as well, an officer bashing his gun against Nines’ back as he was unceremoniously kicked inside.

Captain Allen chuckled as he stared around at them all spread down by his feet. “Well, well, now that the whole fucking family is here together, we can maybe have ourselves a nice, overdue chat…”

Kamski retorted back with bitter sarcasm as he glared up at Captain Allen, “If I had known I’d be having company, I’d make sure to prepare something a little… _strong_ for you.”

Captain Allen chuckled, and he bent down as he grabbed a loose, long strand of Chloe’s blonde hair. He raised it to his nose, sniffing it as she glared at him.

“So tell me, gorgeous,” he began, eyes undressing her form lewdly, “…just _what_ exactly do you do for this master of yours?”

His response to that question was Chloe spitting in his face. He closed his eyes after she’d done it, the saliva dripping from the center of his eyelids while some of his men laughed. Captain Allen snickered coldly, reaching up and wiping the spit away with the back of a hand…in a flash, he flung his hand forward and backhanded Chloe violently.

Kamski made a dive for him, eyes full of anger as he rushed to protect Chloe, but he was stopped abruptly by another officer grabbing tightly onto the back of his shirt and yanking him back down roughly.

Captain Allen sighed as he stood and looked down at Kamski. “Look, I don’t want you wasting my time and trying to convince me that you’re not harboring a very _unique_ android here…” he peered over at Gavin, who was fuming at him, hands held up as his clothes and hair dripped with water. He was still wading in the pool, but he was unable to really do much, as every officer around him had their weapon and eyes on him.

Captain Allen continued his speech as he walked closer to the edge of the pool, “I saw Detective Reed not even a week ago, and he certainly made it more than obvious that he’d changed, somehow…”

Kamski struggled as he tried getting up from the floor again, but an office pressed down on his hip with a strong boot. Kamski was forced to lie on his side, and he cringed as the officer applied more pressure on his hipbones.

He wheezed in pain, “Please, just let the girls go, and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” His eyes pleaded and begged at the S.W.A.T. leader, a desperate cry for mercy.

Nines hissed at him, “You traitor.”

Kamski shook his head as he glared between Gavin and Nines, “It’s not like _you_ wouldn’t do the same thing for _him!”_

Nines couldn’t refute or deny it, and the truth hung in the air as it hit Captain Allen’s ears.

He threw his head back and laughed, “Cute,” he motioned for one of his officers to pull Gavin out of the pool, which they did as they leaned over it and yanked him over to the side and onto the floor.

Captain Allen stared down at Gavin for a moment before he lost interest in the soaked android at his feet. He turned and glared over at Elijah Kamski instead, addressing him.

“But I’m not interested in negotiating with you, Mr. Kamski,” Captain Allen took a calm, deep breath as he toyed with his gun, “…I’m more interested in what our new android can do…”

Gavin wasn’t cold, but he couldn’t hold down the shiver as he felt Captain Allen’s cold eyes practically swallowing him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....phck.


	29. Damnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Android abuse :( *

They were all dragged outside the mansion roughly until they were lined up side-by-side on their knees, resting on the grassy, spacious yard behind Kamski’s mansion. The afternoon sun was glaring down brightly at them, and it added more tension and heat to the situation. The sky was clear, but Gavin’s conscience wasn’t as he stood next to Nines, a S.W.A.T. officer standing in front of them, while one was behind them.

Running or fighting wouldn’t do them any good; they were all well-guarded and trapped as lasers from sniper rifles and other deadly weapons pointed at them, targeting every step or move they mad.

Captain Allen was pacing back and forth in the grass by Kamski and Chloe, and he held his gun draped over his shoulder as he laughed coldly, “What a lovely day, eh Mr. Kamski?”

There was no response as he resumed pacing, though Gavin was certain that if Kamski had offered one, he’d be mercilessly beaten. Kamski sensed it as well, and he clenched his lips tightly together, as if trying to hold on letting loose on the Captain.

The Chloe clones all shook as they were poked and prodded by wandering officers, but they kept their fears to a soft whimper as they closed their eyes and shivered.

“Please let them go, they’re not a part of this!” Nines pleaded, and it only earned him another bitter laugh coming from Captain Allen.

“I don’t fucking think so, Robot,” he stopped pacing as he pointed at Nines, “the world is overrun with you freaks already getting everything you want, and I won’t stand back and just take it like a little bitch while your Cyborg God over here keeps convincing my fellow Americans to let you guys have _more_ privileges and freedoms!”

“That doesn’t mean they deserve to die for it!” Nines argued back, and an officer jabbed him in the back.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Captain Allen shook his head, “See I knew this shit would happen,” he paced again, “it’s like that stupid story my dad used to read me when I was a kid growing up…”

Nines looked down at Gavin, and their fingers brushed against each other’s for a second.

“…it was a Laura Numeroff book…” he looked up at the sky as he remembered, “ _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_.”

He pointed down at the fearful androids in the grass, “If you give an android rights, they’ll want to take over the fucking world; same shit, different title.”

The air had grown colder and tenser, and even nature seemed to freeze in motion. It seemed as if everyone and everything was fearful for what would happen as Captain Allen eyed Chloe.

Her LED light went red many times, and although he’d moved to stand behind her, she’d been bold enough to turn to peek at him over her shoulder. It was a brave action that not even Kamski had been able to perform. The female android frowned first at Captain Allen’s boots, and then rose her head up, frowning all the way up until she’d taken in every last sight of Captain Allen.

He smirked at her, sticking his tongue out playfully at her, “I don’t understand where you all thought you were going to get your ‘freedom’ from,” he made so many lewd and perverted gestures at Chloe until she dropped her gaze from him.

“As far as I’m concerned,” a few of his fingers extended forward, and he almost dug them in Chloe’s long, blonde hair, “if humans created you, that gives us every god damn right to do whatever the fuck we want with you.”

Kamski snorted, “I first-handedly made them, and I wouldn’t even think that way!”

“I don’t care what you think, Mr. Kamski,” Captain Allen ran a few of his fingers finally through Choe’s hair. She gasped as she tried ducking away from him a few times, but he ‘chased’ her relentlessly.

Captain Allen brushed the palm of his hand over the top of Chloe’s head then, and she shrugged away from him, inching closer next to Kamski. Their shoulders touched, and she cried up at him, tears pouring heavily from her large blue eyes.

Gavin chewed out the words slowly, hoping Captain Allen would listen to him. “Captain Allen, you know me! We practically worked together! Don’t do this!”

“No no, you don’t get to say that shit to me,” Captain Allen warned dangerously, dropped his weapon from over his shoulder to his side, “…the man I worked with was someone else entirely…and you…” he scoffed as he shook his head in disgust at Gavin, “…you’re _something_ else entirely.”

Gavin was about to argue back, but Captain Allen pointed his gun up at the sky and fired off a warning shot into the air.

A cold, deadly glare was in his eyes, “I don’t want to hear another word from your mouth,” he turned away from Gavin momentarily to study everyone else in the yard.

Everyone around him whimpered and leapt up in fright, and Captain Allen seemed thrilled by this. A cruel, crooked smirk formed on his face as his eyes twinkled evilly. Gavin wanted to bash his head in, but he knew he was helpless as the officers moved a little closer to him and Nines, as if tightening the already tight net they’d draped over them.

Kamski’s eyes darted from left-to-right as he stammered, “Is th-this about money? I can give you every last cent I o-own if you leave now!”

That earned him a kick in the shoulders from Captain Allen, and he stumbled forward on the grass, landing roughly on his chest and cheek as his hands were handcuffed behind his back by another officer.

“You are so shallow, Mr. Kamski,” Captain Allen tsk tsked his tongue while wagging a finger at him, “I expected more from you, but if you won’t listen…” he pointed his gun at the back of Chloe’s head.

“NO! PLEASE!” Kamski cried out in fear as he hung his head down, “I’ll listen! P-please!”

Gavin frowned darkly. He was unable to take this shit any longer, and there was a voice within himself that forced him to cry out as loudly as he could, and he didn’t want to ignore it.

He craned his neck up as he faced Captain Allen, “HEY! Your problem’s with me, not them!”

Captain Allen glanced over at him, his eyes squinting a little, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a _little_ bit of fun too!”

“YOU COWARD!!” Gavin roared violently, and his voice slapped Captain Allen’s ego viciously. It sure enough got his attention, though, and the power-hungry egomaniac made his way over to Gavin. He shoved the officer in front of them out of his way as he stood and sneered down at Gavin.

“There is in fact something you can do for me, if you’re up for it after all…”

Gavin glared equally up at him, “Then will you let them go?”

Captain Allen was too quick to answer, “Depends on you, really.”

“Just stop fucking around, Allen, and tell me what you want me to do.” He was growing tired of the bullshit charades, and he snapped thinly at Captain Allen.

It amused the man, and he rubbed his chin as he looked closer at Gavin, “Such a spirit still left in there, huh?”

Gavin didn’t answer, so Captain Allen looked at Nines for a second, and then back over at Gavin. “Both of you are the same, yet different,” he began, eyes taking both androids in from head-to-toe.

“There’s such promise, and I’m more than willing to satisfy my curiosity before I bury a fucking bullet in both your heads, but first,” he laughed, “the men and I wanna make a bet…”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, while Nines glared angrily.

“What bet?”

“To see which if you is more superior than the other,” Captain Allen answered plainly, and a few of his men nodded as they chuckled.

Gavin shook his head, “No…”

Captain Allen snickered, “It’s real simple: fight him.” He gestured over at Nines, “Fight him right now.”

The idea was mad, the S.W.A.T. Captain was mad! Nines and Gavin exchanged shocked looks, their mouths wide as they shook their heads.

Gavin hissed out, “No, no!”

Captain Allen frowned, the first sign of impatience clear on his face, “Fight him now, or they all die.” He motioned back at Kamski and the androids still in the grass behind him.

Gavin looked at them and the shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, “So what? It’s not like I care.” Perhaps if he pretended none of it affected him, Captain Allen would lose interest?

A hum hit his ears as Captain Allen held his weapon tightly in his hands. His eyes looked to the sky for a second, as if mulling over what Gavin said. He soon gave one nod and turned around quickly firing a single bullet into the forehead of one of the RT600 androids.

Chloe and the others screamed in fear as the android’s eyes closed, and she slumped down in the grass lifelessly.

Gavin felt guilt hitting him like a brick wall, and he closed his eyes as he turned his head away from the sight. He wished he could cover his ears as he heard Chloe wailing and Kamski sniffling as they wriggled about in their handcuffs.

Captain Allen took one step closer to Gavin. His breath hit the top of Gavin’s head hotly as he breathed down at him like a wild beast, “Perhaps that will help you care about them more? Hmm?”

Gavin opened his eyes as he turned his glare onto the Captain. He was shaking with pure rage and anger, and it seemed that Nines was equally feeling the same thing as he shook slightly.

Captain Allen raised an eyebrow with attitude etched all over his face, “Fight him now, or the rest of them will drop like flies.”

Gavin threw him a look that promised swift death upon him, but not trusting his mouth and tongue anymore, he just merely gave one strong nod.

The officers parted, forming a small circle as they sat and stood about, watching in interest as Gavin turned and looked at Nines.

Their LED lights were red, and Gavin began thinking his concern to Nines, when Captain Allen shoved him back roughly with a hand, “Don’t you two dare think of holding back on me either, because the moment I notice you’re not fighting with all your resolve, I’ll empty the rest of what’s in this baby into your fucking heart…if you’ve got one.”

Gavin abandoned the thought of reaching out telepathically to Nines, and they faced each other in the large yard as they simply stared at each other. The wind began to pick up, and the clouds moving around made the sky slightly darker, but they were still able to clearly see each other as they stood still.

From afar, it looked like they were merely props or mannequins, simply not moving. Nines smiled warmly at Gavin, who was shaking his head remorsefully. He didn’t want to do this at all, but there was no way he was going to let more blood by spilled by his hands. If they had to fight each other to the death, Gavin was prepared to do that, knowing he’d finally be set free of his short-but-wonderful life.

Perhaps he’d never be able to have the chance to tell Nines how he really felt about him, but he was certain the android could guess it as his eyes looked through Gavin’s with warmth and joy. He was proud of Gavin no matter what, and it pulled at Gavin’s emotions. Gavin knew he hadn’t nearly tried his ‘best’, and he didn’t want Nines to falsely butter him up or think he was King of the World. He was a loser who hadn’t even bothered to put up a good fight, but now he was going to have to practically end the life of his own friend, his companion, his soulmate…

_“Don’t hold back for my sake, Gavin.”_

Nines’ voice spoke softly to him, and Gavin braced himself, his arms and legs widening as he took a defensive, fighting stance. His fists were clenched tightly, and he raised them up at his face as he looked angrily at Nines.

Their LED lights turned red, and Gavin’s eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. The last thing he saw while he held onto his humanity was one simple instruction clouding his vision.

**Objective: Kill**

He flew forward at Nines, fists aimed for his face before he knew what was happening. Nines stepped to the side, turning around as he delivered a hard punch of his own at Gavin’s back. Gavin didn’t falter or stumble; he simply spun around and kicked as high as he could.

His foot connected with Nines’ nose, and Nines flew back a few steps, his hands coming up to shield his face as Gavin rounded on him, ready to continue.

Any move Gavin made, Nines tried blocking with his fists and legs, but Gavin remained diligent and meticulous. He showed no signs of slowing down, or a lack of confidence as he spun around quickly slamming a closed fist down over both of Nines’ when he tried blocking and shielding himself from Gavin’s kicks.

Gavin raised a bent knee, and while grabbing the back of Nines’ collar, he rammed his strong, thick kneecap into Nines’ chest. Nines gasped, his eyes wide from the force of the impact, but Gavin’s second hand wrapped around his throat as he flipped Nines over roughly onto his back.

They fell onto the grass, but Nines snapped out of his shock as he rolled them both over, dislodging Gavin’s hands from his own. They stood up at the same time, Gavin’s eyes dark as he saw a small but heavy chain in the grass a few feet away from him…

He dove for it, rolling forward on the grass, supporting his weight with one hand while the other reached forward and snatched the chain off the grass. Gavin was back on his feet, and he swung the chain a few times at Nines.

Nines backed away, swaying and shifting as he tried to avoid the long end of the chain from hitting him, but Gavin was too quick. He snapped his wrist forward while holding onto his end of the chain strongly, and it smashed against Nines’ chin with a loud CRACK!

A few of the officers laughed and gaped as one of them lit a cigarette, watching and clapping as they fought.

Nines was advancing on him, and as he held the chain down at his side, Gavin leapt up and balanced himself on one foot, while he aimed a high kick at Nines’ forehead with the air. The momentum and force stopped Nines from approaching quickly, and while he was distracted and taken off-guard, Gavin wrapped the chain around both his wrists. He fell down to his feet and kicked a few times quickly at Nines’ ankles, bringing the taller android down with a smash.

Nines got up as quickly as he could before the chain was flung in his direction, and it sailed past his eyes and nose, cutting thinly through the air as it landed somewhere behind him. He looked back to see Gavin flying through the air as he landed on his chest.

One of Gavin’s legs pressed down hard on Nines’ chest, and Nines pulled his foot away. It was no use; Gavin stepped up on Nines’ shoulder with one leg while he jabbed and landed a brutal kick in Nines’ face. Gavin bent down and gripped Nines’ shoulder tightly in a hand while he raised himself up high above Nines and flipped over his body.

Landing behind him in the grass, the chain was once again in his hands while he slammed it against the back of Nines’ legs once he’d stood. Nines grunted but swung his arms and fists as he made numerous attempts at grabbing the chain. He’d missed it every single time, and as he dove forward to slam his body into Gavin’s, Gavin ducked down to his feet. Nines flew stupidly through the air above him, and Gavin simply rolled on his back as he timed and choreographed both his move sets and Nines’ perfectly.

Gavin stuck out a leg while still rolling backwards, and as if it’d happened in slow motion, the bottom of his boot connected with Nines’ chest as he still sailed through the air above him.

Nines gasped as he lost control over his body, and he was slammed against the rough ground, rolling over a few times as he came sliding to an abrupt stop suddenly.

In an instant, Gavin grabbed him by the throat, and he yanked him to his feet while Nines gaped up at him. Gavin leapt up higher than Nines was standing at his hull height, and bending his arm at a 90 degree angle, he brought his elbow down viciously on the top of Nines’ skull.

Nines emitted one pained gasp as he fell to his knees. He cradled the top of his head before he collapsed entirely on the grass. The RT600 clones whined and cried as they watched him crawl along the grass, plucking some of it up as he clawed at the blades. The earth and soil flew up into the air as he tried rising in pain, struggling as his LED light flickered on and off…

Knowing he’d lost the fight, Nines looked up at Gavin, a pleading look in his eyes as he was met with the cold, emotionless glare coming from the center of Gavin’s deep green eyes.

_“It’s okay, Gavin…it’s okay…you did very well…”_

Gavin grabbed him roughly, holding him steady as he ripped through Nines’ uniform top with a single swipe of his hands. The fabric tore viciously, and as Nines looked down, he saw Gavin’s hand slam into his stomach where the opening to the insides of his system was. Gavin didn’t stop as he tore it open, and Nines barely had time to look back up at Gavin before he felt a hand reaching inside him.

Nines screamed as Gavin’s hand dug in and pushed past some wires and biocomponents before it wrapped around his core; his system regulator and bio-pump…

Gavin’s hand pulled the biocomponent out in a split second.

Laughter rang out, but Nines slightly swayed on his feet as warning signs blared and flashed on before his eyes, signaling that he was in eminent danger of facing a shutdown.

 **VITLZ SYSTEM DAMAGED**  
**-00:01:50**  
 **TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN**

_“Gavin…”_

He landed on his knees before Gavin, reaching up with a hand as Gavin’s thirium coated hand held the biocomponent high above his head. There would be no way he could reach it in time; he was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

Captain Allen laughed as he grabbed a small handgun from one of his men, “You gonna kill it yet? I’m getting bored!”

Nines saw red before his eyes, but he held onto the image of Gavin as best as he could, his world slipping away slowly.

_“Gavin, it’s okay…it’s okay…”_

As he spoke gently inside Gavin’s mind, Gavin stopped midway approaching Nines, ready to deliver the last blow. His LED light flickered from red to yellow, and he tilted his head down at Nines briefly.

He had paused…

Nines smiled at him, the last bits of strength he had left finally leaving him. _“Thank you, Gavin.”_

Gavin was faltering as he lowered his hand holding the biocomponent slightly, as if wanting to place it back.

Captain Allen caught this, and he growled as he through a small pistol up into the air at Gavin. “Finish it already!”

Gavin caught the gun mid-throw perfectly, and he stared at it before looking back down at Nines.

Nines smiled at him, eyes watery but full of understanding.

_“I forgive you, Gavin.”_

“JUST KILL IT!”

Captain Allen’s voice was impatient as ever, and Gavin stared down at Nines while the gun shook in his hands…

A few of the other officers booed and howled as they paced about impatiently, waiting to see what would happen.

Nines stared directly through Gavin’s eyes, and immediately, the connection and bond between them strengthened as Nines focused his entire attention on Gavin, despite the noise around them growing louder.

A tear fell from his right eye, but he was able to smile proudly at Gavin through it. The teardrop fell down into the grass below, hanging and dangling off a tall, thin blade…

_“I love you, Gavin.”_

He felt something inside him change drastically. It started off like an itch, and then it tugged at his soul…it spread all over his body, claiming full ownership of his fingers, toes, hands, feet, and brain. He was brought back to the world, the full force of everything slamming into him at full speed. Gavin reeled back as his mind burned.

**Objective Discarded**

Gavin threw down the gun, his pupils returning back to normal as he gasped like he’d been drowning. He fell to his knees, coughing and shaking as Nines pushed the gun away. Looking at the state Nines was in before him, Gavin gasped as he guiltily placed the biocomponent back inside its rightful place within Nines at the very last second before his time was out.

Nines held onto Gavin’s hands in his own, rubbing them softly before he draped his arms around Gavin and pulled him close to his chest. His system stabilized, and he felt his strength returning to him once more as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his nearness to Gavin.

“I’m so sorry, Nines!” Gavin cried the apology many times, but Nines told him he didn’t need to as long as he knew how much he loved him.

Captain Allen stormed over to them while his men booed louder and louder, demanding and yelling out that the show was shit, and that Captain Allen needed to just kill them and move on already.

Captain Allen savagely ripped the two androids out of each other’s arms, and he grabbed Gavin by the center of his sweater as he yanked him up roughly to stand on his feet. He glared angrily into Gavin’s eyes, searching for something there before he spat: “Kill it right now.”

Gavin was in full control of his faculties and decisions, now, and he bravely shook his head as he frowned angrily at the Captain, “No!”

This time, he wouldn’t listen, and he looked over at Kamski, who made eye contact with him and nodded at him.

Captain Allen roared as he violently shook Gavin in his hands, “KILL IT NOW!”

“NO!” Gavin refused, shaking his head as he turned his eyes back down at Nines who was still in the grass below.

He fully realized then what he’d been about to do.

“No…”

Captain Allen scoffed, studying Gavin’s flushed face for a while before he released Gavin from his tight grip.

“You’re such a fucking disappointment, Reed.”

Gavin smirked sarcastically at him, a dark brown eyebrow raised in retaliation, “I know.”

There was a time when that same sentence had really bothered him and got to him. He remembered his father just then, clear as day. The man had replaced Captain Allen, standing before Gavin with his hands deeply buried inside his jean pockets.

He’d often tried staring down Gavin when he’d been a young child, but now that they were equal in height, Gavin knew he wasn’t intimidated or frightened anymore…

Gavin straightened himself up as he sneered at his old man. Finally, they were on the same level. He studied his father a few times, scoffing as he remembered him being more pathetic than the day he’d left them all…

“Fuck you, dad.”

It felt so good to say it, and as he blurted it out, his father snarled at him, but didn’t say anything. After all, how could he, now?

Gavin wasn’t afraid of him anymore, and he held no power over him…

He was finally free.

He chose to repeat it again, this time a little louder and with more confidence: “Fuck you, dad.”

Slowly, his father’s image began disappearing. Like a foggy day, he cleared away and into the wind when it blew past Gavin’s ears. His father took a phantom-like presence as he disappeared and dissolved away with the wind.

“I hate you…”

Then, he was faced with the monster that was Captain Allen.

Sensing the oddity Gavin was displaying, Captain Allen shook his head, “You showed a lot of promise and potential, and you decided to just piss it all away.”

“No,” Gavin began, looking down at the gun and back up at Captain Allen, “I just didn’t want you to turn me into a mindless machine.”

Captain Allen’s nose was high in the air as he scoffed dismissively at Gavin, “You _are_ a fucking machine!”

“No I’m not!” Gavin argued back. He couldn’t believe that while he was still human, he’d followed his protocols and orders without even questioning them once. Not even androids did this as often, even before turning deviant. What the fuck had he been about to become?!? He felt ashamed of the fact that his veins once had carried red blood in them, and yet he’d mindlessly been following a simple task more than any other android.

He was still _human_ , and he wasn’t going to show that he was as cruel and merely a killing-machine like Captain Allen wanted to make him out to be. No…not when he knew androids could not only feel, think, and make decisions for themselves, but they were also capable of love.

Love…

He played with the fuzzy idea a few times, spacing out while Captain Allen shook his head and motioned over for one of his men to hand him his gun.

Captain Allen’s gloved hands wrapped around the barrel of the gun, turning it around and pointing it at Gavin. Gavin was too busy thinking about Nines, and how strong he’d been in order to help him, when he heard the safety clicking off.

He looked up in time to see the gun extended, only half an inch away from the center of his forehead.

Captain Allen sighed, “Then I guess there’s no use for me keeping you alive, is there?”

Gavin should have been freaking out and panicking, but he didn’t. He knew Nines loved him, and he had seen how much Chloe and Kamski cared for one another. There was plenty of unconditional love androids were capable of expressing, and he was willing to go to his grave having learned that lesson.

He just smiled as he shrugged at the gun in his face without a single care, “Do whatever you like, Captain Allen,” he stepped even closer to the gun, and it was now pressing directly against his skin. “I’m not afraid to die, unlike you.”

Nines gasped up at the sight of Gavin walking into the gun, practically, “Gavin what’re you-”

Gavin ignored him as he chuckled at Captain Allen, “There’s a lot you can’t even begin to understand about androids and about me, and I wouldn’t waste the breath I don’t even have on a useless piece of empty shit like you.”

Rounds of laughter burst into the air, but Gavin didn’t care if the men sitting around agreed with him, or whether they thought the whole thing was an amusing game. The fact of the matter was that Captain Allen knew he was right. Gavin felt the gun shaking against his skin.

Captain Allen looked livid; he was ready to explode in anger, but he bit down on a forced laugh before his face turned sour and serious.

He leaned closer against Gavin. “Tell me, do you think you’re going to die as a human, or an android?”

Gavin looked at the gun, and then at Captain Allen, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Captain Allen snickered, “So be it.”

The gun went off a second later, an exploding sound breaking across the sky. It frightened some nearby birds, and they flew off from the tops of a free trees and into the clouds above.

There was nothing but silence after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phck you, Allen -_-  
> AND DAMN IT NINES  
> YOU SHOULD HAVE ADMITTED YOUR FEELINGSIES EARLIER 😢  
> someone get me a tissue 😢😢😢😢


	30. Regeneration

Captain Allen played catch with his own gun as he sighed dramatically at the two androids lying on the grass a few inches away from him. He’d aimed his shot at Gavin, and it had been a wonderful, clean shot…but the taller android had gotten in the way at the last minute.

It had surprised everyone, as they’d all been having their eyes on Gavin, trying to immortalize and capture the precise moment when his head would explode in two, and then his body would collapse in a dull heap afterwards.

But life was full of surprises; people let each other down and even androids had taken up the habit of letting people around them down…

No one had been able to see or predict that the RK900 would shove Gavin out of the way, line himself up directly in the line of fire, and just ‘sacrifice’ himself like a lamb up for slaughter…

He’d taken the bullet for Gavin Reed, the bullet firing off somewhere in his sternum due to the odd height difference of his body replacing Gavin’s previously, and now they’d both fallen.

Gavin was throwing a fit as he tried desperately and wildly shaking the other android to life while begging it to respond to him. It was a pathetic sight; the shot had been clear and accurate, as Captain Allen’s aim always was. There was no way the RK900 was going to rise up again, and Gavin’s panic attack wasn’t going to help. It was just plain obvious that the taller android was bleeding out.

Nines’ thirium wouldn’t stop leaking and it began pooling all over as Gavin shook and trembled. But that didn’t stop the pain and guilt that came from Gavin knowing he was responsible for the wounds.

Captain Allen had shot Nines again in the shoulder for good measure, and it soon became evident to Gavin that Captain Allen was going to really drag out their torture and deaths to enjoy it to the fullest. Like a cat toying with a mouse before devouring it, Gavin knew the only option he had was to buy time…

Nines was far too weak for him to connect with. Gavin sensed it and realized the grim fact when he tried getting through to Nines telepathically. It didn’t seem to work, no matter how much he’d focused. Gavin pressed his own hands all over Nines’ in desperation, hoping that a renewed physical touch would do the trick, but that failed, too.

Gavin noticed that Nines didn’t even really have enough strength or energy to join their hands together, and it made him panic as he grabbed Nines’ wrist and held their hands together.

_“Nines? Nines?!?!”_

The android’s hand was slightly limp, and it just barely hung in the air against Gavin’s. Nines’ head was slightly lowering more and more by the second, and Gavin pressed his free hand against the center of Nines’ left-cheek.

_“H-hey, Nines? Come on!”_

Again, their connection and bond seemed to be broken or interrupted, and Nines’ eyes slowly fell down to their knees. It seemed as if whatever ‘life’ had normally been keeping Nines going was slowly seeping out of him…

Gavin looked down when he felt a cold, wet sensation against his legs.

Peering down into the grass, he saw the deep blue thirium slide out of Nines’ chest as it dripped and pooled below between their bodies.

_“No!”_

Captain Allen was busy chatting with one of his men while Gavin began to panic. He estimated that Nines had less than forty-five seconds to shutdown, and when he tried scanning his biocomponents to determine the specific time left over, he was bashed violently on the back of the skull by Captain Allen’s booted leg.

“I don’t want to see red lights blinking all over the place anymore, Reed,” Captain Allen growled cruelly in a low warning.

Gavin fell forward against Nines, his vision spinning a mile a minute. His eyes grew dark and his vision turned to one large, flickering, static mess. It seemed as if the part of him that was a machine was even badly affected by the situation than he thought. Many numbers and symbols waved across his eyes, but he was unable to focus on anything or what any of them meant to him as he felt another swift kick to the side of his skull seconds after the first heavy blow had been delivered.

Gavin had no time to react, and his system was completely tipped and unbalanced as he fell to the side in the grass. He had lost control over his motor functions; his limbs not responding to orders his human brain was sending out to the rest of his android body. His fingers and hands reached out blindly after a huge struggle to gain control over them, searching for anything that was Nines. He had no idea where he was reaching and what he was making a grab for, but Gavin was able to create an image of what he’d held in his fingers within a minute of holding it.

His tactile senses weren’t out of order, thankfully, and he knew he was holding Nines’s hand once he’d grabbed it. He turned it over a few times in his own, vision turning black and grey…

_“There’s no way you’re quittin’ on me now, Nines!”_

Had Nines heard him?

Gavin felt Nines stirring before him, but their eyes didn’t meet in any knowing manner. Nines just hung there on the grass like a weak puppet that had the strings cut and was just abandoned…

But they couldn’t just sit there; not with the way Captain Allen and his men were growing more and more restless as they decided which android to take out first. It seemed as if they were taking a voting poll, as some of them pointed at Gavin, while others clearly wanted the RK900 out of the way, first…

He looked at Nines, carefully trying to lean into him so he was almost at eye-level, but that proved to be difficult; Nines was sinking lower and lower forward into the grass and soil beneath…

_“Nines, please! They’re going to kill you...us! Kill us!”_

Damn it! Even his thoughts were a garbled mess, and he was certain he wasn’t getting through to Nines at all. Nines had made no indication or given off any signs that he’d even heard a small word Gavin had forcefully tried shoving into his mind.

Behind them, Kamski was still struggling in his bindings, while Chloe stared hopelessly between the other RT600 clones and Kamski. It was as if she somehow expected him to still rescue them somehow, and if Gavin hadn’t been going blind and resting in a pool of Nines’s blood, he too would have taken a few minutes to laugh at the pathetic display.

He knew they were all going to die; it was just a matter of Captain Allen having enough mercy to just put them all out of their fuckin’ misery as opposed to dragging this shit out.

Gavin looked to Nines again, the hope draining away from him as he stared at the frozen-stiff android on the grass.

_“Nines, please, you can hear me! I know you can hear me!”_

His begging didn’t receive a response. Still, he thought of how else they could possibly get out of this situation. Gavin Reed was still a fighter, and there was no way he was going to just roll over and surrender to the insane Captain Allen. He hadn’t even begun his fight with the Captain, and if the insane bastard thought Gavin was just some little bitch or pushover, he was going to be sorely mistaken…mostly sore, though.

Staring intently at Nines’ unlit LED light, Gavin hissed softly at him in his thoughts. “ _Nines, please, call Captain Fowler and tell him to get here, NOW.”_

Nines didn’t seem to have heard him. His LED light blinked once, but it was a pale blue that even shocked Gavin. Nines still didn’t stir, not even when Captain Allen poked him in the back with the barrel of a shotgun.

Gavin felt anger hitting him, and he made a pathetic half-lunge towards Captain Allen. It was a stupid move. The abrupt motions of rapid, uncoordinated movement was too much for his wrecked mind and system to handle, and he soon fell down over Nines’ knees in a slump. He saw more static and strange numbers, and he could only close his eyes as he willed them to go away.

He heard a few of the men laughing at him, when Kamski interrupted.

“P-please, I swear I’ll let you take a-all my money if you just go away now!” The amount of pleading and begging was growing louder and louder from Kamski when he was ignored, but Gavin was grateful for it; he was provided with some time to get through to Captain Fowler.

He tried connecting to the DPD, but he found he was unable to. Only static and a lot of electrical shocks flew through his system. Gavin seized up as he fell harder into the grass, trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn’t draw the presently-distracted Captain Allen’s attention. He was barely able to make out the broad back of the man as he approached Kamski when he’d had his fill of the man’s whining and begging.

“So you think this is _still_ about money?”

Kamski gaped at him, as if processing the question as he tried sputtering and formulating a response to Captain Allen’s dangerous, pointed question.

His eyes turned up to look at the man as he shook violently. It seemed like he wasn’t sure what answer Captain Allen was looking for, but he knew that if he said the wrong thing, he was going to get beaten.

His jaw quivered and trembled, “I just…th-thought it was about money…”

Wasn’t it always?!

Captain Allen smiled sweetly at him. It was odd seeing the man switch from a mad, murderous bastard to almost half-normal and calm. Kamski recoiled as Captain Allen pressed a few fingers against his sternum, tapping gently as if he were knocking on the bedroom door of a sleeping child.

“It _may_ be partially about money,” he laughed a cold laugh, “but that’s none of your fucking concern now.”

Gavin felt his body shaking as he tried once again to connect to the DPD, but it seemed impossible as electrical currents that were definitely painful flew through his system. Why was it near impossible now?!? He’d suffered through much worse than a few kicks and a couple of blows to the head!

“Who’s paying you to do this?” Chloe’s small voice registered in Gavin’s ears.

Soon, a small buzzing sound replaced her voice and the other RT600 clone’s cries of fear. The harder Gavin tried concentrating on connecting with Captain Fowler’s office at the DPD, the louder the buzzing and electrical shocking grew. When he pushed himself again, he experienced the worst electrocution, practically.

Something zapped and shocked him violently. He’d never felt a pain this paralyzing, and he went rigid and stiff in the grass by Nines’ knees.

_“Niiiinesss!!!!”_

The other android’s eyes were glassy and empty as he stared down at Gavin with his arms and head limp.

Gavin didn’t want to give up, but he didn’t think he would be able to recover if he tried contacting Fowler again…he had no other option except to try to get through Nines one more time…

_“Nines! Please! You have to call Fowler!!”_

He waited for the android to show any reaction, even the smallest blink of an eye to indicate that he’d heard him. Yet, nothing happened, and Nines sat hunched over like a doll…

“Who are you working for?!” Kamski screamed over at Captain Allen as the man ran his shotgun up and down the length of Chloe’s neck. She defiantly glared at him while her LED blared red. She showed him no fear as her upper lip curled back in a silent snarl and her eyes turned dark.

Kamski looked between Captain Allen and Chloe desperately, “Please, I-”

“Shut up, you brainless moron,” Captain Allen hissed before Kamski could say anything else.

Feeling the tension increasing, Gavin knew he couldn’t wait too much longer before the trigger-happy S.W.A.T. leader took Elijah Kamski’s life. Too many lives already had been lost, and it was all his fucking fault. He may have been a machine now, but he still felt 100% human inside. Guilt was real and raw, and he didn’t need it haunting him for the rest of his fucked up existence.

Ignoring the amount of pain he was in, Gavin looked over at Nines as he moved his hands through the grass to gently hold onto Nines’ hands.

_“Nines…”_

The android’s hands were rather…like stone…

They felt lifeless and absolutely motionless. It wasn’t like Nines to feel this way…it was almost as if he was de-

NO.

He refused to accept it or even entertain the idea. He had to get through to Nines, NOW.

Captain Allen looked over at the two androids; one frozen and slumped over in the grass, probably dead, while the other that had once been Gavin Reed was trying to shake the arms and hands of the obviously ‘out of order’ android.

He laughed as he stood up and called over at Gavin, “What’re you doin’, Reed? It’s fuckin’ dead!”

Gavin tore at the grass as he dropped his hold on one of Nines’ hands, “NO! NO HE’S FUCKIN’ NOT DEAD!!”

He refused to believe it, and hot tears poured from his eyes as he tried grabbing Nines’ hands in his own again. He shook the android’s arms violently, swinging them back and forth before pushing them up and down. Every time he did, they fell back down with a soft, dull ‘thud’ back onto the grass.

Captain Allen sighed at the frantic display, “Reed, come on, just let it go!” he rolled his eyes and sighed, “you’re embarrassing me!”

“NO!!! NINES!” He was screaming at the top of his lungs even though he knew the android likely didn’t hear him.

Captain Allen winced, then chuckled sarcastically as he laughed with some of his men who thought the whole thing was somehow amusing. The RT600 clones and Chloe grew more agitated and frightened by the minute as they too gazed at Nines in panic while they wriggled and struggled in their binds.

“He’s dead.”

Gavin didn’t want to hear it, so he drowned out Captain Allen’s voice as the man looked down at Kamski, an odd look appearing on his face as he studied Kamski’s features for a while.

_“Nines, please, please say something! Do something!!”_

No response.

Captain Allen bent down and slapped Kamski lightly on the cheek a few times. Every slap he bestowed upon the dark-haired man’s cheek rang out a little in the large yards, and Kamski recoiled from each one as he clenched his eyes tightly together.

“I’m getting bored…” Captain Allen said to no one in particular, and he resumed slapping Kamski’s face until it was bright pink.

“S-stop…”

Captain Allen looked down at Kamski and then over at his gun. It seemed as if he’d already had an idea as he smiled widely and wickedly, his eyes turning slightly dark with malice and a promise of pain within them.

Gavin inched his way practically until he was lying down with his chest on Nines’ lap. He shook the android’s shoulders roughly, but every time he shook Nines, his body would only flail around like a limp toy or lifeless corpse…

_“You’re not dead! You’re not fuckin’ dead, Nines!”_

Kamski looked down as Captain Allen smiled and held out his gun before him. One of his other men pulled Kamski’s bindings off, momentarily freeing the man before he grabbed the back of his neck.

“What’re you doing to him?” Chloe asked fearfully, and Captain Allen forced Kamski to stand up as he forcefully shoved the gun in his hands while smiling down warmly at Chloe as if she had invited him over for tea and cake.

“I need to liven things up just a little,” he looked over at the androids and then placed a hand over Kamski’s shoulder. He pulled the man close to his chest as he tapped the gun when Kamski eyed it wearily and nervously, “It’s loaded, you know.”

Kamski’s hands shook as he stared down at the gun and then back up at Captain Allen.

Captain Allen nodded over at him, the smile still on his face, “I know you think so high and mighty of yourself, and it’s enough to make me sick…”

Kamski swallowed as he shook violently.

“But even God has to give life, and take it away…”

Gavin gave Nines’ shoulder one hard push. His vision was fading more and more. Black spots began taking over in the place the static and numbers once had been in, and even his audio reception was growing weak. He heard low humming and buzzing that no one in the yard was actually responsible for making, and when he shook his head and tapped an ear gently, it seemed to make the noise grow louder and louder. Nothing helped make the noise go away, and it started sounding like white noise the more he concentrated on it. The high-pitched whistling was starting to drive him mad, but he shook Nines as he tried deactivating his human skin to connect with the android once more…

“I’m willing to let you off the hook, Mr. Kamski,” Captain Allen explained calmly as ever while firmly holding on to one of Kamski’s shoulders as he gave the man one firm shake, as if wanting to ‘wake him up’ to making a decision, fast.

He nodded at Kamski, as if trying to console him, “I’ll let you go,” he snorted, “even though I think you’re really fucking weird…”

“…I’ll allow you to walk away from all this, but there’s one thing you gotta do…”

His android skin looked even more pale and ghostly as he tried pressing his hand against Nines’ limp one. Nines’ skin didn’t deactivate, and it horrified Gavin. It meant that Nines wasn’t even conscious…he wasn’t…

FUCK!

He panicked as he tried interfacing and connecting, and within minutes, Gavin’s energy was drained. He may as well have also been bleeding out on the grass like Nines was, and he knew he wasn’t going to have much energy left much longer as he spent it all on trying to somehow get through to Nines.

He repeatedly cried out to him in his thoughts as he felt his system heating up from the inside, and then it was as if he was floating through the air, as light as a feather. He shook at his core, and yet he felt as if he really was flying…nothing was stable, and his system warned him of it as he tried reading through Nines and possibly revitalizing the android.

Captain Allen shook the gun still in Kamski’s hand, “Come on, Android-Maker!” he laughed and barked, toying with Kamski every time he pushed the gun further in his hands and wrapped his finger around Kamski’s and pressed it against the trigger. Kamski winced and cringed, as if Captain Allen was going to turn the gun around on him at any given second and shoot him, instead.

Captain Allen noticed this, and he laughed even harder as he pet Kamski’s shoulder, “Now’s really not the best time to be a chickenshit, Mr. Kamski,” he turned and pointed the weapon Kamski was holding straight at the back of Nines as he lined up the shot.

“N-no d-don’t!” Kamski hissed as he tried pulling the gun away, when Captain Allen’s other hand slammed down over his before he could lower the gun.

“Nothing wrong with a little target practice, right?”

Kamski didn’t respond, but he looked at Chloe desperately, as if she could somehow help him.

“You’re not fit to be a God, yet you think of yourself as one?” Captain Allen tsked impatiently and wore a look of pure disappointment on his face as he wagged an index finger at Kamski.

“I thought you’d have some balls, Mr. Kamski…”

Gavin felt his entire system tingling before it felt as if a fire had spread internally. He slid his hands into Nines’, and though he was turning their hands over together, trying to make some sort of a small spark or connection, he felt a dull throb emanating from his body. He wasn’t sure what it was, or what the specific source was, but it ebbed away out of his hands and seeped into the open-palm of Nines’ hand.

Was he going to respond?

Gavin stared onward as best as he could given his decaying, darkening vision, but it seemed like he’d fastened his hopes yet again on something that would never happen…

Suddenly, Gavin felt a rush of a small breeze whizzing by his ears. It was followed by a heavy weight plopping down into the grass near him, and Gavin heard a faint groan of pain. Elijah Kamski was thrown onto the grass next to him and Nines as Captain Allen shoved and dragged him over, gun still in his quivering hands…

_“Nines…I don’t have the strength to reach Fowler…”_

“I’m waiting, Mr. Kamski…”

_“Nines, I need your help!”_

Time was going by so slowly, and Gavin had to wonder if this was something that was leading him to a life of purgatory…what if this _was_ his own personal hell? It had to be, right? There was no other way to explain how and why he was stuck in this eternal torture chamber with Captain Allen breathing down his neck as he forced Elijah Kamski to aim the gun and press it against the back of his neck, otherwise…

“So come on then! Put your creatures out of their misery!” Captain Allen was pushing and goading Kamski as far as he could take it, and the man began to really tremble as the gun shook against the back of Gavin’s neck.

“Shh…” Captain Allen hissed once Kamski began whimpering. The RT600 clones and Chloe gasped and whined as they set their eyes on what was about to happen before them.

Kamski shook his head as he turned away and closed his eyes, “I c-can’t do this!”

“It’s fate, Kamski…” Captain Allen sneered down at him as he stared at the gun. “Finish them off,” his voice died down to a whisper, “…I won’t be so generous in a few minutes.”

 _“Please, Nines…please…help us…”_ He was drained, he literally felt it, now…

He was losing strength, vision, audio reception, everything. It wouldn’t be too long now before the gun was fired at one of them…

Gavin could sense it as he scanned both Kamski and the gun in a broken bio-scan. He was able to see little flashes of light, but he heard and felt Kamski’s heart racing, each beat like the pounding of a drum against his skull. His blood was churning and flowing through his arteries and veins, and he was starting to perspire under the increasing amount of pressure. He was coming apart one nerve-at-a-time.

The gun was shaking, and the bullet would be released soon if Kamski’s finger applied anymore pressure on the trigger…

Gavin estimated that he barely had a few seconds before the gun fired off.

Knowing he had nothing or no one else to rely on, Gavin turned and saw the skeletal features and outline of Elijah Kamski while his vision and his view remained stuck on the bio-scan he’d completed. It wouldn’t go away, but he didn’t care if he was seeing ‘skeletons’ and ‘death’ as he frowned at Kamski.

“Hurry up!” Captain Allen barked down at the younger man, and Kamski looked at the grass as his shoulders shook violently.

Kamski shook his head as he held out the gun before Gavin’s back, “N-no! I can’t do this!!”

Gavin ignored the men a few inches behind him as he fastened the last bit of his hope on Nines. He knew the likelihood of getting a response from the motionless android was slim-to-none, but he didn’t want to give up on Nines…not when he’d never given up on him.

_“Nines, if there’s a part of you that’s still in there, please just listen to me…”_

He was begging and pleading like he’d never done in his life before. Truth be told, he didn’t even know why or how he’d resorted to begging and pleading so easily when he’d always been the type to never ask anyone for anything in his life.

Gavin Reed had always been a thick-skinned man who’d never counted on anyone lifting a finger for him or having his best interest in heart. He’d always believed that people only did things for him-and others-only if they saw an advantage or a benefit in it, and he’d expected no more from those around him. He’d abandoned the idea and hope of friendship, romance, and even a ‘normal life’ where he would settle down in a house with someone and adopting a cat or a dog…

Yet here he was, still the same man by name and recognition, but he was completely changed from the inside-out. It wasn’t just his body that had been reborn; Gavin felt his soul had, too. He’d always wondered about the concept of souls and spirits, and he’d never had any reason or purpose to believe in their existence until now…

As he sat there lying in the cold grass and soil, he felt only one true emotion that stood out sharply among the others like the one red rose among the field of black ones…

He felt grateful.

He was grateful for the fact that he’d been given a chance at a new life, and most of all, he’d been grateful for the opportunity to get to know Nines in a way he never thought was possible for a human and an android. They’d bonded through pain, suffering, fear, turmoil, anguish, and happiness. It was a most lovely and forbidden marriage of heaven and hell, and Gavin hoped someone else out there in the world would be able to experience even a fraction of what he had. This was called living; this was what he defined as ‘life’. It was a gift he hoped someone else would be granted, but the only difference he wished for that future individual was for them to be able to hold onto that experience…to make it last a lifetime…

Gavin held onto Nines’ hand in his own, intertwining their fingers as he felt his own solidifying and turning into hard statue like Nines’ felt against his own hand. If they were going to ‘die’, at least they would still be linked and connected in some way, and it was enough to soothe Gavin’s worries and fears as he put them to rest.

He offered Nines a smile, even though he was certain it wasn’t ever going to be seen or felt…he pushed that sad thought away as he thought about saying his last words to Nines had the android been conscious.

_“Thank you, my love…thank you for believing in me and staying with me when no one else ever did; not even my own flesh and blood.”_

He felt so relieved and proud of himself for being a ‘decent’ person for once in his life. If there was one thing he didn’t want, it was to leave the world with the heavy weight of regret and guilt on his shoulders. Guilt was the gift his father had once passed down to him, but Gavin knew he was so much better than his father.

He was _not_ his father, and this was a thought he happily held onto. That monster had gone to the grave with a ton of regret, guilt, and depression. Once upon a time, Gavin had sensed he was turning out like this father, but then he’d found love and value in the strangest of places:

Within an android.

At least he could ‘die’ knowing he’d experienced love, honesty, trust, hope, and comfort in the least likely of places. He’d be happy with that, for he’d experienced and felt what many really desired and coveted their whole lives…now wasn’t the time to be ungrateful.

The gun jammed against the back of his neck, and he knew that was it. It was all over.

Perhaps he would see Nines in another lifetime…

“Aim…” Captain Allen’s voice hissed out coldly as Kamski whined and tried pushing back a few times. As much as he didn’t want to do it, Captain Allen was adamant on not leaving him with any other option. Someone would have to die; something would have to give…

Time wasn’t important anymore; where they were headed, Gavin was sure concepts like ‘time’ wouldn’t matter ever again. He wondered if he would be able to feel or sense anything, at the very least…perhaps, a memory? Or a fragment of one?

He could only hope…

The sky above them was a yellow-green color, as if the earth and sky itself was sick with worry at the sights on display below. The wind was blowing mildly, and the stench of blood, tears, and death carried up into the air with it.

As he hung his head low and closed his eyelids, he didn’t see nor sense Nines’ LED light flicker once…but it did…it started off like a tiny light in the night, blinking a few times before it stuck and remained on a golden yellow.

The light soon turned into a wonderful blue circle. No one was watching, but if they were, they would be able to see the LED light spinning over and over, as Nines’ eyes looked up at Gavin slowly. A knowing smile began forming on the corners of his lips before the smile was unmistakable on his face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAPARRELLA! 😶😶😶


	31. For the Love of an Android

_“My love, my love, my love…”_

Gavin’s words stirred something deep within Nines. He felt life being breathed back into his system, and everything starting from his core was ignited by a sharp burning fire. Gavin’s confession had been more than enough. His system roared to life, and he was freshly renewed with hope and equal amounts of love that would keep him going and lasting through any storm.

His LED light flashed brightly, and he made the call to Jeffrey Fowler’s office within half a minute. He was able to record bits of Captain Allen’s voice as the man shouted down at Elijah Kamski to ‘put the androids out of their fucking misery’…

It would take a few minutes, but help was on the way. Now they just had to buy some time…

If only he was able to get up and do something for Gavin. He’d assessed the danger they were in, especially Gavin. He didn’t have much energy or thirium left within him to even fuel for protecting Gavin…

Captain Allen was growing increasingly more frustrated as Kamski wavered and peeked up at him from the corners of his eyes.

“What’re you waiting for, Kamski?”

Kamski looked back down at Gavin.

“Shoot.”

Gavin’s eyes were barely open, but he nodded as he whispered to Kamski, “Just fuckin’ listen, for once in your life…”

The earth seemed to stand still as Kamski sniffled and shook the gun against the back of Gavin’s neck, “N-no!”

Captain Allen yanked Kamski back roughly by his shirt collar and glared into his eyes, their faces inches away from each other, “Then you’ll have to replace them!”

Gavin made a last effort at moving. He spun around on his arms as he looked at Kamski with conviction. “Just do it,” he breathed silently, “I have nothing much left to fuckin’ live for anyway, so why should I give a fuck one way or another?”

Captain Allen beamed at him with uncanny pride and joy, “Now _that’s_ the spirit, Reed!” he paused and gasped sarcastically and dramatically, “oh wait,” he snickered over at his men while still addressing Gavin, “do you even _have_ a spirit, now?”

Gavin felt himself sink into the grass just then. He was already at his lowest, and then Captain Allen had to utter such a senseless thing…it was more than likely a truth, for even Gavin himself didn’t know who or what he was anymore.

Man? Or machine? Or both? Where could he classify and place himself? He wasn’t sure anymore.

Having little-to-no-answers had already pushed him down in confidence plenty of levels, right down to the point where he began to wonder if life was even worth living anymore…

It surely wasn’t if he didn’t have a soul. A soul was the only thing he felt he had. How else was he able to feel things so deeply beyond a physical level? He’d only just started believing and having a renewed faith, and now Captain Allen had taken it away from him in one small sentence without even having to try that hard.

Oh well.

Gavin let him have the glory. He could have anything he wanted as long as he put Gavin out of his misery, quickly. He couldn’t stand another minute alive.

Not when he didn’t have Nines anymore…

Now he really was indeed a fucking loser…

Gavin stared dead-on at Kamski. The other man refused to make eye contact as he looked down at the gun he was holding. It was shaking back and forth, and up and down as his fingers trembled over the trigger dangerously close a few times.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed before hittin’ me if you keep shakin’ like that…” Gavin turned to him and held out a hand. “Give me the gun, I’ll do it myself if you don’t have the stomach for it.”

Before Kamski could either accept or reject the offer of help, Gavin reached up and grabbed the nozzle of the gun with one hand and pressed it right up against the middle of his forehead with a violent jerk of his hand towards himself. He wrapped his hand over Kamski’s and slid the gun closer to his forehead.

“See?” he quipped, “it’s not a big deal…”

He was about to finally pull the trigger when he heard Captain Allen stand as he crept close to him.

He held out his hands, and one of them held a large hunting knife…

“Don’t move,” he suddenly slammed his hands down over Gavin’s, and shoved Kamski out of the way as he wedged himself between the both of them. Before Gavin had registered what had happened, Captain Allen grabbed his wrist tightly and slammed it down on the grass.

“Sit still for a moment,” Captain Allen grunted a little as he tried straightening out Gavin’s fingers, “I want a fucking souvenir, if you really are what I think you are…”

It finally dawned on Gavin then what the sadistic Captain Allen wanted to do; he wanted to cut off a finger of his. He slid the knife between Gavin’s middle finger and ring finger, the knife twisting and leaning between one of them before shifting closer to the other.

“Hmm,” he looked down at the fingers, eyebrows knotted as if deep in thought before he glanced up viciously at Gavin, “I can’t seem to decide which one I want…”

So this was the end of his new life; to be put before a guillotine ready for slaughter, just like a pig. It wasn’t the most welcoming thought to hold onto, but Gavin wanted to be realistic; not optimistic. Even if Kamski couldn’t pull the trigger, Captain Allen would do it himself; they were just buying time and dragging out torture, at this point.

He watched as Captain Allen made the knife do a little dance between his finger as it finally rested down on his ring finger, signifying he’d most likely made his choice, now.

The insane man made eye contact with Gavin, who looked up at him with just the smallest twinge of fear coursing through his entire system.

Captain Allen leaned in real close as he whispered: “Do you really bleed like them?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Gavin wasn’t going to engage him in this game. If Captain Allen really wanted to believe he could psychologically torment and torture him until he was a sobbing, begging mess, he was more than welcome to entertain himself with it.

Gavin leaned against the man wielding the knife as he watched the blade shine. Captain Allen whistled while he drew the knife back in the air slightly, positioning it and lining it up to hover over Gavin’s ring finger, ready to make the perfect cut.

Gavin didn’t give a shit if it would hurt or not; he didn’t find it would matter either way. He simply held his fingers down straight and stiffly as he could in place, so the job would be over and done with.

“This is really going to hurt…”

Gavin glared up at Captain Allen, “You? Or me?”

A snicker and a dark glare that was pure evil was his only response. In times like this, silence was disgusting, as it was often used to amp up psychological and emotional tormenting. But it had no such effect on Gavin, considering how he didn’t have anything else to fear…

He’d already gotten over his worst fears, and conquered death once. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, nothing for him to see, fear, or look forward to.

Just blackness and emptiness which was what he came into the world feeling and seeing, anyway…

So be it.

“Red blood? Or blue?” Captain Allen’s hummed question rang about in the air between them for a minute before he gripped the knife tightly in his fingers.

Before the knife was brought down over his finger to test that, another hand flew forward and slammed down right over Gavin’s. The fingers were perfectly spread and lined up over his own, and the knife was brought down right over Nines’ ring finger…

“NINES!!”

Gavin’s cry came too late, and as the other android draped his body over Gavin’s, hand-over-hand, the knife sliced down thickly and cleanly over Nines’s finger. Nines didn’t cry out in terror or pain as he tried holding still enough so the cut would be finalized.

_“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, NINES?!”_

The thoughts Gavin screamed out went through just then, and both androids felt it as they sensed a riveting feeling bouncing back and forth between their bodies, even though they hadn’t physically touched to interface. Neither android was sure how it was possible without an established physical connection during interfacing, but Gavin’s head spun as he replayed the current events over in his head.

Nines had not only taken a bullet for him, but he’d also deliberately put himself in harm’s way to protect Gavin from having a finger chopped off. It wasn’t just a matter of Nines wanting to be brave or heroic; it was a genuine sacrifice, and the blood seeping out of his open wound was a raw fact.

Gavin turned away from the sight as thirium splashed into the grass in a few streams while Captain Allen roared and threw the knife down immediately. He grabbed Nines by his collar as he yanked him forward, looking down and noticing bits of plastic and wires sparking and sizzling from the crude cut he’d inflicted.

“You interfering bastard!” Captain Allen reached for his gun and tore it out of Kamski’s hands, already deciding that this was the end of the taller android’s life.

He immediately pulled the trigger, but the gun didn’t go off. “The fuck?!” he stared at the gun before sighing in exhaustion.

The safety was off after an adjustment from the S.W.A.T. leader, and for a moment, Captain Allen threw a nasty sneer over at Kamski, “Of course,” he snickered and then coughed in anger as he tried clearing his throat, “the technological genius forgets about leaving the safety on in a simple firearm.”

He pressed it against Nines’ forehead, his cheeks burning red as he glared down at the android he held violently by the collar in one hand. He was ready to execute the shot, when the gun suddenly exploded into a hundred tiny pieces. It was as if the impact and pressure from Nines’ skull had done it, but that wasn’t the case…

Captain Fowler stood a few feet away. He held a gun in his hands, and it was pointed right at Captain Allen’s hand that had previously held the fully intact gun. It lay in many pieces between his body and Nines’, and Captain Allen gasped as he started to gather a few pieces in his hands and let them trickle down from his fingers after studying them momentarily.

He glared up at Fowler when he saw the other man approaching him in the large yard of Kamski’s mansion. “The fuck, Jeffrey?!”

Captain Fowler approached carefully, wedged in between two large, bulky officers who were watching and pointing their own weapons carefully at Captain Allen as if he were a wild monster ready to strike them all.

“Back away right now, Allen, and I’ll make sure my finger doesn’t just somehow fucking slip and hit the trigger accidentally.” He glared at up at Captain Allen, not lowering the gun in his hands even a little.

Captain Allen pointed over at Nines and Gavin, “You should be pointing that fucking thing at _them_!”

Noticing how closely he was glaring at Gavin especially, Fowler shook his head, “I don’t know what the fuck this shit is I’ve stumbled in on,” he looked at Kamski and the RT600 clones with a wide-eyed look, “but from the looks of it, it involves a reputable, prominent S.W.A.T. officer going mad and shooting androids and an innocent civilian while one of my best men tries jumping to their aid.”

Both of Captain Allen’s eyebrows rose up in puzzlement, “One of your best _men_?!?”

“You got an issue with that, Allen?” Fowler’s retort was barely audible before Captain Allen laughed as he yanked Gavin away from Nines and threw him roughly across the grass a few inches.

“Take a good, closer look for yourself, Jeffrey,” he rose as he pressed the tip of his boot against Gavin’s temple by the right side. He wedged it between the grass and Gavin’s head, lifting it up to the side clearly for everyone to see as they approached the injured man. A few of the officers wanted to bend down and help him, but Captain Allen growled as he stood before them and pointed down crudely at Gavin with the jerk of his head.

“He’s not a human!”

“What?” Captain Fowler had heard him, clearly, but his face indicated that he was beyond confused and mildly disturbed as he stared down at Gavin still lying on the grass.

While still directly facing Captain Fowler, Gavin knew his telepathic-mental-link with Nines hadn’t been broken; it was still ongoing as they felt vibrations and tingling sensations beneath their skin. If Gavin could wager a wild estimate, he felt and believed that his bond with Nines had drastically changed; it had increased and strengthened after everything they’d been through, especially today.

After today, there would be no way for them to go back to being ‘colleagues’ or work friends.

_“Nines, you’re bleeding!”_

The hummed, vibration of a response came slowly, but it was there like a voice in the back of his head. _“It’s only a flesh wound.”_

Gavin couldn’t believe the little chuckle that Nines emitted as he sent this mental message over to Gavin. Even in a time like this, Nines was seeing things on the brighter side, and he wasn’t afraid to laugh about his own plight. It shocked Gavin, but it also strangely kept him calm as he watched Fowler look down at all the tied up RT600 clones and then at Elijah Kamski and Chloe.

Raw anger and fury was there on his face, then, “Just what in the _fuck_ really is going on here?!”

“I told you,” Captain Allen immediately answered in an accusatory tone increasing in his voice per word he spoke, “your beloved Gavin Reed isn’t who you think he really is…”

Gavin felt Captain Allen’s eyes on him, though he didn’t bother to look up as he felt emotions stirring within him, and no doubt having some effect on the colors changing in his LED light.

“Gavin what the fuck is this?!” Fowler obviously must have noticed the LED light, and he bent down slightly, gesturing forward with his gun at it as it blinked off a few times.

No one spoke for many seconds, and as Gavin stirred up to his knees slowly. He braced his weight up by his palms and rested them on his knees as he knelt down by Fowler’s legs. Before he could open up his mouth to even offer an explanation, he saw Elijah Kamski race up to him.

The man flew forward and gently placed both hands on Gavin’s shoulders, running them up and down his back in a soothing gesture of comfort and placation as he looked at Captain Allen and Captain Fowler.

“It may be true that this isn’t the ‘Gavin’ you all once knew,” he held Gavin’s head in his hands and tugged him up slightly while chuckling softly, “he actually died! This… _man_ ,” he glared over at Captain Allen, “killed him, but I helped bring him back to life!”

“You what?!”

Fowler’s voice broke the sound barrier, practically, but Kamski didn’t show that he was affected by it, even though his hands trembled for a moment.

He stroked Gavin’s chin softly, “I created him! He’s been reborn into an android, yes,” he was interrupted for half a moment when Gavin yanked his chin out of his hand, “but that’s only because he saved my life, and I was able to restore bits of him and I made him all better again!”

Fowler practically fell down in the grass as he shook his head from side-to-side at Gavin as if he were some strange alien dropped into the earth’s atmosphere. He looked at something behind Gavin and saw Nines cradling his cut hand, the ring finger missing as blue blood spilled all over his uniform.

“The fuck did you do to Nines?!”

Kamski thought he was addressing him, and he gazed around before it dawned on him whom the Police Captain was referring to.

“Oh!” he snapped his fingers as he turned over to Nines practically tripping over his own feet in the process, “This android’s blood helped me recreate Gavin, here! Technically, he saved his li-”

“NO!!”

Everyone froze when Gavin leapt up, swaying suddenly on both legs as if he was going to crash back down and collapse. Out of habit, Nines and Fowler both tried to steady and support him, but he shoved his way aside as he turned to face Kamski.

He shook his head seriously at him, “Don’t you dare lie on my behalf.”

Kamski sputtered, feeling the pressure increasing when Fowler quirked an eyebrow at them.

“Gavin?”

He was ignored as Gavin approached Kamski and raised a finger and gently pressed it into the man’s chest. “I’m done hiding and lying, so please, as much as you may think you’re doin’ me a special service or some favor, you’re really not.”

Fowler threw his hands up in the air, “Is anyone going to tell me the truth this year?”

“I _did._ ” Captain Allen’s interruption reminded them all of his presence, and Nines especially took an offense to it. He showed his disdain by aiming a punch over at Captain Allen’s cheek, causing the man to stumble as he spat out a stream of blood.

“NINES!” Fowler started running towards them, but Gavin got in his way quickly, blocking his path over to the man cradling his hurt cheek.

Fowler frowned darkly at him, “Gavin,” he spoke the words one-at-a-time, “get out of my way, son.”

“I should kill you…” Nines looked down at the same hunting knife and made a move to grab it before Gavin swiped it out of reach.

Nines held out a hand, “Give me that.”

“No.”

The taller android’s jaw fell, “Gavin, he tried to kill us!”

“Son of a bitch…” Fowler hissed, but listened and observed in confusion as Captain Allen spat more blood out down by Nines’ shoes and wiped his blood off his lower lip.

Gavin nodded calmly at Nines as he looked down at the spot his ring finger used to be in, “I know, but if we kill him, we’re exactly the same as him…” he sighed, “especially me…”

That earned them a laugh out of Captain Allen, though it wasn’t for the sake of humor, “How sweet, androids with hearts.”

“I still would like to know how the hell Gavin has an LED light.” Captain Fowler’s impatience was still ignored, and he didn’t appreciate it as he shook his head back and forth at everyone while wearing a confused expression on his face.

Gavin nodded, “I’ll explain, but can we please get the fuck outta here?”

Kamski was already walking towards his RT600 clones, “I agree,” he gently helped Chloe up and checked if she was okay.

“Son, I need an explanation,” Fowler stated as he watched some of his men and the S.W.A.T. officers talking while they exchanged nervous glances. In the distance, ambulance sirens blasted off, and it brought a huge sign of relief to everyone.

They knew they couldn’t avoid it anymore, and as Captain Allen stood up to his feet, Nines delivered a brutal high-kick to the back of his head and sent him out cold and unconscious to the ground.

Fowler glared at him, “Was that _really_ necessary, Nines?” He shook his head and sighed when he saw Captain Allen lying in a dull heap in the grass below.

Both Gavin and Nines answered in harmony: “Yes.”

Fowler rolled his eyes as he sighed again while he placed a hand against his forehead, “Just explain it all on the way back, Gavin,” he lowered his hand and glared at the detective, “or so help me god, I’ll put a bullet in your head myself!”

If that didn’t motivate Gavin Reed, Nines gently draping an arm over his shoulder in a sign of comfort and support surely did.

(“””””””””)

He’d dozed off some time after the ambulance arrived, and Gavin was sure what had happened was probably more of a distant, long-forgotten dream or memory. He didn’t feel any pain, and events happened too quickly for him to remember. He couldn’t latch onto a single cohesive thought, but he grasped at them desperately while he felt he was losing them all one-by-one…

Concern flooded his mind, however, when he saw bright blue flashes of thirium splashing before his eyes like a tidal wave…

Something was jamming and tapping against the right sight of his forehead, and he grumbled as he slowly came to.

He sat up abruptly and saw Elijah Kamski and Chloe by his bedside. Connor was by the right-side of his bed, his index finger poking and prodding his LED light curiously.

Hank slapped a hand over Connor’s finger before it could poke the LED light again.

“Where’s Nines?” Gavin held up a hand as he lay on a hospital bed. He’d woken up to the sight of Elijah Kamski, Chloe, Connor, and Hank Anderson in the same room as him. The latter two wearing equally relieved expressions on their faces as he stirred.

Had they been watching him sleep?

He looked down and saw a few bindings and bandages wrapped around his arms and naked upper body.

Strangely, even though he knew he was in a hospital now, he found he wasn’t panicking like he used to. He knew it was going to be okay; the nightmare was over. He shifted on the bed while an IV filled with thirium was attached to a vein in the back of his hand as it slowly transferred the liquid into his system.

“Where’s Nines?!” he demanded it a little louder when no one had answered.

Hank Anderson held out a hand to calm him down, “Woah, woah, he’s just getting his hand fixed, Reed!”

“Well… _everything_ fixed, really…” Connor concluded in a whisper.

Gavin couldn’t remember, and as the room spun, making the lights above him dance like stars on display, he felt himself starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

“I…I can’t remember anything,” he whispered, and Kamski leaned in close. “I think I told Fowler about how this happened to me,” he gazed into the man’s cold blue eyes, “…I did, right?”

He wasn’t sure why he was asking Kamski, but he felt relief seep into his body and mind when Chloe and Kamski simultaneously nodded.

“I also had the liberty of showing him some of the test results I managed to salvage after my…house…got damaged…” he struggled to finish the sentence, and Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder as Gavin looked down in discomfort.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in remorse, “if it weren’t for me, none of that shi-”

Kamski sighed, “Save it, I have another place a few miles away from here.”

Fuckin’ rich people.

His response to Kamski’s ‘showing off’ was interrupted by Hank. The Lieutenant glared down at Gavin as he shook his head and snorted, “Figures _you_ of all people would turn into an android, Reed,” he elbowed Connor gently as a sneer drew on his face, “I’d say it’s poetic justice.”

Before Gavin could grumble out a nasty retort, the door of the room he was staying in swung open.

Captain Fowler walked in and froze for a moment, glaring over at Gavin. He pointed up at his LED light and shivered, “I don’t know how you can expect me-or anyone else for that matter-to get used to that every day from now on.”

Connor approached him, “Sir, Gavin’s not-”

Fowler turned to him and gently pushed him out of the way, “Shut it, Connor,” he gazed down at Gavin as he finally stopped at the bedside.

“I’m not going to fire you, Gavin.” Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief before Fowler cleared his throat, “Not unless you told everyone in Detroit what the fuck’s going on with you…”

Gavin sat up in the bed and beckoned him closer with an index finger, just as he heard footsteps approaching from outside in the hall.

“Captain,” he began, but then looked up at Nines peek inside the room before confidently strolling. His eyes found Gavin’s, and the taller android was so happy and relieved to see him.

“Do you think he’d be so stupid to do such a thing?” Nines finished, causing Gavin to blush as he looked down and saw Nines’ hands and fingers perfectly fine. He was dressed in a dark uniform that seemed to be a formal business suit. He looked fresh, sharp, and stylish. Almost as if nothing had happened to him…

Fowler shrugged and glared, “Who knows with him, and by the way,” he scoffed as he looked Nines up and down, “it’s good to see you up and about, Nines.”

Nines placed a steady hand down on Fowler’s shoulder, “You win today, Captain,” he winked at Hank and Connor, “you don’t lose two detectives today; you gained another android.”

Gavin sank beneath the sheets as Kamski and Chloe smirked at him.

“Fuck off.”

Fowler pointed at him, “I _still_ require more explaining from you, Gavin.”

Gavin held up his hands, fingers wriggling a little as he forgot how much pain he was suddenly in, but it was more so psychological from having needles jammed in his hands and skin.

“Look,” he began, searching for sincerity within himself as Nines watched him carefully, “I’m _still_ the same Gavin Reed you all knew for years before this happened.”

He looked at everyone in the room, “Just because my body went through something science has yet to understand and explain, doesn’t change the fact that I am still…alive…”

They all nodded at him, indicating they’d understood him, at least. Gavin hoped they would accept him and at least be open to what he had become. He hated change, but this was his new life, now, and he didn’t want to have to change his past friendships and memories because of it.

He looked down at his lap as he spat out the rest of the words with some difficulty, “I don’t want to be treated differently or looked at differently because of this,” emotions were never his strongest point, and he knew it as he grimaced, “just please try to accept me as I am…”

_If you can…_

“I want the same right to work and live in Detroit without discrimination-just like any android out there.”

Captain Fowler smiled, “I know, son.”

“Please,” Gavin whispered, “just know that I want to live, and I can feel-all androids can, too…”

Connor smiled at him with pride while Hank snorted and folded his arms across his chest which he’d puffed out in a flare of self-righteousness. “That’s what I was tryin’ to tell you for months after Connor settled in the DPD, asshat.”

Gavin glared at him, “Fuck off, clown shoes.”

Hank flipped him off, frowning darkly, “Hey kiss my ass, twinkle-tits!”

Kamski was stunned as he stared back and forth between Hank and Gavin, “Are you guys always this nice to each other?” Kamski’s question was somehow perceived as a joke, and Fowler, Connor, Hank, and Nines chuckled.

Gavin scowled at them all, but Fowler sat down on the edge of his bed, “You did well, Gavin,” he pet the back of his hand and let it rest over his stomach, “thanks to you, we were able to find out who paid off Allen to do the dirty shit he was, and he’s been removed from his position without pay until he is due to show up in court for a hearing.”

“Good,” Gavin rested his head against a large pillow as he watched Nines and Connor interface as their LED lights went yellow.

Captain Fowler nodded in mutual agreement, “I won’t force you to come back to work, but you have to be honest and upfront with everyone…”

Gavin sighed as he looked over at his superior with a pleading look in his eyes, “Can I just get you to promise me somethin’, Jeffrey?”

Fowler didn’t seem to mind the use of his first name as he smiled warmly, “Sure Gavin, what is it?”

Gavin sighed as he felt his eyes burning with tears, “Just…” he had to take a moment to pause before he gathered his guts to face his boss, “can I be the one to tell everyone at the precinct on my own time?”

Fowler seemed to understand, and his smile turned more genuine and compassionate as he nodded once at Gavin, “Of course, son, as you prefer.”

Gavin looked over at Connor and Nines, “Thanks Captain,” he felt a deep sensation that was a hum and then a buzz, and he knew that the androids were interfacing and communicating on a very deep level as Nines shared his memories with Connor rapidly.

Now, he knew exactly what they were talking about, and his head buzzed as he heard Connor think to Nines: _“Thanks for looking out for Gavin.”_

 _“I always keep my promises, Connor…”_ Nines turned back over his shoulder and smiled at Gavin.

Gavin fought the urge to puke.

Kamski sat down near the bed as he folded his hands in his lap while staring at Gavin intently, as he often would, “What’re your plans now?”

Gavin coughed out with sarcasm, “Oh, I don’t know, I was thinkin’ about puttin’ on a circus performance about how my body turned fucked after cancer and thirium within me decided to make love and birth an android baby inside me that slowly ate me from the inside out.”

Kamski snickered as his eyes looked Gavin up and down while he scratched his facial hair, “I like the dramatic flair going on there, but I’ve got something better…”

Gavin sighed a drawn-out sigh, “I’m gonna have to hear it anyway, so spit it out before I get all my strength back and clobber you over the head with a wheelchair.”

“Come live with me…” Kamski looked over at Nines and nodded back at Gavin, “both of you.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow in shock, “What?”

Hank sighed, speaking slowly and loudly, as if Gavin had gone deaf, “He said: COME LIVE WITH ME!”

“I got it, Anderson,” Gavin hissed at him while Chloe repressed a giggle.

He frowned deeply and seriously at Kamski, “Why on earth would I do such a thing?”

Chloe answered as her LED light turned a bright blue, “It’ll be a safer place for you both now.”

“Think of it as a haven,” Kamski added as he crossed a leg over the other, “you can still have your job, or you can choose to go back later, but you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like with us.”

Chloe beamed down at him, “You won’t be troubled there, and you’ll always be among friends,” she smiled sweetly, batting her long lashes at Kamski while draping a hand over his shoulders.

Fowler tilted his head to the side as he nodded with wide eyes, “I’d consider it, son,” he explained rationally and gently, “at least until the media and sensationalism over the anti-android group blows over, and those involved are silenced and dealt with…”

Gavin placed an index finger over his forehead as he spoke to Kamski, “Hmmm, live in a creepy castle with your insane ass while I lose myself in Android-Land?”

Kamski smirked at him, not offended in the least, “That’s the idea.”

Nines looked at them for a moment before Connor pulled him back eagerly, engaging him in another deep conversation. Gavin felt warmth seep into him as he thought about a future with Nines. They’d barely made it out alive together the first time, and he didn’t want anything like that to ever happen again, especially to Nines.

He sighed as he gave in, “As long as you can promise to keep Nines safe, I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Kamski’s eyes widened and twinkled as if Gavin said he was going to gift him with the world’s most prized possession, but before he could say anything, Gavin snapped at him with an index finger pointing at him, “But if you wanna do your weird experiment things, you can consider kissing our asses goodbye.”

Kamski frowned in disappointment, but didn’t argue back.

“Deal?” Gavin held out a hand for a handshake, ready to seal the deal. As much as Elijah Kamski still creeped him out, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for his offer of care and support. In spite of being a bit insane, suffering from a mild case of Narcissism, and having a God-complex, Elijah Kamski wasn’t a cruel or evil guy. Maybe in time, he would grow on Gavin…

He realized he still had his hand held out, and he raised an eyebrow at Kamski.

The other man took his hand, shaking it firmly, but slowly. Their eyes met in an understanding way.

“Deal.”

Feeling his energy slowly draining from him, Gavin blinked over at Fowler, who was still loyally by his bedside. He gave his superior a genuine, sincere smile, “I really appreciate you not flippin’ out over what happened to me, Sir.”

Fowler placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as he gave a small chuckle, “It still don’t make a lick of sense to me, son,” his eyes were wide and full of emotions Gavin couldn’t keep track of, but felt grateful to see. Captain Fowler wasn’t one to show his emotions like this, and Gavin considered himself lucky to catch this once-in-a-lifetime rare opportunity.

“…but I _did_ say you are one of my best…”

“And you want your best taken care of,” Gavin finished for him as he wrapped a hand over Fowler’s in a firm and appreciative gesture.

“That’s right.”

He gazed around the room one last time, making eye contact with Nines as he grinned a small, dopey grin.

“I’m the happiest person in the world, right now.”

That was the last statement Gavin remembered himself saying before kicking everyone out of the room (except for Nines) as he went back to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE NOT DONE YET, BUT GIVE ME A FUCKING TISSUE, GOD DAMN 😥😥😥😥😫


	32. Goodbye, Mother Dear

Gavin faced his closed, dark apartment door as Nines stood by his side, head tilted down curiously at him as he studied the detective-turned-android. Gavin didn’t seem uncomfortable or nervous, thankfully, and Nines didn’t even need to scan him to sense it. Gavin’s LED light was shining blue just as Nines’ was, and he smiled with warmth radiating through him as he simply stared at Gavin standing beside him.

“Are you _certain_ you don’t want me going in there with you?” Nines shifted beside him, holding gently to his chest their new pet: Sibil. The feline purred happily while Nines pet her paws that were draped over his forearm as her green eyes studied Gavin mysteriously.

Gavin offered Nines a smile, and then one at the cat, “I’ll be fine,” he reached down and pet her ears gently, “just take care of our little friend.”

“I promised TZ I’d take care of her, now,” Gavin sighed as his fingers wove through the feline’s fur, and he pressed his nose against her little skull as he delighted internally over the fact that gone were the days he was allergic to these creatures. Perhaps now he could properly enjoy having an animal companion around, among other things he’d missed while growing up.

He had so many years to catch up on, and he had all the time in the world to do so...what a feeling of peace and tranquility at last...

Nines nodded, “We will, Kamski said we can keep her.”

At once, Sibil meowed, as if understanding somehow that they were talking about her.

“Damn right he did,” he played with her ears for a moment, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head forward into his hand, silently pleading and begging for more.

Gavin tapped her nose, “You watch her, Nines, she’s trouble!” 

Snickering softly, Nines smiled down at their feet before nodding and looking deep into the green depths of Gavin’s eyes. “I’m sure.”

The taller android saw Gavin face his door again, and there was a slight hesitation in his posture as he swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his hair.

Nines nodded, “You got this.”

Gavin snorted, but it wasn’t in a rude way, “It’s good hearin’ you say that, Nines.”

Nines stepped back as he rested against a wall, clasping and holding one of his hands behind his back against the wall as he stood tall. “Go on,” he encouraged with a half-smile, “I’ll be waiting here until you are finished.”

Gavin looked at him for a long time before a warm smile etched its onto his features. “Thank you, Nines, for everything.”

Nines whispered at him from across the little hallway: “Don’t ever thank me, Gavin.” He gently held up Sibil’s right paw, making her perform a ‘wave’ gesture at Gavin while she yawned.

It was a silent pact that they were to care for one another from now on, and Gavin felt renewed joy and hope surging inside him as he fished out his key and unlocked the door.

Where his apartment had once offered him comfort, solace, refuge, and peace, it was now ‘empty’ as he was on the inside. Gavin walked throughout his apartment, looking at all his meager furnishings and belongings one-by-one, ready to pack the bare essentials before he left to start his new life.

None of the items in his apartment reminded him of himself any longer; they were all phantoms and ghosts that barely held a memory long since passed, now. Perhaps they represented a shell of what he once was, but Gavin felt that it was much better to walk ahead without looking into the past after today.

He stopped at his kitchen table, picking up a torn family photograph he’d always kept in a small squared frame there. He remembered the day he’d torn the photograph, ripping out his father’s face while a nineteen-year-old Gavin stood next to his mother dressed in military gear.

Even now, it was such an odd photograph that seemed to have been forced, if he recalled quickly. The longer he stared at the photograph, the more he found he really forgot what his father even looked like. Perhaps he’d looked a little like Gavin? Perhaps not. Either way, he placed the photograph in his jean pockets as he made his way over to his bedroom, ready to gather his clothes from his closet and dresser.

When he pushed open the bedroom door, he found someone was sitting on his bed, head tilted down as they faced him.

It was his mother.

She held her arms down in her lap almost limply and loosely as she gazed up at him slowly, though they didn’t make eye contact.

It was too late to hide his LED light, but he didn’t care as he stared at her.

“Hey.”

She didn’t even smile, “Hey.”

“What’re you doin’ in here?”

Not sparing a second longer, he walked over to his closet door, throwing it open as he gathered a small duffel bag from the upper shelf and began packing the clothes he really liked and needed while she stared in silence at his turned back.

The room suddenly went dark as the evening gave way slowly to night, but Gavin’s mother remained silent, even until he’d packed halfway through the bag.

She finally spoke when he was picking some shoes, “I hated your father.”

Her words froze him for a moment, his motions slowed down as he pushed out thoughts of his father yelling at him and his mother as they cowered in fear. That wasn’t his life anymore, and he had no business diving into those memories. They wouldn’t help him or do him any good, and he had to curiously ponder as to why she had showed up and randomly announced this to him. Why should he care? What could he do for her? What was he supposed to even say?

He pushed the shoes into the bottom of the bag, “I did too,” he coughed and cleared his throat, “glad we have somethin’ in common after all, mom.”

She clutched the edge of the bed and mattress in anger and fury as her shoulders caved in a little, making her resemble a wildcat targeting its prey before it leapt up and attacked. “He took away everything in my entire life.”

Gavin shrugged, back still turned to her as he continued packing, “You actually did a good job of pushing everyone else out of your life, too,” he finally glared up at her, his LED light fully visible, “don’t fuckin’ give dad all the fuckin’ credit.”

She slowly rose from the bed, taking one step-at-a-time as her hands shook. She touched the LED light for half a second, eyes wide and brimming with tears as she yanked her hand back as if Gavin had burned her.

Her hand slumped down to her side as she studied him carefully, piece-by-piece. “Gavin, what’s happened to you?”

He didn’t know where to even start. He simply grabbed the bag and threw it on the bed by her side as he walked over to his dresser and yanked a few drawers open. How dare she suddenly act like she was worried and cared for him! Now was _not_ the time nor the place for it! She had her entire life to fix things and make them all right, but she had never made one attempt to do that. And yet _now_ she was hoping to move him with her words and emotions?

No.

Never.

He voiced this as he ground out angrily, “You never cared enough to ask before, so don’t you start actin’ the role of the concerned mother now.”

“I’m _always_ concerned about you, Gavin!” her irate voice hit his ears, but he made sure he didn’t let the words affect him. He didn’t know how much he could control himself, not when she’d dropped in unexpectedly like this and expected god-knows-what from him. It was impossible for him to do, even if he was more ‘advanced’ now.

His mother approached him carefully, as if fearful he would hit her, too. She just leaned to the side as she stared at his LED light and eyes.

“Is this some kind of new fad you’ve built for yourself?!”

Gavin didn’t pause as he packed faster, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“Did _he_ get you to do this to yourself?” She gestured wildly up and down everywhere at him with her hands shaking as she shook her head at him. Gavin knew she was passing judgement on him and possibly his new ‘lifestyle’ choice, but he didn’t care or let it bother him as it once had, long ago…

He knew she was referring to Nines, and he stopped, giving her a nasty, heated glare. She recoiled from it.

“Your eyes…”

“Contacts? Right?” He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “Then again, why would I be surprised? You’ve never cared enough to notice.”

He slammed the drawer shut an grabbed a few more items for the sake of memorabilia, heading out the bedroom as she was hot on his heels.

His mother grabbed his arms roughly, “Oh no you don’t, Gavin!” she spun around when she couldn’t pull him back, and she now stood between him and the door. Gavin glanced at the kitchen, noticing his favourite lighter and ashtray still abandoned on the surface of the countertop. It wasn’t like he needed those items, but they had a lot of memories attached to them that were still with him as an android, and he didn’t want to let those go. Yes, he was indeed starting a new life, but he wanted to remember and keep alive the human 'Gavin Reed' as often as he could.

He swiped them off the counter as he tugged out a black garbage bag beneath the kitchen sink. He sensed all the food in his fridge probably had gone rotten or expired, but there was nothing he could do; he wouldn’t need food anymore, and that didn’t bother him.

Gavin turned back to see his mother crossing her arms at him as a perplexed expression crossed her features. He stared at her then. Even in her older age, she still had well-defined muscles running throughout her arms, and her veins in her arms were prominent. She probably weighed not even 130 pounds, and she stood tall as she tried intimidating Gavin in the ways she often would when he was younger and more innocent…

But those days were indeed over.

He gently stepped around her, “Mom, please move.”

She frowned, “Gavin! I’m your mother!” she stepped back once she saw him gather the bag and the rest of his items in his arms, and he held them against his chest as if they were his safety net.

“Where are you going to go? Hmm?”

Gavin knew she was trying to goad him into a fight, and he tried forcing a small smile as he stared down at the dusty floor of his apartment. “I’m leaving, mom…”

She scoffed, “Just like your father.”

That stung deeply, though he knew she’d meant for it to. The moment she’d said it, she gasped as she held her hands against her mouth as if trying to sweep the words back in. It was too late, though, and she stared down at Gavin with tears forming in her eyes.

“Gavin, I didn’t mean it…” she choked on the last word and Gavin felt his eyes stinging and burning with tears of his own as he held out a hand and gently pressed it on her shoulder.

He leaned in close as he felt her sobs begin. “Mom,” he could barely look at her, but he knew he had to. “…Please don’t come looking for me after I leave, I’ll try to write you, but I won’t make any promises I can’t keep…”

She shook her head as she slowly fell to her feet. Reality was finally hitting her hard, and Gavin bent down as he cradled her against his chest with one hand draped over her shoulder and back. He soothingly tried to ease her tension and tears, but she was in no state to want it, herself.

Gavin sighed as he pulled out of the embrace and looked at her carefully, “Mom, I have to go soon, but I want to tell you a few things before we’re done…”

She sobbed harder, but nodded as she wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. She looked like a mess, but Gavin found it heartbreaking more than liberating. To think, this was the woman who brought him into the world…

What had she turned into?

“I wanted to let you know that I hate that you never stood up to dad,” he started as his own tears fell, “you let the bastard abuse me, ridicule me, mock me, and make me feel worthless. You even let him do the same things to you, and you never made an attempt to leave him or tell him to get help.”

She knew he wasn’t wrong, and she nodded as she shook and trembled violently against him. Though Gavin wanted to hold her longer and tell her it was going to be ‘okay’, he knew he couldn’t promise her something he wasn’t certain of himself. That would be violating her trust, which had been done to him all his life by his own father.

He was _not_ his father.

“Shh, mom, listen,” he smiled at her even through heavy, hot tears, “even though you stood by and watched as he pushed your own son down in the dirt, you _never_ left him or told anyone about what he put us through, and I hate that you did that to me…to _us_ …” he nearly broke apart, but he had to hold himself together. 

Just for a little while longer...

He sighed, knowing the most difficult part was to come. He looked up at the ceiling and caught the bright sunshine floating in through the windows. He joyfully grinned when he saw a bird fly past the window.

Gavin looked down at his mother with a sad smile, “Even though you broke me every day, I know for a fact that what I hate the most is that I _still_ love you.”

It was a truthful statement Gavin never found he’d be able to utter, but he had, nevertheless. He cursed some kind of evil bond he’d been doomed and fated to have interminably the moment he’d been conceived. His human DNA would always bring him back to this moment of sheer loyalty and mild dependency on his mother simply due to the fact that she was his mother.

Perhaps it was an odd bond that relied on the psychological or biological side of him he would never be able to break away from, he had no idea. Perhaps this attachment and sense of loyalty came from the womb…either way, he knew he would always continue to make excuses for her and ignore the horrible things she did to him simply because she was his mother. He wasn’t sure if he felt he owed it to her anymore, but whatever he felt was real, and there was nothing else he could do but accept it.

It came along with being a child and a member of a ‘family’, no matter how fucked up and messed up his family was. The biological attachment would leave a mark forever on him, but it would hopefully lessen and die away in time as long as he didn’t ever see her again…

They had only tears between each other as communication enough for what they felt. He really wished he could help her, rekindle their beyond-shattered relationship. She had tried to, herself, but it was far too late. The only thing he could offer her was forgiveness, and now that he had a new life, perhaps he would be able to grant her that.

Maybe in time...

Gavin wanted to gently help her to her feet, but she held up a hand and pushed him away.

Fine. He wasn’t one to force, so he simply gathered his key, and the rest of his items as he collected himself and straightened himself out before he headed out to start his new life with Nines.

His mother stretched out a hand as she gathered her legs beneath her while rocking on the floor. “Gavin…” she looked up at him with pleading eyes, “please don’t…”

It was such a sorry, pathetic state she was in; she looked beyond helpless, almost like an infant. He had once looked like this, too, so many years ago. But when he needed her the most, she’d never been there…

No one had.

He didn’t want to pity her to the point where she could abuse him again. Gavin hated himself for thinking in such a paranoid, awful way about his own mother, but in turn, she’d been partially responsible for birthing these feelings of distrust within him.

“You wouldn’t know how to handle me right now,” he sighed the true statement painfully out, “after all, you couldn’t handle me when I needed you most.”

She nodded, knowing she was defeated, and that he had a point. There was no sense in arguing about who was right, who was wrong, who caused the most damage, and who had their heart broken the longest.

It was time to turn over a new leaf, and for once in his life, Gavin Reed was really looking forward to change. He’d feared it before, but now, he was willing to walk through the doors leading to it with pride and excitement.

Gavin’s mother regarded him with two teary-pink eyes, the veins bloodshot as she sniffled at him while wiping her cheeks with her hands slowly, “Could I ever have understood you?”

It was a question they both knew the answer to. It didn’t even need to be asked or spoken.

He looked down at her as he exhaled a sad, long sigh, “No.”

His brutal honesty made her whimper, but she nodded, as if agreeing with his answer. It was settled, finally. After all, it was almost a fact, and no further words needed to be exchanged between them anymore. In instances like this, silence was always better than uttering promises that would never be kept or expectations that couldn’t ever be met. No one was going to be hurt anymore, this way.

He didn’t turn back, knowing looking at her right now it would only shatter him to pieces. As much as he hated being half-human, he also loved knowing he could feel something. In dark times, this was going to be his light, just as much as Nines was...

He turned the doorknob slowly as he stopped and faced Nines on the other side of the door. He had still been patiently waiting with their new cat still in his arms. She seemed peaceful and pleased as she rubbed her head against the tall android’s chest. Nines offered him a small smile which Gavin happily returned as he looked down at the threshold of the doorway that would soon be passed over, and therefore be the starting point of his new journey and life.

There was a lot of uncertainty that would come with it, but Gavin expected it. Perhaps uncertainty had frightened him off from trying many new things in his life before in the past, but those days were long since gone. He figured he deserved it, now, and he owed it to himself to have a fresh start at the life he should’ve been dealt, but never was given the first time around.

Second chances hardly came by, and he was going to cling onto this while he could with every bit of strength and resolve he had.

Green eyes still on Nines, their smiles grew wider as they looked at each other with renewed hope and love.

Gavin took a breath and finally stepped out in the hall as the door closed softly behind him.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is one of the biggest, tightest, closest hugs from me to you ALL.  
> *Grabs you all and gathers you in my arms for an A03 family group hug!!!*  
> ^_^ EEEEEE!!! 
> 
> I really appreciate everyone accompanying me on this insane, hilarious, tear-jerking wild ride of a fic!! I sincerely enjoyed and had great pleasure in sharing ideas, comments, jokes, and a lot of fun times with you all in the comments section! You guys really honestly made me look forward to each chapter I posted, and I really felt like I made a good few friends :) I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, and I really do appreciate everyone supporting me as I wrote this fic.
> 
> I'm very sad to see it end, but I hope it was a positive, sasitfying, great ending for you all!! Gavin and Nines got a kitty, YAY!!! and they get a happy ending after all!!! ^_^ Share the looooveeee, guys!!! 🎈🌹🎁  
> *HUGGLES ONCE AGAIN!*
> 
> Bless you all for reading and giving me your time,
> 
> Catch you on the flip side 🎉✨🎊😊😘
> 
> Avixi 🎈🎈🌹

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Angels May Sing, but the Demons Will Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199067) by Anonymous 




End file.
